Advent of the Storm
by raiu2112
Summary: Chapter 37-Prologue 3: status-UPDATED. A series of short prologues involving all the couples in this story before the big finale where all questions are answered. This is a darker side to SIH. Follow Takano, Onodera and the mysterious new co-editor with the dark past, Nagasaki Raiu, down a twisted path involving DEATH, Family and Heartbreak. Don't like? Heh. Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Advent of the Storm

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 1: Advent of the storm.**

"DING!"

The elevator door opened on the 1st floor of Marukawa Shoten. Out stepped a tall lady with waist length black hair tied up tightly into a curvy ponytail on top of her head, with stripes of purple, blue and white highlights occasionally peeping through the black. She was ghostly fair, with over observing hazel brown coloured eyes behind thick black rimmed glasses. She had on multiple piercings on both her ears and a spike choker collar around her neck. She was wearing a pair of flowing black pants, a white v-shaped top, covered over a black ankle length coat. The thunderstorm was brewing in the distance when she entered the building. She could hear the wind howling through in a whisper.

Nagasaki Raiu. Cold and dark like the thunderstorm she was named after.

"Ah! Nagasaki-san! You made it! And in this dreadful weather too! How… apropos…", Isaka Ryuichiro, the director of Marukawa Shoten came around the corner to greet her. A full-fledged smile carved into his face, but interestingly enough, not quite reaching his eyes. His eyes are all-seeing. He may look charming but he is a hardcore businessman underneath all that façade. _Raiu huh_, he thought to himself as he looked outside the window to the brewing storm, _this is going to be interesting._

_I have to be careful with this one_; Raiu thought to herself, _he is not someone I intend to be on the wrong side of the fence with_. Her intuition had never been wrong and she was both proud and wary of it.

She turned towards Marukawa Shoten's director's voice and plastered a similar charmingly professional smile onto her face; changing her entire demeanour from cold to warm instantly. She bowed low towards the director and shook hands with him before being led to a conference room nearby. A group of people came into the conference room as well, in her head, no doubt, the welcoming committee.

"I am Nagasaki Raiu. I am please to meet all of you. I hope to be able to work with you in the future." _These dry but necessary introductions are a must_, she thought, as she bowed her head low.

She found out that these people were the people she will be working closely by in the future; Yokozawa Takafumi from sales, Sasake Mori from printing and Takano Masamune, one of the editors of Emerald magazine, and the man she had been searching for, for years… _Father_… an unbidden thought came to mind.

Such a male dominated company though. _We will soon change those pheromones_, Raiu vowed silently while still putting up a smiling front for her future colleagues. _I'm going to shake this place up so bad; you wouldn't know what storm just bit you in the ass_. She chuckled inwardly at her own sadistic joke. Oh, she was a sadist alright and her colleagues will soon find that out as well.

"So, Nagasaki-san, this is… quite… a surprise. You are from Kadokawa Shoten, the top publishing company in Japan, yet you decided to apply for a post here in Marukawa Shoten. To top it off, you actually applied for the co-editor position for Emerald's shoujo manga! Why so?" _Ryuichiro wasted no time interrogating me_, she thought. His sly eyes moved around her, drinking her in, but not in a lewd sort of way like most men would, but shrewdly, calculatingly.

_Strange… Men almost always find her… alluring… until she hit them. Oh but this is interesting, it is almost as if, he has no interest in women… He is sizing up my worth…_

"Honestly speaking, if I may, I was dying of boredom with the same routine. I was speaking to a few colleagues who transferred to Kadokawa from Marukawa. Apparently they claimed to be under the coordination of Emerald but couldn't take the I quote "torture" unquote. Or so it seems. I heard Emerald's editor is a tough ass legend to work with." Raiu began, her voice lilting slightly on the edge of boredom. "I would very much like to challenge him".

"HAHAHAHA!" Ryuichiro bowled over laughing while the others had turned a slight shade of grey, except for one, who was glaring at her with such menace it was impossible not to sense the angst in the air. _Interesting indeed this woman_, he thought delightedly.

"What the hell…" Raiu started, irritated by the sudden laughing hyena in front of her, "Isaka-san, I mean you no disrespect, please do not look down on me,"

"I do apologize. No one has ever openly challenged the Editor in Chief of Emerald before," Ryuichiro gasped, still holding to his side which was hurting from laughing so much.

"I beg your pardon?" Raiu slowly said, feigning surprise. Her eyes roved around the room.

"Don't look at me," Takafumi said, his arms crossed, his face unreadable. "I'm not the one you should answer to," _She has balls, I've to admit, or stupidity_, he thought, _women and their misplaced angst_.

"D-Don't look at me either," Mori also said, his eyes darting away, beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Takano-san, do you accept this challenge?" Ryuichiro suddenly said, looking at the man who was sitting across from her. It suddenly dawned on her what this man's position was, and her open challenge felt like it had hit its spot. A slow curve of a smile formed on her lips. Her eyes glinted in an odd way.

"Challenge accepted! I haven't had much fun lately. Are you sure you are up to it, Nagasaki-san?" Masamune replied coldly, his eyes glared at her but his lips were smiling; a smile so evil it would even scare the worst of criminals away. _What the hell is her problem, _he thought coldly, _why is this newbie provoking me?_

"I've yet to meet someone who can make me cry, Takano-san. It's my pleasure to work with you," Raiu smiled in reply.

"My, my, you are a sadistic one, Nagasaki-san. Well, if that's the case, let's get to work! Ganbatte mina-san!" Ryuichiro clapped his hands together and the meeting was adjourned.

Raiu and Masamune walked towards the elevator in aloof silence, both cold and unwelcoming towards one other. Masamune pressed the 4th floor button and he showed her the shoujo manga department, directing her to a small office area filled to its brim with shoujo manga manuscripts and storyboards.

"Mina! This is Nagasaki-san. She is my new co-editor. Be nice," Masamune began half-heartedly, "Not". He added, "You can sit next to me, newbie, you might as well be my punching bag while you're at it,"

_Please, you can't intimidate me with that male bullshit_, Raiu said to herself, and turned to smile at her colleagues.

Raiu introduced herself to them. She found out that the short 30 year old something guy's name was Kisa Shouta. The quiet one, sitting across her was Hatori Yoshiyuki. The one who kept on smiling at her was Kanede Mino. Someone else was missing. Probably on an errand, Masamune had said. He said the name with such deadpanned distaste, she wondered if he hated the missing man, Onodera Ritsu.

As she took her seat and shuffled through the storyboards that had just been given to her by Masamune; someone, possibly about mid-twenties with brown hair, green emerald eyes and a slight feminine (this being how slender he is) build came rushing into the small office, carrying a manuscript in his hands, looking panicky, red and flustered.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Takano-san!" he frantically cried, shoving the manuscripts into Masamune's waiting hands.

"Onodera! You're late! Useless! How can you call yourself an editor!" Masamune shouted. Raiu looked up; a bitter taste was left in her mouth. She hated bullies and Masamune was no exception. She feigned disinterest and observed the commotion in front of her go on.

"I said I was sorry! I ran here all the way from sensei's house! There was an accident on the road!" the man replied, defensively. _Ah, this man did have guts to stand up for himself after all,_ she thought, _so this is Onodera Ritsu, how… interesting... He is so boyish looking… and so…. _"OH! My apologies, I didn't realize, I'm s-sorry!"

"Nagasaki Raiu. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to work well with you in the future," Raiu stood, her height easily towering above the boyish man. She introduced herself without waiting for Masamune to give his introductions.

"N-nice, nice to meet you! I am Onodera Ritsu!" the man flustered again, bowing low. _She is as tall as Takano-san is_, he thought, flustered.

"Onodera, Nagasaki-san is my new co-editor, she has a lot of experience under her belt, please ask her for assistance as well in the future," Masamune cut in, feeling annoyed. _She's defying me already, huh,_ he thought,_ I wonder what her deal is._

Ritsu looked up and saw both Takano-san and Nagasaki-san standing side by side, looking down –well, both of them ARE tall –at him. _What is wrong with this picture, this combination is …. so…. scary…. _he thought, _they looked so intimidating _and an unbidden image of his superiors involved in witchcraft and sacrificial rites sent a shudder up his spine.

_Wait, I know this woman,_ he thought to himself as recognition dawned on him.

As he looked up, Raiu could see curiosity and what's that? Recognition? In his eyes? She narrowed her eyes and he quickly averted his gaze to look downwards again, his face was as red as blood. Masamune sighed suddenly and what happened next caught her off guard. Masamune ruffled Ritsu's hair, and what was that look? It was so… affectionate… as he whispered "Good work, Ritsu!" She doubted either Takano-san or Onodera-san noticed that she was witnessing this personal exchange.

A slight smile curved on her lips as she saw Ritsu's cheeks inflamed further._ Ah, is this what I think it is…._ she thought to herself and returned to her work, her mind working up all manner of plots and plans. Masamune and Ritsu had both returned to their seats as well. _Takano-san had called Onodera-san by his first name, _she mused, _they must be extremely close for Takano-san to address Onodera-san as such._

"Umm.. Nagasaki-san, do you mind me asking?" Ritsu suddenly asked, coming to his senses once Masamune was out of physical touching shot.

Raiu looked up across to him, curiosity colouring her oddly coloured eyes and she narrowed them again._ Why is this man who must be no more than 25 years old asking me questions…_ The others stopped to stare at the both of them, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you Usami Akihiko's editor? A few years back?"

A collective awestruck gasp came up.

"How did you know?" _How he knew indeed,_ she thought, as she rested her cheek on her left opened palm.

"Well, as I worked with Onodera Publishing a few years back, and before Usami-sensei published his books under us, he used to published his books under Kadokawa Shoten as well," Ritsu began, slightly flustered. _Why is she looking at me like that? It's like she could see right through my soul…_

"Ahh… You're the famed heir to the Onodera empire, I see… Now I know why you looked so familiar. You looked very much like you father,"

"Ahh.. No.. No.. Well, Yes, but my point is, I am very much in awe of you!"

And Ritsu blurted it out so enthusiastically, everyone gasped out loud.

"Ehhh?" Takano-san screeched, highly unexpected from someone with such a deep voice. "Onodera?"

"You see Takano-san, Nagasaki-san is-is known as the Storm. She's the only one who could get Usami-sensei to hand in his manuscripts on time. It was rumoured that Nagasaki-san once threaten to break Usami-sensei's personal helper's arm in a rage if he didn't finish the manuscripts!" Ritsu blurted, his eyes shining.

"EHHHHHH?" Everybody within hearing distance screeched.

"Eh- Ummm… I'm sorry Nagasaki-san!" Ritsu, once more bowed so low, his words flew past his thoughts before he could stop himself. _I should've kept my mouth shut!_

Raiu smiled and laughed. She had the kind of laugh that didn't quite sound right, as if tinted by a shadow of discordance. Her lips curved to one-side, lifted in one corner as she eyed Ritsu with interest from a slight angle of her head. _This man, no, this boy pretending so hard to be a man, he is interesting_. Masamune saw the interested look Raiu had given Ritsu. _Not another one… _he thought in disgust, _I'm going to kill Ritsu for this! And what's with that laugh! She sounded so… jaded…_

"You flatter me. I do not remember threatening to break the helper's arm. However, I remembered that he actually broke his right leg soon after the rage. I believe Misaki-kun tripped on the stairs of his own accord, but Usami-sensei believed otherwise. Hahaha! Served my lucky stars though as he never argued with me after that," a slightly cruel smile curved around her lips echoing her laughter. Unsurprisingly, everyone inched further away from her.

"Usami-sensei never finishes work on time, I think after awhile he feared so much for Misaki-kun's safety that he began publishing his works elsewhere which was fine by me as well. No one has ever pulled my temper so much as Usami-sensei did," Raiu reminisced, unperturbed by the disturbed looks people were giving her.

"Shit, you're a bloody sadist you are," Masamune said, giving her the evil eye and smiling. _She might prove useful after all_, he thought, devising plans in his head as the department got back to work.

Raiu smiled. _And you're going to find out how much of a sadist I truly am, Takano-san, _she thought quietly, eyeing the handsome man sitting adjacent to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Wind of Change

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 2: Unwelcomed wind of change**

"It's overrrrrrrrrrrr! I'm so tired!" cries of relief were heard all over the Emerald editing department. The deadline was met yet again. The end of the cycle was finally here. The magazine was going to be published after all.

Everyone was on edge of their seats, jumping out of their skins every time either the editor or co-editor opened their mouths in either anger or frustration. The editor-in-chief and the new co-editor-in-chief went head to head almost every second, screaming at sales and printing and writers and especially at each other. Admittedly, this edition was the best one that Emerald has ever produced but it also caused so much tension that everyone was on the verge of a major irrevocable breakdown.

Despite tearing at each other's throats, rumours had been circulating that the legendary editor Takano Masamune and the new Iron Lady Nagasaki Raiu complement each other so much that there were talks of a budding love interest between the two of them. One was never seen without the other. They were attached to the hips so much. Everywhere they went, it was always just the two of them, meetings with board of directors, meetings with printings and sales, even meetings with writers; it was always just the two of them.

And nearly everyone agreed, despite their not so misplaced fear of the two, that they were the ultimate power couple. They stood out in the crowd, their dark attires, their heights, towering above everybody else. They were like yin and yang. Except, in this case, they both possess dark personalities.

"Damnit Nagasaki! Shut up already!" Masamune yelled at the top of his lungs_. I am getting sick of this shit_, he thought grimly, _but she's generating so much good results! Damn!_

"You shut up! Had you listened to me earlier on, we wouldn't have to chase after the writers all the time! Cut out this half-assed work of yours!" Nagasaki yelled in reply_. I told you I'll drive you up the wall, Takano-san,_ she thought sadistically_, I'm going to possess your attention no matter what!_

"What the hell do you mean half-assed work? If you hadn't been caught up in your gung-ho feminist drive to torture every male species you see, we would've gotten a whole lot more work done!" Masamune yelled in reply, veins starting to pop out of his neck. _Seriously, I'm going to kill this bitch,_ he thought violently to himself, _self righteous feminist!_

"WHAATTT? Are you insulting my intelligence you moronic Neanderthal of a man?" Raiu screeched, slightly taken aback at being called a feminist._ Damn, he is more observing that I give him credit for! Let the games begin_, she thought ruthlessly.

Ritsu was watching all this happening in front of him. The two of them were so alike and so different at the same time, it was impossible to ignore the quiet harmony in how they worked. They answered for each other, finishing each other's sentences; they understood each other's territories, strengths and weaknesses and supported one another despite the screaming and raging against one another every single minute. Give them a challenge and they can do it at a second's notice, with confidence second to god's.

A pang of jealousy coursed through him as the rumours that circulated around the office did not escape him. He had to painfully admit this to himself that Takano-san and Nagasaki-san had repeatedly gone back to Takano-san's place over the course of the latest publication. Even he himself had not seen Takano-san in nearly a month or stepped foot into his apartment despite living next door to him.

_Could it be? That the two of them are…. Secretly going out with each other?_ He thought, a frantic desperation pulling at his heartstrings. _B-but that's impossible, Takano-san claims that he loved me… although I haven't actually acknowledged this relationship. _A small sigh escaped Ritsu's lips as he pulled his eyes away from the screaming couple in front of him. A while later, the barrage of insults finally died down and peace was relinquished over into the atmosphere.

Raiu sat back down in a huff, dismissing her editor in chief from her thoughts for a few moments. Masamune had gone to the director's office to have a word with Ryuichiro over the latest publication. Sure, they had exchanged heated words all the time, every time, but even she could not deny what a very capable worker Masamune is. She frowned as her thoughts came to her unbidden. She put two fingers to her forehead in an attempt to massage the frown out of it.

Only then did she realize that someone was watching her.

"Oi. What are you looking at?" she asked, sitting up and looking at Ritsu.

"N-Nothing Nagasaki-san! It's… It's just that…" Ritsu stammered, caught off guard watching the second boss.

"Spit it out, what is it? I have no time for subtleties," Raiu spat coldly. She liked Ritsu very much, he is a very kind and considerate person but his lack of confidence irritates her to no end.

"I-I was just thinking h-how s-similar you are to Takano-san!" Ritsu blurted out. He looked up, wide-eyed, he couldn't believe he had just said those words. They have been playing around in his head for some time.

Raiu felt something snapped inside of her. A distant ringing began in her ears, a flashback to her dead father. _Shit_, Raiu thought to herself, _if I don't watch it, this boy will find out why I'm after Masamune_. In an attempt to intimidate Ritsu, she narrowed her eyes and slammed a hand on the table. She saw Ritsu backing up a few steps and she knew she had him in his grasp.

"How dare you insinuate that I am similar to Takano-san," Raiu said, between narrow slits of eyes. She injected as much venom as possible into her voice. She could see the fear in Ritsu's eyes, "I am better than him!"

"I-I'm sorry Nagasaki-san, I'm sorry!" Ritsu bowed so low at his waist. _Damn_, he thought, _why can't I keep my big mouth shut! She's going to bloody kill me!_

"Oi! What's happening here?" it was Masamune. He thought he could hear Ritsu stammering an apology as he walked into the office.

"Ah! Takano-san! It's-It's nothing!" Ritsu stammered. He does this every time he is cornered. He saw the bulk of the man he loved by the doorway. This very sight always sent his heart into overdrive.

"Nagasaki-san, you can take your arguments up with me, do not ever touch my subordinates!" Masamune interjected, looking directly at Raiu, his eyes narrowed. He pulled an objecting Ritsu behind him.

"Your subordinates are my subordinates as well, or have you forgotten that I actually work here now?" Raiu huffed, irritated but interested, "You don't interrupt when I yell at the others. Aahh… So… why are you so protective of this one?" she inquired further, her voice quiet and her eyes drinking in everything in front of her.

There was no one else in the office. Everyone had left after an exhausting week's worth of work. There was only the three of them left. Raiu stood up slowly, her face an unreadable mask. She wanted to know, no, she _needed_ to know what Ritsu was to Masamune. This will either complicate matters or lighten her mission. Getting here was no problem, handling matters in front of her, will pose a risk she was not willing to face.

_No_, not after all these years, waiting patiently by her dying father's side, _no_, she vowed silently.

"Ah! Aahahha!" Ritsu laughed nervously, "There's nothing Nagasaki-san, n-nothing! We are just boss and subordinate!"

"Onodera!" Masamune cut him off, his brows forming a frown, "Nagasaki-san, if you are within your reasons, I will not stop you from telling him off but we have reached the end of our cycle, so I assume there shouldn't be anything of importance you need to discuss with Onodera at the moment,"

"Indeed. However, that does not answer my question," Raiu began, laughter in her voice, "Who is he to you?"

"Takano-san! Let's go!" Ritsu grabbed Masamune's arm and yanked him out of the office, leaving a slightly disgruntled Raiu watching them leave.

Masamune turned his head around, he watched Raiu leaning on the office door, watching him with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes too knowing as he was dragged elbow first by Ritsu towards the elevator. He doesn't mind her finding out, he was anything but secretive, but Ritsu was not yet ready to face this challenge. He did not want Ritsu to have to go through the embarrassment if he could help it. Granted, he does not know Raiu as well as he would have liked. The woman is extremely secretive despite being by his side all the time, every time. This woman intrigued him on so many levels. He felt… no… but he felt a strange likeliness to her…

_What the hell was that,_ Ritsu thought to himself frantically, _why is she asking that kind of question? I know I've been very careful to avoid any physical contacts if I could in the workplace with Takano-san. Or… Or was An-chan right? Do my feelings show on my face? Does my expression change when Takano-san is near me? Did she see anything?_ He dragged Masamune by the elbow towards the elevator. He knew he would die of embarrassment if Masamune opened his mouth and admitted their wayward relationship. Masamune can rebuke him later but for now he just needed to get them away from Raiu.

Raiu watched the two of them leave. She saw the questioning curious look on Masamune's face when he turned his face around to look at her. She also saw the unmistaken embarrassment on Ritsu's face. _That was cutting it close Raiu-chan, please don't get over-excited,_ she reprimanded herself, _so is Onodera-san somewhat in a relationship with Takano-san? It seems very likely… I will use this opportunity to get closer to Takano-san… _With that she packed her things and left as well, musing over what the future might bring for her.

"Oi, Onodera, what the hell was that about?" Masamune asked Ritsu once they have boarded the train.

"Uhh, it was nothing," Ritsu tried to deflect.

"That was not nothing. You don't usually get all worked up like that," Masamune objected.

"Well, I found myself watching her," Ritsu began.

"WHATTT? What for?," Masamune interrupted before Ritsu could finish his sentence. He sat up straight and was glaring at Ritsu.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Takano-san!" _Geez, why am I apologizing, it's not like I did anything wrong_, he thought to himself, "I was just thinking to myself how similar both of you were," he continued quietly.

"Ehhh?" Masamune was dumbstruck. _What the hell is this?_

"I was thinking about how similar both of you looked like, how similar both of you spoke, the attitudes, the likeliness, the both of you are just… so damn… alike," Ritsu continued, unable to contain or stop himself, "Takano-san went everywhere with Nagasaki-san. I barely see Takano-san anymore. A-and I was thinking, how much both of you suited one another,"

Ritsu whispered the last sentence to himself, admitting at last the nagging thought that had been bothering him all week long. He hung his head low, his face turning so red it felt hot and stinging. He shut his eyes so tight, unable to look at Masamune, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"CONKK!" Masamune had hit Ritsu's head with his fist.

"W-What the hell was that for!" Ritsu shouted, taken aback by Masamune's physical strike, and he had gained a modicum of his self-confidence again.

"Ritsu, there is no one in this world that I loved more than you," Masamune whispered in Ritsu's ear, his warm hand ruffling his hair lovingly.

Ritsu looked up to Masamune's smiling face and stared at the naked truth in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. He knew Masamune was telling the truth but he could not stop his heart from hurting, knowing that if anything came in between him and Masamune, it would destroy what walls he had built around him to protect his heart from breaking. He slowly looked down, still agitated but he refrained himself from saying anything anymore. Masamune ruffled his hair again before the train stopped at their destination.

"Come, let's go home. It's been a long day," Masamune said, his voice soft. He saw how jumpy Ritsu had been all throughout the day.

Masamune took Ritsu's hand in his as they walked towards their apartment. Ritsu was too distracted and didn't attempt to pull his hand away from his. They walked in silence, the night breeze playing with their hair. The night sky was deceptively bright, the moon, nearly full, shining above them. Stars dotted the sky, giving it the illusion of a painter's masterpiece. Ritsu looked up and watched the moon and tentatively squeezed Masamune's hand tightly. Masamune returned the gesture, intertwining his fingers through Ritsu's.

As they reached the 12th floor, without a word, Masamune pulled Ritsu, who was strangely compliant, into his apartment.

"Tonight, tonight stay with me," Masamune asked quietly, as he pulled Ritsu into his arms. He felt he needed to do this for the both of them.

"I-I will.." Ritsu whispered, his voice quiet. His arms made their own way across Masamune's back.

They hugged for so long near the entrance, each in their own thoughts, thinking of the other. Masamune bent his head low and kissed Ritsu's parted lips. The kisses became more passionate. They had both been holding back this past month and they could not deny the lustful attraction that was now presented to them.

"Ritsu, I need you now," Masamune whispered into Ritsu's ear, sending shivers down Ritsu's spine.

Masamune led Ritsu to his bedroom, his eyes watching every move Ritsu was making. As he gently stripped Ritsu of his clothes, he found that, a dark thought came unbidden into his mind. A flash of dark lips, coated in black lipstick, a nasty grin and a pair of hazel brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses cutting him with her stares crossed his mind. He could hear the misplaced, jaded laughter echoing through and he was suddenly struck with anger and fear.

"No one will come between us, Ritsu, no one, you and I belong together only, only the both of us," he swore vehemently as he held Ritsu tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: A Step Into The Past

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 3: A step into the past**

"Raiu-chan…"

"Yes, father?" Raiu leaned over to her father who had been hospitalized for nearly six months now. The cancer had taken its toll. He had fought valiantly against it for nearly five years but he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Remember your promise, Raiu-chan, don't let things in over your head," her father whispered.

"I will, father, I promised," Raiu said quietly, as she held her father's hands in both of hers and kissed them. Her eyes shut tightly in fear.

She placed her head on her father's bedside, determined to be there until his last breath. She had held her tears in for so long that she had forgotten how to let it go. How old was she? She would be 28 this winter. The doctors had told her that her father wouldn't last that long. He had lung cancer, no doubt, from a long time abuse of smoking. She listened to his rattled breath. The chemotherapy was no longer able to kill the cancerous cells invading his fragile body.

She looked up to watch her father sleeping. He used to be so strong, his laughter always light and filled with joy although his eyes were always sorrow-filled and sad. At times she would catch her father, cigarette in hand, smoking away his thoughts. He had always seemed so sad then. How she loved being carried on his shoulders when she was little. She had always been quiet and lonesome. She had never really cared for friends and she loved reading books. Her father had always had a passion for books. He would come home from one of his trips and bring her books from all over Japan. Now all she saw in front of her was nothing of the man he used to be.

"Raiu-chan…" her father whispered, his breathing was labored, his face a mask of pain he could no longer hide. An alarm went off in her mind.

"DOCTOOORRR!" Raiu remembered screaming her heart out.

She remembered the panic, she remembered the thundering thumping of her heartbeats and she remembered, all too vividly, how she begged and begged the gods, the doctors, anyone to save her father. She, the defiant one, had screamed and cried until her voice was hoarse when her father was pronounced dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Father, please! Father, you can't leave me! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Oh she screamed to the very heavens but none of the gods paid her heed.

None of the nurses or the doctors had been able to console her. Not even her mother could ease the pain of losing her father, the only man she had looked up to, the man she had loved all her life, the man who had been there for her since her mother had abandoned them.

"YOU don't deserve to be here! Get the fuck out of my face!" she screamed at her mother, her final defiance aimed at her.

"Raiu-chan… please, let me get you through this," her mother had pleaded. It was all but too late for her.

"YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER! You abandoned us when we needed you the most! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! May you rot in HELL!" Raiu remembered screaming in the hospital aisle, much to the agitation of everyone within the vicinity.

She had lost it then. She had never cried so much, screamed so much in her life. At her father's funeral, she vowed she would keep that one promise her father had made her keep at his deathbed.

"Father, I know you're watching over me. I will do what it takes, I will keep my promise," she whispered forcefully. Her resolve dried up her tears and she put her undeterred mask on, hiding the heartbreak in her chest, the pain she felt.

Raiu snapped out of her reverie. She looked up to see the sakura blossoms in full bloom. Father had always loved the blossoms, she thought. She sat longer on the bench, lost for a moment in her own thoughts. The park was dimly lit at this hour. People should not be wandering around here at night. Although this park is fairly safe but no one in their right minds should be here alone. _Sometimes, the loneliness is my only friend, _she mused. She let out a sigh, irritated at herself for being weak and sentimental.

_Raiu-chan, it's okay to be expressive of your emotions sometimes_, she remembered her father telling her. She smiled at this thought. Her father had always teased her for being aloof and distant. He was the only one who had ever seen her express any form of emotions. Ah, she had always hid behind her dark façade. _What would people think if they ever found out that the Iron Lady is a sentimental old bag of bones?_

"Breeep! Breeeep!" her phone rang in her bag. She looked at the number. _Takano-san? Why is he calling me at this hour?_ She asked herself. Her watch showed 11.30pm.

"Nagasaki-san?" the male voice was unmistakenly Masamune. Raiu closed her eyes tightly. This always happens when Masamune spoke to her. His voice sends flutters up her stomach.

"Yes, Takano-san? What can I do for you at this hour? Shouldn't you already be asleep?" Raiu answered, keeping her voice cool and aloof.

"Stay away from Onodera. This is my first and last warning," Masamune worded. He was watching Ritsu sleeping soundly on the bed while he spoke to Raiu on the phone.

"My, my, Takano-san. You are protective of Onodera-kun," Raiu genially commented, her eyes staring ahead at a couple walking their dog.

"I mean it, Nagasaki-san. You will not have him, I won't let you have him," Masamune warned, there was conviction in his tone.

"Aren't you being a little over protective Takano-san?" Raiu asked quietly, "If I hadn't known better, I'd say there's something going on between you and Onodera-san,"

"Whatever you're planning Nagasaki-san, I suggest you drop it. Onodera is an extremely sensitive person and I'm only watching out for him. He has a fragile trust and if that trust is broken, he might end up being hurt all over again," Masamune said quietly.

"What makes you think that I would hurt him Takano-san? I barely know the man and your over-protectiveness speaks volumes. Have you hurt him before?" Raiu interjected, her voice low, her eyes still watching the couple across from her.

"I- That's none of your business," Masamune objected.

"I see, so you _have_ hurt him before, and that's why you're protective of him. I must say Takano-san, with all due respect, I am ashamed of you. Onodera-san seems like a genuinely nice person and to know that you've hurt him, however small or big that may be, is quite low of you," Raiu commented. She had hit a raw spot with Masamune indeed when she hurt him gasp on the other end of the line.

"You-" Masamune began, she could hear the heat searing his voice.

"Have no worries Takano-san. I have no interest in Onodera-san. I genuinely like him for his candidness, his willingness to aid others and his friendliness. I have nothing against him. _You_, on the other hand, are a completely different matter altogether. It's _you_ that I'm after. Goodnight Takano-san. I'll see you at work," Raiu cut in.

She flipped her phone close. It was quite chilly by now and she could see her breath forming in a white cloud in front of her. That conversation had set things in motion.

_He cannot deny my worth as his equal. He will acknowledge me one day and I will make sure of it. Father, I will make sure of it. He will accept me. Come hell or high water, he will accept me._

And so she renewed her vow. Masamune will be well aware of her now.

_What the hell_, Masamune thought. _So it isn't Ritsu she's after. It's me… Well, I'll have to break her bubble soon. I have no interest in her._

He huffed away on his cigarette as he watched Ritsu sleeping fitfully on the bed. He heard Ritsu say something in his sleep and he kept a keen ear. Ritsu always talks in his sleep. Sometimes he would have a really nice dream and he would smile, his face lighting up in happiness._ I've always loved watching him sleep. He looks so innocent. _

"Takano-san…" Ritsu mumbled, his hand unconsciously moving over the empty space beside him.

Masamune threw away his cigarette and took off his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and pulled a sleeping Ritsu gently into his arms. Ritsu rubbed his face on Masamune's bare chest and snuggled closer, his snores light. Masamune closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes. Masamune had his arms around him, lightly snoring. He stared up Masamune's face and tried to count how many eyelashes Masamune has. In his sleep he looked so innocent, nothing of the demon editor he was when he was awake. Ritsu's heart did a little somersault just watching Masamune's lips.

"You know, I can always tell when you're awake…" Masamune mumbled, his eyes still closed, his voice groggy and sexy, sending a chill up Ritsu's spine.

"Y-you do?" Ritsu stammered.

"Your heart races, your body heats up, stop turning me on, will you? I'm trying to get some sleep," Masamune mumbled again, his eyes still closed. He pulled Ritsu even closer and rubbed his face in Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu's heart nearly stopped beating. Only Masamune has the ability to turn him into a bag of jelly. The way his husky voice worked its way into his heart and mind, enveloping his very soul, it was the purest of sins. He loved it with every cell of his being.

"Takano-san," Ritsu begun, his face inflaming when Masamune opened one sleepy eye to look at him.

"Mmm?" Masamune mumbled, "What is it, Ritsu?" He stirred awake and propped his elbow on the bed, his face above Ritsu's.

"Nothing Takano-san, I-I'm j-just glad that you're here with me," Ritsu looked away, his eyes closed shut.

"I told you!" Masamune started, his voice rising.

"Huh?" _What the hell_, Ritsu thought, _what did I say?_ He looked up into Masamune's lust-filled eyes.

"I told you, stop turning me on, you idiot!" Masamune yelled and forced a kiss on Ritsu's lips.

He forcefully stripped Ritsu's shirt and pants off and raised his legs above him. _This is what he does to me, every time he blushes, every time he speaks, every time he moves, this is what he does to me, Masamune_ thought_. I will not let anyone hurt you, Ritsu, I won't. _With that thought in his mind, Masamune pushed himself in, much to Ritsu's pain-filled agony.

"W-Wait Takano-san, I-I'm not ready! Go slower!" Ritsu begged, straining to keep up with Masamune's pounding, tears in his eyes.

"Don't wanna!" Masamune gritted his teeth, as he pounded into Ritsu harder than before while his other hand grabbed Ritsu's member, stroking it hard and fast.

"P-Please Takano-san, p-p-please go slower," Ritsu begged, tears in his eyes. His hands gripped Masamune's shoulders hard, as he tried to force himself to relax.

Every pain was mixed with pleasure at every stroke and every thrust. _There is something different about Takano-san tonight_, Ritsu thought painfully, _could it be, could it be because of what happened today?_ With that thought in mind, Ritsu grabbed Masamune's face and kissed him hard, tongue mingling together, forcing as much love as possible into that kiss.

They both needed this; they both needed this passion between them.

"Takano-san, I-I'm coming!" Ritsu cried, holding onto Masamune's broad shoulders.

"Let it go, Ritsu, I'm coming with you," Masamune cried, biting down on his lips, tasting the blood.

"I love you, Ritsu, please, please, please don't ever forget that," Masamune whispered, slumping over Ritsu's worn out body, his arms tightening.

"I know, Takano-san, I know," Ritsu whispered his reply as he stroked Masamune's hair between his fingers, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Ritsu looked up to the open window and saw the shining moon. Black eyes, black lips and black hair flashed into his mind. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the image of Nagasaki Raiu, the new second in command. The more he thought of her, the more she invaded his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw her stand side by side with Masamune. He could see their towering heights, her elegance, his charm, their strong sense of business and workmanship. _How can I compete with that? _Ritsu thought. I am nothing compared to her.

_What did she mean by that question earlier? Did she see what An-chan said was the expression I pulled when I thought of Takano-san? Am I that obvious? Takano-san deserves someone who is as strong as he is. I can't even compete with him in love-making. He was so forceful and strong and- and I am nothing but a whimpering baby._

_I bet Nagasaki-san can match him in that department._ With that thought in mind, Ritsu closed his eyes, his chest heavy, his arms tightening around his estranged lover.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear of The Unknown

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 4: Fear of the Unknown. **

"Isaka-san! Get rid of her!" Masamune slammed his hand on Ryuichiro's table.

Masamune was standing in Ryuichiro's office, his breathing heavy. Asahina was staring at him. It's normal for Masamune, the Editor in chief of Emerald to throw tantrums but even this is a little too much to swallow. He looked over to his long time partner who was eye-balling Masamune with interest. He knew that look very well. Ryuichiro intertwined his fingers together, a frown forming on his face, which was very unlikely of him. To Asahina, this is courting trouble indeed.

"On what grounds, Takano-san?" Ryuichiro asked, his voice quiet. Masamune was slightly taken aback. The director was normally very genial about these things.

"What- what grounds? She's driving me crazy! I can't stand her feminist bitching. It's getting in the way of our work!" Masamune interjected.

"Have you seen sales for the latest publication? We're up to 82%. You can't ignore that Nagasaki-san and yourself make a powerhouse couple," Ryuichiro dismissed.

"Don't call us that! We're not a couple of any sorts!" Masamune yelled before he could catch himself_. That woman, she will be the death of me,_ he thought grimly.

"Ah, I see what the problem is now Takano-san. It's not because you can't work with her. It's because something personal had happened hadn't it?" Ryuichiro, observing as always, pointed calmly.

"No – NO! That's not it! Isaka-san!" Masamune objected, desperation hinting at his voice.

"Takano-san! You accepted her challenge two months ago. We're on the verge of a new publication. Are you telling me you're not fit to be the Editor in chief?" Ryuichiro slammed his hand on the table, his voice raised.

"Isaka-san…" Masamune quietly said.

"I will not have this Takano-san. Sort out your personal demons with her by all means possible. We have the highest amount of sales in years as yet. I will not deny the company any form of profit!" Ryuichiro said forcefully, dismissing him.

"I- I see. Understood. I'm sorry for taking up your time, Isaka-san," Masamune replied, quietly.

Ryuichiro looked up, surprised at the dejected tone in Masamune's voice. He was always very forceful with his opinions but this, this is new. Maybe things aren't going as well as it looked like. He had reports saying that the Emerald department was on the verge of a colossal breakdown. The powerhouse couple had pushed everyone to their professional limit but the hard work had paid off. He couldn't ignore the high sales rates. It's been years since sales had tripled in a month.

"Masamune," Ryuichiro started, "I consider you a very good friend and you're the most capable worker I've had the pleasure of hiring. Asahina, please leave us and close the doors. Masamune, please sit down,"

Asahina nodded, stood up and bowed, and left Masamune and Ryuichiro together in the office. He sensed something was greatly amiss if Masamune was acting this strangely. Ryuichiro never addressed anyone by their first names unless it was of great importance to him. When the door closed, Ryuichiro stood up and poured Masamune a glass of whiskey from his personal cupboard. He poured a glass himself, bracing himself.

"What's the matter, Takano-san? I can't remember a time when you're ever like this. You've never cut corners with work before, so now, what gives?" Ryuichiro asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, Isaka-san. Her presence is just… disturbing. I've never mixed work with personal matters. That has always been my motto,"

"I'm very well aware of that," Ryuichiro said quietly, agreeing.

"I admit she is an extremely capable person. She takes what I throw at her and gives it back to me tenfold. I couldn't possibly ask for a better co-editor,"

"Then?"

"She gives off these strange vibes. I feel… uneasy around her. I am unclear of her intentions of coming to Marukawa aside challenging me,"

"Do you fear her?"

"No, it's not that. I don't fear much of anything. In fact it's the complete opposite. I sense likeliness to her, like she is a part of me somehow and that makes me feel uneasy. I do not work well when I am unsure of my opponents,"

"But Takano-san, she isn't your opponent. She's your co-worker. You said so earlier, you couldn't ask for a better co-editor. She rises to every challenge you throw at her and she returns it to you tenfold. You feel that you're somewhat compatible with her, taking into consideration how you work well together. You have to acknowledge that she is an equal to you in every manner of the word. I've never seen anyone else who is as dedicated as you are when it comes to work,"

"I am… unused to this,"

"Takano-san, I have much respect for your capabilities. You're one of the best there is when it comes to work. It is very unlike you to second guess yourself. Could it be maybe you're just so used to working with people denser than you that when a diamond like Nagasaki-san is given to you, you don't know what to do with it?"

"Sigh. It seems so. Thank you Isaka-san. You're right,"

"Of course I am. That's why I'm the director,"

Masamune downed the whiskey in one long gulp, placing the glass on Ryuichiro's table. He shook the director's hand before he left, thanking him again for placing matters in a logical sense for him. Yes, he might just be over-thinking things. He's never half-assed about anything and he didn't intend to start now. He bowed to a contemplative Ryuichiro before leaving the office. He needed to put his mind into perspective. Maybe Ritsu's paranoia is rubbing off on him.

_Yes, that must be it,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head as he pressed the elevator button for the 4th floor.

Ryuichiro was thoughtful. _Nagasaki-san, who are you really and what are you up to, shaking my best editor in chief like that?_ He called for Asahina. He's had a nagging feeling from the start and he'd like to put that mole of a problem to rest.

"Asahina, find out everything you can about Nagasaki Raiu," Ryuichiro said quietly after Asahina closed the doors behind him.

"You wouldn't happen to be poking your nose where it doesn't belong now would you, Ryuichiro?" Asahina chided lightly, but even he was curious. He had been thinking about this small matter for awhile as well.

"My love, why would I do that?" Ryuichiro started; a playful smile on his lips as he stood up and walked around the table to Asahina's side.

"Because it would be so much like you to do that, Ryuichiro," Asahina commented, parting his lips to accept Ryuichiro's kiss.

"Neh, Asahina, I've been wondering," Ryuichiro said in between kisses, "Did you notice something the first time Nagasaki-san came in?"

"Besides the thunderstorm? Yes, I think I know what you mean. I will look into it," Asahina lamented, kissing Ryuichiro's forehead.

"Thank you, Asahina," Ryuichiro said, a genuine smile on his lips. He knew Asahina would do anything to help him run the company smoothly, "Now, on a completely different matter, my love, I'm turned on," he whispered.

"I will lock the door," Asahina replied, his tone serious as always, but his eyes were sly.

Masamune walked with renewed vigour to Emerald's editing office. He will not let a rookie worker intimidate him. Flashbacks from the conversation he had last night faltered his steps. _No, I am a professional and I don't do half-assed work,_ he said to himself forcefully, _NO_. As he entered, Raiu looked up from her seat, and her table was nearly covered in everything from manuscripts to storyboards. The angry look she shot him was enough to quell any objections from anyone. Everyone else's tables had similar amount of work on it. He feigned ignorance and in a childish act of defiance, he walked past Ritsu and ran his hand through Ritsu's hair. He eyed Raiu's reactions and to his surprise, it wasn't loathing it saw when one is jealous, it was… _approval_? _What the hell? Is she some kind of twisted pervert or something? _

"Takano-san, stop it!" Ritsu said, shaking his head left and right. Every time Masamune touches him, he would go red in the face.

"Takano-san, if you have time to bully your subordinates, you surely will have time to look over the storyboards. We're still discussing Satou-sensei's storyboard," Raiu interjected, a strange smile on her black lips.

"Hai, Hai, hold your horses Nagasaki. I'm coming," Masamune said.

"Where have you been?" Raiu questioned, her eyes narrowing, "We have a lot of work you know! Unless you're just being half-assed again," she continued snidely.

"I've just been to Isaka-san's office regarding last publication's sales," Masamune said, keeping his tone professional, although he would very much like to strangle the self righteous bitch with his bare hands.

"Oh?" Everyone looked at him, waiting for the sales verdict. No one had much time to check the sales department as they're gearing hard for the next publication.

"We're up in sales by 82%," Masamune said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"T-That's triple our publication from the month before! We've tripled sales? Are you serious Takano-san?" Mino, ever smiling, was smiling even wider than before.

"I would like to thank our new co-editor for making this possible for us. We will celebrate our profits after work," Masamune replied, his tone slightly distant, a polite smile plastered on his face. He looked at Raiu, as he thought; she had no reaction to it whatsoever. _What will it take to shake this woman's cool? _

"Thank you Takano-san, it wouldn't be possible without the help of everyone in this department, ganbatte mina!" she replied, her voice also slightly distant, a smile, as polite as Masamune's was also plastered on her face.

They exchanged looks, each smiling politely to one another, but they couldn't mistake the heated looks in each other's eyes. _The look that says watch your back or you're going to regret it… _Everyone was cheering in relief, planning where to go for celebratory drinks later. No one had noticed this murderous exchange.

"Okay, let's get back to work! Isaka-san has up the standards and if we don't reach that bar, we're going to be the laughing stock of Marukawa Shoten," Masamune cut the celebration short.

"Yes boss!" everyone exclaimed enthusiastically, everyone except Raiu.

_He is up to something. This politeness is just a façade, I see it in his eyes. He knows something isn't what it seemed. I'm not what I seemed. I must be careful with him. Years of careful planning cannot go down the drain. I will not lose him to my inability to control my emotions around him. Let's play his game. I wonder what the great Takano Masamune is up to. _

Raiu put her unreadable mask on and continued with her work. She occasionally argued heatedly with Masamune but she relished the feeling of sharing something they both loved_. This will be a starting point for the both of us. We both loved books and we are the best at what we do, we will overcome any obstacles thrown our way together_.

_Together_. That last thought sent a warm feeling over her. _Father, I know you're watching over me, give me the strength to get through this in one piece. I will not break and fail you. I will have him._

"Oi! Nagasaki! Stop day dreaming!" Masamune's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"Shut up! You're so noisy! I heard you the first time damnit!" Raiu snapped at him, glaring at him like a rabid tiger.

"Useless! If you can't do your job properly, stop wasting everybody's time!" Masamune yelled at her.

"Arhhh! Shut up already you moron!" she yelled in return.

"They're at it again, mina," Shouta whispered to the others, the tension of the new publication had begun its second cycle.

"I know right? Why won't they just stop shouting and get the job done?" Ritsu whispered in return.

"They do get the job done remember, they're the powerhouses who tripled the sales last month, doing everything humanly possible, even shouldering our responsibilities. How lucky are we?" Yoshiyuki whispered, his face sullen as ever, but his voice appreciative of his bosses.

"Yep, yep, we all get along just fine, mina," Mino added, though much to everybody's chagrin, they all agreed.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU HAVE TIME TO WHISPER TO ONE ANOTHER, YOU HAVE TIME TO FINISH YOUR WORK!" both Masamune and Raiu screamed at the rest of them, catching them off guard.

"HAIIIIII!" everyone answered in fearful unison.

The cycle was nearing its peak, and everybody was bracing themselves, tipping ever so closely into irrevocable breakdown.


	5. Chapter 5: Hush, Don't You Cry

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 5: Hush, little baby, don't you cry…**

"I'm leaving you, Shouri! My lawyers will bring the divorce papers!"

"Oka-san! Mother, no! Don't leave! Don't go!"

"Your father's _filthy_! He's filthy! My parents _married me off to this disgusting filth_! What would people say if they _ever_ found out about this?"

_The hate in Oka-san's eyes, they still burn bright in my mind no matter how hard I tried to shut it out… it was like… she had lost even what love she had for me…_

"M-Mother… But Mother, I-I'm your daughter… surely you won't leave me…"

_Oka-san narrowed her eyes at me, how those eyes just filled up with so much hate I could not fathom… She looked at me as though she had not carried me for 9 months and had given birth to me… _

"How dare you… Y-You look _just like your father_!"

_She had spat those last few words with as much venom as one could ever muster… Oka-san… how could you…_

"I can't have _you_ hanging around _reminding_ me of t-this man! You're no daughter of mine! You're nothing but the seed of filth! That filthy man!"

_Oka-san…_

Raiu sat upright in her bed, her chest heaving, tears streaking down her face, her black silk nightgown clinging to her skin and her blanket on the floor. She must've kicked them off in the dream… It was the same dream again. She had stopped having these dreams for so long. Why has it resurfaced again? She palmed her face and rubbed her eyes. She had buried those memories far beneath hate and sadness. She vowed she would never become like her mother who abandoned her for something she had no power to undo. Why was her mind dredging up memories of the past like a horrible litany?

She remembered clinging to her mother's suitcase as she was about to leave the door, begging her not to leave. She was only 7 years old at that time but she was old enough to know her family had fallen apart for something her father had done. It was years before her father confessed to her the reasons for her mother's abandonment. A year before her father succumbed to cancer after fighting it alone for nearly five years, he had told her the truth.

It was strange how she _could_ _not_ feel the betrayal her mother had felt. All she could feel was the striking loneliness of a man who, after the abandonment of his wife, had refused to find another woman and lived simply for the sake of his daughter. How could anyone question this unselfish love and loyalty? He had every opportunity in his life to leave his daughter to an orphanage; the daughter who existed only because he consummated a marriage with a woman who ended up leaving him anyway. He could've done all that, but… he didn't.

_He did all he could on a carpenter's paycheck to raise me…_

_When we had nothing to eat but bread and milk, he starved himself to give me a bigger portion of that food…_

_He worked himself to the bones before his company flourished…_

_And now he's dying…_

_Otou-san… why did you suffer alone for over 20 years…_

What betrayal she felt was that of her father's lack of trust in her. He kept his suffering and pain and self-punishment to himself for over 20 years. What anger she felt was at the times lost when she could've done something to fix it. What sadness she felt was that her beloved father would never know the _what ifs_ had his actions been different…

"I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to leave like your mother did," her father had whispered between tears, "Had you left, I would have no one. It would've broken me,"

"Otou-san… how could you have not told me…"

"You were still too young to understand,"

"I hate you right now! I'm angry with you for not having enough trust in me to know that I love you with all my heart and whatever you have done, you have done it out of love for me. I wish you could've told me. I could've done something about it!"

"It's not that easy, Raiu-chan, please understand," her father had begged.

"But father… you suffered for over two decades, keeping this from me. Why won't you let me shoulder your burdens with you? You have done enough for me and I am your daughter…" Raiu had answered, tears in her voice, tears in her eyes, "You're the only one I have, Otou-san… and you're leaving me too…"

"Raiu-chan," her father started, patting her head affectionately, "I know that now. I am not long for this world. Promise me you will find him for me and promise me, you will stay by his side. He has suffered so much that nothing can atone for the sins I have done," he said quietly.

"I promise father. I will find him. We will be together one day, I promise you," Raiu made her vow, kneeling by her bedridden father's side, her hands holding both of his, as she leaned her face in to kiss them.

_Her silent tears, her breaking heart, her undying love… all of those… for the father she had loved for as long as she was alive… and for what he had loved and lost…_

That promise now weighed heavily on her shoulders. She had been working with Marukawa Shoten for over 9 months now and since she had joined onboard the Emerald editorial team, the sales have more than tripled. The number of consumers had increased steadily, multiplying every month with bigger demands, bigger needs. She had no doubt that Masamune no longer questions her capabilities but _oh, father, she was tired_. The others had accepted her and had fallen into her working rhythm but Masamune was as difficult as ever.

_It was as if he didn't want me to be around him at all. As if he is trying his best to make my life a living misery. He has not accepted me like the others have._

The thought came unbidden into her mind. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. The cold water helped refresh her mind. She had thought that by showing her prowess in the office, her ability to multi-task so many things and shoulder so many responsibilities would help soften him towards her. However, it seemed that the opposite had taken effect. He was colder than ever and turned into a tougher ass of a boss to work for. _Heh, at least he has stayed true to his famed legend, _she snorted inelegantly.

_What am I to do, Father? I'm burning out faster than I've ever experienced before. Help me, Father… Otou-san… _she pleaded silently.

_Onodera Ritsu, _the thought came to her mind as fast as it had disappeared. She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. _WHY didn't I think of him before! I was so consumed with getting Takano-san to notice me that I completely forgot the hold Onodera has on him! _

She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it's time she let someone else lessen the weight of this promise, she mused, placing her forehead on the mirror and closing her eyes shut. Oh god, she was _tired_.

"Oi, Onodera-san," an irritated voice penetrated his thoughts. Ritsu looked up to see Raiu watching him. Masamune had left awhile ago to speak to the director.

They're here again, for the umpteenth time, alone after work, and in the office doing overtime. The others had left to chase after their authors who have yet to hand in their final manuscripts. _Why do I always find myself in this position_? Ritsu thought unhappily. _Nagasaki-san has been meaner than usual but I guess that's because we're in crunch time now. Takano-san hasn't been any better either. He's grouchier when Nagasaki-san is around. I wonder what happened between these two…_

"Ahh… uhh… Hai! Yes Nagasaki-san? Do you need anything? Coffee? Photocopy? Urr… Beer?" Onodera replied, in his usual flustered tone.

"Aiiihh… you're as irritating as ever. Neh, Onodera-san. Can I ask you a question?" Raiu rolled her eyes. She took off her glasses to massage the tiny headache pounding between them.

"Yes, Y-yes sure!" Ritsu sat up straight. _Thump_. His heart. Oh no. _Thump. _

"How long have you known Takano-san?" the question came suddenly, quietly. Raiu was looking away. Ritsu could not fathom her expression.

_Thump_. His heart gave way to drumbeats. _Why is Nagasaki-san asking me these questions_? Slowly, like a cobra waiting to spring, Raiu turned to look at him, placing her glasses on the table. _What's going on? Why is she looking at me with those eyes? Wait… those eyes… they're so familiar…._

"Err… Umm… over 10 years now, Nagasaki-san," Ritsu stammered. _Shit! She didn't need to know it's been that long!_

"I see. Onodera-san, I've seen how you look at me. I have no interest in Takano-san nor does he have any interest in me," Raiu pinned Ritsu with a knowing stare, turned away again and sighed deeply.

"Ehhhhhhh? No, no! D-don't misunderstand! There's nothing going on with me and Takano-san! Ahahahaha!" Onodera began to protest nervously, "In fact, if you want, you can have him!"

"Why would I want to do that?" a shocked voice forced him to look down. He could feel his face turning red. "Sigh, you _are_ useless. Takano was right," she muttered.

"Well, well, w-well," he began, stammering again, "When you first started, there had been r-rumours flying around t-that you and Takano-san were s-seeing each other! I'm sorry!"

"God _forbid_!" Raiu screeched at him and he cowered more. "What the hell gave you such a _disgusting_ idea?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ritsu stammered.

"Geez…. Neh, Onodera-san, no one is here now… can I tell you something?"

Ritsu looked up at the odd tone in Raiu's voice. There was a slight hitch there in her voice, and she was quieter than usual. He would've preferred her screaming at him. This person she is showing him now seemed…. vulnerable… tired… _as if the burden of the world was on her shoulders_. Raiu had looked away again but there was no mistaking the sadness there this time. It was something he couldn't fathom.

That look, he had seen it somewhere, he had seen it… on… on Masamune's face… a long time ago…

"W-what is it, Nagasaki-san?" Ritsu said softly, Raiu's expression tugging on his heartstrings.

"Raiu. Call me Raiu," she said looking up and smiled sadly at Ritsu. It was a genuine smile this time. Not her usual snide smiles. There were tears in her eyes. She had taken her glasses off and her eyes. _They were the same colour as Takano-san…_

"R-Raiu-san, y-your… y-your eyes… You have Takano-san's eyes…" Onodera whispered… He was… _shocked_… surprised... flustered… at this… discovery.

_Thump_. His heart had gone to overdrive.

"Neh, Onodera. Have you ever made a promise to someone you find very difficult to keep?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ritsu questioned quietly, caught off guard.

"Where do I begin… Sigh…10 years ago, Takano's parents divorced. His father wasn't his real father. His true father… was… was my late father…."

_Thump_. _Huh? _

"Nagasaki Shirou. My father… my… late father died of cancer the year before I came here."

"I'm sorry, Raiu-san," Ritsu whispered softly. The sorrow he heard in Raiu's voice… _her father must've meant the world to her…_

"Thank you, Onodera-san," Raiu said, tears in her voice, and as she looked up, a steady stream had started down her cheeks.

It was then that Ritsu found out the reason why Raiu-san had barely left Takano-san's side all this time. His petty jealousies meant nothing compared to the truth, and nothing he could ever conjure up was anywhere near the truth. He felt so guilty at his blatant insecurities. He listened, with his heart in his throat, as Raiu began a tale so tragic, it tore at his heartstrings…

_Otou-san, he had loved Takano's mother so much but he could not stay by her side. Their statuses in society were too far apart. Father was just a simple carpenter although in defiance to Takano's mother's parents, he built his own company with his own bare hands… _

_Takano's mother was a lawyer and was forced to marry a surgeon who had won accolades but before that marriage, she was already pregnant with my father's son. My father soon married my mother, that same year, arranged by their parents. When my mother learnt that father had an illegitimate son, she left him, she… she left me. She was… ashamed of me. _

_I was filthy to her… in her eyes I was the seed of filth…_

_I was so angry. I couldn't understand why she had left us. Even if father had another son, she gave birth to me. Does that not mean anything to the damn woman? She was my mother. How could she do this to me as well? Father was barely starting out on his company, we had nearly next to nothing to eat before his business finally picked up. How could she have left us? _

_Then, five years ago, father was diagnosed with lung cancer. He battled it by himself while I was just starting on work as an editor at Kadokawa Shoten. When he finally succumbed, he was on his deathbed, and that was when he had told me the truth. I cried so much. I hated him for carrying this burden alone. He meant the world to me, he fed me, read me books, put me through school, put clothes on my back and a roof over my head. He didn't trust me until the very end. _

_Masamune… he didn't have the chance to know that his father, my father, had never stopped thinking of him, had never stopped loving him, had never stopped hoping that one day he would come home…_

_He carried his secrets and sins to the grave, never knowing if Masamune would ever forgive him for all that he had done. I promised him that I would find Masamune. It took me awhile to realize he is here as the chief editor of Emerald. When I found him, I was so happy, but he... he doesn't even know I existed… his mother had not told him who his real father was… these rich bastards and their reputations… damn them all…_

_I found out everything I could about Takano-san's life as far back as the records allowed me to search. How he has suffered, Onodera-san. He has suffered so much more. His mother, just like my mother, left him with no thoughts of how he would feel. I could not blame her husband for filing the divorce. She had no sense to fight for the family… or for Takano-san. She gave birth to him for god sake and in the end… she abandoned him when she has a new family. _

_My father… god rest his soul… my father was foolishly in love with her... My poor father, he kept falling in love with monsters… She's a monster. Our mothers are monsters. Though it was an arranged marriage between father and mother, he loved her still, cared for her still. How could they abandon us? Leave us to our nameless fates? How can they be so cruel Onodera? _

_But… at least I still had my father to guide me. Takano-san had no one. My brother had no one... Can you imagine that fate, Onodera-san? To know that you still have your parents but your parents don't give a shitty damn about you? It's worse than death. Death would have been easier…_

_You knew him for awhile didn't you? I figured he was a loner, I was one too. We are still our father's children. He loved books, I noticed when I stopped by his apartment for work. He had all manner of books and our tastes don't differ very much. Just being next to him, although he is a grouchy asshole that needs a slapping every now and then, just being next to him, made me feel like I was with my father… again…_

_His voice… his voice, is the voice of my father's… whether he is talking to me, or screaming insults at me, he has father's voice. I can just listen to that all day…_

"Onodera-san…" Raiu stopped, her eyes averted, the thought of her father sent a fresh stream of tears down her cheeks, "I miss my father so much," she whispered.

"Ritsu, please, call me Ritsu, Raiu-san," Ritsu whispered, "I'm sorry for all that's happened to you and Takano-san, Raiu-san. I really am," he said, his voice catching in his throat. Before he knew it, he had stood up and walked across to Raiu. He pulled Masamune's chair closer to hers and put her hands in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Ritsu, no matter what, please don't tell him about me, not yet," she whispered.

"I understand but why me, Raiu-san? Why trust me with such a big secret?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"It's because he loves you, and as far as I can see, he only trusts you," Raiu quietly said. "When he looks at you, all I see is the love he holds only for you. Because of this I chose to place my trust in you, Ritsu…"

_Raiu-san… Takano-san… I'm sorry… _


	6. Chapter 6: After the Storm

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 6: After the storm, there comes a calm?**

"Raiu-san…"

"I see it in your eyes too, Ric-chan," Raiu wiped away her tears, "The way he speaks to you when the two of you believe no one is listening is like seeing a completely different person. I watched how he treasures you, the way he is gentle with you, despite yelling in your face all the time." Raiu smiled a shadow of a smile.

"Y-You're very observant, Raiu-san," Ritsu blushed deep red.

"Ric-chan, do you love him?" Raiu suddenly asked. Suddenly, she needed to know.

"I-I do… but I'm so afraid…" Ritsu answered, turning his face away.

"I am happy to be by Takano-san's side _you_ _know_. This is the closest I will ever be to my brother…" Raiu continued quietly, slightly annoyed with Ritsu's behaviour.

"R-Raiu-san!" Ritsu stammered, conscious of the annoyed tone in Raiu's voice.

"I have no one else in the world, Ritsu. I am orphaned. My mother disowned me, my father gone. The only one I have left, knows nothing about me, he doesn't know I exist. You do. You're around him all the time, aware of him, and him of you. You have that chance to be honest with him," Raiu sighed and patted Ritsu's head.

Ritsu blushed even further. The warmth in Raiu's hand was similar to Masamune's. The feeling was similar but it was more sisterly. _Does this mean, she has accepted me? He thought. Thump._

"Go for it, Ritsu. Who knows when you'll ever have the chance again," the tone in Raiu's voice was heavy with sorrow.

"Raiu-san…" and for awhile they looked at each other, understanding, coupled with sadness, dawned on both of them, "I'm sorry for all that you've been through. If ever you need to talk to me, this t-this is my number,"

Ritsu handed Raiu his cell-phone number.

"Thank you, Ritsu. Now I understand a little, why Takano is in love with you," she teased, "You're a darling,".

She smiled now, a beautiful one and _in this_, Onodera finally saw the resemblance between Raiu and Masamune, it was the same cheeky smile Masamune had on his face when he is caught off guard laughing.

"OI! Are the two of you still there? Rit- Onodera, we don't want to miss the last train!" Masamune's voice boomed from the hallway, his footsteps getting louder fast and clearer.

"I promised, I won't say anything, I promise!" Ritsu whispered fiercely. Raiu smiled a shadow of a smile before she put her glasses on and a hard cold mask fell over her face, taking away any resemblance she shared with Masamune.

At the sight of this, Ritsu was taken slightly aback. How _much_ sorrow and pain would a person have to go through in order to be able to switch between these face masks so easily? His heart felt heavy at his newfound knowledge.

"I was simply speaking to Onodera-san about work. Stop being such a nosy busybody, you asshole," Raiu retorted, grabbed her bag and walked past both Ritsu and Masamune before Masamune could take a proper look at her tear-stained face.

Ritsu watched her proud back retreat towards the elevator in long confident strides. His heart thumping loudly, remembering the confession she had just made. The sadness and tears she must have carried with her over these years. What a strong woman, to carry that burden of a lifetime. Who was he to complain about his life? He was damn lucky. He felt a hand ruffling through his hair and he looked up. He looked up into the eyes of a man he loved very much. The warmth in that hand again, reminded him of Raiu's, just slightly warmer._ I wonder why, he mused out of the blue._

"Ritsu, hey, what did Nagasaki say to you? You're very quiet," Masamune asked, softly, his right hand palming Ritsu's suddenly inflamed cheek.

"I-I…" Ritsu stammered softly.

"Yes?" Masamune questioned, puzzled over Ritsu's sudden stammers.

"I-I l-love y-you, M-Masamune," Ritsu whispered, his eyes not meeting Masamune's, his cheeks inflamed in the deepest shade of red, and slowly embraced his lover's stunned body.

"Huh? Wha-" was all Masamune could muster. In the distance, he could hear the elevator closing. He embraced Ritsu tightly, disbelieving his ears. _What had just happened…_

* * *

"Oi, Nagasaki," Masamune started the next morning. He was unusually early. He wanted to catch Raiu before the others came. "What did you say to Onodera?"

Raiu looked up at the sound of her half-brother's voice. She had always been to work early. It helps her settle herself before others came. She wanted to tell him so badly. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him and feigned aloofness, hiding her happiness at hearing his voice. _Father, he sounds just like you…._

"What happened?" she asked, coldly.

"He usually avoids me but he was quite… _attentive_ last night. What did you say to him?" Masamune pushed again. His voice was strangely quiet, something was odd about this woman but he could not put a finger on it.

"Stop imagining things Takano-san. I was simply addressing ideas for the next publication. You can't be too safe you know. Besides, aren't you glad that he is attending to you?" Raiu replied, a hint of laughter was in her voice as she looked at Masamune. "And off the records, you're welcome,"

"Oi Nagasaki-" Masamune started, his eyes slightly widened at the knowing tone in Raiu's voice.

The sound of a chair falling backwards crashing to the floor caught Masamune by surprise. A hand grabbed his collar and his face was pulled so close to a pair of hazel brown eyes. He could see the cruel slits of eyes watching him from behind the glasses. _This woman is surprisingly strong_, he thought, slightly disturbed.

"Takano-san. If you don't watch it, I might just take that boy off your hands. I saw how you looked at him, or how you treat him with _such_ gentle care. I know what's_ going on_ between you two. I'm not as blind as the others here." Raiu cut him off before he could say anything.

"If you do anything to him, I-" Masamune began again.

"You will what? Come after me? I'll let you know I can take you down anytime and you do well to remember that _he isn't the one I'm after,_" Raiu threatened in a very low venomous voice, reminding Masamune of her true intentions.

"I don't know what game you're playing at Nagasaki Raiu. I don't care if it's me you're after but if Ritsu, in any way, gets involved or gets hurt with whatever twisted thoughts goes on in your head, you have me to answer to," Masamune whispered a threat in return, slapping Raiu's hand away from him.

"That's the spirit. I love a good fight. That boy is fragile, Takano-san. If you love him, so then show him. He is afraid of you and so becomes very defensive. You should be more amiable and friendly," Raiu said, a small smile curving on her face as she picked up her chair and sat down again. A small sigh escaped her lips, "I wonder if I should get him to help me get closer to you? Hmmm?"

Masamune was flabbergasted. _What is it with this woman? She clearly is out of her mind_, he thought, confused.

"How much do you know of me and him?" Masamune asked, his voice quiet, but not enough to hide the curiosity colouring it, careful as he was.

"I know enough from what I've observed Takano-san. I see more than what people are willing to let on. He is in love with you but he is afraid of you. Your arrogance-"

"Oi!"

"Sigh. Your _arrogance_ will push him away. He needs security. He is extremely proud. If you want, I can make him love you openly?" she suggested sweetly, "And then maybe he will gain enough trust of me and help me get closer to you," Raiu said, her voice teasing.

Masamune was taken aback. "What? Ritsu would never do that for you!"

"You never know, Takano-san. Never underestimate the power of a woman," she teased again.

_Ah, if only you knew, brother_… she thought sadly.

"Fine whatever, but let me make it clear. I don't want you. I want only Ritsu. That's that," he finalized.

"I genuinely like Onodera, Takano-san but I have no interest in him other than as a means to get closer to you. You are after all, my main _target of affection_," Raiu conceded half-heartedly.

_If only you knew, brother… _

"Hah? Please! As if I could ever return your feelings! Neh, Nagasaki-san, I'm drawing the line here. At work, I do not tolerate half-assed jobs or get my personal feelings involved. I admit you're the best co-editor-"

"Why! I'm flattered!"

"Stop interrupting me damnit! I admit you're the best co-editor I could ask for but that's it. The full-stop ends it right there. Anything to do with you after working hours, if it isn't related to any work we're doing, I want nothing of it,"

"My, my, Takano-san. You are a hard assed boss to work for," she admitted playfully.

"I mean it Nagasaki-san, don't give me bullshit!" Masamune's voice began to rise.

"Hai, hai. I heard you the first time you old grouch," She surrendered, unwilling to go with the rebuttal as her mind was still on yesterday's tear-filled confession.

_Father… Help me… he reminds me so much of you…_

* * *

They fell into a silent working mode, tense and awkward. She ignored Masamune until the others arrived. She feigned ignorance despite Ritsu stealing looks her way all the time. Silly boy, if he keeps that up, Masamune will surely be suspicious and be on to him in a snap of a finger.

A mail delivery arrived at the office door, "MAIL!" and Masamune raised his hand first to receive it.

"Nagasaki, grab one of the eds, go to Matsu-sensei's house. Get her to fix Pages 32-36. I hate it," Masamune said after looking over the storyboard and handing it to Raiu.

"Onodera, come with me. This storyboard is definitely useless," Raiu said; her voice all business, agreeing with Masamune after looking over the pages he dog-eared herself.

"While you're at it, tell Matsu-sensei, if she won't deliver the goods as promised, I'm going to personally go over there and torture her," Masamune continued in a deadpanned tone, "Kisa-san, give me a list of our backup artist in case Matsu-sensei can't deliver,"

"Coming up, boss!" Shouto replied, fishing through his files.

"B-but Takano-san, Nagasaki-san, I have a proposal due for Yokozawa-san!" Ritsu stammered, his hands hovering over the keyboard.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH US!" both Masamune and Raiu yelled at him simultaneously.

"Eehhhh! You t-t-two c-c-combined are scary!" he stammered even more incoherently.

"Sigh, fine, fine. I'll worry about Yokozawa when he gets here, get this job done, we have 12 more days before the next deadline!" Masamune yelled.

"D-Don't yell at me!" Ritsu stammered back in a raised voice, his eyes wide and slightly defensive.

Masamune stopped and looked closely at Ritsu. Raiu was right; he looked so defensive it was actually breaking his heart._ I should really try to change myself for him, be friendlier. _He looked at Raiu who seemed to pretend she did not see anything but the look she gave him said, _"I told you so."_

"Come, Onodera, let's leave this shithole and our demon of an editor," Raiu intervened; a slight smile curving her lips.

"Oi, Nagasaki, what the he-" Masamune started.

"Don't you curse her, Takano-san!" Ritsu cut him off. His eyes went wide with shock, " I-I m-mean, d-don't be m-mean to h-her," he stammered.

"It's okay, Ric-chan," Raiu whispered, slightly taken aback by how Ritsu was defending her although she was the one who called Masamune the demon. "Let's go! We're late!"

"C-c-coming Raiu-san!" Ritsu stammered again, "Takano-san, g-gomenasai, I'm s-sorry," and off he ran to catch up with Raiu who had already taken her leave.

"What the hell…" Masamune asked himself.

_What the hell is up with these two? And did he hear them right? They just called each other by their first names. When did the two of them become buddy buddies. What the hell did they talk about yesterday?_

"Oi, Masamune! Where's Onodera? He owes me a proposal!" Takafumi came strolling into the office.

"He just left with Nagasaki, Taka. He had to chase after Matsu-sensei again. Seriously, all these damn mangakas! Can't they keep to their deadlines?" he cursed lightly.

"Oh? He's out with No.2 already? He must be really good to command both your attentions," Takafumi remarked snidely.

"Oi, Yokozawa, how many times do I need to tell you to judge him by his work?" Masamune interjected, quietly. He was well aware of Takafumi's dislike of Ritsu.

"Whatever. Make sure he gives me that proposal by tonight," Takafumi shrugged, dismissing Masamune's double edged meaning and leaving the office in a huff.

* * *

"Ritsu, could you be less obvious in front of Masamune?" Raiu chided as they took her car to Matsu-sensei's house in the suburbs.

"I'm sorry Raiu-san. I have a tendency to say what's on my mind," Ritsu apologized, looking down on his hands.

"I can see that Ritsu," Raiu had to smile. _This boy's going to be the death of me, _she thought and turned to look at him sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHH HHHH!**_

_**WWWWHHHHHHHHAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

_**CRRRRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH HHHH!**_

* * *

The sound of metal colliding with metal was enough to deafen anyone's ears for miles…

_Father…_


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Is Always Thicker

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 7: Blood is always thicker.**

Masamune looked up from where he was editing. A vice gripped his heart, it hurt so badly. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. He stood up quickly, his chair falling backwards in a crash, his hand clutching his heart, his eyes widened.

_Ritsu_.

One thought flashed through his mind in alarm.

_Raiu_.

Another thought followed the first.

_No_.

He ran towards the elevator, skidding around the corners, crashing into people but did not bother to apologize. People turned to watch the usually composed editor in alarm, wondering what had happened. He kept pressing the arrow down button and when the elevator opened, he prayed it would quickly reach the ground floor. When the elevator doors barely opened again, he wedged his fingers through, as if by doing so, the doors would magically be push aside in a blink of an eye.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

_No_.

His heart won't stop its frantic beating. He raced through the glass doors, pushing it wide open and jumping down the few steps leading away from it.

_No. No._

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, a block down Marukawa Shoten, just around the corner, by the cross junction traffic lights.

_No. No. NO!_

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"_RIIIITTTTTSUUUUUUUUU_!" he screamed that _one_ name.

The crowd parted to give him way, their hands clutched their mouths, necks craned to watch the tall man with the short black hair racing through them.

_Curious. Horrified_.

_No… Oh god… No….._

"Masamune!" blood was trickling down his head, his hand reaching out for him.

Blood was everywhere.

"Ritsu!" he grabbed the hand, pulled him close to his frantically beating heart and held him there, tightly.

"Raiu…" he whispered, his voice shaking… breaking... "Masamune… _Raiu_…" he whispered, giving way to tears, "_Raiu-san…_"

Masamune looked over Ritsu's heavily trembling shoulders. He looked over the car Raiu had driven. It was totaled. A truck had rammed the small Porsche into the wall. The front of the Porsche had disappeared from view, hidden by the bulk of the truck.

Then… he saw a glimpse of _her_…

"Raiu…" he whispered, his heart began its unnatural beating again, stuttering. The sight of _her_…

He flew into action. He let Ritsu go gently, instructing him to stay where he was while his heart made its way to his throat. He prayed like he had never prayed before. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer but he jumped over the debris and made his way through it, wedging between the small opening in the passenger door of the Porsche where Ritsu had escaped. He pulled and pulled, his hands bleeding from the broken window and then somehow…

_A lot of hands suddenly came to his aid._ They pulled and pulled. The crowd helped, heaved and pulled at the door. It cracked open a little wider, enough for Masmune to squeeze his body through. _Please don't die… _he begged in his heart, he could not understand where this feeling came from, he couldn't but… _You can't die… Don't you dare die!_

"**Argh! Don't you die on me you idiot!**" he screamed at Raiu. His heart was beating so fast. He had never known fear until today.

_He had not known fear until today… _he reached out his hands…

Raiu was slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious. The airbag had deployed but had now flattened itself again. There was blood on the broken window, blood on the airbag, blood everywhere. Masamune pulled on the seatbelt, releasing the catch with some trouble and he pulled the unconscious Raiu as gently as he could.

Her right leg was at an odd angle and he didn't want to jar it anymore. He suspected it might be broken.

As he slowly slid Raiu out of the car, he noticed something protruding on her upper arm.

A piece of white bone was sticking out of her torn sleeve. Her arm was hanging at a twisted angle like an elastic piece of rubber.

He swallowed at the sight.

_And then he saw it._

_A shard of glass was protruding under her broken arm, just below her right rib._

He walked away slowly from the car, holding her ever so gently, slowly sliding her onto her back and tilting her slightly to the left, mindful of her injuries. There was silence among the crowd. Everyone was holding their breath. Her face was covered in blood, there was a gaping gash on her forehead, her bottom lip, slightly split, her right eye bruised and swollen.

"We'll take it from here, son, good job!" A hand came down on his shoulders.

He looked up and saw unfamiliar men in white paramedic uniforms. The police rushed to cordon off the roads. He stepped away from the woman lying on her back on the road. He looked at the blood on his hands. There was so much blood. He turned to find Ritsu had been taken by one of the ambulance and was rushed to the hospital. _I know Ritsu will be okay. _He turned again and saw Raiu being strapped in and was about to be taken away as well.

"Wait!" he cried, he didn't even recognize his own voice. His voice sounded odd, strained. _This feeling… _

He came back to her side. _She looked so pale and deathly. _

"Don't die on me, Raiu," he whispered, holding her left hand in his, moving in synchronization together with the paramedics. _What is this feeling…_

"_Onii-chan_… _y-you came… f-for m-me…"_ he heard an unfamiliar feminine voice, _childlike_, _weak_, _distant_.

He stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened. His heart faltered. He watched her lips moved but he didn't see her eyes looking up at him. Her eyes were still shut tight.

_Onii-chan…_

"We're headed to the hospital now, son. Thanks for your help again," one of the paramedics said.

"Ah." He mouthed.

He let go of her hand. He watched the paramedics shut the door of the ambulance as though in a trance. He felt another hand wrapped itself on his arm, pulling him away but he could not tear his eyes away from the ambulance with its red and blue lights. He kept on walking, he didn't know who it was who was pulling him towards the side of the road, away from the wreck of the car crash.

"Takano-san, let's get you cleaned up. Takano-san," someone's voice called to him, as if from a far distance, "Takano-san!"

"Huh? Eh? I-Isaka-san?" he mumbled, snapping his head around to see Ryuichiro and Asahina pulling him towards the black limo at the side of the road. He finally realized who it was that had pulled him away from the curious stares of the crowd. "B-But,"

"No buts. You're in no condition to drive right now. Come, we'll get you cleaned up at my apartment and we'll get to the hospital right after. It's only a 5 minute drive. We'll meet the others there," Ryuichiro said authoritatively, cutting off anymore objections.

Ryuichiro put a hand on Masamune's head and gently ducked his head into the limo. He saw the distant look in Masamune's eyes. _He must be in shock_, he thought to himself. He then climbed in and followed by his long time partner, Asahina. He was just on his way back from Marukawa Shoten when he saw the accident. He knew immediately who it was involved in it. He saw Masamune standing by the wreck, looking traumatized, and he had a strange feeling, _something had taken precedence_.

"She called me… _Onii-chan…"_ Masamune whispered, his voice cracking, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated. He whispered to himself more than to anyone else, looking at his blood stained hands. He slowly clenched his hands into fists.

Ryuichiro exchanged troubled glances with Asahina. _So, in her unconscious state, she had told him the truth_, Ryuichiro admitted to himself. The way Masamune was reacting, his tensed shoulders, his shaking fists, his quiet calm, his distant eyes, was in all its worth, very disturbing indeed. Suddenly, the drive to the apartment _seemed very long_.

"Takano-san! We just got here!" Mino ran to him, his face absent of the smile. In its place was a worried frown.

Masamune looked up from his thoughts and saw his editors waiting by the surgery doors anxiously. He had to put up a brave front, for the sake of his team.

"They'll be fine. Ritsu's got a hard head, he'll be okay. Rai- Nagasaki has a strong will, she'll be fine and will be out of here chasing editors in no time," Masamune said, injecting just too much brass into his voice.

The others looked at him, understanding and sympathy dawning in their eyes but they kept their mouth shut. They knew how worried Masamune was about this whole matter. He was there. He had a premonition. He was the one who got to Raiu's side in time but… there had been some complications.

"Takano-san…" Yoshiyuki said, uncertainty colouring his voice. Masamune turned to look at him and glared, as if challenging his right hand man to oppose him.

Yoshiyuki swallowed, slightly taken aback by the sudden hostility but he squared his shoulders and said quietly, "Takano-san, Onodera is in coma. He was rushed to the hospital but when he got here, they could not wake him up. There is a blood clot in his brain from the impact,"

Masamune's confidence faltered. He took a step back, unconsciously. His eyes widened in shock. _Ritsu_… _no… this can't be… he was okay when I got to him… he was standing up right when I got to him…_

"He was standing when I got to him! He was standing up right and-and I got to him a-and I held him! He was wide awake, DAMMIT HATORI! HE WAS WIDE AWAKE!" Masamune shouted; his anger and fear spilling out of him in throes, uncontrollable.

"Takano-san," Yoshiyuki continued, "the last thing he said was…"

"What? What? What DAMMIT WHAT?!" Masamune grabbed Yoshiyuki's collar in both his shaking hands, his face growing pale, his eyes widened in craze.

"H-He said," Yoshiyuki trembled; he knew he had to say it, that's what the paramedic wanted him to do before Ritsu fainted in the ambulance. The paramedic said Ritsu was adamant about it, stepping in and out of consciousness, "He said to tell you that _he loves you_," he whispered.

Masamune fell to his knees, his hands still grabbing onto Yoshiyuki's collar, pulling the other man down with him. He held his head down, his shoulders trembling, his sobs strained. _Nothing though, could hide the tears running down his cheeks. _

"R-Raiu. Raiu, is s-she o-okay?" Masamune asked, his voice broke at the mention of her name, his hands still clutching Yoshiyuki's collar, his face still hidden.

_Onii-chan… you came for me…_

"She's in bad shape, Takano-san…" Yoshiyuki whispered, "From the looks of things, she swerved just in time to take the impact of the crash onto the driver's side of the car. That's why Onodera was able to walk away when he did. She saved him from further injuries,"

"Huh? S-She did t-that?" Masamune whispered between clenched teeth.

"A piece of glass punctured her kidney, Takano-san… She's bleeding to death…" Yoshiyuki's voice broke in the end, "Masamune… your… your s-sister's dying…"

Masamune's fists had turned white from clutching Yoshiyuki's collars so tightly. His shoulders shook heavily, his sobs breaking through his efforts to hide them. Yoshiyuki let him have his way. He would've done the same thing had Chiaki been in Ritsu's position. His heart went out to Masamune. The others had gathered around the both of them, forming a tight private circle, hiding Masamune from view. Yoshiyuki looked up into their faces. There were tears in their eyes and he knew what they were thinking.

Isaka-san had told them who Nagasaki-san was. He had informed them prior to taking Masamune to his apartment. He had called Yoshiyuki while Asahina was helping Masamune cleaned himself up. They had the shock of their lifetimes. They had found out about the accident and were avalanched with news after bad news. Yoshiyuki suspected Masamune had already known, judging from this behaviour.

_She is his half-sister_. The words hung unspoken in the air, pulsating with grief. _She is his… sister…_

Yoshiyuki felt Masamune's grip suddenly… weakening.

"H-Hey Takano-san… HEY!"

Masamune had finally let go. He had collapsed out of shock.

"Takano-san!" in the distant he could hear the others call him in panic before he was enveloped in darkness.

_Minna… please… they cannot die… Please… Ritsu… come back… R-Ra… Raiu… don't leave me… I just found you…_


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbeats

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 8: Heartbeats.**

"_**Argh! Don't you die on me you idiot!" **_

_Onii-chan…? Onii-chan… please… Is that you… Onii-chan…?_

_What happened to me…?_

_I… remember… this guy's going to be the death of me… Ritsu…_

_The traffic light turned green, I put the shift into gear…_

_And… I saw it… black, screeching, huge and out of control, coming towards us as I turned to look at Ritsu, smiling at his silliness… Ritsu's such a darling…_

_I saw it coming… I won't be able to get us out of this in time… it's going to crush us!_

_I saw… Masamune's face… flashed right in front of my eyes…_

_Ritsu…_

_No!_

_No! No!_

_NO!_

_Ritsu! Get out of the way! YOU'LL BE CRUSHED!_

_I don't want Ritsu hurt! I don't want Masamune to lose him! NO! He's all he has left!_

_Did… Did I…_

_Did… I turn the wheel… ?_

_I saw it coming at me…_

_I heard a deafening crash… metal against metal… shards of glass flew around me, cutting my face, my hands, my eyes…_

_God… my right eye hurts so badly…_

_I put my hands up to shield my eyes…_

_And…_

_Ritsu…? RITSU!_

_Did he get out? Please… can someone tell me… did… Did he get out…?_

_Someone? Anyone? Is anyone listening to me? Anyone? A..Anyone...?_

_Why is it so dark in here…?_

"_**Raiu-chan…"**_

_Huh? That voice…_

_Who is it… who's there… can you hear me… who's there…?!_

_Could it be…Father…? It sounds like you… Father…? FATHER…?!_

_Wait… No… No… it's not Otou-san… could it be… Onii… Onii-chan… is that you…?_

_Onii-chan…? _

_O-Onii-chan… y-you c-came b-back for m-me…_

* * *

Masamune held Raiu's uninjured hand tightly in his hands. He raised her hand to his lips and as he kissed it gently, he could not stop the tears from falling. He held it to his lips and closed his eyes tightly, his tears free-falling in a steady stream down his cheeks, his body gently swaying side to side, his sobs racking through his clenched teeth. He held her hand to his lips, holding it there, wishing, praying, _hoping_ that she would _feel_ his presence. He whispered to her, his voice breaking, unable to contain the grief that _shook his very soul_.

"I-Imouto-chan-n… _p-please_.. w-wake u-up…" he whispered between clenched teeth, his eyes shut tightly, his sobs breaking the silence of the private ward.

"IMOUTO-CHAN! _PLEASE_ WAKE UP!" in anger and frustration and desperation, his voice raised, he squeezed her hand tighter, "Please… please wake up… please… _don't leave me_…" he begged.

He begged as he had never begged before. He _begged_ and _prayed_ and _cried_ and _screamed_ but there was no response. Her hand remained lifeless, unfeeling, cold, _clammy_. He could not stand to look at her lifeless face, a life support machine was the only difference between life and death for her now. She had lost too much blood and the glass that punctured her kidney had done more damage than was initially expected. She suffered multiple fractures to her legs, arms, ribs and face. It would be a miracle if she survived.

_It would be a miracle… and if she survived at all… _

"_Imouto-chan… please… oh god… please…"_ he whispered silently, his lips on her hand, mouthing the words in tears, in prayers to a god he had long forgotten.

His eyes snapped open. He looked up, daring for the first time, to look at the bruised face. The life support machine above her… was showing…_heartbeats_… it was beeping…

It was…. _beeping_… _oh god, there is a god, it's beeping!_

"DOOCCCTORRRRRRRRR!"

The thought _slammed_ him into action. Masamune could not believe his tear-soaked eyes. No… the machine is _beeping_, she's fighting… _She's FIGHTING! _His voice _screamed_ in his head. He ran from the ward and collided into the night shift nurse. He grabbed her by her shoulders, finding it difficult to explain to a bewildered nurse what had just happened. When he finally got a hold of himself, her eyes widened in shock and she crossed herself, immediately alerting the head of surgeon of Raiu's latest condition.

Within minutes doctors and nurses came rushing in. Masamune held his breath, watching in fearful anticipation, the hope within him bursting its seams. _His sister_… that word hung in his thought like a sweet litany… _his sister_… was going to be okay. _She's going to be okay… _He has a sister. Who would have thought it possible? All this while, he wanted another sibling, a brother or a sister, it doesn't matter, but to have his childhood wishes come true… How did she grow up? Where did she go to school to? Who was her lover? He wanted to know everything about her… _His sister_… His heart overflowed with an unknown feeling, a mixture of regret, awe, love, happiness, sadness, everything was there… Everything…

"No, No, this isn't good, she's waking up too fast, _it'll kill her_! Her kidney can't handle the sudden blood surge!" the head surgeon muttered to his team.

_What? What is he saying? But she's fighting! Can't you see?!_

There was a… shake of the doctor's head? What? _WHY_? He stood there dumbfounded while the doctors and nurses quickly worked at top speed, pulling plugs, resetting machines, inserting tubes and injecting drugs. The cacophony of instructions was swiftly executed. Straps were fitted, wheels were released and Raiu was rushed to the surgery room. Masamune stood rooted to the floor, his eyes widened in anguish and disbelief… But… _But the heartbeats…_ She's alive… Right? _Right_? _What's going on?_

"Takano-san! We just came up from the lobby and saw Nagasaki-san rushed to surgery! What happened?!" Shouta's voice resonated down the hallway.

He turned, saw his editors running towards him, but his eyes followed the bed that was wheeled out of the ward towards the surgery theater.

"I-I don't know…" He whispered, his eyes widened in confusion, "Her heart w-was b-_beating_… Why are they rushing her to surgery?"

Masamune put his head in his hands, his voice was small and strained and confused, like a child who had lost everything that ever mattered to him. His whispers, barely audible, spoke volumes of the grief and confusion of a lonely child… _Why? What's happening? Why won't anyone tell me? _He felt like that lonely child once again, locked in a memory he thought he had forgotten, back in that bedroom a long… long time ago. Alone and unwanted, a child out of wedlock. He didn't know why then… and he didn't know why now…

"Imouto-chan… please fight for _us_…" he put his hands together and clasped them, shut his eyes tight and prayed… his tears flowing free…

_Onii-chan…_

_I hear you…_

_Wait for me… I will fight this…_

_Death won't have me yet… I will live for us… for… Father…_

Yoshiyuki caught a swaying Masamune in his arms. Mino hung Masamune's other arm around his shoulders. Together they took Masamune to the waiting area where he slumped over the sofa, exhausted but determined to see both his loved ones survive this ordeal. It had been a long and arduous day for all of them. They hadn't left the hospital since Raiu's and Ritsu's surgeries. Masamune palmed his face and closed his eyes for the umpteenth time. The others were gathered around him, lounging on the sofa as well, worried about the outcomes of the surgeries. They hadn't been allowed near Ritsu yet. He was quarantined in the ICU for fear of infection to his wounds as they had to drill a hole into his skull to locate the blood clot in his brain.

Ryuichiro observed the scene before him. He was amazed at the strength of the team. They shouldered the burden together, held each other for support and kept each other in the boundaries of sanity. He was even more astounded at Masamune's iron will. He had never seen him persevere in the face of adversary such as this. Death isn't an easy enemy to cheat. The amount of times he crumbled today and picked himself up puts Ryuichiro to shame. What had this man gone through in his life to make him as tough as nails, to defy even fate, praying, vowing for the lives he cherished?

"Takano Masamune?" a gentle voice called hesitantly from behind him.

Masamune turned slowly, dreading to see who it was. _Oh god… No… Please god, Please stop this… What have I done to deserve this… _

He turned fully and reluctantly looked up to gaze into a pair of emerald eyes, stained and puffy with tears, lips trembling in fear. _Those eyes…_

"Y-ye-yes?" Masamune whispered. His heart was about to burst, beating frantically in his chest. Fear gripped him. This could only mean…

"M-my son… Ritsu… why isn't anyone telling us about _him_?" she broke into heartfelt tears then. Masamune and the others stood up quickly when they heard this, but he was the one who rushed to her and enveloped her into his arms. He could not control his own fresh tears making a path down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Onodera-san… I-I wish… I wish I could tell you…" he whispered, his voice breaking.

* * *

_Masamune…_

_He came for me… _

_My soulmate… he reached out his hands to me… I reached out with mine… _

_Can I be in your arms again…_

_Wait… why are my hands so… bloody… what happened to me… Raiu-san…? Raiu-san!_

_Raiu-san… oh god no…_

"Shit! Shield your face Ritsu! Protect your head!"

_I did as I was told. I put both my arms up to shield my face and head, I locked both my legs together but I could not stop my head from banging into the window on impact. My arms had absorbed most of the pain but the cracked window was bloody proof that I had injured myself._

_I remembered her screaming instructions at me. I knew something really bad was happening. I saw her face turned from a teasing smile into the most horrified expression anyone could ever imagine. It was like seeing Death greet you first hand, His vile and putrid presence eager to swallow you up. I saw her hands making a sharp pull on the steering wheel, and I knew the car swerved sharply._

_And I saw it then, barreling towards us. That image will forever burn in my mind… This must be what she saw before. She looked at me, her eyes determined, focused. She looked at me hard, and all she said was…_

"_Thank you, Ricchan… Please live, live for me and Masamune!" she commanded, pushing as much vehemence into her voice so that I know she would make it a decree with the gods that I lived. _

_And the truck slammed into us and rammed us into a wall._

_I had never felt this bone jarring feeling in all my life._

_Death would've have been easier than this pain. It would've been easier to welcome him…_

_I must've fainted but I knew I opened my eyes and I didn't know what strength presented me the ability to walk out of the wreck. My body was in total shock. I could barely feel my arms, my hands, my body. It was as if my soul was leaving its battered vessel. I stumbled on my steps and caught myself and stumbled again._

"_RIIIITTTTTSUUUUUUUUU!" _

_I heard the most beautiful voice in the whole of my existence._

_Saga-senpai… my love…I looked up to see him running towards me, his hands reaching out for me…_

"_Masamune!" I could feel blood was trickling down my head._

_Blood was everywhere. _

"_Ritsu!" he grabbed my hand, pulled me close to his frantically beating heart and held me there, tightly._

"_Raiu…" I remembered whispering, my voice shaking… breaking... barely mine… "Masamune… Raiu…" I faltered, my tears overwhelming me, remembering her last words to me… "Raiu-san…"_

_I could feel his body stiffen in my arms as I cried. He pulled his head away, his eyes widened, his pupils dilated, his gaze drifting to the wreck I had just left behind me. I could feel the significant tremor in his body, coursing through his nerves, he was visibly shaking._

"_Ritsu, please, please, please, don't go anywhere. Sit here, don't move, okay? I love you, I love you! Please don't move," Masamune had whispered to me. I nodded. I saw reluctance in his eyes to leave me but I pushed him towards the wreck with as much strength as I could muster, which was practically none. _

_I saw him valiantly pulling at the door and I looked around me. _Why is no one helping?_ I thought desperately. No one moved to help until a man, in his late teens, realization dawning on him on what Masamune was trying to accomplish, rushed forward to assist. He was followed then by more men who helped, heaved and pulled at the door until Masamune could squeeze through the small opening, reaching in for his sister._

_His sister…_

_He would be so happy… he now has a family who wants him… and I am a part of that as well… Pride swelled in me but suddenly I was losing my focus. I looked down, slightly swaying, I put my hand up to my head… God… Why is my head hurting so badly… I looked up and saw Masamune putting Raiu-san on the ground and I could feel the earth shift beneath my feet…_

_Raiu-san…_

"_There, there now son, we got you. Let's buckle you up and get you to the hospital," strong arms caught me by the shoulders and I could feel that I was swiftly shifted and buckled into the gurney. I tried to protest, I wanted to be with Raiu-san._

"_No.." I remembered pleading._

"_No can do, son, you banged your head pretty bad up there, we're going to need to stitch you up," the paramedics had said to him gently, "Hey… hey, son look at me! HEY!"_

"_Sir, could you…" No, I'm losing it… not yet… what's this pressure in my head… "tell Masamune, tell Takano Masamune…" get it out now before it's too late, "TELL him, I lov.." fight the darkness, "Please tell him I love him,"_

"_Hey! HEY! Son, wake up! WAKE UP! Shit! Kano-san, call ICU, our crash vic has fainted! SHIT!"_

_The darkness can be such a… cold place to be… but it's easing away all my pain… maybe I should just sleep now…_

* * *

"Takano-san, what will happen to my Ritsu? What will I tell his father? He's on his way back from America now. What will I _tell_ him?" the elder Onodera woman asked him in a broken whisper, her voice straining, the voice of a mother crying for her only son, fearing for her son's life.

_Ritsu… why aren't you awake yet… please be okay my love… I… can't live without you…_

Masamune held Ritsu's mother tightly as she cried to her heart's content. Her sobbing was the only thing that could be heard in the lounge. There was nothing he could do but pray and hope that Ritsu and Raiu will be okay.

_Dear god, I have never had the need to pray to you before, please… even if it means taking my life to save them, please… let them live…_

_Let them li..ve… god, please… let them live…_


	9. Chapter 9: In The Arms of Fate

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

Chapter 9: In the Arms of the Godless Fate

_Ritsu opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming. He was in a black hole and there was absolutely nothing around him but total darkness. He looked around but darkness was all he saw. He looked down on his hands and he could see them clearly as if he was seeing daylight. He reached out in front of him, saw nothing, felt nothing but the empty black space._

"_Where am I?" he said out loud, needing to hear something, the bitter taste of panic stabbing at his very conscience._

_He gathered his resolve and put one foot in front of him, fear gripping him hard, wondering if that one small step will send him reeling into emptiness, nothingness, that black void around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, his heartbeat loud in his ears and put that one small step forward. _

_And another. _

_And another._

_He finally opened his eyes when realizing that the ground under him was as solid as he was. He picked up his pace, quickening with every step, the need to find an exit from this black hellhole stoked the embers of his panic a fiery red. He was running now, running where though, was the question that was foremost in his mind. _

_There was nothing, nothing, nothing at all._

_His fear of the unknown escalated into a rising panic, bile reaching up to his throat, tears dotting his eyelashes, heartbeats like jackhammers in his ears – loud and unforgiving. He shut his eyes tight, his tears forming steady streams down his cheeks but he kept on running, hoping against all hope that there will be an end to this eternal darkness surrounding him._

"_Masamune…" he whispered his name like a talisman. He was the solid rock he had leaned into all these years when fear became a monster, unconsciously, he made Masamune the pillar of strength that he had used to get through the years without him. _

_He envisioned the tall raven haired man smiling at him at the end of the darkness with arms opened wide, waiting for him. "Masamune…" he shut his eyes tighter and tears fell even more, "Masamune, I want to be home with you…" he begged into the ruthless darkness…_

_He felt strange warmth on his face, as though a heat source was nearby. His heart did a somersault. He kept pushing forward with his heart now in his throat, praying for salvation. Daring himself to finally open his eyes, he saw it, a small white dot with a bright orange glow in the distance. _

"_Masamune…"_

_Hope was a sadistic and torturous bastard._

* * *

Masamune took a double take. He held Ritsu's mother at arm's length, startling the older woman who had been crying earlier into silence. The others turned to look at him with worried expressions evident on their faces. Yoshiyuki and Ryuichiro stepped closer to their friend, in case Masamune collapsed again.

He closed his eyes shut, shaking his head and putting a hand to his head, which was suddenly throbbing with a strange heat. He thought he _had heard_ something.

_A voice…_

"Ta-Takano-san, what is it?" Onodera-san asked him cautiously. She was aware of how exhausted they all were. She placed a hand on Masamune's face, an attempt to calm the suddenly agitated editor.

Masamune looked up, tears forming in his eyes, his eyes widened in disbelief. Had Hope been human, he would've beaten the bastard to death for this sudden vice in his heart. He let go of Onodera-san slowly and backed away.

"Ritsu…" Masamune croaked, his voice broke, "_Ritsu_…" was all he managed to say, the tears were steady now, "Something's happening… no…" he backed away from everyone now, putting a hand to his heart.

"Takano-san…" Onodera-san and the others were genuinely worried now. Masamune was acting very agitated.

"Takano-san, say something to me," Onodera-san repeated softly, her motherly urgings surfaced, worried for the young man in front of him. _Why does my son matter so much to this man?_

"My heart…" Masamune managed, forming a fist, clenching the fabric of his shirt just above his heart, "My heart hurt like this… w-when… the…" he swallowed, "when the accident happened…" he whispered, looking away.

The vice in his heart tightened, threatening to burst. _Bastard_.

"No… No… No…" he said, clenching the fabric even tighter, closing his eyes, shaking his head, "No! Not again! RITSU!"

"TAKANO-SAN!"

He ran then, he ran as he had never run before. He ran towards Ritsu. The vice in his heart kept a tight leash, taunting him with a deadening fear. He didn't want to acknowledge however, the glimmer of hope peeping behind his fear. He could vaguely hear the footsteps of the others behind him over the harsh thumping of his heartbeats.

Masamune burst through the ICU doors, startling the night shift nurses, who, after coming to their senses, screamed for him to stop. He was heading towards the Quarantine Area and access was limited only to authorized personnel. They chased after him, this small mob of nurses begging him to stop. He kept running, skidded around a corner and nearly tripping. There it was.

_The room Ritsu was quarantined in_.

_The alert light above the door was flashing red. _

_Everyone stopped. _

_All eyes were locked tight onto the red light, flashing angrily away._

"_EMEEERRRGEEEENCCYYY! CALL DOCTOR NIKORA! NOW! NOW! NOOOWWW!"_

All hell broke loose then.

Nurses and doctors in safety surgical attires came running around the corner, faces masked, hands gloved. They moved swiftly into the quarantined room, instructions executed as they go. The little gathering was forced to leave the area and was rudely told to keep to the visitors' boundaries outside the ICU doors. The nurses were curt and short with their words, huffed at them and rushed back inside.

Stunned. Silence.

_Hope. You fucking bastard._

Masamune fell to his knees. His shoulders shaking.

"Shit," he muttered. He let out a nervous laughter, his eyes swollen with crying. He put both hands to his face and laughed, "Shit,"

"Takano-san," the others muttered, a little fearful at the manic episode he was suddenly displaying.

"_I heard him call_…" he finally said, his voice breaking with his tears, his laughing subsiding. He thought he could no longer cry but fresh tears came anyway, "I heard Ritsu calling me… he was calling my name… _He called me…"_

"Is… is that why you ran here?" Onodera-san asked, understanding dawning on her old and tired emerald eyes.

Masamune nodded and pressed a hand to his eyes. He bit down on his lower lip and looked away from the others. He could not say anything save the tears that would not stop falling. He stood up and walked away quickly, needing the space away from the others. How could he explain this to any of them? How could he explain the special bond he has with the man now fighting for his life in that small, ridiculous excuse of a room?

He wandered into the hospital park, his tears finally drying. There was a dead silence around him and a light breeze tickled his hair. Something fell in front of him and he bent down to pick it up. It was a sakura blossom. He looked up and the breeze blew more sakura blossoms into the air. He felt a strange peace inside of him. He pressed the sakura in his hand to his heart, keeping it there, his hand protecting it. He closed his eyes, allowing the breeze to caress his face and letting it carry his sorrows away.

He heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel and something inside him knew immediately who it was.

"Who is my son to you, Takano-san?" Onodera-san asked softly. She stood a little way away behind from this tall man. She knew he heard him because he turned his head slightly towards her before looking down into something in his hand.

"He is… he is someone special to me Onodera-san," Masamune whispered, "He is important to me,"

"Are you then the reason why Ritsu has broken his engagement to An-chan?" the question startled him out of his reverie and he spun around to face the elderly woman.

"O-Onodera-san!" he stammered, his eyes widening.

"Come, sit with me Takano-san," the older woman gestured towards a nearby bench, "Now Takano-san, tell me everything,"

Masamune sat next to this elderly woman who was watching him with eyes that have seen much and cast his eyes down at the sakura blossom in his hands. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep…

* * *

_Ritsu took one last look behind him, convinced that he did not want to stay in the dark abyss behind him. He turned around to face the bright orb of light in front of him. It was just at his fingertips now, all he needed to do was take the last few steps towards it. He closed his eyes, squared his shoulders and ran towards the light…_

_The sensation of free-falling in space dared him to open his eyes. His eyes widened in astonishment and he took a look at the orb-like scene before him. Wait, it was more like scenes. He was watching what looked to be memories, yes that's what it was, memories. He was watching his own memories, some dim and unimportant and others bright. He concentrated more and focused his eyes on the bright ones, certain that these memories were of significance to him, as they flew past him. It was like watching a drama series, of his own life._

_He continued to free fall and somehow he was also slowing down. He looked around wondering why and saw it. The brightest of the orbs floated towards him. There were golden gates surrounding this orb, with a lock in the middle. _Why is this memory locked? _He asked himself. _Did I lock this away purposely?_ Suddenly, he felt a warm weight in his right hand and he looked down to see a gold key, glittering up at him. _

_Thump._

_Will this key unlock this memory? The key began to pulsate with his heartbeat as though it was alive. Does this key hold the memories of my heart? In a flash, he remembered the very first few days of his work in Marukawa Shoten when he had accused Masamune of betraying his love. His eyes widened. Have I forgotten something about us?_

* * *

"Doctor, his seizures are increasing, we're losing him!" one of the nurses warned, her voice increasing in pitch.

"Damnit! Where's that blood clot! Where is it! Why the hell didn't Saroneta see the second one!" Dr. Nikora muttered under his breath, his hands working quickly, his eyes straining, searching for the source of the seizures while his colleagues pinned Ritsu's body down. The man had already begun foaming around the mouth.

"Quickly Dr. Nikora! He's flat-lining!" another one of his nurses warned, watching the erratic heartbeats, jagging up and down and flat-lining in between seizures.

"Shit! There! Scalpel!" he barked at a nurse who handed him the instrument, "Scissors!" another instrument exchanged hands.

They held their breaths as they watched the life support machine which was still beeping erratically.

"Come on, come on, come on, _damnit_, _come on_!" Dr. Nikora muttered, convinced he had cut out the second blood clot and closed the wound. His faith had never faltered. _Yet_.

"So that's how it is, Takano-san," Onodera-san said quietly, "I've always wondered why Ritsu wanted to suddenly study abroad that year. He was always so quiet you know, always keeping to himself, always angry and awkward,"

Masamune held his tongue, keeping himself muted. There was a peaceful silence in his heart and mind. He had confessed his love for Ritsu to his mother. He still hadn't made up his mind whether this was a good idea or not. Onodera-san seemed to take this matter on board. She didn't question, there was an odd silent acceptance in her wake. Masamune didn't know what to think of it.

"Why are you so accepting, Onodera-san?" he suddenly asked.

"Only a heart that loves another purely can hear them beyond space and distance. I've always believed this, call me a romantic old fool," Onodera-san sighed, looked up into the night sky dusted with stars, "You heard him, when you came sprinting, the lights were already flashing,"

"Onodera-san," Masamune looked at this woman. Her build was small and petite, age had bent her back slightly but she still had a strong pride in her.

"Takano-san, if you hadn't done that, it might've been too late for my son," she continued, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at him, "Thank you,"

Masamune was stunned. It was the last thing he expected to hear from Ritsu's mother. He was expecting ridicule, discrimination but this acceptance had never crossed his mind. _Hope, you fucking bastard, if you were human I would kill you, stop giving me anymore of your hope_.

"Takano-san, Onodera-san! Quickly!" Ryuichiro's voice was heard from a little distance away.

Hearts racing, they rushed back towards the visitor's lounge at the ICU. A doctor, covered in surgical gear, blood on his gloves and mask down, was waiting for them. Everyone had gathered around him, waiting in breaking anticipation.

"He… He flat-lined… I'm sorry Onodera-san,"

"NNOOOOO!"

The elder Onodera woman collapsed at this news. Yoshiyuki, who was standing closest, caught her and all of them looked up at the doctor. Disbelief colouring their faces.

"No, no, no, it can't be! What happened!" Masamune begged, his voice raising in panic and disbelief. He grabbed the doctor's shoulders and shook him, "What happened to Ritsu? WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Takano-san" Ryuichiro started but Masamune slapped his hand away.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Masamune shouted at him. In his manic state, he pushed past the doctor who tried to calm him, knocking him down.

Masamune pushed open the door to the surgical theater and saw Ritsu, his beloved on the operating table, clean and very clearly, gone… He swallowed, the tears streaming down his cheeks, no one dared come in to stop him now. All they could do was watch as the tall man moved forward unsteadily, his grieving face breaking their hearts into pieces…

Masamune walked towards the table, how innocent and childlike Ritsu looks like, he thought. He picked up the leaden body, covered in the white surgical blanket and sank to the floor, hugging his lover tightly close to his heart as he cried and cursed heaven, hell and the cruel gods…

"_Ritsu_…_w-why did you leave me…_"

Masamune was a broken man. His last words tore at everyone's heartstrings. Soft yet the grief that spoke in volumes to them, no solace can ever ease the pain this man felt now…

* * *

"_Ricchan… you promised…"_

_He turned around and saw the approaching darkness. It had entered the glowing orb and followed him. Death, vile, putrid, His toxic stench enveloping his senses, Death was coming for his last chance. _

"_Ricchan… you promised! You promised to live for me and Masamune!"_

_That voice… He looked at the key in his hands and pushed it into the lock. His hands trembled as he turned the key and pushed the gates opened…_


	10. Chapter 10: Beyond Darkness

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Inspired by: Adam Lambert's 'It's time for Miracles'**

_*Dedicated to TheNoir, Siren, EriKato – a bit of spiritual healing, and for your encouraging reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beyond Darkness**

"_Ricchan… you promised…"_

_He turned around and saw the approaching darkness. It had entered the glowing orb and followed him. Death, vile, putrid, His toxic stench enveloping his senses, Death was coming for his last chance. _

"_Ricchan… you promised! You promised to live for me and Masamune!"_

_That voice… He looked at the key in his hands and pushed it into the lock. His hands trembled as he turned the key and pushed the gates opened…_

* * *

Masamune threw his head back and screamed, still clinging desperately onto the lifeless body in his arms. He was in a crazed hysteria. Have you ever seen or heard the sound of a heart breaking into pieces? It was in the sorrowful cries that escaped his gritted teeth, it was in the tightly shut eyes that overflowed with tears, it was in the strained muscles of his neck, the tenseness of his body, the white knuckles that gripped his lover's lifeless form.

He held Ritsu tightly in his arms, daring finally to look at his angelic face. He turned his lover's pale and cold face towards him. He placed a trembling palm on his cheek, caressed the blue-tinged skin and lowered his lips to his lover's slightly parted ones. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to stop the tears that no longer cared if anyone saw, and kissed Ritsu's cold lips for… one last kiss.

* * *

_A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, yanking him forwards. He heard loud wailings of protests behind him, distorted voices, angry that he had escaped the clutches of the lord Death Himself. The banging of a thousand invisible hands on the golden gates now shut tightly behind him, grated on his eardrums, sending shivers up his spine. He turned to look up into the shining figure, his saviour. He shielded his eyes from the bright glow of the entity in front of him._

"_Ricchan… Quickly… While Masamune is still locked to you," The voice was gentle, caressing, otherworldly._

_He squinted up and saw someone familiar._

"_Raiu-san…" Ritsu whispered, lost for words, "but…how… what about you?!" coming to his senses, "I can't leave you! Masamune needs us both!" _

"_I'll be right behind you, Ricchan," Raiu smiled. Her spirit glowed brighter than the sun, blinding him, "Quickly, the gates are closing behind me, quickly! I will hold off Death Himself from you. He will not have you!"_

"_Raiu-san…"Ritsu whispered, reluctance weighing heavily on his conscience._

"_Believe in me, by my father's grave, Ricchan, I will be right behind you… Quickly, you don't have time!" Raiu urged, her voice strained, her light glowed brighter. _

_She placed a loving palm on Ritsu's left cheek, sending him waves of warmth and reassurances… and let go. Her hazel eyes, a strange ethereal glow glazing over them, looked upwards, focused into the darkness which had now seeped into the gates. A promise is a promise, Ricchan, a gentle voice whispered in his mind, caressing his troubled conscience; don't underestimate the power of a promise…_

_He looked over her shoulders and made out a sliver of an outline of a pair of dark, tall and formidable looking, iron-wrought gates, with runes of roses and thorns embellishing its pillars. It was a complete opposite of the one he had came into. He looked at the spirit entity that was Masamune's half-sister and swallowing his fear, putting his faith in the impossible, he ran towards the iron gates, which was slowly disappearing into thin air. He shut his eyes tight and reached forward with his fingertips._

"_Masamune!" he whispered, "Please! God, I'm begging you, let me through!"_

* * *

He opened his eyes.

He inhaled sharply, his lungs burning.

He choked on the life-giving oxygen, tears forming in his eyes at the pain.

He feebly pushed the warm wall in front of him away, turned and vomited.

His insides heaved, bile, anesthetic, blood mixed together.

He looked up, his eyes teary, unfocused.

A pair of hazel brown eyes, with tears streaming, looked down at him.

Eyes widened with disbelief…

"Masamune…"

He reached up, one weak hand palming his lover's cheek.

"Raiu-san… She made me promise… She made me promised to live… for you…"

His hand fell and he collapsed again, his breathing labored, his heart working over time. He was having another seizure and darkness consumed him once more.

* * *

_Brother…_

_We will be together again one day… please just… wait…_

* * *

Ritsu woke up from what seemed like an all too real nightmare to the sound of a light monotone beeping by his right ear. He blinked a few times. He tried to focus his eyes on the dim lights above him. He was in a room, his hands and legs strapped to the bed, immobilizing him. _Why_? He turned his head slightly to the right. The curtains were drawn, throwing minimal light into the room save the dim fluorescent light above him. _Where is that beeping coming from?_ He thought, irritated.

He could make out the outline of a door in a corner, a couple of plastic chairs that didn't look very comfortable, an insignificant looking table between the chairs and nothing more. He lifted his head and looked down on his body. He was clad in a blue and white gown, his wrists firmly strapped to the side of the bed, his legs strapped down as well around the ankles. He tried lifting his left hand and saw an IV tube inserted into it. There was a purple bruising on the skin around the needle. He followed the path of the tube and found the IV drip above his head, a little to the left.

He turned his head again and noted that there was a finger clipper on his right forefinger. He followed the wire trail and finally knew where the beeping came from. It was the heart monitor machine. He looked at his pulse rates. It seemed normal, the jagged lines going up and down in a rhythm. Irritated, he tried his voice. A funny croak escaped his lips. _Where is everyone? Where am I? What time is it?_

He tried again.

"H-Hello?" he whispered. No one came to him. The door remained closed.

He closed his eyes again and tried to steady his breathing. _What happened to me?_ He wondered. _Where am I? _He asked himself again. _Am I in the hospital? Why am I strapped down to the bed? Where is… where… is… Masamune? _A thought came into his mind. The image of a tall man, with raven black hair, sharp elfish like features on his handsome face and a pair of beautiful hazel brown eyes looking down at him with an unbearable love came unbidden into his thoughts, calming his irritated nerves.

A click. A turn of a handle. The door opened quietly. Ritsu turned his gaze upon the man, who had just come in. It was as though his prayers had been answered. Tall, lithe, agile and handsome, he doesn't seem to be aware that Ritsu was already awake and watching him. He placed his coat and bag on the waiting chair, his eyes averted. He looked like he had been crying for days, his eyes swollen, his very demeanor tired and strained. Ritsu's heart went out to him, this man.

"Ritsu, I had another bad day at work today, I couldn't concentrate on anything. At this rate I'll probably get fired. Isaka-san really should fire me. I'm useless to him in my state now. I don't understand why he's still keeping me around," he started rambling to himself, eyes still averted. He went about his business, still unaware that a pair of emerald eyes was following him about in the room.

He pulled the curtains apart slowly and moonlight spilled into the room. The lone man stood by the windows, shoulders hunched, leaning his forehead on the glass pane, looking alone and tired.

"I miss you Ritsu… it's been 3 months and you haven't woken up yet," again the man spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

_It was as though he had done this numerous times, talking to himself, not expecting any rebuke, response, not expecting anything…_

"Masamune…" Ritsu whispered, struggling to say his name, begging him silently to turn and look at him.

The man straightened and then shook his head.

"I'm hearing voices again, Ritsu. Sometimes I'd imagine you're talking to me but when I turned, your eyes are still closed," he sighed and leaned his head on the glass pane again, "Raiu is doing better today too. I've just been to visit her,"

Raiu-san… a flash of bright light, a gentle smile, long black flowing hair, a pure spirit… that image burned into Ritsu's mind. _Was it all a dream?_

"She hasn't woken up either Ritsu, her vitals are good but she's not awake yet," there was untold sorrow in his voice, "She had a kidney transplant. It was difficult seeing her fight it Ritsu. Her body was rejecting the kidney for a while before finally working properly. What I would give to see the both of you again…"

"M-Masamune," Ritsu tried again, his vocal chords unused, rusty. _3 months he said? Had I been in comatose for that long? _The man straightened again this time but didn't say anything. "Ma-Masamune…"

_Could it be? I've been hoping and begging and praying for so long. Could it be?_ He didn't dare turn around. The sweet voice he had been longing to hear for so long seemed so close. _So… so real… _He closed his eyes to block the illusion out. He must be dreaming again. His Ritsu had been asleep for 3 months and he would stay by his side, day in, day out, night in and night out, talking to him about his day, his work. Sometimes reading out loud some of Ritsu's favorite books. He was so used to Ritsu being silent, his eyes closed that he could no longer look at that beautiful face in fear of breaking down.

"I must really be screwed up in the head Ritsu," Masamune sighed, shaking his head again, "I keep hearing your voice. Maybe I missed you so much that I'm starting to become delusional,"

Ritsu was annoyed now. He was still feeling weak but he really wanted Masamune to turn around and see that he was wide awake.

"Masamune… oi…" Ritsu croaked again, his chords unhinging.

Masamune shook his head again and laughed softly, "Baka ja nai… I know I'm not crazy but I must really be losing it," he spoke to himself again.

"BAKA! I'M AWAKE, DAMN IT! COME HERE ALREADY!" a hoarse voice, clear as day, clear as the moonlight streaming into the room snapped at him, cutting through his thoughts like a knife.

Masamune turned on his heels and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Let go! I can't breathe!" Ritsu begged, regretting now that he had opened his mouth.

Masamune's crushing weight was on top of him. His arms encircling Ritsu's slender frame tightly, his tears hard and unbidden. He couldn't believe his ears, his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had lost nearly all hope of getting to hear his beloved's voice again. He was _finally_ awake…

"Rits-Ritsu…"He choked on his own tears, " I-I miss you, you idiot…" he whispered.

"Masamune, you're crushing me," Ritsu's voice was gentle, "Please, let go,"

"No, don't wanna!" Masamune whispered, his voice breaking, "You scared me to death, I'm not ever letting you go again!" he protested.

"Well, at least get the straps off me," Ritsu coaxed gently, "Don't you want me to hug you too?"

It was not for another two hours before Masamune could have Ritsu in his arms again. He had jumped off the bed eagerly and alerted the nurses of Ritsu's condition. He was barred from the room until the doctors and nurses have taken a good look at Ritsu. He paced unhappily and angrily outside the doors, waiting impatiently to be allowed inside so he could look into those emerald eyes that belonged to his lover and hold his hands in his.

When he was allowed to come back in, Ritsu was in the wheelchair, helped on by a nurse. He had his IV drip sitting on his lap. Masamune drank in the scene before him, Ritsu was pale from the lack of sun and he was all but skin and bones. His hair had grown out again, much longer, framing his gaunt face. The doctors had to shave his hair off during the operation and now it was sticking up in places haphazardly, some strands longer and some shorter. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Ritsu looked up at him, his emerald eyes brimming with excitement and life.

"Masamune, p-please… wheel me out, I want fresh air," Ritsu asked, shyly.

Masamune kneeled on his knees in front of Ritsu and took both his hands in his. He lowered his lips and kissed them, savouring the feel of them palming his cheeks. Warm, soft and alive. Ritsu pulled his right hand away and ruffled Masamune's hair. His lover looked up at him, his eyes unusually bright with tears dotting his eyelashes. He had lost so much weight, Ritsu thought, rubbing his palm on the unshaven chin. _Has he been eating properly? _He looked tired and strained, noting the dark circles under Masamune's eyes. _Has he been sleeping?_ He didn't seem like he had taken care of himself; noting the crumpled t-shirt Masamune had put on. He was usually tidy and neat and Ritsu felt a pang of sorrow, tearing at his heartstrings.

"Your wish is my command, Ritsu," Masamune whispered.

_I would do anything for you Ritsu… You are my miracle… I'm not giving up on your love..._

* * *

In a room further away from this block, a pair of hazel eyes blinked open…


	11. Chapter 11: The Unseen

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews also welcomed. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

_*Dear Readers, has this story been worth reading? I'm thinking of sticking my nose in Yukina's and Kisa's story next and further in the future, Chiaki and Yoshiyuki's. Maybe even Mino will have his own story to tell. Let me know what you think._

_**FYI, this story is long from over. There's more drama down the line, thanks to the voices in my head refusing to leave me alone. Damnit. Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this one until after next week since I've got exams coming up and naughty me has not been studying._

_***If you want me to dedicate a Chapter to you, could you please give me an outline of your idea and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. _

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Unseen**

"_Raiu-chan, that's enough sleeping now, time to wake up," a gentle fatherly voice caressed her troubled mind._

"_Not yet, Otou-san, I'm still so tired," Raiu mumbled, and turned to rub her face into the comfortable pillow._

_There was a light chuckle. Her father's hand patted her head and she smiled in her sleep, comforted by the warmth in that touch, "Raiu-chan, when you wake up, remember never to give up, neh? Never give up on yourself, my daughter,"_

_How odd, Raiu thought, why would Otou-san say such things? The warmth in that touch slowly disappeared, replaced by an unfriendly cold that seeped into her skin and bones. She stirred uncomfortably now, fighting the many layers of sleep groggily. _

* * *

Blink. Blink.

Blink. _Squeeze_.

Blink. Blink.

_Why is the room so dark? Is it night time already? Why do I feel so stiff? How long have I been on my back? I can't see anything._

"Oh…" A slight feminine voice 'oh'-ed at her a little to her left. She turned her head and squinted at a small feminine figure looking down at her. Wherever she was, there was _minimal_ light as if someone had only thought to turn the reading light on and nothing more. _Why can't I see her clearly? _"You're awake! Let me call the doctor, please, don't move too much," the voice was gentle. She could feel a soft hand on her head, feeling for her temperature.

_Why can't I see anything clearly?_ A slight alarm went off in her head. She was feeling rather vexed now. A myriad of fuzzy thoughts floated thickly in her mind, as though it had been covered with cotton balls. Nothing makes any sense to her. She wanted to get up but she was so stiff that her movements caused pins and needles to jab her undersides uncomfortably. So she decided to just lie on her back until the woman with the gentle voice came back.

"Ah, you're finally awake. We expected this sooner or later. You've been kept under general anesthesia until a few days ago. Your vitals have been improving greatly. That new kidney is really working wonders," a male voice, mature and deep, rattled off to her left.

She turned her head again and squinted up at him.

"I.." she croaked. Where's my voice! She thought in alarm. She tried again, clearing her throat, her vocal chords clearly out of use, "I can't… can't see you,"

"Oh!" there was a slight gasp from the male voice to her left. She could see the shapes and colours of the people around her now; they were wearing white but other than that she could not see their faces. It was all a fuzzy blur to her. "Total darkness?" he asked, shining light into her eyes, "No, your pupils are dilating,"

"I can see shapes and colours," Raiu whispered, straining to make her voice heard.

"Doctor, could it be? That… that she is partially blind?" another female voice to her right asked. _I'm right here, you idiot_, she thought ruefully, _I can still hear you_! She kept her mouth shut anyway. Thinking made her head hurt.

"It's possible. When she had the accident, there was a small piece of glass in her right eye and she did bang her forehead on the steering wheel. That can cause temporary blindness in a person if any of the optic nerves were hit," the male voice, she assumed now was the doctor treating her, continued; oblivious to her discomfort at their dismissive discussion of her sight.

She cleared her throat and attention returned to her.

"Temporary you say?" she asked feebly. _My throat is so parched. Can someone hand me a glass of water?_

As though through telepathic response; a warm, small hand slid under her head and helped raised her head slightly; gently placing the brim of a plastic cup to her lips. She drank the water slowly, savouring the cold and tasteless liquid like expensive wine. When she was partially satisfied, she squeezed the hand holding the cup lightly and it disappeared from her partial vision.

"Yes, Nagasaki-san, it's temporary. If you can still see that means the surgery was a success. Although, we don't know how long it will take for your eyes to completely heal," the doctor continued talking gently.

Raiu sighed inwardly. "How do I move around then if I can't see?"

Hearing the quiet tone in her voice, the room fell silent. The doctor cleared his throat and she could sense him hesitating. She suppressed the alarm bells ringing in her head. Her mind was starting to clear a little and she felt something was not _entirely_ right with her.

"Nagasaki-san," he began, as though unsure about how to continue his words.

"Spit it out," Raiu ordered; impatience in her cracking voice. She could feel her face forming her infamous frown.

"Nagasaki-san, due to the nature of the accident, you suffered multiple injuries. Among many, four cracked ribs, a serious concussion, multiple cuts and bruising, optic trauma, a broken arm, a punctured kidney which had already received a transplant because you donated your other kidney to someone else a few years ago and…" he stopped, as though unsure how to continue.

"Wait, a kidney transplant? Who was the donor?" Raiu asked, her curiosity perking up, missing the doctor's hesitant tone.

* * *

_Six years ago, in her second year in university, word had spread that a freshman needed a kidney transplant because her remaining kidney had stopped functioning due to an inherited degenerative disease. She was on the dialysis machine and needed a compatible healthy kidney to live. No one stepped forward to help. At the end of the day, we're all selfish human beings, no? Raiu had mused to herself. She had heard this rumour and was genuinely curious about the girl, but no one seemed to know much of her._

_Raiu happened to walk past the dean's office one afternoon and heard an older man and woman speaking to the dean about the condition of their daughter. They were thinking of pulling her out of university where she was studying medicine and Raiu was studying literature. They sounded so sincere and heartbroken that Raiu decided that she would help her. She had overheard her name, Himura Aki._

_Her parents loved her very much, she had thought then, that's reason enough for me._

_She went to the hospital where the girl was admitted into the intensive care unit. She signed a silent donor pledge and underwent the surgery. Her father had been very proud of her. He had always taught her to always be considerate to others and to help them. He believed in the power of karma. What we give will come back to us tenfold. The smile on Otou-san's face meant everything to me. _

_She saw the freshman a semester after; happy and healthy and studying medicine. She was oddly happy as well to know that she had done at least one good deed in her life…_

* * *

"The donor? It... It was your brother… Takano Masamune," the doctor answered.

Raiu was stunned speechless. She stared into the blurred image of the doctor in front of her and choked on her words, "_O-onii-ch-chan_?"

"He was the closest match to your kidney and when we told him of your deteriorating condition, he was adamant that we take one of his healthy ones," the doctor explained, "Your body responded badly to it at first but he insisted that it was compatible. By the looks of your vitals, he was right,"

"W-Where is he? Where's onii-chan now?" Raiu asked, stammering, "Can I see him? I need to see him!"

"We're unsure where he is now Nagasaki-san, he was here a couple of hours ago to visit you. He's been here every afternoon. We suspect he's possibly in the male patients block at the moment attending to his partner," one of the nurses answered her. It was the gentle voice from before. She latched onto that voice and turned her unseeing eyes in her direction.

"Partner? You-you mean, Ritsu? Is Ritsu awake? Is he okay? Can I see him too?" she asked eagerly. _Somehow, something was suddenly not feeling very right._

"I'm not sure if Onodera-san is awake, Nagasaki-san. I'll check on him and I can come back later to let you know?" _it was too obvious_, the woman with the gentle voice skirted around Raiu's question.

"What… what are you not telling me?" Raiu asked suspiciously, her sixth sense flaring now that her mind was nearly awake.

"Nagasaki-san…" the woman hesitated. Her figure seemed to move closer to Raiu and Raiu's hazel eyes followed her silhouette, "Ano…"

"What?" Raiu asked, suspicion in her voice deepening. She narrowed her unseeing gaze at the woman.

"Nagasaki-san, your injuries included…" the doctor started and Raiu turned her head sharply to the sound of his voice.

"WHAT?! SPIT IT OUT!" she snapped, her words coming out in bites. Her head slightly rising in defiance even in her semi-sedated state.

"Na-Nagasaki-san!" the doctor, taken aback by the sudden force this woman was emitting even after being confined to a bed for three months. He swallowed visibly in front of his colleagues and nurses. It was always difficult to explain to a patient who was in this condition. This woman had just woken up but her mind was sharp and observant even if her eyes couldn't see what's happening in front of her properly.

"You-You can't walk anymore,"

_What…_

It felt like a thousand boulders had come crashing down on her… burying her… burying her would've been better than… _than this… _In the back of her mind, a soft whisper reminded her gently, _"Raiu-chan, when you wake up, remember never to give up, neh? Never give up on yourself, my daughter," Why Father? WHY? Can fate be any crueler to me, Father? _She shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth, unbelieving her brutal providence. Her hands came up and covered her face, her long nails digging into her forehead as she strained to barricade her screams from breaking loose.

"You broke your right leg during the accident. It has fully healed but- but the impact from the accident had caused a hairline fracture on three spinal discs on your lower spine. You are partially paralyzed, from the hips down. I'm sorry." The doctor said, his voice quiet, "_It will take a miracle for you to walk again_," he whispered.

"W-What are you telling me…" Raiu whispered, pushing the palms of her hands into her eyes, keeping a dead center pressure there, "Are you _fucking_ with my mind right now?"

"Nagasaki-san, I'm sorry, there's only so much we can do for you without further paralyzing you. Please understand," the doctor said again, "It's a miracle enough that you survived the accident, you could've died,"

"And _HOW_ is being blind and crippled any better?!" Raiu snapped at them and opened her eyes. They were glistening with angry tears, "_Get out…" _she hissed quietly.

"Nagasaki-san, if there's anything we can do, we…" one of the nurses implored before Raiu turned her blazing glare at her as well.

"GET OUT! GET _THE FUCKING_ OUT, RIGHT NOW! _GET OUT_!" Raiu screamed then. The doctors and nurses, _but one_, left her then, "Fucking hell," she laughed hysterically, her thoughts running amok, "I'm fucking blind and fucking crippled. Bloody fucking hell," she whispered to herself; palming her face, her tears ran down the corners of her eyes, "_Otou-s-san…Onii-chan… Why… Why me…_" she whispered in a broken voice, shutting her eyes to the world, unaware of the tear-stained lavender eyes watching her in a corner, sharing her pain quietly.

* * *

Masamune looked up from where he was standing. A nagging feeling was tugging at him. He had wheeled Ritsu out for fresh air in the hospital garden. There was a full moon in the sky, though the stars lay hidden behind the dark clouds. He was standing behind Ritsu, savouring the beautiful person infront of him, a hand on Ritsu's right shoulder – gently squeezing it. Ritsu's own hand had come up to settle on top of his and they stayed like this, the silence between them comforting them. No words could express how they are both feeling now.

"Masamune," Ritsu began, his voice clearer now that he's had something to drink, "Did you… Did you feel that?" he asked cautiously, his hand tightening on Masamune's, a frown formed on his worried face.

"What is it, Ritsu?" Masamune asked, his voice gentle. He could feel it too, but he didn't want Ritsu to be alarmed. The nurse had warned him against making any sudden moves or emotionally troubling the younger man he was looking at now. He had walked around the wheelchair and kneeled in front of Ritsu, holding both his hands.

Ritsu shook his head and put a hand on his forehead. There was an echo of pain in his head, but he was, _adamantly_, sure it wasn't his. He looked up into the eyes of his lover and the hazel brown eyes triggered an uncomfortable response, somewhat shielded. There was a nagging feeling in his heart and he didn't know what the source was. Maybe he was still very tired, he concluded. He shook his head lightly. Masamune smiled, his right hand running through Ritsu's unkempt hair and leaned his forehead on his, shuttering his eyes for a moment. They stayed like this for awhile, grateful just to be in each other's presence.

* * *

_But the darkening feeling did not go away…_


	12. Chapter 12: Life is Full of Surprises

**UPDATED: Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing & Yaoi. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation(s), Nagasaki Raiu and now, introducing, Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 12: Life is Full of Surprises **

"Nagasaki-san, please! Wear your body brace!"

"_Innai_! Go away!"

"Nagasaki-san, please! I'm begging you!"

"NO! Fuck off!"

"Raiu!"

Masamune stood in the doorway, his eyes widening. The struggle for dominance in that room had stopped. Raiu turned to the voice but her unseeing eyes were out of focus. She could only see a silhouette of a man but there was no mistaking the familiar tone. Her hand reached outwards, grasping into thin air and felt another, warm and loving, reaching out and grabbing it in such force.

"Onii-chan…" she whispered, holding on to the man who was hugging her tightly, tears forming in her eyes before realizing the acute pain that was jabbing her lower back now, "Onii-chan… you're hurting my back…"

"Takano-san! Let go! Her spine is injured!" the woman she had been arguing with quickly intervened.

As quickly as he was there holding her tight, he was gone. She could feel him holding her at arms length, staring at her, his eyes burning into her skull but she could not see him.

"Raiu-Raiu-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she could hear his voice as clear as day, "Raiu… Is there… something…"

"Wrong with me?" Raiu whispered, finishing Masamune's hesitant question, "I'm blind and crippled, Onii-chan," she admitted, turning her face away, her voice small and quiet.

It had been a long and arduous day for everyone. The Onoderas came to visit their son, showering him with chocolates and gifts. There was an awkward moment where the senior Onodera head of the family shook Masamune's hand, clearly at odds when he had found out about their relationship from Ritsu's mother. He had been grappling with the difficult fact that his son was a homosexual. He barely looked Masamune in the eye. He muttered an insincere thank you and pretended for the most part that the man was not in the room with them.

This cold treatment was not lost on Masamune who sighed inwardly. He knew the repercussions of his choices. He had left the Onoderas to paw over their son affectionately and excused himself to visit his sister. As he said hello to the nurses on shift that morning, and walked around the corner towards the private wards, he thought he heard a familiar voice, _screaming obscenities_. His heart began hammering in his chest as he walked faster and broke into a light sprint.

He had opened the door to Raiu's private ward and was astonished to see her sitting upright on the bed and fighting for supremacy with a petite nurse who had whitish gray hair and lavender eyes. The familiar cussing pulled his sidetracked thoughts sharply away. His mouth gaped open before he found his voice and called her name. She had turned sharply towards him but there was something in her gaze, _as though she wasn't really looking at him_ that triggered an unusual alarm in his head.

It was mere minutes after when she admitted the difficult facts. She was partially blind and was paralyzed waist down. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as his mind digested this cruel revelation. She had saved the love of his life from the same cruel fate and had taken the toll of that sacrifice. How could he even ever begin to repay her for that ultimate show of love? He vowed that he would do anything necessary to help her regain her mobility once again.

However, that vow was faltering in hope when the doctors had argued that any more surgery would render her completely immobile. They had to surgically implant three metal plates to hold her fractured discs together and they do not want to shoulder the responsibility if the surgery went wrong and completely paralyzes her. He was angry and infuriated and broke into a barrage of obscenities; enough to shame everyone within hearing distance; at them.

He walked away from the head surgeon's office; feeling quite aggravated but was stopped in his tracks, just as he was about to return to his sister's private ward.

"Ano… Takano-san…" a small voice caught his attention. He looked up into a pair of lavender eyes.

"Huh?" he gaped.

"Takano-san, can I-I have your permission to be Nagasaki-san's personal nurse? You s-see because you're her older brother, you can consent the permission even if she didn't want to," with a heaving breath, and in a rush of speech, the young woman, who looked no more than 24 or 25, asked timidly and squeezed her lavender eyes shut.

"Eh?" words escaped him, "Why?" how dumbfounded was he at this unusual request.

"Nagasaki-san, s-she… saved my life once," she finally whispered, her face blushing red but her eyes, now opened, were grateful and nostalgic, "If it hadn't been for her, I would've… died. Please… please let me take care of her, yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"

It was then Masamune realized just how different his sister was from his earlier judgments about her. _How could I have ever been so wrong about her?_ She puts on this air of confidence, this arrogant persona but in truth, she has the most giving soul anyone could have ever imagined. Behind the black leather jacket, the piercings, the cutting tongue and the icy glare, who would've thought that she puts others before her? _She had helped this stranger, out of the goodness of her heart, _he thought to himself, _and had signed a silent pledge donor for her? Helping others anonymously? Who is this woman who calls herself my sister?_

"Takano-san, please, allow me the honour of looking after her," this woman, who barely reached his shoulders bowed her head low.

"What's your name?" Masamune asked quietly, his mind filled with unanswered questions about his sister.

"Himura Aki. You can call me Aki," she answered timidly, eyes still casted down.

"Okay then. Please. Please take good care of her," Masamune quietly said. It was the least he could do for his sister. He very well could not look after her as he was a _man_. It would complicate matters and put them in the most awkward of positions.

Those lavender eyes shot up and looked at him with such gratefulness that he was again taken aback at how much his sister had affected the lives of people around her. _Who is she, truly?_ By now he had become so intrigued to learn about this stranger who never ceased to amaze him with the strength of her heart and soul. _Who is this deity sent to us in our times of need? _

This woman, Aki, smiled brightly and bowed again, rushing off to confirm this permission with the head surgeon. Masamune will have to sign the consent forms. He doubted that Raiu would take too keenly to this. He knew her well enough to know that she would refuse any help to her. She is strong willed and stubborn. Come hell or high water, she would crawl if need be but she would never ask for help.

How elated she felt when Masamune had given her the permission to look after his sister. Now she would be able to stay by her side always. Petite, with ample curves, waist length whitish gray hair tied securely into a bun and striking albino lavender eyes, Himura Aki was a beautiful woman. Her features were small and delicate, her hands lithe and gentle. Her voice easy on the ears and her quiet demeanor gave patients some semblance of peace when she was around.

_And she was in love with her savior, Nagasaki Raiu._

* * *

She remembered the day she was told that all hope was lost. She was resigned to her fate, crying into her pillow, waiting for Death to come and devour her soul. She was fading away quickly, nothing her parents and her brother did have come to any fruition. Two painful surgeries later, she was still not functioning. She was deteriorating so fast that the doctors only gave her a mere three weeks to live.

"We've a match!" she remembered those magical words that had sprung a flicker of life into her dying hope, "Prep her for surgery!"

She had lived her life to the fullest and dedicated her life to helping others ever since. This is all thanks to her mysterious donor who was now crippled and in need of her.

* * *

"_WHAT_?!" Raiu screeched when she found out that she was now assigned a full time personal nurse, "NO! I refuse! I don't want her!"

"Raiu, only until you get back on your feet again," Masamune said stubbornly. He will face his sister down if he had to.

"Onii-chan!" Raiu exclaimed, exasperated at her brother.

"No! And that's that! No arguments!" Masamune interjected vehemently, crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at her. _It was like old times, these arguments_, he mused. He was glad that the accident hadn't left his sister _completely_ crippled judging from the waves of anger and indignant vibes coming off of her in throes.

"Argh! I hate you right now!" she cried out in frustration, throwing a pillow at her brother, missing him by mere inches, "_You_! What's your name?" she had turned to fix her unseeing eyes at the other woman's silhouette.

"Eto… Hi-Himura Aki. Please call me Aki, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" she bowed so low, her heartbeat in her throat.

"Aki? Himura Aki?" the silence in the tone of the voice forced Aki to look up at her paralyzed charge now, "You're…" the expression on Raiu's face had changed. She was glaring daggers at her a minute ago and now there was a hint of recognition in Raiu's voice.

"You saved my life. I can never thank you enough," Aki whispered, casting her eyes down, her face reddening, "Please let me take care of you,"

"So it's settled!" Masamune interrupted and sighed loudly, "You'll be discharged in a few weeks imouto-chan. Until then, please behave,"

"Don't you be telling me what to do! You may be my brother but I've live my life entirely dependent on myself!" Raiu snapped, turning around again to the sound of her brother's voice.

"Hai.. hai… I know Raiu-chan," Masamune said gently, quieting the roar of the storm of frustration in her voice. Raiu sighed inwardly, defeated. _It looks like having a brother around is going to give me a headache. Already he is acting like father, stubborn and protective… _she mused to herself.

It took a while for her to get use to having a personal nurse around; dressing her, feeding her, bathing her and helping her cope in general. Aki fussed over her so much that she found it quite suffocating. She was always worried about her, checking up on her and working herself up into such a worried state that Raiu had often had to remind her to breath. Raiu had half a mind to strangle her brother for this unnecessary _burden_.

Her eyesight, like the doctor predicted, had nearly healed. She was still unable to focus on objects, which were far away but was now able to clearly see things closer to her. She was grateful for the little miracles. Each time the doctor gave her the thumbs up; she would jump for joy in the inside but kept up her skulking demeanor on the outside. She constantly snapped at her doctors and nurses like a mother alligator protecting her territory but had ceased to snap at Aki like she used to.

"Aki-chan," Raiu had said one day. She was finally wheeled out of the hospital nearly 3 months after she woke up from coma. Aki leaned forward to listen to her better.

"_Do you think I'll ever walk again?"_

"Nagasaki-san…" Aki started, not knowing what to answer, her heart went out to that longing tone in Raiu's voice.

"Raiu. Please. If you're going to be in my face everyday you might as well call me by my given name," Raiu interrupted, her sarcasm dripping in every crevice of her voice and stared up insolently at her.

"Raiu-san then," Aki said tentatively. Her smile was timid and shy. Raiu looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the sight of that smile.

Masamune and Ritsu had come to greet her by the entrance. Ritsu had a huge bouquet of red and white roses in his arms and a smile the size of a half moon. There were tears in his eyes and she was touched by the gesture. Her naturally hard face softened a little as she accepted the roses, received a kiss from both men on her cheeks and was wheeled off into the parking area.

A limousine was waiting for her, a ramp positioned by its opened door. She was even more astonished to find Ryuichiro and Asahina standing by the door, smiles on their faces.

"Isaka-san," she started, unsure of what to say. For once, cat caught her tongue.

"Well, I must admit, this is a change," Ryuichiro said, eyeing Raiu with interest, "Nagasaki-san, do you think you can cope with your job?"

"Isaka-san…" Masamune was about to say something. _How could he be so callous?_

"No, onii-chan, he's right," Raiu put a hand up to stop Masamune's protest, "Isaka-san, for the most part, I have a lot to work on, now that I have lost function of my legs," she swallowed visibly, forcing to keep the tremor out of her voice, but everyone there could see the steely confident glint in her eyes, "If you let me keep my job, I would work harder than I've ever before and prove to you my true worth,"

"I am glad to hear that your resolve has not faltered Nagasaki-san," Ryuichiro answered, a hint of relief evident in his voice, "I will tell you now, as Takano-san is very much well aware of, our company had lost quite a profit in the six months that you've gone under,"

_This man is as ruthless as ever_, she thought and despite the obvious question of her abilities, she smiled. Her eyes had seen more behind the façade the director was putting up. She saw the worried gaze in his eyes and she knew his intentions in provoking her were not truly about the company. He was indirectly encouraging her to keep on moving forward. Somehow, she was glad that he, at least, had treated her the same way as before.

"_Well, well, well. What have you gotten yourself into, Raiu-san?" _

Raiu laughed and shook her head at the newcomer stepping out of the limousine; catching her brother, Masamune, and his life partner, Ritsu, off guard. He had never heard his sister laughed as carefree as that before. What was even more shocking aside the unexpected newcomer, was when his sister's personal assistant snapped at the man.

"Onii-chan! You didn't tell me you were coming as well!" Aki, in her small but indignant voice, glared at the man who was standing between Ryuichiro and Asahina.

"HAAAAA?! O-ONII-CHAN?!" Masamune, Ritsu, Ryuichiro, Asahina, even Raiu had gone wide-eyed at this revelation.

_Life is certainly full of surprises. _


	13. Chapter 13: The Eye of The Storm

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creation Nagasaki Raiu and now Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

_**P/S: This chapter's slightly longer, it's moving in a different dimension, so if you don't understand the flow of the story, feel free to ask.**_

**Chapter 13: The Eye of the Storm**

_***Fiiiiuuuuuuuuuu* sfx: flying projectile.**_

"Eeeek! She's even more horrible now!" Kisa Shouta, 30 years old, hid under the table, avoiding the flying projectiles from one very bitter co-editor, "Aki-san, help!"

Six months had passed since the accident that nearly took their lives. Raiu was adamant that she be treated the same way as before and had become even more horrible to her subordinates. No one dared say a word against the half-paralyzed co-editor as her words became edgier and her work ethics became even more unbearable. Masamune initially refused to let her come back to work, fearing that it might be too much of a burden for his newly found sister but they argued bitterly over it and came to an uneasy truce.

Raiu began work as soon as she had been given the green light to leave the hospital. Ritsu had come back to work the month before and had been slow in picking up his load. He got frustrated a lot as his headaches forced him to stop working in the middle of crunch time, causing distress to the authors as well as his co-workers. Although everyone understood why and had taken the bulk of his work off him for the time being, Ritsu was upset nonetheless. He felt that he had caused his colleagues trouble again and had lost a modicum of his self-confidence.

"Raiu-san! Please! Control your temper!" Himura Aki, Raiu's recently appointed personal assistant, begged in a timid voice.

Raiu swiveled around in her wheelchair and cast a death sentence glare at her. Aki, who was standing behind her quieted down but stood her grounds. Her lavender eyes refused to back down from the angry glares of the hazels in front of her. With a huff, Raiu swiveled back around again to face her laptop. Everyone let a tentative breath of relief out and Shouta, who had hidden under the table, peeked around to see if Raiu had stop throwing things at people and clambered out.

Everyone eyed the petite woman with the whitish gray hair and lavender eyes. They were in awe of her, how the ruthless co-editor succumbed to her wishes was anyone's guess. Raiu never seemed to listen to anyone, not even her now very well known half-brother, Masamune. She was gentler with Ritsu but she still picked arguments with Masamune, driving the latter up the wall and out the window. She was furiously typing away on her laptop now, her mind as keen as ever, dead set on getting with the deadline. They didn't call it Hell Week for no reason.

Aki breathed in a sigh of relief. She was staring at the back of Raiu's head, grateful that she had stopped screaming at her subordinates and throwing things at them. She caught the thankful glances Raiu's underlings were throwing at her as they feverishly went through the proofreading and applying tones. She glanced at Ritsu, who was sitting next to Shouta, his face showing his exhaustion but determined to not let his colleagues take anymore workload off of him.

"Got the last manuscript! Damn, why can't these mangakas ever stick to their fucking deadlines!" Masamune sauntered in, pissed and annoyed. He stopped to run a hand through Ritsu's hair, "Are you okay, Ritsu?" he whispered lovingly.

Aki watched as the younger man looked up and smiled, his face going red, "I'm okay," she heard him say, quite shyly, and was amazed at the love she saw there. Masamune bent his head to kiss Ritsu's forehead.

Ritsu had stopped being afraid of Masamune and although he is still quite shy around him and generally still acted awkward when Masamune showed any form of public displays of affection; he was warming up to the idea of being in the open. Masamune couldn't be any happier. He has the love of his life in his arms again, and to top it off, a sister he had longed for since his childhood. He was a very lucky man.

"Masamune! Get your ass back to work! No PDAs!" Raiu growled. She watched the tender exchange between her brother and his lover and smiled inwardly, grateful for the chance to witness this, "Ricchan, don't encourage him!"

"Gomenasai, Raiu-san," Ritsu interjected, a weak smile on his already red face and he returned to work.

"Sigh, don't pick on my lover, Raiu-chan, I'm coming," Masamune sighed. He took a seat next to Raiu and dropped the latest storyboard he had to chase after earlier that morning. He threw her a loving smile before putting his head down into his work, "You know, you're one to talk," he whispered, but loud enough for Raiu to hear. She pretended she hadn't heard him and ignored his pointed observation.

"Aki, are we still on for lunch today?" Raiu asked out of the blue. Her back was still facing her self-appointed personal assistant, her hands still typing away on her laptop.

Aki, caught off guard, stammered an incoherent yes. Raiu harrumphed her confirmation and said nothing more after that. _She still managed to scare me even at this point,_ Aki sighed inwardly. She kept her eyes on Raiu's straight back. Her adamant refusal to wear her body braces had forced the hospital to keep in touch with her every two weeks. Aki had been very careful with her and had kept a hawk eye on her but her stubbornness was a difficult one to tolerate.

_You gave me a chance to live, Raiu-san_, she sighed, _and for that I will always stay by your side. It's even more difficult because… I… I'm in love with you. I don't even know if you realized it yet…_

* * *

"Onii-chan! Please! I have to find out who the donor of my kidney was!" Aki remembered begging her stepbrother.

Tall, slim, agile, handsome, whitish gray hair, and the most erotically engaging lavender eyes anyone had ever laid their eyes on; the great Usami Akihiko, literature prodigy extraordinaire, smiled at his stepsister. No one can deny his or her resemblance to each other. They had the same white gray hair and the same lavender coloured eyes. The only difference was that Aki was a good foot shorter than he was, coming to just below his shoulders. When she stared up at him, it reminded him of one of his collectible china dolls; fragile and breakable but very beautiful and gentle.

He placed a large hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. She had come into his life like a whirlwind a few years ago, when his estranged mother came knocking on his doors, begging for help. He had been cold and unfeeling then, wondering why he should even lent a hand to a woman who had never really been in his life much. Unfortunately, his undoing had been his difficult lover, Takahashi Misaki. To appease the boy that he had grown to love, he had agreed to help his estranged mother and his stepsister, one he had never met before.

They had done all they could, called the best doctors, called the best surgeons and specialists from all around the world but every last one of them said his stepsister needed a kidney transplant. Her negative blood type made it difficult for her to get a compatible kidney. She had undergone two surgeries and both times the kidneys did not function at all and had to be removed. Until one very fateful day when hope was nearly lost, an anonymous donor gave one to her. Akihiko was flabbergasted. _Why would a stranger give a perfectly healthy kidney to someone they didn't even know?_ It made him question his own judgments and opinions and had since warmed up to his stepsister Aki, who turned out to have such a beautiful, kind soul.

"I will see what I can find out," Akihiko promised. He looked across the room to the approval eyes of his young lover, Misaki. It gave him even greater pleasure to know that Misaki was happy because of what he was about to do.

He found her then; after supplying quite an amount of money into certain channels and pulling some very strong favors; a literature student, studying to become an editor. He hired her right after her graduation and was astonished at her no nonsense, all business, cold and unforgiving, ironclad personality. He had thought to encounter a gentle person like his stepsister but he never knew that this tall and elegant young woman, despite the leather, chokers and piercings, and with a penchant for sadism; was his sister's anonymous donor. _Should I tell my sister that I have found her?_ He mused many times over. It made him question his judgment on people again and gave him ample food for thought. He had spent countless hours with Misaki analyzing any ulterior motives this woman might have but she had none what so ever. She baffled him even more.

Until the day Misaki broke his leg. He was then _very_ convinced the woman was Satan in the form of a woman. Although she was in the living room with him and Misaki was just coming down the stairs, he never really shook off the fear that she might have some supernatural powers. She _did_ repeatedly threatened to break any form of limb on his young lover if he didn't complete his manuscripts on time. He never really took her seriously but out of gratitude for the life of the sister that was spared from death, he always handed in his manuscripts just as the deadline comes to a close. He might've pushed her a little bit too far with that particular manuscript. He had been annoyed with something Misaki had done in college and had taken it out on delaying his work.

That taught him a lesson indeed. Since that incident, he never argued with the eccentric editor anymore. One lazy afternoon while snuggling up in bed with Misaki who was running a fever; she had come up to his apartment, barged into his bedroom, cocked her head to one side when she saw Misaki asleep in his arms naked, shrugged her shoulders and told him that she was quitting literature and venturing into shoujo manga. That move surprised the embarrassment off Misaki and himself and although secretly he was glad that she was no longer his editor, he couldn't help the feeling that there was something that she was looking for, _or someone. _

He contemplated telling his stepsister about her then. It was a few days after when she had made her final goodbyes to him, and Akihiko had invited Aki to come to his house to meet her mystery donor beforehand. Unfortunately Aki was held back in a chemistry lecture in University and was a couple of hours late.

"Where is she?" Aki asked eagerly, shooting through the door without knocking.

"You just missed her by a mere TWO HOURS!" Akihiko replied, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his foray with Misaki. He had quickly pushed an embarrassed and naked Misaki under the blankets while covering his family jewels with a _too_ small pillow. He glared pointedly at Aki before she realized what was going on.

After stammering a red-faced apology and waiting patiently in the living room for Akihiko and Misaki to get dressed, she saw a Kadukawa Shoten ID tag on the coffee table. She picked it up gingerly, wondering whom it belonged to and saw the small photo attached to it. The hazel eyes staring up at her triggered a familiar memory. _I've seen her before this,_ she thought quietly to herself. She read the name under the photo tag: Nagasaki Raiu. _What an odd name, a thunderstorm?_ She mused again. She couldn't help staring at the woman in the photograph. _The woman had arrogance and confidence,_ she couldn't decide for herself, _maybe both_?

"That's her. Your donor," Akihiko said quietly. Aki very nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head around sharply to see her stepbrother leaning against the couch behind her, his eyes thoughtful.

"Isn't she your editor?" Aki asked, unable to shake the feeling that she had seen this woman _before_ she worked for Akihiko.

"_Was_ my editor. She quit just this morning," Akihiko replied, his eyes watching his stepsister's reaction to his answers.

"How long have you known she was my donor?" Aki asked another question, there was something her stepbrother was keeping away from her.

"For quite sometime now. Say… Three years?" Akihiko answered, unperturbed by the sudden glare Aki was aiming at him now.

"_Three_ years? _THREE YEARS_? And you _never_ thought to say anything?!" Aki very nearly screamed at her stepbrother's ploy.

"Aki-chan, we didn't know whether we should tell you or not," Misaki interrupted. He was just coming down the stairs and overheard the exchange between Akihiko and his sister.

"Why not?!" Aki said, gritting her teeth and turning her glare at Misaki.

"She's… _different_,"

It took nearly three hours to explain to a very jaded Himura Aki the reasons why Akihiko had kept the identity of her donor a secret. At the end of it, she was exhausted mentally as well as emotionally. Her donor was not who or what she seemed to be but she was convinced despite the doubts Akihiko and Misaki had that this woman was a godsend angel. She had left her stepbrother's apartment feeling bereft and depressed that she could not meet the woman who saved her life.

Fate had intervened when she was placed on duty to care for a woman who had just undergone surgery to replace a dysfunctional kidney. She had learnt that the woman was in a terrible accident and was holding on to _dear_ life. She understood the feeling very well and said yes the minute the head nurse came to her with the request. The department was backlogged and understaffed but her heart could not turn down a patient.

Her heart had skipped a beat when her lavender eyes fell upon the woman's face… It was her _savior_…

It took her ward 3 months to wake up from an anesthetic induced coma but when she did, she could not see anything save the colours and shapes of things around her. Aki had fallen in love with her in those times and made a vow to see her through her difficulties and had even asked her brother, the infamous Takano Masamune, for permission to become her personal nurse. She was elated when Masamune gave his approval.

Nearly 6 months later, her ward was discharged and was greeted with much love from her brother and his lover. They had arranged for the company's director and personal assistant to greet her and drive her home in the company's limousine. What shocked her the most was the man who came to the little gathering.

"Onii-chan! You didn't tell me you were coming as well!" Aki, in her small but indignant voice, glared at the man who was laughing along with Raiu.

"HAAAAA?! O-ONII-CHAN?!" Masamune, Ritsu, Ryuichiro, Asahina, even Raiu had gone wide-eyed at this revelation.

"Usami-sensei is your _brother_?!" Raiu had asked her incredulously, wide eyed and filled with shock, "_Life is full of surprises indeed_," Raiu had said, as though in an afterthought.

* * *

"Aki-chan," a quiet voice interrupted the flow of her memories, "Oi. AKI," the voice was slightly harsher now, a knife cutting her thoughts in two.

"Eeehhh! Gomenasai Raiu-san!" Aki said, caught off guard, "Y-Yes?" Raiu was gazing at her thoughtfully, cocking her head to one side and frowning a little.

"Could you tell your brother to stop hanging around the office? He is distracting everybody," Raiu said simply, pointed a finger at the doorway to a man leaning against the doorframe.

"Eeeehhhhh?! Onii-chan! What are you doing here?!" Aki stammered, lost her timidity and stared at her famous stepbrother who was turning heads in his direction.

"ONII-CHANNNNNNN?!" a united chorus of voices went up in octaves. Aki wanted to sink into the floor when the entire office floor heard her.

"Takano-san, are you keeping my stepsister here against her will? We have lunch in ten minutes," Akihiko said, unperturbed by the disbelieving stares, "Raiu-san, I'm assuming you're ready to go as well?"

"I'm not keeping anyone here against their will, but don't keep them too long, we have a deadline to meet," Masamune replied, silently encouraging his half sister to go on the lunch. She hadn't eaten anything all morning.

"Takano-san, Mouto-sensei says she's nearly done with her storyboard," Ritsu, who seemed undisturbed by the famous author's presence, quipped in.

"Eh? Onodera-san? You work here as well?" a slightly stunned Akihiko chimed in, interrupting the exchange, "I knew you worked with Marukawa, and I figured that you and Takano were in different departments. But I thought you worked in literature?"

"I wanted to Usami-sensei but I was hired by shoujo manga instead," Ritsu explained, letting off a nervous laughter.

"Ah, I see," Akihiko said, there was an odd glint in his eye, "Well, we better be off, Aki, Raiu-san, come along," he continued.

He pushed himself off the doorframe _and reached out to ruffle Ritsu's hair,_ much to the astonishment and chagrin of Masamune, who stood there, shocked and wide-eyed.

"You know, you remind me so much of Misaki," he whispered, the odd glint in his eyes still very much apparent.

"Eh?" was all Ritsu could mutter as he watched Akihiko's straight back leaving the office floor.

Raiu and Masamune watched this exchange. The former with odd interest, the latter with anger. _What's going on?_ That was the foremost thought in their minds as everybody went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy Be Thy Name

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: Thanks for the new follows and favs since the last chapter. Much humbled.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jealousy Be Thy Name**

**_*SLAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM*_** sfx: door closing.

"What the hell was that," Masamune said scathingly to himself, "How dare that man touch my Ritsu, touch what's mine!"

It seemed like time had stood still before the chaos in his head broke free and he needed to leave the office before someone became unintentional collateral damage to his poorly leashed temper. His mind replayed the moments in such slow motion that no matter how hard he tried to blot the image out, it became clearer and clearer in his mind's eye, taunting him with the green eyed monster.

He looked up from the sink and into his image on the mirror in front of him. His eyes were slightly manic, glazed, _crazed_, his cheeks inflamed with anger, his teeth gritted tightly. He didn't like what he was seeing; it was as though he was seeing that man he once was again ten years ago. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering his image into a million pieces. The throbbing pain in his right hand did nothing to appease the monster now burning lividly inside of him.

"No one,_ no one_, touches what's mine," he swore vehemently to himself. He clenched his right hand into a bloody fist and left the toilet, blood dripping from the wounds in his hand.

* * *

"Shit," Ritsu said to himself when he realized what had just happened.

He turned on his heels, wide-eyed, and faced a stoned-faced Masamune who was standing at his table. There was no mistaking the furious look in his eyes. He turned desperately to Raiu, who was looking at him in an odd way. His mind tried to find a good reason to explain away Akihiko's unexpected touch, but he came up to a blank wall. Raiu signaled her personal nurse, Aki, to catch up with her brother and before she left, Ritsu caught the unmistakable slight shake of Raiu's head. _What was that? A warning not to provoke Masamune? Or… or does Raiu-san think badly of me? How can she?! She knows my feelings for Masamune!_ The voices in his head ran amok.

Before he could open his mouth to say something, Masamune cut him off with an icy glare and stomped off in the direction of the male's toilet. Ritsu put a hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy, and he felt a pair of hands shoving him down on the chair. He looked up to see Yoshiyuki, his usually stony face filled with concern. He suddenly realized that everybody was looking at him, either with worried expressions on their faces or with curiosity. He was going to become fodder for gossip again, Ritsu sighed inwardly.

"Hatori-san," Ritsu started, unsure of what to say. His voice was small and confused.

"Ricchan," Yoshiyuki said, " Leave Masamune alone, don't provoke him. At his worst, he can become very uncontrollable,"

"B-but," Ritsu stammered, his gaze following Masamune's ghost trail to the male's toilet.

"Tori is right, Ricchan, unless you want to have a show of your argument here in the department, it's best to leave it till after office hours," Mino chimed in, that platonic smile forever etched into his face. Ritsu could not help but shudder a little.

"Kanede-san," Ritsu started again, but was stopped in mid-sentence at the sound of glass breaking. He stood up quickly and ran in direction of the toilet, his heart pounding in alarm.

_What has Masamune done this time…_ he thought in panic.

* * *

"Usami-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Raiu said, once they had settled in Teito Hotel's restaurant for lunch.

"Umm?" Akihiko asked, absent-mindedly. It seemed that he was thinking about something else, and his attention was not on the people in front of him.

"Why did you touch Ritsu?" Raiu bluntly asked and she watched the man in front of her turned his gaze lazily towards her.

"What's it to you?" Akihiko replied with a question of his own. Although he seemed to the naked eye uninterested in Raiu's question, she saw how Akihiko's pupils dilated slightly in shock at her question.

"Masamune is in love with Ritsu, and your actions will cause an already difficult relationship to stray even more," Raiu said in a clipped voice, her hands moving her fork and knife in slow and even slicing motions on her lamb chop.

"What does it matter to you?" Akihiko asked again, insolently this time. There was a childlike stubbornness in his eyes as he played with his food.

"Because if you come anywhere between those two, or be the cause of any form of fights, I will stab you to death with this knife right now," Raiu said, her voice even, without the slightest hint of a threat. Only her eyes spoke volumes of the truth that rang in her words.

"Raiu-san!" Aki interrupted, astonished at how easy the words slid out of her savior's mouth.

"Don't interrupt us," both Raiu and Akihiko said to her, silencing her immediately, her face turning red as she returned to her lunch, annoyed at being treated like an outsider.

Akihiko looked into the unblinking eyes of the Emerald co-editor and knew that even in her half-paralyzed state; she can cause a lot of harm to him. He had investigated her background to know enough of her ability in combat and martial arts. He sighed inwardly and collected his scattered thoughts. He looked at his untouched food and put his cutleries down. He signaled for wine and the waiter came swiftly to fill his glass to its brim. In one long gulp, he swallowed the contents of his glass and signaled for another one. If he was going to say something about the matter, he will need all his courage.

* * *

"Masamune, wait!" Ritsu said, cornering a wall and bumping face first into a warm, solid body.

Two hands grabbed the sides of his arms in an attempt to balance both of them but they fell on top of one another anyway. Ritsu looked up to find that he was on top of and was nose to nose with Masamune. He blinked rapidly as he found himself gazing into the surprised brown hazels, and stood up, out of reflex action to his aversion of public displays of affection.

It was then he realized there was a bloody handprint on the sleeve of his t-shirt and he turned to see the bloody right hand as Masamune stood up, slightly imbalanced. Ritsu caught Masamune by the waist as the latter tried to collect the breath that was knocked out of him in the collision. The warm contact of Ritsu's arms around his waist had jolted him into reality. In agitation, he pushed the arms down and walked away from Ritsu, leaving the other slightly grieved.

"Masamune! Oi! _Masamune!"_ Ritsu chased after him, ignoring of the stares people were giving him. _To hell with them_, he thought angrily,_ I didn't come back from hell for this!_

Ritsu caught the elevator door before it closed on him and he'd lost Masamune before he could explain himself. He pushed the elevator door opened and forced himself in, pushing an already aggravated Masamune to the wall. The elevator door closed in on the both of them, sealing them off from eavesdropping ears.

"Oi! _BAKA!"_ Ritsu yelled, glaring daggers at his lover. He pushed Masamune to the wall with both his hands.

"_BAKA JA NAI_!" Masamune protested, throwing similar slashing glares at his emerald eyes lover, smacking Ritsu's hands out of the way.

Ritsu's hand came up on its own accord and connected harshly with Masamune's cheek in a loud slap, stunning the other into wide-eyed silence. His breathing was labored, there was a nagging headache between his eyes but Ritsu will not back down, he will make Masamune listen to him. Ritsu turned around and pressed the lock button, jamming the elevator from moving up or down or even opening. When he turned around again, there were tears in his eyes as he looked at Masamune. He placed a hand above his right eye, pressing into the nagging headache that was turning into a pounding sledgehammer now.

"_Anata wa baka desu ne, Masamune, baka desu ne_!" he whispered, his eyes filling up with unshed tears, "What the hell is the matter with you? _I didn't come back from the dead so you can leave me again,"_

"Ritsu," Masamune started, he was lost for words at the strained confession.

"If you're going to act all childish and stupid and jealous because of what Usami-sensei did then… then… _you're an idiot_!" Ritsu continued, his voice rising in crescendo. He fell to his knees, his hands pressing into his eyes, keeping the pounding at bay, "_I love you, you stupid man, are you that blind?!"_

He _yelled_ the last sentence with as much frustration as he could muster, looking up at Masamune, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes. A pair of strong arms suddenly enfolded him into such a tight embrace, his body bent slightly backwards as he encircled the warm body of his lover with his own arms.

"_Baka ei ro_," Ritsu whispered, burying his face into Masamune's shoulders, his tears streaming down his cheeks, "_Idiot, I came back for you, isn't that proof enough of my love for you?" _

"I'm sorry, Ritsu, I'm sorry… I won't… I _can't_ let another man touch you. Not… Not after all we've gone through together," Masamune replied, burying his face in Ritsu's soft hair.

"No one has ever touched me the way you did… Masamune…" Ritsu whispered, pulling his face away slightly so he can look up into Masamune's tear-stained hazel eyes.

Ritsu parted his lips and kissed Masamune's soft lips angrily. He was through beating about the bush with his emotions. He knew he loved Masamune, he knew deep down inside, there can be no one else, there will be no one else but his hazel eyed lover. He knew he still had restraints on his aversion to shows of affections in public but he will overcome them. Ritsu placed a hand on the nape of Masamune's neck, pulling him closer into his kisses. Their tongues intertwined and the kisses grew deeper and harsher.

In another bold move, Ritsu slid his hand down between Masamune's legs and cupped the growing bulge there, caressing and teasing it with his hand against Masamune's jeans. He reached for the zipper and pulled the zipper down, releasing the full grown member into his waiting hand. He heard a slight hitch in Masamune's breath as he squeezed and stroked the perfectly formed phallus in quick, jerking slides.

"R-Ritsu," Masamune began, his breathing labored, hitching. He watched Ritsu through half-closed eyes, noting the red blush in his lover's face. _How could he have been so stupid_… he thought angrily to himself… _Ritsu only did this to prove to me that he loves me and only me…_

With that thought in mind, Masamune stopped Ritsu's hand and stood up, his member hard, needy and unforgiving. Ritsu stayed kneeled on the floor, pulling the erected phallus into his mouth and sucking hard, catching Masamune off guard in sinful ecstasy. He pulled Ritsu up with him and pushed him face first to the wall, bending the slim body forwards and pulling his pants down. Masamune pushed his hardened phallus into Ritsu, earning him a quick yelp of pain. He rammed into the small body in front of him, pouring all the anger and sadness and frustration, pouring all the emotions from the months of waiting for his lover to wake up into his forceful love-making.

"Am I hurting you, Ritsu?" he asked gently, as his hand made its way to stroke Ritsu's member in synchronization with his pounding.

"N-No, I'm okay Masamune," Ritsu replied through gritted teeth. He was both in pain and intense pleasure.

"I'm coming, Ritsu, come with me," Masamune whispered, biting down on Ritsu's shoulders, as he released his seeds into his lover in a loud orgasm and as Ritsu came into his hands, wetting his hands with semen.

When their love making ended, Masamune turned Ritsu around to face him and he placed his forehead on Ritsu's. He held his lover tightly in his arms as they caught their breaths and tried to steady their labored breathing. When the tempest of emotions was finally appeased, they tidied up their clothing and pressed the lock button again to release the elevator locks. The elevator moved down to the ground floor and both Ritsu and Masamune got off. They were looking at each other, Ritsu smiling shyly up into Masamune's smirking face. They headed off into the west wing, Masamune with an arm around Ritsu's slender shoulders, to a nearby toilet to get cleaned up.

* * *

"So, that's how it is," Raiu finally said after a long, dead silence at Akihiko's prickly and uncomfortable confession.

She drummed her fingers thoughtfully on the table, her chin propped on her left hand, her head cocked sideways slightly as she watched the great author fidget uncomfortably in his seat. Aki, who had been quiet the whole time, was beet red in the face, staring at her step-brother with eyes widened in disbelief. She turned to look helplessly at Raiu, imploring her savior to say something to lessen the worry in Akihiko's face but she was met only with a distant look in Raiu's eyes.

_The look that said trouble was far from over. _

"Raiu-san…" she managed in a feeble whisper, silently begging the woman she was madly in love with to do something, _anything_.

Raiu turned to look at Aki at the sound of her name being called and saw the desperation there. Somehow, when those gentle lavender eyes rested on her with such helpless gaze, she couldn't help but feel a sudden pull to her heartstrings. _Eh? What's this? What's this funny feeling?_ She thought curiously as she continued to stare into those beautiful amethyst pools. _Beautiful? Eh? When did I start noticing her eyes?_

A quick sigh a second later, Raiu made a _–tch_ sound with her tongue and leaned over to catch Aki's chin in her hand and kiss the frown off her face, catching Aki off guard. _As if things couldn't get anymore stranger_, she thought in panic, her thoughts scattering everywhere. She raised both her hands to her lips and her eyes widened in shock.

"Usami-sensei, are you sure about this?" Raiu turned again to look at Akihiko who seemed uninterested in the exchange between his sister and his ex-editor.

"One hundred percent," Akihiko replied, his mind a fuzzy blur from all the wine he had consumed.

Raiu sighed again, ignoring Aki for the umpteenth time as though she hadn't just kissed the smaller woman mere seconds ago and continued staring at the prodigy author sitting in front of her with such a forlorn look on his face.

_Trouble is certainly far from over_, she thought, feeling rather annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15: Dirty Laundry

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: I know this is a quick update, exams are around the corner and I want to get all this down so my mind is at ease and I won't accidentally be writing Yaoi for my exam essays and freaking my tutors out with it.**

**P/P/S: I know you hate me right now for twisting up Junjou's much loved Usagi-san, but I can't help it! And frankly? I don't care! Mwahahaha! The man needs to learn restraint! *glares at Usami-sensei***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dirty Laundry**

Raiu was at home. She needed the rest _and_ she needed to think. Her back was hurting with the added strain of not wearing the body brace. _One of these days my pride will kill me if she doesn't do it first, _she thought to herself, her eyes following the petite woman walking about in front of her_. _Raiu was comfortably lying down on her bed, her head propped up on her pillow, her black raven hair spread in loose tangles. She took off her glasses and massaged the tiny headache creeping into her tired mind. She let out a sigh and returned to that afternoon's episode.

* * *

"Tell me Usami-sensei. I am all ears," Raiu implored quietly, watching the awkward author fidget continuously in front of her, despite drinking four glasses of wine to calm his nerves down.

"Onodera was appointed my editor after you left to pursue shoujo manga. I was, back then… if you recalled Takahashi Takahiro?" Akihiko began. When Raiu nodded her recognition of the name, he continued quietly, as though dredging up his past was causing him pain, "Quite devastated when I found out that Takahiro was getting married,"

Raiu eyed Akihiko with such an intense look and propped her chin on her left hand. She remained quiet, observing the author's body language and tone of voice. He was avoiding eye contact, which was very unlike the arrogant author who generally gets what he wants simply by demanding it be done. _I wonder where this story is taking me, _she mused to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the troubled expression on Aki's face. Her lips were slightly pursed in concentration. _Why have I not noticed her red lips before? They're naturally red and they look very… tempting…_

"Then you should remember his brother, Misaki," Akihiko said quietly, the distant tone in his voice forced Raiu to look at him directly, "He came to live with me when Takahiro got married,"

"I remember Misaki-san, yes," Raiu confirmed again, her mind's eye creating an image of the boy Akihiko was very much in love with last time she saw them together.

"How do I put this together…" Akihiko said to himself, searching for the right words to convey his inner turmoil to his ex-editor. For a multimillion dollar writer, he was sure at lost for words at the moment, "In short, I haven't been in contact with Misaki since I cheated on him with Onodera. He… he left me,"

He expected a barrage of insults from the woman sitting quietly in her wheelchair observing him with the piercing golden orbs but he heard nothing save the pregnant pause pulsating in the air between them as though she wanted him to continue his tale. He didn't quite like the suddenly darkening aura surrounding this woman but he stood his grounds. His story will be heard. It will lessen the burden of carrying this guilt around for so long._ I had everything I ever wanted but I lost them because of my own inability to restrain myself when it comes to Misaki. I pushed him away with my possessiveness and I used Onodera to hurt him further, _he thought to himself, sullenly, ashamed of what he had done. He closed his eyes as his story unfolded, unable to make eye contact with Raiu's stabbing glare.

_It was the winter after you left as my editor. Onodera Publications had offered me a huge deal I could not refuse to turn down. The senior Onodera had introduced his son to me. I thought to myself, why this rookie editor? His blushing cheeks intrigued me and I could not help myself. I agreed to have him edit my books for me. The books will sell of course, rookie or not, it wouldn't matter, I had thought arrogantly. He's not going to be any different from the others I've had before. Except for you, of course, Raiu-san. You're a force to be reckoned with on your own. _

_Sigh. A million Suzuki-san won't win Misaki's heart for me again. I've missed him so much. Why I cheated? It's not Onodera's fault really. He reminded me so much of Misaki and Misaki was always away with Sumi-sensei's son. That little bastard is always making all sorts of excuses to be with my Misaki. On top of that, ever since Misaki started that part time job with Marukawa, that bastard Ijuuin-san was always hounding him, just because he's the author of Misaki's favorite comic, The Kan. He was always calling him, and stalking him, and even when we went to Kyoto after the award ceremony, he was there! What the hell… Why am I so irritated all of the sudden…_

_I thought… I thought that Misaki had no feelings for the man… but I caught them… in each other's arms. Do you know the feeling of betrayal Raiu-san? It's a bloody bastard of mammoth proportions. I left the hotel where we were staying at without even telling Misaki, I paid for everything, and just went home. Onodera called in just as I got back, asking for the manuscript I owed him. Imagine having to worry about some stupid manuscript when your world had just fallen apart. I didn't think after that. I only told Onodera to come pick it up himself. And… and…_

"Usami-sensei, konbanwa, sorry to bother you so late," Ritsu was at the door, bowing low. He had so much respect for this legendary novelist.

Akihiko had been drinking when Ritsu came knocking on his front door. His vision was blurry, his mind a mess of mayhem. All he could think of was Ijuuin's lips on Misaki's. All he could see was the passion of that kiss, all he could see was Ijuuin's hand making its way down… _No! BASTARD! That fucking bastard…_ Akihiko took another swig of the bottle in his hand, drinking his Smirnoff pure. He felt the buzzing in his mind grow as he swayed inelegantly towards the door. _Damn that doorbell, it's too loud,_ he thought to himself, his irritation growing into massive magnitudes. He opened the door to see Onodera standing there and bowing to him. He snorted and waved Onodera in, the latter coming into the huge apartment tentatively.

"Onodera, c-come in! M-make yourself at h-home!" Akihiko threw the door open wide and gestured for the younger man to enter his abode.

"Usami-sensei, is this a bad time? You seem… a little… _drunk_. Should I come back another time?" Onodera paused in the living room, staring after the author who was stumbling towards the bar counter, the tone of his voice uneasy.

"Don't be silly Onodera-san!" Akihiko replied, hiccupping, "Join me! I'm in need of company!"

He gestured to the younger man to come closer to him, pouring a shot of straight whiskey in a shot glass, splashing the table a little. Out of respect, the younger Onodera reached for the shot glass and downed it in one go. Akihiko watched as his vision blurred a little. _Brown hair, emerald eyes, slim figure, and that blush on his cheeks… he reminds me so much of Misaki-chan, _he mused drunkenly to himself.

"Neh, Onodera-san… have you been in love?" Akihiko asked the question that kept bothering him. By now, Onodera was slumped over the bar, quite drunk. _He doesn't hold his alcohol very well,_ Akihiko mused some more, pouring the younger man more whiskey.

"In love? I'm still in love with my first love," Onodera hiccupped his confession, raging away his jadedness, "That bastard broke my heart into pieces ten years ago,"

"You and I are on the same boat, Onodera-san," Akihiko replied, his words slurring so badly, "Let's make a toast to our dastardly fucked over love lives! Ganbatte!"

They toasted their miseries and fell back on the couch, laughing jadedly and raging away their sadness in bitterness. Akihiko looked at Onodera, noting the red blush on his face and his hand lifted to palm the younger man's face, pulling him closer. He remembered the parted lips and nothing else. He woke up the next day with Onodera next to him… _naked_. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at his threadbare self. _SHIT! What have I done?!_ He thought in panic. The hackles on the back of his neck rising. He touched Onodera's shoulder gingerly and noted that the latter didn't move. He quickly dressed the younger man as gently as he could without waking him up and dressed himself as well.

He stood up from off the floor and was shot with a sudden vertigo. He stumbled as his hangover took the best of him. _SHIT! I can't remember what happen_! He thought even more frantically. He looked around and saw the bottles of alcohol all over the bar counter. They must've drunk the night away. _Why can't I remember what we did! What a lousy drunk I am!_

Someone cleared his throat behind him and Akihiko stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around to the sound of the noise. His eyes widened even more, to see Misaki standing by the doorway, his suitcases packed and his eyes tear-stained and puffy from crying.

"How could you?" was all Misaki had said before leaving him speechless, dumbfounded and kneeling on the floor as he watch his beloved Misaki walk out the door. _What have I done?_ The question rotated around in his head for months before he could come to terms with his own actions. For the life of him, he could not remember what happened and when he asked Onodera – in a nonchalant attempt at covering up – the younger man could not recall either.

"I'm a bad drunk, Usami-sensei," Onodera had apologized profusely, "I don't remember at all what had happened," How could he explained to Onodera that Misaki had caught them naked on the floor and had watched as Akihiko dressed him. _How would someone feel to have seen their partners do that with someone else?_ He could not bring himself to tell Onodera the truth.

Misaki had left Japan that very morning to go to America, where Takahiro, his older brother worked. He had repeatedly called Takahiro, asking for Misaki but the boy never returned his calls and refused to have anything to do with him. He had begged Takahiro to let him talk to Misaki but Misaki always seemed to have fled the house every time Takahiro mentioned Akihiko was on the phone for him. It's been months…

* * *

"Soon after that, Onodera-san quitted and I wondered why. Apparently it wasn't because he had found out what we did, or might've done, it was because his colleagues weren't happy with him," Akihiko said, his story had come to a close.

He sighed. His lavender eyes were clouded.

"Raiu-san, I'm sorry if my actions towards Onodera-san had cause agitation, especially with your brother Takano-san. Trust me, if I could've controlled myself, I would," Akihiko quietly said, "but seeing Onodera-san again, I am reminded of my Misaki. They looked so alike, I couldn't help myself," he whispered, casting his eyes downwards.

"So, that's how it is," Raiu finally said after a long, dead silence at Akihiko's prickly and uncomfortable confession.

Raiu drummed her fingers on the table. If Masamune ever found out Ritsu had an episode with Akihiko, he will be out for this man's blood. She watched the man in front of her fidget uncomfortably, sorting her thoughts out and weighing the probabilities of Masamune or Ritsu finding out.

"Usami-sensei, are you sure about this?" Raiu asked again.

"One hundred percent," Akihiko replied, his voice slightly slurring from the expensive wine he had just consumed.

_Yes, trouble is certainly far from over_, she thought, feeling rather annoyed with the situation.

* * *

"Raiu-san, ano… can I ask you a question?" the small voice interrupted her train of thoughts and Raiu turned her head to the right, focusing on the petite woman sitting next to her.

"Hmm?" she mused, intrigued by the colour of Aki's lips.

"Ano… w-why did you kiss me?" Aki finally asked; her face glowing bright red and her amethyst gaze averted.

Raiu reached her hand out and palmed the woman's cheek, gently turning her face towards her. Her gaze was still averted. Raiu brushed a thumb on the quivering lower lips, pushed herself up on the bed by her elbow and leaned forward to kiss Aki again. A slight smile curved on her lips as Aki parted hers willingly. She deepened the kiss this time, pulling the smaller woman into her arms.

_I'll worry about the others later_, Raiu mused to herself as she pulled the bun securing Aki's hair loose. Aki's soft silver hair cascaded around her in waves, framing the angelic face. Raiu continued her exploration of the hot mouth, realizing distantly that the turmoil in her heart was at peace, as she slowly unbuttoned the white blouse Aki was wearing, exposing her pale neck to her bites.

_Yep, the others can wait. _


	16. Chapter 16: Beautiful Sorrow

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: Argh! I can't keep doing this! I blame boredom of revising notes on this! Exams countdown: 2 days! *dies cramming***

**P/P/S: I'm keeping the suspense away here, especially the Akihiko-Misaki-Ritsu-Masamune tangle. That'll come soon, don't worry! I'm still working out the juicy kinks in that plot!**

**Thanks for reading. Let me bore you to death! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Beautiful Sorrow**

"Raiu-chan! Time to wake… EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Masamune's voice broke through Raiu's subconscious and she opened one hazel eye in annoyance. She knew it was a bad idea giving her brother a key to her apartment but he had insisted, on the grounds of worry. The bastard was always coming around unannounced. She blinked rapidly as a sudden realization downed on her and she sat up on the bed. Thank god for putting a top on before she slept. Her hand, out of its own accord, pulled the blanket higher to cover Aki's sleeping form.

"Urusai neh, Onii-chan! What the hell are you doing here so early anyway?" Raiu snapped, waking the other woman up unintentionally, "It's a fucking weekend, let me get my sleep!"

"T-Takano-san! EEEEEHHHHHH?!" Aki's voice screeched beside her and Raiu had to turn her face away to avoid any more damage to her eardrums. Aki had sat upright at the sight of Raiu's brother in the doorway staring at them wide-eyed in shock and pulled the blanket to her chin.

"-TCH!" Raiu clicked her tongue in annoyance, "You're so noisy so early in the morning!"

"Raiu-san! It's not like I wanted to sleep here last night but you – you insisted!" Aki snapped, completely forgetting herself, "I-I… I!" A hand came up to cover her mouth as she realized what she had just remembered. The beautiful rosy blush stained her pale cheeks red.

"Well, well, well… You finally took notice. I was starting to wonder if you were that dense, imouto-chan," Masamune said dismissively, "Ritsu and I will be waiting in the living room,"

"Eh?" Raiu started, her mind was still clouded with sleep and it wasn't clearing up fast enough for her to comprehend Masamune's expectant tone.

"Imouto-chan… Have you forgotten? Today is father's death anniversary. You said you wanted to take me to his grave and introduce me to him," Masamune said. He had turned around, a hand on the door handle, but the sorrow in his voice was evident, "Get ready! We leave in an hour. I'll make breakfast,"

_Father… how did I forget you? I'm sorry Otou-san… There're just so many things on my mind… but Onii-chan didn't forget father… He didn't forget…_

Raiu scrambled out of bed, forgetting herself. For a moment she was standing on both her feet and in a split of a second later, she crashed to the floor in pain. Years of keeping in her pain stopped her from yelling out but she could feel the sharp knife-like slices to her hips and her lower back. A pair of surprisingly strong small hands pulled her up and assisted her to the wheelchair next to her bed. She bit down on her lips and her eyes watered but she refused to acknowledge the little episode. _Is this punishment for forgetting you, Father_, she thought to herself, ashamed. It took her a micro-second later before realizing what had just happened.

"Aki-chan…" she whispered between her gritted teeth. She looked into the amethyst eyes, for once in her life since the accident happened, with renewed hope in her tear-filled golden orbs.

"I saw, Raiu-san," just like that, the woman she had made love to all night, confirmed her thoughts, "I- I saw you… stand,"

Hope welled up in her. It brought fresh tears to her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss her little silver-haired angel fiercely. The pain meant nothing now that hope of ever walking again seemed possible. She let out a nervous laughter and shook her head, her eyes shining with life. Aki saw the transformation this hope had brought to Raiu. She had thought Raiu was the most charming-looking woman she had ever seen in her life, almost handsome, like her brother, but more feminine. Hope had turned her frown upside down and the smile that she showed now was genuine and beautiful. She had thought it was impossible for Raiu to walk again and had kept this to herself but the mention of her father had caused Raiu to do the unattainable.

"We will get it checked out as soon as possible, okay?" Aki chimed in enthusiastically, "Do you want me to tell Takano-san?"

"No, don't tell him yet. By the time I can walk again, I want it to be a surprise for him," Raiu stopped her beautiful seraph, a wide smile on her face, "Come, and shower time. Join me?" Raiu said, her eyes glinting mischievously with lust.

The red blush on Aki's face became more apparent. She didn't think Raiu would acknowledge her the love she had kept to herself all these time, and though Raiu had said nothing of nature to love, she could be satisfied with this for now. After all, how many people can command the sole attention of the devil herself? She didn't say anything to Raiu's offer but let her actions dictate her agreements. She wheeled Raiu into the shower.

"Strip," Raiu said to Aki in a husky voice, "Slowly," It was all Raiu had said to her when they were in the shower. She was sitting at a specially ordered seat that she used now ever since she had lost function of her legs.

Her golden hazels filled with untold lust as she watched the woman in front of her smile tentatively, a shy attempt at being seductive but _oh,_ the wonders it worked with Raiu. She bit her lower lip as she watched her beautiful Aki peel off the sheer white nightgown that did wonders to accentuate her voluptuous curves. A soft pale hand pulled the right shoulder strap down and a few seconds later, the left strap was pulled down as well. Her beautiful long fingers clutched the garment and slowly dragged it down, catching a little before exposing generous breasts to her hungry eyes. The rosy buds jutted out in the cold, hardening them to tight peaks. Raiu licked her lips and smiled; a hint of a wolfish grin on her face. Her lust-filled hazels followed the trail of the garment until it pooled at its owner's feet, revealing unmarred ivory skin that blushed vividly at her slow scrutiny.

"Come here," Raiu whispered. Her palm faced upwards, inviting her little lamb to her side to be devoured by her ruthlessly.

As soon as the hand slid into hers tentatively, she tightened her grasp and pulled the beautifully naked woman in front of her into her arms. Aki sat on top of her legs, her legs on either side of her, cradling her close. She lowered her head to pull one the rosy buds into her mouth, sucking hard, earning her a low pleasure filled moan from its owner. Her fingers teased the hot body, trailing her black polished nails on the smooth skin, sending shivers of desire down the spine of the receiver.

Of its own accord, her hand found its way to the junction between her angel's legs, and she caressed and teased the little nub until it hardened and her hand was soaked wet, signaling the core's readiness for her invasion. Slowly, with Aki's small moans in her ears, she slid a finger into her hot essence and like last night, Aki stiffened a little to adjust. Raiu waited patiently until Aki was comfortable before slowly sliding the finger in and out of the core.

"Raiu…" Aki managed in between moans of pleasure. She moved her body in rhythm to Raiu's invasion, "Another one…" she whispered, emboldened by her soaking desire.

Raiu smiled her wolfish grin and pulled one of Aki's rosy buds into her mouth as she slid a second finger into her seraph's core. _The little nymph_, she said to herself, sucking and sliding rhythmically. Her fingers sped up a notch, earning her more whimpers of pleasure as she continued to suckle hard on both Aki's buds. Aki, engulfed with pleasure, had become less inhibited and humped Raiu's fingers herself, her body moving up and down in synchronization, her voice muffled in Raiu's shoulder. Her core had tightened around Raiu's fingers in ecstasy before a shattering release of pure orgasmic bliss devoured her.

Raiu chuckled as she slid her fingers slowly out of Aki's core. In a bold move, Aki caught her hand and as she watched Raiu's pupils dilate a little in shock, she slid Raiu's fingers into her mouth and in a tantalizing show of tongue, she began licking Raiu's fingers. Raiu pulled her hand away and kissed her angel's lips fiercely.

"If we don't stop now, we're never going to get out of this shower," Raiu whispered, a playful smile playing on her face.

Aki smiled coyly in return, a final kiss and helped Raiu shower. The cold water cooled the heated atmosphere and once they were done, Aki wheeled Raiu out of the bathroom and helped her dressed. Raiu toweled dry her hair herself once she was dressed, letting her black jet hair tumble down her back in waves. She grabbed a couple of black chopsticks and in a quick maneuver of her agile hands, twisted her hair into a bun on the back of her head, her highlights peeking through.

"Raiu-san, don't you ever wear anything that's not black?" Aki asked, her angelic demeanor in place as she filed through Raiu's wardrobe.

"It suits me fine," Raiu replied, "Shall we?"

After a quick breakfast with Masamune and Ritsu – Ritsu was a little quiet, slightly disheveled and red in the face and Masamune had a smirk on his; causing her to wonder if they had done anything funny – they packed into a second car Raiu had gotten herself after she left the hospital, courtesy of Akihiko. He had come to the hospital when she was released to hand her the keys himself, insisting that it was for the benefit of his sister if she was to be her personal nurse. It allowed her to drive but she needed to get used to the voice commands for speeding, slowing down and braking. Most of the time, Aki drove her around and special inbuilt ramps were in place to allow her to exit without much hassle. Silently, she was thankful to Akihiko.

_The thought of the man_ reminded her unpleasantly of what he had done to Ritsu. She clicked her tongue and looked away, catching herself staring at Ritsu who was chatting away with Aki a mile a minute in the front passenger seat. _So, Ritsu doesn't know about the episode, eh? I think that is for the best but knowing how Fate's been a bitch and then some; it's bound to come up sooner or later. I've got to prepare myself for then. Masamune would be unstoppable if he found out. He'd kill the bastard with his own bare hands. I know I would…_ she thought solemnly, her eyes averted to the woman sitting in the driver's seat. _Why the bastard didn't just fly off to America and find Misaki himself is beyond me. He had the means to do so. Damn him. I must find out why. _

"Raiu-chan, are you okay?" Masamune asked her. She was seated next to him in the backseat and she turned her eyes to look at him, a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Onii-chan," she said. _Damn, if only you knew what's going on in my head_, she thought to herself, _but that would mean all hell will break loose. _She grimaced in reflex and when Masamune asked her a second time, she attributed it to the uncomfortable pain in her back.

* * *

They reached their destination an hour later, driving into the country and as the doors opened upwards to give her room to wheel herself out, Raiu breathed in the cool fresh mountain air. There was a slight breeze around her, blowing the tendrils of her hair in welcome. Beyond the graveyard, it faced the Pacific Sea. The graveyard was beautiful, and looked more like a park than it was a graveyard. The rows of graves positioned neatly one behind the other and side by side in equal space had always given her the chuckles. In life, us Japanese are so tightly wound up in our 'colour within the line' culture, that we carried it to our graves. For every four graves, the number four symbolic of death, there was a pathway down the column, allowing visitors to walk past without having to weave through the graves themselves.

Raiu lead the way further in, passing rows of erected tombstones. The cemetery was quiet, chilly even, with the occasional family coming to visit their deceased and came to a fenced off opening facing the sea. Raiu had forked up a huge fortune burying her father's dead body because she wanted to give him one final parting gift. In life he gave her everything she ever wanted, in death she had given him the best home she could afford. Her father had always loved the ocean, its smell and the breeze that brought him peace. Securing this piece of land, overlooking the ocean for her father's final resting grounds seemed like the best idea and it was the one decision she never regretted making.

The wind blew slightly harder here, Raiu's scarf floated in the air as she gazed deeply into the vast deep blue of the ocean beyond the boundaries of her father's tombstone. Coming here had always given her a pang of sorrow and she shut her eyes to hide the tears. Masamune walked forwards, a bouquet of Marigolds and Michaelmas daisies in his hand, towards the white marble tombstone. He knelt in front of it and placed the bouquet on it. On its plaque, a photograph of his father was etched into it. The name Nagasaki Shirou carved in cursive under it.

"Here lies in peace, loving father, faithful companion, best friend. Your light gave me life, your pain and sacrifice gave me strength, your laughter and tears gave me faith. Thank you, Father, for the love and life you have given me, you shall be missed and you will always be in my heart, cherished, loved and protected. _Forever_," Masamune read the inscription under his father's plaque, his voice hitching, tears forming in his eyes.

A father he never knew he had. He lifted a hand to touch the photograph of his father. He traced the outline of the jaw, the lips, the eyes, the hair, the face; etched forever in a smile, proud and filled with life. His eyes watered and without him realizing, his tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at the photograph of the man who knew of his existence but kept away to keep him safe from the scrutiny of society. The sacrifice of that man… his heart squeezed into a vice in sorrow…

"Otou-san, as I've promised you, I've come to visit you with my… _brother_…" Raiu whispered with a slight hitch to her voice and Masamune looked up to find that she had wheeled herself next to him. His hazel eyes met hers, identical in many ways, yet different. Hers were filled with pain at the loss of the only man who had mattered in her life and his with regret of never knowing the man who was his true father.

Aki and Ritsu stood a little behind the estranged siblings, tears in their eyes, giving the siblings privacy as they watched the heartfelt exchanges. Raiu held on to Masamune's hand as they sat by the tombstone in peaceful silence, eyes closed, eyelashes dotted with diamonds and prayed for their father's safe keeping in the afterlife.

"Otou-san, bless us with your light, we know you are watching us down from heaven," Raiu whispered, her eyes still closed, "Protect us, keep us together, love us both as we loved you,"

Her golden orbs opened and she turned her head around, signaling to Aki and Ritsu to join them. Masamune stood up from his position; his left hand still in Raiu's, holding it tightly and turned to reach out for Ritsu's hand. With a smile on her face, her eyes red and tear-filled, she held Aki's hand in her left, and Ritsu had slid his in Masamune's right. They stood there for a few moments, the wind blowing away their sorrows, breathing in the hope of life and joy into their hearts, minds and souls.

"_Father_…" Masamune whispered in sorrow, letting his voice be carried away into the heavens, to where his father now resided. As he closed his eyes, engraving the image of the man in the photograph into his mind's eye, keeping it there safely by his heart, he whispered again, _"How I wished I had known you…"_

With that said, and with heavy hearts, they turned to leave the graveyard with a promise to return.


	17. Chapter 17: Love Knows No Bounds

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: The chapter's personal. **

**Chapter 17: Love Knows No Bounds**

He was on his hands and knees.

Blood dripped down his lips and onto the floor in tiny crimson droplets.

His eyes were filled with tears as he looked up.

His head kept on ringing, a headache pounding between his eyes.

His eyes followed the heaving form of the malevolent assailant.

_Why…_ that question reverberated in the air without words as he looked away, the pain in his newly healed ribs pounding at him and curled up on the floor.

* * *

"Ritsu, can I spend the day with Raiu? I know we usually spend the weekend together," Masamune asked in a small voice, his eyes were averted. There was sadness there.

"Of course Masamune, what makes you think I would say no?" Ritsu replied incredulously, pushing Masamune towards his waiting sister. They were in front of Raiu's apartment.

"I'll drop you home first, okay?" Masamune answered, a small smile on his lips as he opened the door to the car, waved to his sister who nodded and went up to her floor without him.

During the ride home to their apartment, Masamune was subdued. His eyes were still red from the cemetery. Ritsu kept his mouth shut but he leaned over to hold Masamune's free hand in his right. Masamune looked down to their entwined fingers and held it to his lips, kissed it and held the hand to his heart. He was thankful for the love of his life, and the life that death had spared him. He stole a look at the slim man sitting next to him in the passenger seat, his cheeks red as roses, his emerald eyes glittered in the late morning light.

Ritsu waved goodbye as Masamune drove off into the direction he had just come from. He made his way upstairs, feeling content. The silence between Masamune and him had grown comfortable. _It used to feel like I needed to say something to him all the time. Now we just understand each other without needing words. _Ritsu smiled at this thought. He took a deep breath and pressed the 12th button on the elevator door, tapping his foot to the beat of the elevator music emanating from the speaker above him.

* * *

The old emerald eyes looked out the windows of the 12th floor apartment number 1211. It had a good view of the ocean port in the distance and a good part of the town. Ritsu was out. He had expected the boy to be in today since it was the weekend but he had come into an empty apartment. He sighed inwardly in disappointment. His son was living in a bad shape all alone. He shouldn't have let his son live on his own. He was better off at home, the maids and butlers at his fingertips. He had all his needs catered to but no… at last… he decided that living on his own was for the best.

His old eyes surveyed the interior of the apartment. The tip of his boot nudged the strewn clothes on the floor gingerly. How could his son live like this? Like a commoner? He sighed even more. He cleared the sofa off the dirty laundry and sat down, his eyes on his watch. His flight was due in 2 hours. He should have plenty of time. He looked up at the sound of a key turning in the lock and watched as a young man with shiny brown hair and identical eyes sauntered in, dropping whatever plastic bags he was carrying on the floor.

"Otou-san! Y-You startled me!" Ritsu looked up, astonished to see his father, "H-How did you get in?"

"You gave your mother a spare key remember? I knocked on the door for quite sometime but no one opened it. I used the spare key then," the elder Onodera replied, nonchalantly, "I see you've been living well?"

The sarcasm and scorn did not escape Ritsu's ears and his face became inflamed, "I-I didn't know you would be coming Otou-san! I-I have just been very b-busy with work!" he stammered.

"And we agreed to let you live on your own to see this?" Onodera Sr. replied, the disdain in his voice increasing as his eyes surveyed the dirty apartment.

"Otou-san, I said I've been busy, work is a nightmare. I've a lot of catching up to do," Ritsu replied, clearing off some of the laundry on the floor and carrying it to a basket near the bathroom. When he returned, the floor was semi clean.

Ritsu knocked his own head mentally. He had come back from the cemetery with Masamune, Raiu and Aki. Masamune had been downcast the whole entire trip home, and had told Ritsu before dropping him off that he wanted to spend some time with his sister, to find out who his father was. Ritsu had obliged happily, and went home alone, confident it was going to be just another day for him.

As he stared back at his own father, he was struck again by the older Onodera's presence. His father had always had this affect on him. Being the only child, his father lavished everything on him but the older Onodera expected mountains out of molehills. His expectations had always been monumental and Ritsu had never said anything against it. His connections to Japan's world famous authors and publishing houses were unrivaled to many. He swallowed at the odd look his father was aiming at him. The look was thoughtful, determined even.

"Otou-san…" Ritsu inquired, timidly, afraid of asking further questions.

"I have thought long and hard about this Ritsu," his father began, a steely glint in is emerald eyes, "You're coming with me to America,"

"_W-What_?! W-Why?!" Ritsu stammered, shocked that his father had forced this decision on him, _yet again._ "Otou-san! I have a job here! You can't expect me to just drop everything and leave?!"

"Your resignation will be handed in tomorrow. My personal assistant will have a word with Isaka-san," Onodera Sr. replied, his voice cold, calm and _calculating_.

"Otou-san! I c-cannot! I-I…!" Ritsu protested, his eyes widening in apprehension and fear, "I can't just _leave_!"

His father stood up so quickly and crossed the space between them in three long strides, his eyes ablaze with anger. His right hand connected with Ritsu's cheek, sending the younger Onodera reeling to the floor, away from his father. Ritsu looked up sharply, his eyes widening as he stared into the emerald fires, shocked and astonished that his father would lay a hand on him. He had never laid a hand on him. _Ever_.

"You left suddenly ten years ago. It was easy for you to drop everything and just go. Why are you making excuses now?" his father said through gritted teeth.

"That was different Otou-san, I-I…" Ritsu stammered, his cheek stinging.

"It was because of Takano-san wasn't it? Your mother told me everything. Silly woman thinking it was _true_ love! Paahh!" Onodera Sr. spit his disgust at Ritsu, "There is no such thing as true love! Don't be deluded! True love with_ a man_ even? How _repulsive_! What would society say if they find out my only son is _gay_?! _I will not have it_!"

"Otou-san…" he muttered, his voice broke a little, tears dotting his eyelashes. He had known his father had never truly accepted the fact that he was a homosexual although his mother had welcomed Masamune with open arms, "But I love him, I really do…" he whispered, his eyes looking away, "I'm sorry, I _cannot_ leave Otou-san, I can't leave him,"

"How dare you defy me! How _dare_ you! After the shame you put your family through! Y-you disgusting filth!" Onodera Sr. screamed at him, his eyes bulging in their sockets, a spittle of saliva dribbled down the corner of his malicious mouth at Ritsu's determination.

"What have I done, Otou-san? I have done everything you have asked for. Can't I be free to love someone at least? It's not wrong to love someone no? Even if it is a man?" Ritsu whispered, his eyes watering.

At that question, it seemed like something had snapped in the older Onodera, his eyes bulged even more as he sputtered his indignant protests at his son's ridiculous question. As if possessed by some unknown heretic demon, he advanced on his own son; his foot coming up to kicked the trembling young man in the ribs. Yells of pain and begging of stops could not appease the demon within the man.

"How _dare_ you!" he screeched even more, his feet continued their abuse, their assaults on the now whimpering curled up body on the floor, "How dare you ask me what you have done! You- you disgusting homosexual _insect_! Y-you're sick in the head! _I wished the accident had killed you_! You have brought shame on our family name! _Your ancestors will roll in their graves at what you have done! I will tolerate this no longer!_"

After the rage had died down, the apartment was quiet save the sobs of the injured and the heavy breathing of the assailant_. Otou-san_, Ritsu thought in despair, _how could he have hurt me… I am his son…_ Ritsu looked up, his teeth gritted tightly, pulling his arms away from where they had shielded his face. He looked up into the man he had called father for the 26 years of his life. He did not recognize this man with the red face, veins popping in his neck, eyes bulging, chest heaving in post-anger. He recognized none of the genial father that he knew and loved.

"You will pack only the necessary items. Your passport, a change of clothes, your identifications and whatever you think is necessary. I give you half an hour to get ready or I will drag you out of here myself. Do you hear me?" Onodera Sr. ordered in a harsh tone. He straightened his disheveled suit and stood up straight, towering above his son in malice.

"Otou-san…" Ritsu whispered, his world was closing in on him quickly. _What should I do?_ He screamed inwardly. _I cannot leave Masamune, it will kill him!_

"You come with me, Ritsu," the older Onodera stated, a finale tone in his voice, his back facing his son, "Or I will disown you legally. You forget about Takano Masamune and everything else here in Japan. If you wished to stay,"

"_Father_…" Ritsu begged, _pleaded_, desperation in his voice.

"You will no longer be allowed in my house, I will not call you my son and you are banned from ever seeing your mother _for the rest of our lives until we die_!"

With those last harsh words, Onodera-sama slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a grief stricken Ritsu curled up on the floor, crying silently into his own arms. He became aware of the passing minutes and with a heavy heart, he slowly stood up and began packing everything he could grab hold of into two suitcases. Within ten minutes, his clothes were jammed tightly into his suitcases, his passport and identifications in his hand. The apartment seemed strangely clean without the clothes on the floor, littering the bedroom and living room.

Before stepping out the door, he left a note on the coffee table; certain in his heart that Masamune will read it. He looked away, his eyes brimming with fresh tears and closed the door behind him, turning the lock one last time. He walked a little further up and stood in front of apartment 1210, knelt down and with a deep breath, slid his apartment key under the door. He stood up again, dusted his pants and his hands off and with heavy footsteps, dragged the suitcases into the elevator and pressed the 'G' button.

The elevator closed with a small clang. Ritsu placed his forehead on the cool metal doors and waited for the inevitable to happen. It felt like the visit to the cemetery seemed like ages ago. The elevator shuddered to a stop and when the doors finally opened again, it felt like he was walking towards his doom. He could see his father's limousine waiting for him just beyond the glass doors and with a heavy sigh; he walked down the last few steps, to an unknown future.

* * *

Just as the limousine turn a corner; a pair of eyes followed its trail with worry. _I must tell Takano-san_, he thought, _this doesn't look good_…


	18. Chapter 18: Ring of Fate

******Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**Chapter 18: Ring of Fate**

"Come on! Come on! _Come on, damnit_, _Masamune_! Pick up the damn phone!"

Yokozawa Takafumi, arch nemesis to Onodera Ritsu until much recently, hit the redial button vehemently. _Why wasn't the damn ass picking up the phone,_ he screamed inwardly at the man with whom he was in love with so long ago. He had come around the apartment to coax the Emerald Editor-in-Chief to hang out for their usual weekend beer. Granted, he knew the man could never love him in return, but he was strangely fine with it, now that he had his eyes, and heart, hooked onto someone else. He inadvertently had to smile at last night's memory despite the seemingly grave situation of the present.

"Yokozawa! What is it?" Masamune finally picked up the dial. His voice agitated at being interrupted with something he was occupied with.

"Jeez, you can thank me after this," Takafumi replied, his voice acidic.

"Damnit, Takafumi, what do you want?!" Masamune yelled over the earpiece, clearly annoyed with him.

"Masamune," Takafumi began, his voice serious. There was a sudden silence at the other end of the line, "I just saw Onodera-sama's limousine at your apartment,"

"And?" the voice replying on the other end had a bite in them, but the listener held it back, panic creeping in on him. On the other side of town, his hand was now gripping the phone tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"And I saw Ritsu with two big suitcases. He looked like he had been crying, Masamune, and…" Takafumi stopped, unable to find the words to continue what he saw.

"What… is it?" Masamune whispered, his voice shaking, the composure he was holding on to slowly breaking into pieces. In the background he could hear the unmistakable drawl of Raiu's voice, asking him what was wrong.

"Masamune, there were bruises on his face and dried blood on his lips. I was just about to call him out when I saw the passport in his hands. I think you know what happened," Takafumi finished quietly; bracing himself for the barrage of insults he knew was coming.

There was none, however. The other end of the line was quiet. There were no insults. No cussing. No screaming of calling him a liar. All he could hear was the stunned silence. He could hear after a few minutes a slight forced rustling sound as the phone transferred from one hand to another. He was greeted politely by a feminine voice and he knew he was talking to Masamune's half-sister.

"Yokozawa-san, what's wrong?" Raiu's voice greeted him from the other end, there was a slight accusatory tone in her voice.

Takafumi repeated what he had mentioned to Masamune earlier on, silently begging the woman to do something, if anything, possible. The woman quizzed him with a million and one question. What did Ritsu looked like, what was he carrying, how big were the suitcases, what else did he see Ritsu carrying in his hands, what was he wearing and so on. Takafumi answered as best as he could. He knew Masamune must be in shock right now if Raiu had taken over the interrogation.

"Thank you, Yokozawa-san. Leave Masamune to me, I will deal with him," Raiu ended the phone call with a polite goodbye. The woman had always given him the shivers, even at her state of paralysis. She was the one woman, he was confident of it; who could bend the world to her will alone.

Takafumi sighed. _Looks like the weekend beer is out of the question definitely,_ he thought. Albeit his nonchalant demeanor when come face to face with Onodera Ritsu, he secretly hoped the younger man was all right. He didn't dislike the man as much anymore, he was, after all, a very good worker and had potentials to go further if he wanted to. He knew a diamond when he saw one. His mind reluctantly went back to what he had seen a few minutes ago. He couldn't fathom what had really happened but he knew, judging from the bruises marring Ritsu's pale cheeks that something _bad_ had taken precedence, _and it was just, the beginning._

* * *

Masamune was having late tea with his sister; engrossed in a conversation with her over the plights his late father had been in. There was a nagging feeling making its presence known to him but he attributed this to listening to the life and painful death of his Otou-san. It wasn't long before he realized his phone was vibrating in his bag. He took it out, and was suddenly irritated with the name on the Caller ID.

It was Yokozawa Takafumi, his long time best friend, who apparently had harbored love for him for as long as he could remember. Things had not been smooth between him and Takafumi since Masamune had rejected him months ago over Ritsu. He had always had something mean to say about his emerald-eyed lover and he wondered what this insistent phone call was about this time. No doubt, to bitch about the latest wrongdoings of his beloved.

To bitch did not even come close to what Takafumi had mouthed over the phone call. The tone of his voice was deadly serious, and having known him for over a decade, Masamune knew this time something was horribly wrong. This wasn't just another bitching session from a jaded ex-partner; this was his bestfriend, trying nobly to save Masamune's fragile relationship from breaking apart.

Thoughts ran amok through his scattered mind. He didn't hear anything else aside suitcases, passports and bruising. His sister had taken over the phone he had gripped so tightly in his hand. He had lost all manner of mobility, struck speechless by Takafumi's revelation. It couldn't be, his Ritsu couldn't be gone. _I just got him back. Why is this happening? I waited months for him to wake up, I waited by his side, I waited for him, I need him, he can't be gone!_

_I need him…_

_I can't live without him…_

_He's… my life…_

Struck by the blow of this sudden epiphany, he fell to his knees, his heart giving out this anguish so deep that for a moment he forgot how to inhale air into his lungs. His heart stuttered, icy fingers gripping it, taunting him with the possibility of a minor heart attack. It was a while before he felt a pair of warm, small hands, massaging the tension out of his shoulders and back. He coughed air into his lungs, inhaled sharply and turned his head to look at Raiu.

He had thought he could no longer cry that day but the tears came, flooding his hazel eyes again. _Will this pain never cease to end? Will Fate continue to be cruel? Playing with my heart, playing with my mind? Gave me hope, only to take it away again? Why… _He turned his eyes away to see the confirmation in Raiu's eyes. She got off the phone with Takafumi, quizzing the latter on every manner of Ritsu's sudden departure. He covered his mouth with a hand and sobbed into it, slumping back on his legs. He shut his eyes, unable to fight the defeat he felt in his very soul. _Why… Why me? Why us? _He was too weak to rally against the heavens anymore, his soul tired.

"_Get up_, Masamune,"

The icy, cold voice pierced his self-grief. He looked up from his position to see Raiu staring at him. Her eyes were cold and intense slits. Aki, his sister's personal assistant, was standing further off, unsure how to handle the situation. There was a bite in her voice, a leashed demon waiting to pounce on its nearest victim. Masamune, startled out of feeling sorry for himself; was struck by the unpleasant differences in personalities between himself and his sister. This woman, above all, was still much of a mystery to him.

He got up and faced his sister; his tears drying on his cheeks. There was no challenging that _look_ on Raiu's face.

"Are you done mopping, Onii-chan?" that undefined sweet sarcasm dripping like venom in Raiu's voice made Masamune take a step back.

"What the hell," he started, grateful for his sister's indifference this time, "I wasn't mopping, _baka_!" he roughly wiped any traces of tears left on his face.

"Good. If you were paying attention, Yokozawa-san mentioned passport. That means they're headed to the airport. Knowing Onodera-sama, he would probably have his own private jet. Whenever you're ready," Raiu explained, as she wheeled herself towards the door, instructing Aki to grab the keys.

Masamune used that confidence in his sister to fuel his own. They quickly climbed into the elevator and took the ride down to the basement parking lot where the cars were parked. When they reached Raiu's van, they made haste towards the airport. Time was ticking. _Ritsu, please, wait for me… don't leave me again… I won't make it this time if you go… _Masamune thought hard, praying that his voice will cross time and space to reach his beloved.

* * *

Ritsu stepped out of his father's limousine. He had donned on a cap and a pair of sunglasses, at his father's instructions. There were at Japan International Airport. His father had explained, as though he hadn't just beaten up his son to the point of newly fracturing his fragile ribs, that they were boarding Onodera-sama's private jet in half an hour. Kumiko, his father's personal assistant, took hold of both their passports, her eyes reflecting distress as she looked at Ritsu, clearly apologizing silently for what she was about to do, and headed to the check in counter.

Ritsu remained indifferent and stayed quiet the whole trip from his suddenly vacated apartment to the airport. He only nodded at everything his father said. In a show of rebellion, he kept his lips tightly shut, only responding when his father pressed for an answer. Even then, he had kept his answers short and curt. He did not miss the exasperated look on the senior Onodera's face at his responses. It was a small victory at least, getting back at his father for his brutal and uncouth beatings, he thought spitefully. He kept his eyes outside the window, refusing to look at his father, another defiance he had put up.

_He wants to see how jaded I can be, so be it_, Ritsu thought vindictively, building his protective walls around him again with every piece of his broken heart. His father had no thought of his feelings. He only cared about what society will label them. It didn't matter what his achievements were, or how hard he had worked, but the older Onodera _had wished_ that he _died_ in the accident. _What father would wish ill on their children? I would never have wished him ill, _Ritsu thought sadly, tears threatening to spill again.

He blinked rapidly and steeled his resolve. He pulled on his pool of strength, the image of his beloved; silky black raven hair, hazel-brown eyes that glowed golden when emotions intensified them, slightly parted full lips that kissed him with such need and tenderness… Ritsu closed his eyes. His heart tightened at the thought of his Masamune. _What would he think of me now? Would he think that I bailed out on him? Would he think that I deserted him on purpose? _With renewed angst against his father, Ritsu stalked after Kumiko-san, determined to keep as much distance as possible from his father.

When their passports were stamped, they were ushered to a private departure hall, reserved for the wealthy and famous. Ritsu took one last look behind him, though in vain, hoping to see Masamune before he boarded. Was he a fool, he mused sardonically to himself. Masamune wouldn't be home for ages. He turned around again, world-weary, and walked after his father's cabin crew, his footsteps heavy and filled with despair. He clutched in his hand, the one thing Masamune had given him, the jacket to his one-piece suit. Slowly, as though with excruciating difficulty, he pulled the jacket on, a gentle reminder of Masamune's thoughtfulness on his 26th birthday. The thought of that night in Kyoto sent a shadow of a smile to his face...

The thin, cold air of late autumn snipped at his cheeks. He pulled the jacket closer and walked in the direction of the waiting jet, quickening his footsteps as he did so. _Let's just get this done and over with_, he thought angrily. He put one foot in front of the other, swearing obscene oaths at his brutal fate every step of the way. Clearly, Fate was enjoying fucking with him.

When he reached the top landing, the steps were driven away. For a while he stood there, with the doors open, contemplating whether he should jump off the small jet. It wasn't a far off distance, he was sure he could reach it. A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind; it was one of his father's personal bodyguards. As though the masculine brute could read his meandering thoughts of escape.

"Gimme a minute damnit! If I'm never coming back, at least give me this godforsaken moment!" Ritsu snapped. The bodyguard backed off and nodded, putting two fingers up.

Two minutes. Ritsu scoffed. He turned away towards the door again and he thought then, his mind was playing a cruel bitch of a trick on him.

"RITSU!"

He looked up sharply to see someone running towards the jet as the doors began to close automatically.

"MASAMUNE!"

A split of a second later the doors closed, the hum of the engine deafening his ears. In his clutched hands, as he slowly opened them, was a shiny golden ring. Ritsu ran to the nearest window seat and looked out. His hand pressed to the window, his tears falling in neat streams down his cheeks as he watched in final desperation at the figure he had left behind.

He opened his hand again and stared at the golden ring. The word '_Faith'_ and '_Eternal Love'_ carved in _kanji_ in the inner circle. With a broken sob, he slid the ring on his third finger. It fitted him. _Perfectly._

* * *

"Give him this," Raiu instructed, quickly unchaining her necklace to reveal a golden band hanging on it, "It belonged to father, it's my protective charm. He would want you to have it. Give it to Ritsu. Run, Onii-chan! _Run_!"

_Please make it on time,_ Raiu prayed. Masamune had sprinted off in the direction of the private departure hall, running past the security guards who chased after him with batons. He managed to squeeze himself through the gates before it closed and saw in frantic desperation the lone figure staring into the distance, atop a flight of stairs, the doors of the jet closing in on him.

He ran then, he ran as hard as his legs could carry him and called out the name of his beloved Ritsu. He wanted to burst with joy when Ritsu turned to look at him, the love in his eyes, threatening to kill him with its sweet bliss on the spot. Ritsu's voice called out his name, hands and arms outstretched as though he wanted to fly into his arms. The desperation in those emerald eyes mirrored his. He pulled back his good arm and gave a mighty swing, throwing the band, glittering in the passing sunlight towards his beloved who caught it with both hands just before the doors shut tight on him.

He fell to his knees. He was too late. His Ritsu was gone. He felt rough hands overtaking him and this one last time, he didn't fight back. All he could do was let the tears spill down his cheeks, his sorrow tearing at his heartstrings as he was dragged back to the departure hall, limp, lifeless, beaten.

His _heart_ had left him.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sun and The Moon

******Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination.**

******P/S: To my readers, thank you. Your reviews have been a blessing and have been the encouragement I needed to keep on writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Sun and The Moon**

* * *

_Is it better to have loved and lost, than to have never known love at all?_

The question hung heavily in the air. Ritsu forced himself to focus on the task at hand; murdering his father slowly and brutally in his mind's eye for the pain the senior Onodera's misplaced sense of righteousness had cost him. He was trying, vainly, to blot out the image that kept repeating itself like a broken record player in his head. The image of his beloved Masamune, his hands outstretched for him, eventually overpowered by the security guards who had dragged him away.

_The anguish in his eyes… _Ritsu shut his tightly, unable to squelched the colossal guilt that surfaced.

Every time Masamune's agony-filled eyes watching his inevitable departure came to mind, Ritsu grimaced inwardly. He felt like the biggest traitor on the face of the earth. He deserved nothing above the cruel emotional and mental punishments that he must endure for putting this razor sharp knife through Masamune's heart. He stole a vicious look at the senior Onodera who was satisfyingly snoozing in his cabin bed. His face, even in his sleep, was unpleasantly proud and prejudiced. _I hate you_; he spat the thought silently at his father and turned around again to look out the window.

They were 12 hours away from his unknown future and all he could see for miles around were white cotton candy clouds. The deceptively peaceful and serene surface harbored the storm it carried in the depths of its belly, Ritsu judged, by the occasional peeks of darkened spots among the floating cotton. A snorted derisive laughter escaped him at this thought, earning him quizzical looks from a couple of the bodyguards. Ignoring the brutes' questioning gazes; he thought grimly, _how_ _apropos that this metaphor fits my situation at the moment._

Already he could feel imaginary vines of thorns growing and wrapping themselves around his outer shell, protecting the fragile petals of the roses in his soul, protecting his heart and mind. _No one will ever come close to me ever again,_ he thought in silent resignation. Ritsu looked down, the glitter of gold catching his eye. He pulled his hand closer to his face to take a better look at the band encircling his wedding finger. The ring – despite its symmetrical simplicity – was thick in density, and nearly a centimeter wide. He could feel its weight resting warmly on his finger like a second skin, pulsating with the ebbing of the blood underneath it. It contrasted starkly with his pale skin and he was sure, will attract quite an attention. He pressed his lips to it, the memory of the man who gave it to him wreaking havoc in his mind. _Faith_ and _Eternal Love_, he reminded himself, sighing deeply.

He stood up, leaving his seat for his own personal cabin bed. _Maybe sleep will grant me respite from this emptiness and longing in my heart… _He pulled the curtains shut and closed his eyes, the last word on his lips was… _Masamune_…

* * *

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, yanking him backwards with such monstrous force.

Someone viciously kicked him on the soft spot behind his knee, forcing him to kneel on the tarmac.

The batons were raised and his arms, of its own accord, came up to shield his exposed head from the oncoming assault.

The first of the batons came down hard across his spine, and he cried out sharply in the cracking pain. The next nearly dislocated his right shoulder. One smacked him across the face and if it weren't for his arms protective guards, he would have had a broken cheek bone from the blow. He could feel the blood trickling down his nostrils and he knew, his lips were bleeding as well from biting down to absorb the pain. He began to become numb. He had lost count of the swinging batons coming into contact with his body.

Out of nowhere, a pair of big hands grabbed his collar and yanked him up, forcing him to look into two tiny pig-like slits for eyes in a bulging bull-dog like face. The guard's nostrils flared and his lips twisted into an angry frown. The man pushed Masamune into the chest of another guard who grabbed him on both arms from behind, ready to let the pig-eyed guard turn him into a human punching bag.

"_Get_."

"_Your_."

"_Hands_."

"_Off_."

"_My_ _BROTHER_."

The low, sharp, piercing voice halted the punch in mid-air, turning heads around towards the direction of its owner.

* * *

Akihiko turned a sharp corner and braked just behind a taxi. He stepped out of the bright red sports car and looked around for someone. He spotted a small figure waving in the distance and ran towards her, ignoring the stares as people began to recognize who he really was. Amidst the stares, he came to a skidded halt in front of his stepsister, slightly out of breath. He gave a quick bow in Raiu's direction as she acknowledged the same for him. Working in tandem, Raiu had asked Aki if she could get her brother to help them, explaining in curt sharp tones over the phone what had happened to Ritsu and what she suspected had happened. As guilt dominated his conscience, _a flash of his confession coming to the forefront of his mind,_ Akihiko agreed and now, he was using his status as the billionaire novelist, to gain access to the private departure hall.

They rushed towards the exit of the departure hall.

_Raiu's eyes widened. _

Anger _slapped_ her in cold, slicing fury; coursing through her veins, conquering her mind and turning it into a reeling chaos of flaming red emotions, rendering her speechless.

_Not for long. _

Her brother was brutally beaten up by maybe five or six security guards and when the guards decided to turn him into a human punching bag she finally found her voice. It was as though some unknown strength had found its way into her and she _pushed_ with all her might, _with all her willpower alone_, her mind fighting furiously against the most heightened, razor-sharp _agony_ she had ever felt in her whole life and took one _angry_ stalking step _forward_, followed by _another_.

Standing proud, with a not so subtle hint of vicious arrogance, _extremely livid with fury_, was a woman of exceptional height. She was dressed in black from neck to toe; the gold cross hanging around her neck, the only colour punctuating her dark attire. Her pupils were dilated, the hazels nearly black in their angry slits. Her hair was loose and strands of it billowed across her face in the autumn chill, emanating an aura that began to darken as the seconds ticked by. One by one the guards stepped away from Masamune, leaving the battered man on his own. Masamune turned and took an unstable step towards the woman, his hands reaching out for her. She pulled Masamune into her arms but her eyes never left the guards who laid their hands and batons on her brother. If looks could kill, hers would be the first testimony to death by glare.

"How _dare_ you… You can _kiss_ your jobs, and _hopes_ for any future jobs goodbye, you fucking son-of-bitches," the woman hissed through gritted teeth, "I will _make_ your lives _utter_ miseries, I will make sure you get thrown into the deepest pits of prison hell Japan could offer and I will make sure you don't _ever see the light of day ever again,"_ she promised venomously.

"Raiu-chan, y-you're s-standing…" Masamune managed in a pain-wrecked whisper of misplaced amazement, considering the state he was in. He was oblivious to his own agony – and blissfully forgot even for just a few minutes why he was beaten up – at the sight of his sister, _standing_ up.

"Are you fine, Onii-chan?" Raiu's voice was inflected with alarm as she drank in how her brother looked like. He was visibly bruised and blood was trickling down his nose where the beefy security guard must have hit him.

A throat cleared in the background. Masamune turned his head to look at the newcomer before he had any chance to say anything to Raiu.

"Eh?" Masamune managed, more to himself than to anyone else. _What is he doing here? _Masamune's eyes narrowed at the newcomer who stood a few paces behind his sister. He still harbored a deep dislike for the man for putting that chasm between him and Ritsu a few weeks ago. _Why_ was he here? An uncomfortable feeling of unease shadowed his mind but it was all he could do not to fall flat on his sister, so he concentrated instead on keeping his balance.

Like fraternal twins, one yin and the other yang, Aki and Akihiko stood side by side with Raiu's wheelchair which was empty of its occupant. A small smile softened the author's masculine face but somehow the smile didn't quite reach his cold lavender eyes. The pits of those eyes were deep violet, reflecting the revulsion he felt at the security guards' behaviors. Aki had called him for help and he happened to be fifteen minutes away from the airport. Aki and Raiu had explained what happened to him and _somehow… He felt the strong need to do something… His heart had not been at peace for a long time since Misaki-chan disappeared on him… He felt… responsible somehow… and guilty…_

"Usami-sama!" the pig-like eyed security guard, stuttered. _Did they just beat up someone well-known or connected to the billionaire novelist?_ He thought desperately. His face had lost its color. He was already cowed by this strange woman earlier on. Her eyes… had spoken more than her words and he knew she would make real her promises to destroy their livelihoods. Now he was to add this writer to the list of people sentencing them for touching one of theirs; the thought was unbearable.

From the man's vantage viewpoint, he could see both the tall woman in black and the famous author, who was standing a few steps back, in white. With both commanding and godly like entities paralleling each other like that, they were almost too much for one's fear to bear. He sputtered an incoherent response, and he tried to laugh it off nervously. He tried to explain to a stoic and unresponsive group in front of them why they had chased down the woman's brother. His defense, in all its surety, felt _brittle_ and unconvincing. The man visibly swallowed, and so did some of the other security guards.

"You had just touched one of Japan's top Publishing House's best selling Editor-in-Chief," Akihiko responded to the man's incomprehensible babble, his voice callous and unsympathetic, "who is also the brother of the same Publishing House's best selling Co-Editor in Chief, the woman standing before you,"

"Usami-sama…" the men began to whisper amongst themselves, suddenly dawning on them that their harsh call for punishment on the man who was now falling into stupor, had been uncalled for and unprofessional. They knew that deep down inside, they knew in their hearts the real reason why they had beaten the man up. It hadn't been necessary. The man wasn't armed or dangerous. All they needed to do was take him back to the holding room and wait for their superiors to come down to take the man's statements. In a disturbing twist of reality, they had, in actual fact, enjoyed the feeling of unleashing this beastly force, overpowering the weak, hearing the cries of the people in pain. They had _basked_ in it, _savored_ it.

_And they shall pay dearly for it._

Raiu could feel Masamune's body getting heavier and she turned her face to him in alarm.

The man had slipped into unconsciousness.

She barked a command at the security guards, who rushed to carry the unconscious man back into the departure hall, Akihiko tailing after them, ensuring that the men did no more damage than they had already done. Raiu's balance faltered and she nearly fell, the pain too much even for her soul to hold off. Aki caught her and helped her back into her wheelchair. She was amazed at the strength and determination of the woman who was now so pale in complexion; she was as white as she would be in death. Raiu's breathing was labored, her eyes blackened and unfocused as she tried to slide her pain aside, her body protesting viciously against the sudden mobility she had forced upon it. Aki watched her, her eyes filled with worry as she wheeled Raiu back in the direction of where the men had gone to.

* * *

_Is this a dream?_ Ritsu asked himself. He had wished for a dreamless state of sleep but it was unlikely that was going to happen now. He was in an empty and quiet park, with no one in sight and the sakura trees were in full bloom – pink, white, yellow. The slight breeze blew the flowers into the air and they beautifully danced in the wind. The ground was covered in blossoms that had fallen off the trees, coming to a rest underneath his feet. Just like that day after Masamune had rescued him from the humiliation of being unable to hold his alcohol properly in front of the ladies… _The day he said he had carried me on his back when I fell asleep in this very park…_ His heart was suddenly filled with a sad longing as he looked up to see a lone figure standing a little way off. The figure had his back turned to him and seemed to be in a faraway thought. Ritsu walked up to the man, and as he did so, his heart began its familiar thumping. _Could it be?_ He asked himself, afraid of being wrong. He reached out and touched the man's right arm and the stranger slowly turned around.

"Why Ritsu… _Why did you leave me…"_ the man now asked him, stalking him, forcing him to move backwards.

It was _his_ Masamune but… There was something wrong with him… _What's wrong with him? Why is he all bloody? Why is he all bruised up?_

"M-Masamune… what happened?"

"This is your fault, Ritsu… Your fault… _Your fault…"_ the zombie-like figure of his beloved whispered in a raspy voice as he reached out for him. When he did so, his flesh began to drop in chunks onto the ground, revealing bones and sinew with blackened blood gushing out from where the rotting flesh had been. Where the acidic blood had hit the ground, it burnt the sakura blossoms underneath it, blackening it, leaving a trail of ugliness amongst the beauty of the land…

"What have I done…" Ritsu whispered, horror filling his mind at the realization of the repercussions his cowardly actions had caused, "_What have I done to Masamune…_ Oh God, _no_…"

Ritsu tripped and fell backwards, waking him up with a jerk from his beautiful nightmare. His clothes stuck to him in cold sweat and he palmed his face with both his hands.

"What have I done…" he repeated the question out loud, his heart still hammering in the aftermath of his nightmare, his eyes filling up with tears… he didn't fight for his love... _but..._ he was also torn between duty and his heart... His mind a confused myriad of emotions and questions...

_Oh God... What have I done…_


	20. Chapter 20: To Love You

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi & Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination.**

**Chapter 20: To Love You**

"Raiu-san, stop fidgeting! You've hurt yourself enough today!" Aki scolded the other woman, who could not sit still in her wheelchair, her small hands on her hips. Times like these made her wish she was strong enough to rattle some sense into her lover.

_Her lover_. That thought brought a flush of red to her face, her ears burning of its own accord as memories of this morning's bathroom escapade flashed brightly in her mind… _the experienced stroking of her lover's fingers on her core, the slow rhythmic slides of Raiu's fingers inside her, the gentle lapping of her lover's tongue on her breasts, the hard sucking of those cherry red lips on her nipples… how can I be thinking this NOW?!_ Aki scolded herself inwardly; blushing tomato red when she could feel the unmistakable hardening in her laced panties. Raiu looked up at her from her sitting position in the wheelchair; obviously distressed about something but the expression on little Aki's face brought her up short. She cocked her head to one side, observing every miniscule detail on this tiny woman's suddenly tensed form.

"Why _are_ you blushing?" Raiu asked, her voice blasé but her eyes danced with curiosity.

"N-Nothing!" Aki replied, her face reddening even more, "Just stop moving about so much will you!" she continued, her voice on a higher pitch than usual, trying to deflect Raiu's questioning look.

"Help me up," Raiu suddenly said, her right hand reaching for Aki's, "I want to walk,"

"Eh?" Aki managed, taken aback by the sudden request, was this why Raiu could not sit still for even two seconds? She could walk if she put her mind and soul into it and it was obviously distressing her at being told to sit put, "But Raiu-san… I don't think that's advisable until the doctor has something to say about it,"

"I want to walk. _Now_," Raiu demanded in a deadpanned tone, her hand still outstretched towards Aki, expecting the younger woman in front of her to comply.

Aki responded by putting her left hand underneath Raiu's hand. The warmth of the woman's hand seeped into her skin as Raiu smiled wolfishly, her fingers closing in on it and holding her hand tightly._ I never noticed how sharp her canines were, Aki _thought at closer inspection. Aki moved forward a little more so Raiu could heave herself up easily off the wheelchair. By doing so, she suddenly found her space invaded by the other woman. Arms circled her waist and she turned her face up to stare into the now soft hazels. The warmth in that embrace heated her up inside as she waited expectantly for the furious kiss that ensued.

"Could you two_ get a room_?" Akihiko's voice interrupted the passionate kiss, "There's a spare bedroom upstairs," he pointed with a long elegant finger towards a door by the top landing, he was leaning against the doorframe of his study.

Aki broke the kiss and covered her face in embarrassment at being caught in the throes of passion. She tried to wiggle out of Raiu's surprisingly strong embrace. A low voice whispered by her ear that tickled her senses even more, "Thank you, sensei. Had Masamune woken up yet?"

"Not yet, I expect the anesthetic will wear off in an hour. Keep it down yea, I'm trying to continue my novel," Akihiko smiled and walked back into his study.

Raiu gave Aki a tighter squeeze, "What say you?" she asked huskily into her ear.

"R-Raiu-san! Onii-chan might hear us!" Aki protested.

"He has no interest in women, if you haven't already noticed, Aki-chan," Raiu whispered, slowly pushing Aki in the direction of the stairs, "Now help me up the stairs,".

* * *

Masamune woke up to what seemed like hours.

He was in an unfamiliar room. There were… teddy bears, huge teddy bears, and other teddy bears of all shapes and sizes but always the same kind of teddy bear… and train sets, some chugging away peacefully on their tracks circling the room… and morimo aquariums in the corner… _What the hell, he_ thought to himself. He sat up and looked down to see his body was covered in bruises and bandages. _Where are my clothes?_ He peeked under the sheet and was relieved to find that he at least was wearing pants. _Where the heck am I?_ He asked himself. His curiosity was overpowering his mind as he drank in the sight of the room. The bed was large and comfortable but it was _too_ large and _too_ comfortable for him. It felt alien to him. it was too _luxurious_ for his common skin. His eyes roved around the room and paused on a photo frame on the bedside table, just a little hidden away to the side, behind a dried up bouquet of roses. He squinted, without his glasses he could barely see much in the partial darkness and pulled the photo to him.

"Usami-sensei? _Ritsu_?" he thought in alarm and peered closer, "Wait, that's not right, that's not Ritsu, that's… someone who looks very much like Ritsu…" inadvertently he released a breath of relief.

The younger man in the photo had the same hair and eye color and the same skin complexion but he was slightly shorter and thinner than Ritsu. His hair was slightly more unkempt than Ritsu's. _Why is Akihiko's photo in this room? Am I in Akihiko's bedroom?!_ He thought uncomfortably, eyeing the many teddy bears that looked like they were staring into the very depths of his soul. He had known the author was an eccentric fellow and kept to himself mostly, but this… this is beyond even his wildest imaginations.

Another thought seeped its way into his mind. As he studied the photo in his hands, he noticed the author's arms were hugging the slighter man from behind. The younger one who looks like Ritsu looked appalled and embarrassed; his face had reddened, _very reminiscent of my Ritsu,_ Masamune thought again, a pang of loneliness suddenly hitting him. His mind went back to that chapter in his life when he thought Akihiko had something going on for his lover. He was struck by the sudden jealousy when Akihiko had thoughtlessly placed his hand on top of Ritsu's hair and ruffling it _intimately_. Closing his eyes against that thought, Masamune tried to concentrate before the original fleeting thought disappeared on him. _Was it because Ritsu reminded him so much of this boy in the picture?_ He had mentioned a name… Masamune frowned in concentration and the name hit him, _Misaki_. _That's it, that's this boy's name_, Masamune thought eagerly. He now knew where he had seen this young man before. He was working part time in Marukawa and was a big fan of Ijuuin-sensei's manga '_The Kan_'.

"You too, huh?" Masamune said out loud, his voice a soft whisper, understanding dawning on him. His Ritsu had reminded Akihiko of his Misaki. He placed the photo back on its stand on the bedside table and eyed the bouquet of dried-up roses. _Had Akihiko been left behind by his lover as well_? He thought to himself, feeling sorry for the billionaire novelist now. _Had I been too harsh on him? _He reflected, and agreed that he might've been colder than he normally would have been with the author. His mind reluctantly remembered the episode before he blacked out and had seen Akihiko at the airport. The question came back to nag him, _why was he there again?_ _I have done nothing to cause him to help me out. _

_Why…_

His eyes widened. The sorry feeling he had felt disappeared instantly. In its place was ice cold anger. His mind replayed the day at the editorial department. His sister had been quiet and he had caught her shaking her head at Ritsu. _Did something happen between them? Why would he want to help me? He doesn't owe me anything! He… Had he done something wrong…_

His eyes caught a black journal sitting underneath the bouquet of roses. He could've easily missed it in this partial darkness. The man with the morals in him told him to leave it alone but the man who demanded that his accusations be justified reached out for the journal. He lifted the brittle bouquet carefully and pulled the journal from underneath it. If the man didn't want him to read it, he wouldn't have left the damn thing lying around like this, he thought satisfactorily, and flipped open the journal to a page that had a yellow post-it note sticking out of it. If his eyes could widen anymore, they would pop out of his sockets. The note was addressed to _him_.

"_Dear Takano-san, _

_I've seen how you looked at me, _

_And I've seen the questions in your eyes. _

_Please read this, and please judge me only when you have done so,_

_U. Akihiko,"_

The note which was written in Akihiko's neat handwriting caused the curiosity in him to spill over in throes. He scrambled out of the bed and tried to locate the closest light switch he could find. _I can't very well read in the dark, dammit,_ he swore. He found the switch and flipped it on. He had to blink several times at the sudden glare. Again he looked around, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute as his eyes surveyed the room. _It was huge and… creepy._ Keeping his mind on the task at hand, he sat himself in a single blue sofa and began reading that page, feeling the blood drained from his face, his hands covered in cold sweat at every single word that caught his eyes.

"_I had done Misaki-chan great wrong. I let my anger and my jealousy get the best of me. What have I done? I should've known that Ijuuin bastard would've done anything to break Misaki and me up. Misaki loved me, he couldn't have kissed Ijuuin on purpose. I should've known that bastard had forced himself on Misaki. How he had laughed when I finally confronted him about it, the bastard. He had said to me he won't give Misaki up and he would do anything to get Misaki. Now he's gone and never coming back because I was fucking stupid and didn't wait for him to explain. Takahiro won't let me call him anymore either. Misaki gets all depressed and sad when I do and he's banned me from breaking his heart anymore. Takahiro said Misaki had told him what had happened. That's how I knew Ijuuin had forced himself on Misaki. That bastard, if I could kill him I would! Yes, I could've just flown over and forced him home like I always do, but how could I have explained what I have done! _

_I have no recollection of what happened between me and Onodera. How fucked up would Misaki have felt when he saw me with Onodera naked on the floor? I have no fucking memory of that damn night! Have I taken advantage of Onodera because he reminded me of Misaki? The boy doesn't remember either! Argh! We both are useless drunks! But I shouldn't have done anything. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have invited Onodera in… I should've stayed with Misaki but I was too fucking stupid and too fucking jealous and… SHIT! What have I done, diary? If I can't explain myself to Misaki… I can't face him… why can't Onodera and I ever remember if we did anything… I miss you Misaki, I'm so sorry… I can't bring myself to fly and see you without an explanation..."_

Masamune re-read the journal entry over and over again and finally threw it into a corner. He heard something crashing but he didn't care to turn and see what the journal had hit. His breathing was heavy. His eyes narrowed into slits and he slammed a fist into the wall closest to him. So that was why he came to help me. He had felt guilty about something he had done to Ritsu without Ritsu's knowledge. He had taken advantage of Ritsu in his drunken state. Anger was the biggest bitch fucking with his mind right now. He got up from his seat and slammed the door open, jarring the door on his hinges and very well nearly leapt the steps down to the living room where the startled occupants turned their heads sharply towards his direction.

"_AKIHIKO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH RITSU!" _

It felt like the floor had split open and the bestial Lord Chaos from hell and under had come up to wreak havoc that day. Voices screamed at him to stop but his eyes saw nothing but red. He swung his right punch and it connected with a crack across Akihiko's left cheek. The latter fell backwards, stumbled and lost his footing. Masamune pulled the author up by his collar and pulled him close to his face. His hazel brown eyes darkening as he stared angrily into those lavender sets. Akihiko's eyes looked strangely resigned and seeing that he had no wish to battle him, Masamune pushed him roughly away in disgust. Again the author stumbled a little but this time he kept standing. His face was averted, he was ashamed. He had known Masamune's reactions were going to be harsh and he was prepared for the repercussions. It was about time he owned up to his mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Takano-san," Akihiko said quietly, a hand coming up to wipe the blood that trickled down the side of his mouth. His pale cheek had started to colour, the shape of a knuckle taking precedence, marring the beautiful skin purple, "I'm sorry,"

"It's that all you can say, Akihiko?" Masamune yelled, using Akihiko's first name in disgusted derision, "How dare you-"

"Onii-chan," Raiu's voice, calm and quiet penetrated his fury and he turned on his sister, "Sit,"

"What-,"Masamune began but was cut short.

"Onii-chan, if you wanted to beat Akihiko up for that, then by all means but have you ever stopped to think that you have had your share of one night stands as well?" Raiu asked, her voice distant. It pained her having to remind her brother of his own deeds before he got back together with Ritsu, "It happened before you found Ritsu again; you can't fault the man as much as you can't fault yourself for screwing up. Both of you were victims in these situations, both of you loved, lost and now in pain,"

Masamune was taken aback by his sister's logic. He threw a nasty look in Akihiko's direction but kept his mouth shut tightly. His hand still stung from the impact of that punch. Akihiko had kept his eyes averted but like Masamune, he had sat down on the latter's opposite end of the sofa. Raiu took a deep breath. That was very tricky. She didn't expect Masamune to ever listen to her but she was glad that he did. She didn't like reminding him that he was no angel to begin with and truth be told, neither was she, but she needed the author on their side or the plan she had concocted in her head would have gone to waste. Akihiko had agreed and now it was getting Masamune to tag along with it. She pulled on Aki's hand, who was standing behind her, for support; unconsciously turning to her little seraph for stability.

"We're flying to America once arrangements have been made to cover our work at Marukawa. I've told Isaka-san that we were on a verge of a new project with Usami-sensei," Raiu began. She saw the suspicious look in Masamune's eyes.

"We?" Masamune had caught the pronoun._ What is his sister up to?_

"Yes, Onii-chan. _WE_. Myself, Aki, as she still needs to care for me medically, yourself and Usami-sensei," Raiu confirmed, daring her brother to say something against it.

"I can fly to America myself and find him," Masamune protested. He didn't want to owe Akihiko anything, and he didn't want Ritsu to be anywhere near him. The thought of Ritsu's naked form lying side by side Akihiko's was enough to make him want to swallow his own tongue and choke on his own blood.

"Think about it for a minute Onii-chan," Raiu pressed, her voice raising an octave, cutting off any protests from her brother, "Onodera-sama knows Usami-sensei's market value, and he won't miss a chance to collaborate with Usami-sensei. He is launching the opening of Onodera Publishing's America's branch in a month's time. He could get us in with him,"

"Misaki-chan is working with Onodera Publishing at the moment. I want Misaki back as much as you want Ritsu back as well. I caused Misaki to leave, cheating on him with Ritsu, and I want to apologize to Ritsu for taking advantage of him when he was drunk. It's about time I owned up to my own mistakes and face my demons," Akihiko interjected quietly. Masamune fought down the urge to kick the man in the balls. _How dare he make this all about himself! He has no thoughts of others but his own selfish need! _

That thought brought Masamune up short. _I have done the same thing as Akihiko,_ he realized with bitter resignation._ I have slept with Takafumi and numerous others before him. Had I been loyal to him, I wouldn't have done it. How different am I from this man… _he shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them, he noticed his sister Raiu was looking at him expectantly. _Had she known that I will come to agree with this all along? _

"So, be it. Let me know your arrangements," Masamune agreed uneasily. He pretended to ignore the relieved looks Raiu and Aki had exchanged with each other, or the twinge of jealousy he felt when he saw the unsaid love blossoming in both pairs of eyes.

He stood up and left for home, bowing at the door, not bothering to say anything. He walked down the stairs and hailed a taxi. He just wanted to be home in his bed. Today had been very tasking for his weary soul. He was physically and emotionally drained. He looked out and saw the stars glittering in the sky. How time flew. _It was just this very morning we were visiting Otou-san's grave and our worlds have been torn and taken apart since._ The taxi dropped him off twenty minutes later and he passed through the swiveling glass doors. He stood in front of the elevator and pressed the arrow up button. The elevator opened with a slight 'Ding!" and he stepped in. His finger hovered above the 12th floor button and with a sigh, he pressed it.

He reached his floor. It was quiet as always but somehow the quiet seemed to be amplified by the recent events that had happened today. He turned the key to his apartment door and pushed it open, flicking the switch on as he went in. His eyes caught sight of a yellow envelope on the floor and he picked it up, feeling something solid in it. Hearts thumping in his chest, he opened the envelope and pulled out a key. He knew immediately whose key it belonged to. He stared at it a moment longer and rushed back out.

Gingerly, he pushed the key into the lock of apartment 1211 and the door opened with a slight creak. He stood in the darkened doorway for a moment before bracing himself and entering with a prayer. He flicked the switch on and pulled his shoes off. The apartment felt cold, and it was too tidy. He never realized how he missed the mess Ritsu had always left behind. It was strangely clean. He walked into the living room and flicked on another switch. He looked around, his heart telling him that there was something he needed to find.

He saw it then, a letter underneath a single red rose on the coffee table. He hesitated a moment before rushing over to pick it up, tearing the envelope open in his haste. As his eyes read the letter his Ritsu had left him, he fell to his knees, his heart breaking…

"_Dearest love, _

_You may never know how sorry I am to have to do this to you. I blame no one but myself. I am too weak to fight for our love and I am torn, my love, between you and my family. I cannot lose you… but I cannot lose my family either. To love you has been the greatest joy I have ever felt. Thirteen years ago, I fell in love with you and had kept that love hidden from you for three years. I wished I hadn't done it. I wished I had spent more time with you. I missed you already… and knowing when you read this that I will be long gone, it breaks my heart... _

_As I write this, I can't help but feel that I am complete when I am with you. All the years I was angry with you, it was the emptiness in my heart that had hurt the most… the emptiness without you by my side… I am nothing without you, a shell of a human being void of any true emotions. You are the reason why I had found the courage to live and love again. Death had nearly taken me away and it was love for you that brought me back to you… No one had ever come close to you Masamune, I love you and I will always do… _

_Please, find it in your heart to forgive my cruelty… Please don't ever forget me as I will - I can't - ever forget you… You are the only man I will ever love in this lifetime and the next. I love you, with all my heart, body and soul, I love you Masamune…_

_Forever yours,_

_Oda Ritsu"_

_Ritsu_… he whispered his lover's name like a talisman. He clutched the letter to his heart and in the quiet, empty apartment, there were no other sounds penetrating the silence, except the sobs of a broken hearted man…


	21. Chapter 21: Soul Mates

**Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi and Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: I might put this story in the backseat for a bit as I entertain the crazy voices in my head. Expect a complete change to the characters in this story as I turn them into Demons and Angels for the next sketch and there will be war on Earth. That will be up soon. The story will have the same OCs, maybe one or two new ones, same SIH characters (a bigger focus on YuKisa) and plenty of visits from Junjou characters, especially Junjou Egoist! The exams are over and I have plenty of time in my hands before the end of year drama production starts and I go crazy again and disappear for a couple of months.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Soul Mates**

* * *

"Isaka-san, I am embarking on a new project in the US and I would like to steal your shoujo-manga editors for a month or so," Akihiko put his most charming smile on for Marukawa Publishing's Director. Masamune, Raiu, Aki and Akihiko were in one of the meeting rooms on the first floor with Ryuichiro and his personal assistant, Asahina. On board were Takafumi and Sasake Mori of sales and printing.

"Take my best Emerald editors? Why? I will lose profit! With them on board, the profits have tripled! I expect it to quadruple in the next month or two," Ryuichiro protested, _something_ did not sit right with him.

"Of course I am aware of your profits and losses Isakan-san. Have you forgotten who I am? You were the one who first placed your confidence in me and told me to jump onto the bandwagon," Akihiko smiled, reminding Ryuichiro that day a few years ago, where he had stumbled on Akihiko's journal and read the story written by aspiring novelist.

"Usami-sensei, they are Shoujo Manga editors! You should take our Literature editors!" Ryuichiro began, curiosity marring his conscience, "What's going on Sensei?"

"The project is part literature, part shoujo manga. I have my own literature editor, Aikawa-san, who will come with me," _Of course this was not true but the director didn't need to know that_, he thought dismissively, "and I need a good eye for shoujo manga as I am collaborating with a couple of shoujo mangakas for the manga installment of my upcoming novel,"

_So we are playing this game now are we_? Ryuichiro thought as he smiled, a plan forming in his head, "Very well, Sensei, you have me cornered. I will let my two best editors go, provided you sign a contract that allows this company to publish three of your next novels,"

"If things go as planned, I will triple that amount Isaka-san, it is the least I can do," Akihiko offered, knowing the shrewd businessman in Ryuichiro could not resist the offer of doing lucrative business with him. _If things go as planned, and I finally have Misaki-chan home with me, it will matter not how many books I offer this company, I would be glad to do it,_ Akihiko thought, a longing for his green-eyed gem surfacing acutely to the forefront of his mind.

"T-T-_TRIPLE_?! _Nine_ books, Sensei?! Are you _serious_?! Then it's a deal, you can have them for 3 months!" Ryuichiro sputtered on his coffee, nearly drawing coffee up his nostrils. The thought of publishing nine of the great Usami-Sensei's novels was irresistible.

Masamune and Raiu rolled their eyes disgustedly at how easily Ryuichiro handed them over like trading cards for a spike in profits but they kept their mouths shut indignantly. Nine of Akihiko's books will be enough to supply millions into the company in the next ten years! Looking on the bright side, profits will do them good; they will get bonuses at the end of the year for all the hard work and everybody will be happy. The contract was drawn in the next half an hour and as signatures were written down, copies of the contract photocopied and sent to Contract and Records of each department in Marukawa, Akihiko bid adieu to the Emerald editors and their Director who was smiling from ear to ear at the promised prospect of millions his company will be making in the next decade.

"The flight leaves tonight, meet me at the departure hall from yesterday. My jet's being fueled as we speak. We should reach the US in less than 20 hours. I've got your tickets ready and your visas are in the making as well. Don't forget your passports," Akihiko pulled Masamune aside and told him in a low voice.

"I'll pay you back, of course," Masamune replied, although grateful that Akihiko had sped up the visa process, he still didn't want to owe the novelist anything and he still held a grudge at the billionaire's apparent disregard for anyone but himself.

"Of course," Akihiko replied, planting his usual smile on his face, the coldness in Masamune's tone will be far from warming anytime soon. _As expected,_ he thought, _I would be indifferent to the person who took advantage of my Misaki as well. _Again, the guilt came rushing to the surface, no matter how much he claimed that he didn't do it intentionally, that he was under the influence of alcohol.

* * *

Ritsu stretched his legs and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and mouth. They had touched down in the City of Angels, the most populous city in the state of California, a few minutes ago and Ritsu was rudely shaken awake by one of his father's bodyguards. As the doors opened to let air in, the slap of the cold woke Ritsu up further, a hint of the approaching winter. His eyes looked at the smog-covered distance and his heart sank further, _I hate smog,_ he thought bitterly, _I can't breath properly in it. _His heart tightened in his chest and he felt more forlorn than ever. It was also a sign that Masamune's birthday was coming up soon and he sighed at the thought. He would missed it, maybe he should give Masamune a call later…

"Ritsu, don't stand in the cold, get a move on," Onodera-sama said, breaking the younger Onodera's train of thought, snapping the younger man into attention. The older Onodera did not missed the scathing look his son shot him before the latter turned his face away and walked dejectedly towards the limousine that was waiting for him. He sighed inwardly at the awkwardness there. _No, I am not wrong here, he should follow my every command, he is the only heir to my business and I won't allow some homosexual pervert to take him away from me,_ he banished the earlier thought, replacing it with a much harsher one, _OVER MY DEAD BODY! _

"Ritsu, it will do you well to remember, if you get in contact with Takano-san ever again, you will not be welcomed in my home and you will not be allowed to see your mother either," Onodera-sama repeated, when the limousine door was closed after him, leaving his son and himself alone in the backseat, "I _will_ find out you know, so don't even think about it,"

"What else is new, Otou-san?" Ritsu replied deadpanned, appalled at the length his father would go to keep Masamune away from him, "You would track my calls therefore calling him is a definite no," he ticked off the first invasion of his privacy, "You would ask your IT experts to hack into my internet accounts therefore emailing him is out of the question," he ticked off the second one, "You would arrange for your bodyguards to follow me everywhere therefore I am living in a walking prison," he ticked of the third, "You would even go as so far as to bug every single thing that I owned in the event that I somehow miraculously escaped your bodyguards and you can track me down like some convict on a chip," he ticked off the last, his voice the epitome of sarcasm, "So, what else is new, Otou-san?"

"Good, so you know what will happen if you don't comply and do as I say, Ritsu. I don't have to remind you of what I can do, you have done a magnificent job of it just now," Onodera-sama replied with the same sarcasm that dripped off Ritsu's checklist.

The drive to the new Onodera home on was long and lonely. Neither Ritsu nor his father attempted any small talk. Onodera-sama was busy chatting on the phone with his fellow cohorts here and when he wasn't on the phone, he was typing away on his MacBook Air, to what though, Ritsu had no idea. Ritsu wanted to remain blissfully oblivious to whatever was going on with his father so he plugged in his earpieces and peered out the window to the darkening sky.

They have left the busy town center and moved further into the suburban residential district, it wasn't as smoggy here and as the limousine snaked its way uphill on Pacific Palisades, the air cleared a little. From what his father had said, in a futile attempt to engaged his son in any form of conversation, the Pacific Palisades was located among Brentwood to the east, Malibu and Topanga to the west, Santa Monica to the southeast, the Santa Monica Bay to the southwest, and the Santa Monica Mountains to the north. Ritsu looked upwards and saw the peaks of said mountains, capped in snow.

He knew from past Geography lessons, that his private tutor had drilled into him all those years ago, that the Pacific Palisades and the mountains surrounding it were great for hiking. Maybe I should take a hike one of these days, Ritsu thought, something to distract me away from thinking of Masamune. The thought of the never seeing his raven-haired beauty made him depressed and he looked away from the mountains and concentrated on the music blaring in his ears.

The limousine pulled up to a big silver gate that automatically opened into a long driveway facing a big white mansion. Cedar trees lined the driveway, giving it a rustic, old feel and Ritsu, despite his adamancy that he do not show any form of emotions while he was here, could help but feel awed at the sight of the sky high majestic trees. The limousine stopped in front of the white mansion, and Ritsu climbed out, eager to exit the vehicle and away from his father.

The doors opened to reveal a woman of slight build, with emerald eyes and fair skin, light brown hair with flecks of gray in them. Ritsu saw his mother and smiled, grateful for at least one person who accepted him for who and what he is. He walked forward and gave his mother a warm hug, noting that his mother hugged him tighter than usual. When the embrace ended, Ritsu's mother held him at arm's length and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"There was nothing I could do, Ricchan," his mother whispered, mindful of her husband's looming presence behind her son.

"I know Okaa-san," Ritsu replied, pulling his mother's hands away from him and smiling bitterly before he walked into the mansion.

At once, butlers came swooping down on him, carrying his belongings and escorting him to the third floor where his bedroom was located. Ritsu threw himself on the master bed and instantly felt alien with his surroundings. This was no longer his life, he thought sadly; _I no longer want any of this for myself… I want to be with Masamune, happy and content_. The thought came unbidden and with it, the emotions he had held in since leaving Japan. He turned his face into the pillow and cried quietly.

"Onodera-san, is everything to your liking?" an indifferent voice ceased his sobbing, his eyes popped open, he thought everyone had left the room and bolted up right.

"_Get out,"_ he replied scathingly, sitting up, his eyes red and freshly tear-stained.

"As you wish," the man who waited for him, bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

He stared up into the ceiling and was aware of the passing ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of his room. Jumping off the bed, he took off what he was wearing and put his tracksuit on. He might as well go for a run to get rid of all of these pent up emotions. He pulled the doorknob, swung the door open and came face to face with two of his father's bodyguards, both beefy muscular men, who turned around, their faces expressionless. Gritting his teeth, he tried to walk out but his path was blocked whichever where he turned.

"Am I to be a fucking prisoner in my own house?!" Ritsu finally shouted, none of the bodyguards replied. They stood there like silent statues, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"We apologize Onodera-san, we cannot comply to that," one of the guards finally spoke.

"FUCK IT! YOU CAN GO AND TELL MY FATHER I WILL KILL MYSELF IF HE KEEPS ME LOCKED UP IN HERE LIKE SOME FUCKING CONVICT! MARK MY WORDS, I'LL JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Ritsu, no longer the shy man he was when he was with Masamune, blew up in the guards' faces. He turned around, slammed the door in the guard's nose, earning a yelp of pain from one of them who didn't manage to jump back in time.

He ran to the window and pushed the windowsill up. Climbing out on the ledge he noticed that the cedar trees grew quite closely to the house, and if he reached out far enough, he could grab hold one of the branches near his window. Feeling utterly reckless and impulsive, Ritsu took a deep breath and made a jump, catching the nearest branch and swinging himself to the branch below it. He made his way down the tree and jumped the last few feet down, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He lied there on his back for sometime before scrambling to his feet. He ran into the welcoming arms of the darkening forest behind this alien mansion, freedom at last, well, at least until the guards realized he was gone.

* * *

"Ready, Onii-chan?" Raiu asked; she looked up at her brother as Aki wheeled her side by side.

"You bet," Masamune answered, plastering a smile on his face that he did not feel inside, as they entered Akihiko's private jet.

"All right guys, time to strap in, we can move about later once we're in the sky," Akihiko said, when he turned his head and saw his company by the jet's entrance. He was snugly seated in his chair.

The seats faced each other; Aki had positioned herself next to her brother, but facing Raiu in the adjacent seat. Masamune had taken position beside Raiu, next to window and facing Akihiko. A table separated them down the middle. Masamune looked out the window; there was nothing to see but the dark of the night and the lights on the airstrip. The pilot's voice rang out from the overhead speakers, announcing the departure and expected arrival times for the flight as well as the expected weather, which promised a little turbulence mid-flight over the Pacific Ocean. They would expect to reach the City of Angels in less than 24 hours.

The roar of the engine sung in Masamune's ears and the sudden compression in air in his eardrums signaled that they have taken lift off. He prayed, a prayer in prayers, that he would be able to see his Ritsu again. He fiddled with the cross around his neck, clutching the gold in his hand, his mind filled with a cacophony of confusion. He filled his mind with thoughts of his beloved, and the chaos quieted down a moment, giving him a respite from the crazy voices in his head.

_Ritsu, wait for me, I'm coming for you…_

* * *

_Halfway across the world, the emerald eyes of a young man looked up into the darkening sky and felt… a calling to his soul… He smiled sadly and stopped in his tracks. In the distance he heard the barking of the dogs, and knew that his little escape stunt had woken up the house. They will come for him soon. Enveloped by the sounds of the forest, closing his eyes, he embraced the calling in his heart and he called out to his soul mate. _

_Masamune… I'm waiting for you…_


	22. Chapter 22: Layers of the Past

******Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi and Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

**P/S: Okay, I think this chapter is a little far-fetched. Tell me what you think. My mind's gone on overdrive. I'm working on 'Daemons and Angeluses' as well, so the slight unrealism in this chapter might've come off from that. Comments please! Much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Layers of the Past**

* * *

Dressed in an expensive black suit with no tie; a blood red, tucked out, button up tee underneath; shiny black shoes making 'click clack' sounds on the marble floor of the new Onodera Publishing House; Ritsu was a sight to behold. He no longer possessed that slight innocent air that accompanied his often-darting emerald eyes. His back was straighter, as though resigned to some unknown fate, a stubborn set to his shoulders, as though denying an alien force trying to push him down and his aura was just as dark. He was just… _different_.

He had his hair combed clear away off his face – revealing a widows peak on his forehead – except a few stubborn stray strands falling over his eyes. His face was set in a slight frown; his lips, twitching up on one side. One could say there was loathing in this arrogant-looking heart-shaped face. His right hand was tucked into the pocket of his pants; a nonchalant, dismissive pose.

Ritsu walked behind his father and tailed by his father's entourage. Everyone who worked there turned to stare at the Onodera Prince, the sole heir to the company. It's been three days since his arrival and this was the first time he had stepped foot out of the mansion after his runaway stunt.

_The windows were barred, what the hell is it with that?_ Ritsu thought angrily. He felt more alone and more like a prisoner each day.

As his father greeted everyone he came into contact with, Ritsu merely grunted in distaste and nodded curtly, the frown on his face never quite leaving, his eyes never quite meeting those who hoped to get some eye contact. This was a _completely_ different Ritsu. An altogether too arrogant, too cynical, too _jaded_ man, forced out of his country, forced away from the man he loved; to take over a company his father was running in Los Angeles. He was a man who had lost everything he ever cared for and was now putting up a thorn riddled front to keep away any – or would be – suitors.

_His heart had slammed shut when he left the man he loved behind; only too cruelly._

"Director, you have a visitor waiting in the conference room," the receptionist chirped in, "Oh, good morning Onodera-san," she bowed to an indifferent Ritsu, hoping to get a reply. When she didn't, she looked up to see Ritsu staring at her, a nasty frown on his face.

"What's so good about this morning?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in his soft voice, "I have no time to fraternize with people, so cut the crap and just do your damn job,"

"Ritsu!" his father scolded in a low tone, cutting off anymore dire remarks from the younger man who rolled his eyes into his head and turned away, inspecting the artwork on the wall, "Who is the visitor?"

"Usami Akihiko, Director, the billionaire novelist. He's here on business," the receptionist answered. There was a breathy tone to her voice as she remembered the tall man who had entered earlier on. It was as though the man was surrounded by a twinkling flowery aura as his deep timbered voice asked for the director. The women near the reception area and everyone else around nearly swooned in his presence.

"Usami-sensei!" Onodera-sama said in surprise. _What is the man doing in America?_ "I will see him at once. Ritsu! Come along,"

The entourage was directed to the main conference room. Usami Akihiko, billionaire, novelist extraordinaire, prodigy son and heir to the Fortune 500 Usami Group, was standing by the window overlooking the smoggy city of Los Angeles. When he heard the entourage coming in, in a show of deliberate slowness, he turned around and leaned on the wall. Everyone knew the eccentric man had certain _quirks_ and everyone seated themselves under his over-observing gaze wondering why this author, who seldom make an appearance, was there. Those lavender depths followed a particular young man, who stood by his father's chair, a refusal in his downcast eyes to be seated. Once everyone, except Ritsu, had taken a seat, Akihiko took center stage as he always did and commanded in the snap of his beautiful smile, everyone's attentions. He took a seat himself, right at the very head of the table.

"Usami-sensei, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Onodera-sama greeted to the man sitting to his right, "We have not worked together since you moved to Marukawa Publishing," there was hint of an accusatory tone in the senior Onodera's voice at being cast out of the billionaire's fortune.

"I am on the verge of a new innovative project with a couple of my new editors, a literature novel set here in LA," ignoring the pointed remark to his change of choice in publishing houses. "This will then be turned into its manga version and I have scored a contract deal with Shinboku Productions to turn the manga version into an anime series," Akihiko continued, putting his plans into effect, "Since I have had many good tidings with Onodera Publishing in the past, I would like to offer this project to you, granted of course that you would accept it,"

"Of course, Sensei! I would not turn down a rewarding business!" Onodera-sama clapped his hands together; a smile quickly forming on his face, his mind already counting the millions of profit that will be generated from that agreement.

"On one condition, Onodera-san," the tone in Akihiko's voice quieted down, causing everyone to turn and look at him. His amethyst jewels taking note of the indifferent Ritsu who was staring out the window, "…that Ritsu be my literature editor,"

"Usami-sensei!" At the mention of his name and the prospect of working with the billionaire novelist again had Ritsu turning around on his heel, wide eyed, "Why-?"

"Be quiet, Ritsu! Of course he will agree to it, his background is Literature of course, _not shoujo manga._ When will the contract be drawn?" Onodera-sama cut his son off with an angry glare, daring him to turn down a million dollar project for the company.

"Have Ritsu pick it up tonight at my Beverly Hills residence," Akihiko said, standing up – the people in the conference room standing up as well – "Here is my address. I ask that Ritsu come alone. You should know by now, I detest crowds,"

"Of course, Sensei, I will send him to you tonight," Onodera-sama chirped in, his spirit high and good as he shook hands with the billionaire novelist.

Ritsu bowed deep as Akihiko was about to walk past him, his mind was still processing the sudden contract. It had been slightly over two years now that he had worked with shoujo manga. To have to forget that and return to Literature… the thought proved to be very tasking indeed. There was the sudden feel of a warm weight on his shoulder and he straightened his back and stared into the amethyst orbs. The tall author had a hand clasped firmly on his right shoulder. A small smile played on the author's lips as Ritsu could feel the slight squeeze and the whisper of that _one_ word.

"_Faith_."

With that singular word, Akihiko laughed genially, clapped his shoulders and he walked out with Ritsu's father, leaving the younger Onodera on his own alone in the conference room. His eyes had widened, his skin had grown ashen, his fingers were trembling and his heart was beating like shamanic drums – loud and pounding. _The one word Usami-sensei said to me was 'Faith', could it be…_

_A flash of gold…_

_Hope was too good to be true._

Akihiko was in a conversation about the upcoming business proposal with Onodera-sama when out of the corner of his eye; he spied a fleeting figure. He stopped immediately in his tracks and his eyes followed the retreating back of a young man in black jeans, a blue cap and a green and yellow t-shirt, scurrying away quickly into the corner. His heart hammered, _could it be_? He thought, apprehension gripping his insides, he made a move to follow the man but he felt a hand on his elbow and looked down to see Onodera-sama's expectant look. He gave a tentative smile and turned to the corridor again, the young man now gone from sight. Shaking his head as though something was bothering him, he let Onodera-sama escort him out of the building, reiterating again the plan for tonight and leaving in his flashy red Lamborghini.

* * *

Misaki rounded the corner in a skidded halt. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest. He wondered wildly if his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was his Usagi-san… _HIS USAGI-SAN_?! He thought again in panic. _He no longer belongs to me, I…_ Misaki's face saddened… _I no longer belonged to him… He… He cheated on me with… with… _Misaki closed his eyes tightly and ran towards the nearest men's room, the scene of that one eventful night forcing his heart to palpitate and break in his chest. _How can I still gripe over him after all these months?!_

He pushed the door to the men's room open and a loud yelp of pain accompanied by a sudden crash as someone tried to grab hold of something but failed, reverberated through. Misaki, wide-eyed and stammering incoherent apologies helped the other man up to his feet. This man, who was slightly taller than him, wearing a black suit and a red shirt underneath, had both hands to his face, his eyes shut tight as blood seeped through the hands attempting to stop the nosebleed.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're fucking going you fucking moron!" Ritsu yelled harshly. His face felt like pancake, he was sure he had a broken nose from the force of the door being smacked into his face. He had made his way to the nearest men's room to splash water on his face and to knock some sense into his confused mind at Akihiko's double-edged meaning.

"I'm s-sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Misaki blurted out, grabbing as many tissues as he possibl could and stuffing the tissues in Ritsu's face, causing the already distressed man to become even more agitated. Imagine that, death by suffocation from nosebleed and stuffed tissues!

"H-Hey! Hey, stop! STOP IT, DAMNIT!" Ritsu yelled again, grabbing hold of both of the man's wrists and he looked slightly down to see a pair of nearly identical green eyes staring wide-eyed at him like two big saucers, "HEY! Hey… aren't you… _Misaki_?"

The tissues fell to the floor in bloody heaps, forgotten, as both pairs of greens gems took a good look at each other, astonished as well as speechless.

"Ono-Onodera-san!" Misaki stammered, finally finding his voice. He pulled both his hands from Ritsu's tight grips with a force not becoming of such petite frame and shot the man a dirty look. Ritsu was taken aback by such angst. It wasn't the Misaki he knew, he thought to himself, slightly flabbergasted at the sudden coldness in Misaki's demeanor.

Without another word, Misaki bolted out of the doors, into the arms of another man. He looked up to stare into the eyes of the _other_ man, the man who had forced himself on him, Ijuuin-Sensei. _Why do I keep bumping into these people from my past?!_ He screamed inside. Before Ijuuin could open his mouth, Misaki mumbled a strangled apology and ran away, leaving the dumbstruck author by the bathroom door.

* * *

Ijuuin turned around when the door creaked open to reveal a rather angry looking young man. _The Onodera heir_, his mind echoed at the recognition.

"Ijuuin-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Ritsu stammered, forgetting for a while why he was angry at Misaki's sudden departure.

"I asked for a transfer five months ago, Onodera-san. Isaka-san just gave me the green light two months ago and here I am, working with Onodera Publishing on joint contract with Marukawa to help put the company on track," Ijuuin replied, "Are you alright? You've got blood caked to your face,"

"I'm fine," Ritsu dismissed, wiping his face with a tissue, gingerly squeezing the bridge of his nose; satisfied that he had just badly bruised it, and not broken it.

"You… You look different," Ijuuin smiled tentatively, unsure of Ritsu's sudden change in appearance. He remembered the man running around Marukawa, chasing deadlines for the Emerald Editorial, and he looked rather different from now, "You look… more mature,"

"A change in clothes and hairstyle, Ijuuin-sensei, nothing more," Ritsu replied, throwing the used tissue in the bin nearest to the door in disgust, rubbing both his hands together afterwards.

"Oh, maybe that's what it is," Ijuuin answered carefully. He eyed the man, there was a sense of foreboding around the younger man's aura and he couldn't quite place it. The cynicism that dripped from the very pores of this man spoke volumes of unspoken hate and angst, the aura was… he struggled to find a word to describe it but he came up short, "Will I be seeing more of you then, Onodera-san?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I'm your new boss," Ritsu replied nonchalantly and walked away, raising a hand in the air as a sign of goodbye without turning around, "Ja!"

_Ah... This is interesting. This new… Onodera Ritsu… his aura… is… yes… that's what it is… dark… How… alluring… _Ijuuin smiled to himself as he took sight of Ritsu's disappearing form around the corner. _On one hand, I have Misaki, and on the other hand, I have… Ritsu._ _Choices, choices, choices,_ he thought greedily. Like a little spoilt boy bent on playing his favorite movie over and over again, his mind replayed the event that had happened a few months ago.

* * *

He was in Teito Hotel, attending an award ceremony when he had spotted Misaki-chan and Akihiko coming down from the elevator. The green-eyed monster of jealousy ate him up inside when he saw them exiting the flashy red Porsche together to the ceremony. _That should've been me,_ he had spat silently at Akihiko. Somewhere deep within his soul, he had always resented the other man, he knew in his heart of hearts, that he will never be as famous as Akihiko, and he still _believed_ that he was the better man for Misaki.

He got pissed drunk that night, licking his wounds and wandering about, and had stumbled on Misaki coming out of his suite. _So_, he had thought, _they're living in the same room, is it?_ He remembered grabbing hold of Misaki's wrists, the smaller man taken aback at the roughness in his grips, and out of jealousy, forced himself on him, crushing his lips onto Misaki's soft ones. He had forced Misaki's lips apart, sucking on his tongue, and pushing the younger man towards the wall. He had pulled at Misaki's shirt and lifted it, his hand making his way up to rub the younger man's nipples. When his other hand made its way down to cup Misaki's jewels, he didn't know what had possessed Misaki to push him off, but it was as though a demon had taken over the slight man, and he had been kneed in the balls.

He had been on his knees, his forehead pressed to the floor, his hands cupping the pain in his prostates as he doubled over in agony. Out of his teary sight, he noticed that Misaki had made a run for it and had locked himself in the suite. Angered, he pounded on the door with his fists and kicked the door with the toe of his boot. Spitting on the floor in disgust, his futile attempts at cowing the younger man into submission failing, he stalked off in the opposite direction. _He needed to clear his head_, he remembered thinking, and took the elevator down to the basement parking lot.

He drove around recklessly that night and somehow, of all the streets he had stopped in, he had come to a screeching halt in front of Akihiko's apartment. Embolden by the alcohol still coursing through his system, he had made his way up, intending to vandalize the author's property. His childlike angst played havoc with his conscience, like a spoiled brat, used to getting what he wanted. He stumbled up the flight of stairs and… was _pleasantly_ surprised, despite his drunken state, to see the door ajar. _Fate_ was shining her light on him.

He _pushed_ the door opened.

The smell of alcohol permeated the air, hitting him first.

He saw Akihiko slumped on the sofa, fully clothed, lightly snoring.

His mind had cleared a little, enough to wonder… _Why is Akihiko here at the apartment and not at the hotel?_

His eye caught another figure curled up on the floor, snoring into a manuscript under his face, a slight drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

_His face had split into the nastiest of grins as the most unthinkable plan crossed his mind. _

"Misaki! Open this goddamn door! You hear me? Your precious author is fraternizing with another man! Hah! He was making passionate sex with another man in his home while you're here sitting like an obedient dog waiting for his master!" Ijuuin had practically shouted the lies. Fueled by the confidence that he would've now broken Misaki's faith in his lavender eyed lover and _finally_ have him to himself, Ijuuin came back to the hotel, knocking wildly on Misaki's suite.

Quicker than a bolt of lightning, the door opened with a thunderous crash and Ijuuin stumbled, nearly falling on top of the smaller man's frame. Misaki jumped out of the way, somehow revolted by the man's presence. His eyes were wide and disbelieving as though Ijuuin had desecrated holy grounds. Akihiko would not have done that to him, he wouldn't have, he _wouldn't_! Ijuuin picked himself up from the floor and stood, slightly unbalanced, leaning himself on the doorframe. He looked at Misaki, his insides straining from the laughter than very nearly wanted to explode out of him, and said, in a spiteful sneer...

_"If you don't believe me, then take a look for yourself,"_

* * *

Misaki, tongue-tied and in shock, had pushed past Ijuuin's form and exited the hotel, catching a taxi and headed for Akihiko's apartment. He didn't believe the spiteful lies of _The Kan's_ author, he _couldn't_. His world would come crashing down on him. He would… lose his shaky faith in his lover. _No! Usagi-san would never do that to me!_

Before the taxi had completely stopped, Misaki had opened the door and jumped out, stumbling slightly. He threw an unknown amount of money, instructed the cab driver to wait for him and made his way up the steps. _What would I do? What would I find?_ Misaki thought in desperation. Dawn was approaching and the sky had lightened a little. Misaki took one good look at the sky, it was the lavender of Akihiko's beautiful eyes and decided once and for all, to put his _faith_ into his eccentric lover. Taking a deep breath for composure, he pushed open the door.

_And he had not looked back since._

The betrayal he had _felt_. The vicious tear in his heart, as though demonic claws had ripped it out of his chest and devoured it, leaving him cold and numb in the advent of the storm that ensued. He packed all his belongings, his clothes, his books, and over a teary phone conversation with Takahiro, his brother, he had made arrangements to _leave._ He would study online for his course at 'M' University. He would have to cite some unknown personal reason to suddenly leave the country. The thought of being near this… _traitor_… he had shared his body with sent bile building up his throat.

He had waited by the door for Akihiko to wake up, his suitcases filled, his passport and documents in his hand.

He had watched as his lover awoke, _his heart screaming at the betrayal_, and watched in seething anger as the older male _dressed_ the other man before getting up on his feet.

He had watched as Akihiko slowly turned around to look at him, his face losing whatever colors it had left and said, in a hate-filled voice of a lover scorned, "How could you do this to me?!"

He had slammed the door, ran down the stairs and put his luggage into the trunk of the waiting cab, citing Tokyo International as the next destination.

_He had not looked back since._

_He could not._

Misaki, caught in the throes of a past memory still fresh in his mind, could not miss the slight twinge of emotion in his heart. _I miss him… I miss baka Usagi…_ he thought to himself. He heard the 'click clack' of shoes behind him and made a dash for a niche in the corner where he could hide and find the time he needed to compose himself. The figure walked past him, oblivious to his surroundings, his gaze downcast as he trailed after the waiting entourage of his impatient father.

_So… arrogant, so… completely different from the man he knew, so… _At this stray thought, Misaki was suddenly at lost for words. _Why __**was**__ he so different? _Misaki thought. _Something was wrong with the Onodera he knew. Wait… he hadn't truly known Onodera-san aside being Usagi-san's editor._ _Could it be that this was his __**true**__ personality? This snide, arrogant, selfish bastard who **fucked** my lover? Does he show a meek, helpless side to cover this… this… __**asshole**__?! Then pounce when we have our guards down?! _Misaki, boiling under past accusations that surfaced as fresh as day, could not keep the torrent of insults from overpowering his mind. _Could it be? Could it be that Usagi-san fell under his spell?! _

_Could it be…_

_Could it be that Usagi-san is… is… innocent? _

_Knowing the idiot, he probably didn't know what happened to him! _Misaki thought angrily, for once, in months – he dared to believe that his Usagi-san had not done him wrong, that this… _man_… had seduced him into sleeping with him. Taking a breather to steady his heartbeats, he put a lid on his uncontrollable tirade. As his eyes followed Ritsu's form, noting how he brushed off the fawning women and sending glares after them, he promised to himself in a fierce whisper.

"I'll get you yet, you _asshole_, for all the heartache you put me through!"

* * *

"I've got him," Akihiko said to an anticipating group waiting for him at his mansion, "He'll be coming tonight. Takano-san, it's all up to you now,"

Masamune nodded in agitated anticipation. He could not find his voice, his hands were cold and clammy, his heart squeezing like a vice at the very thought of holding his lover in his embrace once more was enough to send him over the moon and back.

_Not yet._

_Calm down Masamune_, he told himself.

_Just a few more hours now… _


	23. Chapter 23: Let the Games Begin!

**********Author's note: This is a darker side to SIH. Warning: Heartbreak, Cussing, Yaoi and Yuri. Reviews welcomed, no reviews, not going to cry over it. Disclaimer: I owned nothing of SIH or Junjou, but my own creations, the formidable Nagasaki Raiu and now, the soulful Himura Aki. I'm simply unleashing my imagination!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

The black Mercedes made a slow turn around the corner towards Beverly Hills. As it climbed further uphill, the driver took note of the many elegant houses of the rich and famous, trying to locate a particular one that belonged to an eccentric billionaire author. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the silver-plated number 21 screwed onto a metal plate. The gates were closed, but there was a monitor attached to an erected pillar. He pressed a button on the side of his door and his windows rolled down. A slender forefinger reached out to press the intercom.

"Yes?" the unmistakable voice of the author could be heard over the static.

"Usami-sensei, it-it's O-Onodera," Ritsu's voice faltered. His father had instructed him to go to the author's house to collect the contract and to come back soon after.

The gates opened with a slight creak, the mechanisms sliding it sideways. Heart thumping loudly in his chest, Ritsu drove the black Mercedes into the driveway, noting that the gates had slid back into position. The driveway was long and slightly curved, with rows and rows of tall sycamore trees on either side. Ritsu came up to a three-story mansion, classical and Victorian in its built. He parked in the roundabout driveway, but there was no one in sight. He turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. He looked around curiously. _Why is there no one around_, he wondered. He looked towards the mansion but there were no lights switched on from behind the windows.

He turned his head and saw a flower arc built to the side of the mansion. He followed it, pulling the jacket he was wearing tighter as the night breeze said hello to him. He entered the arc, and sucked in a deep breath. The garden that lay behind it was an Eden on earth. Roses, of many colours, red, pink, white, yellow, grew in abundance; the floor of the garden littered with the soft petals of the roses. Some fluttered in the slight breeze, brushing his cheeks – reminding him of innocence and beauty – and settled at his feet.

A fountain stood in the middle of the rose garden; the white marble statue of some unknown god sitting atop a rock, holding a water vase on his shoulder. The nearly naked form of the god, with only his jewels covered daintily in a slim sheath of cloth, glowed in the moonlight and Ritsu's emerald eyes were transfixed at the likeliness of the god's face to a certain man he was acquainted with. The god's form was slim and lean, a cheekiness dancing on his lips as he poured water into the pool beneath his feet forever more. The stunning statue was slender and beautiful, _just like the man it was fashioned after_, he thought fleetingly.

Ritsu looked up to see the moon shining above him but at the sound of crunching footsteps on the pebbled ground; he turned sharply towards the direction, nearly jumping out of his skin. He half thought it was his father's bodyguards but he knew that was impossible, as his father would not want to jeopardize a business deal with the eccentric author.

"Who- Who's there?" he asked, his voice quavering a little.

He saw a black shoe appear behind the fountain and his eyes widened in anticipation. _Could it be…_

His eyes watered as the tall, slender figure of his beloved emerged from the shadows. He stood there, under the moonlight like a dark deity, his hazel eyes glistening with tears. He smiled his lopsided half-smile, the one Ritsu had secretly loved, and opened his arms wide. The tears on this man's cheeks were now a steady river, his smile widening in response, a choked sob escaping his throat.

"Masamune…" Ritsu whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks, his voice breaking, "MASAMUNE!"

He ran towards his lover and Masamune caught the smaller man in his arms, lifting him off his feet and did a once twirl, holding onto the love of his heart as tightly as he could, sobbing into his silky brown hair, entangling his fingers in its glorious strands. He whispered Ritsu's name like a talisman against the younger man's skin, sending shivers down the latter's spine and heat down his nether regions. _Only him, only Masamune can do this to me, only him,_ Ritsu thought as he held on to the man who he had love for over ten years tightly. He could feel the love spilling out, threatening to consume him.

Pulling away to look Ritsu in the eyes, Masamune could not believe what he was seeing. It had been but three days but who is this man in front of him? What's with this hairdo? What's with the clothes? He took note of the changed appearance and cocked his head to one side with a questioning look.

"Ritsu," he whispered, the tears drying on his cheeks, leaving his face stained and red. There was a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Masamune?" Ritsu stammered. _Only with Masamune do I feel like the most awkward person alive, only with him,_ he thought, his façade falling off his true self, the innocent, loving and awkward Ritsu.

A big hand came up to his head and Ritsu groused as Masamune rubbed and ruffled his hair, pulling it back to what he was used to seeing. Ritsu's _"Oi! Takano-san! Stop!" "Kyaaaa!" "Masamune! My hair!" complaints _went unheard and they stood there, yelling at each other, Masamune grumbling and muttering to himself _"What's this?" "Don't change, stupid!" "What's with this hair?" "Ugly pothead!" _Ritsu made a dash for it, trying to run away from Masamune's ruthless attack on his hair but his feet slipped amongst the petals, and he could feel himself falling backwards in slow motion.

"Got you," Masamune whispered, "There… there's my Ritsu… Don't ever change who you are,"

Just like that, Masamune caught him, his hand cradling Ritsu's head; saving him from a concussion. The younger man found himself pinned underneath his lover in the most provocative of positions. He could feel heat searing his nether regions as he could sense the hardening of his member and the unmistakable bulge in his lover's pants. Seeing Masamune's lust-filled eyes did nothing to quench his thirst for the other. He wanted him _now_, he wanted his skin rubbing against the other. Masamune parted his lips to capture Ritsu's, he lowered his head, half-closing his eyes as his hands began unbuttoning the smaller man's clothes.

Masamune bent his head to lick Ritsu's nipples, catching it between his teeth, teasing it to hardened peaks. His tongue moved lower, trailing slow circles around Ritsu's ribcage and abdomen. His tongue found the tip of Ritsu's member and sliding the phallus into his mouth, Masamune began a slow and hard sucking rhythm, earning him moans of pleasure from his younger lover. He could feel Ritsu's fingers in his hair, motioning the older man to suck deep and he could feel Ritsu's hips move up and down, grinding his lips. Ritsu's skin was red with heat and embarrassment but it felt too good and he didn't want Masamune to stop his sweet assaults. He could feel a sudden tick in his prostates and he knew he was about to cum into his lover's mouth. He could not shift before he ejaculated, Masamune's big hands pinning him down, and he released; sweet, thick and creamy into his lover's mouth.

"Turn over, Ritsu," Masamune ordered in a whisper, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

Ritsu turned over, on his hands and knees on the ground, and waited in heated anticipation as he looked over his shoulders to watch Masamune taking position behind him. He tensed, as he always does, when he felt a hardened and moist foreign object entering him. Masamune massaged Ritsu's lower back and eased himself slowly into the younger man, gritting his teeth together, biting down on his lower lip against the ecstasy. In a slow rhythm, he began his sweet invasion once again, the younger man moaning softly in front of him. Hearing the pleasure-filled moans of his lover, he quickened his pace and pounded into the tight entrance. He watched as the length of his phallus disappeared and reappeared, coated in a light sheen of moisture and listened to the beautiful sucking sounds it made as he pulled and pushed his hardened phallus in and out of his lover.

"Nnnghh, Takano-san…" Ritsu whimpered, "Harder… Faster…"

Complying, Masamune did as he was asked and pounded ferociously into his slender lover, his pleasure-ridden moans intermingling with Ritsu's. He called Ritsu's name as he could feel the tick in his prostates and emptied himself inside his lover.

Collapsing side by side, blanketed by the stars and heavens above, Ritsu held onto Masamune's hands as they looked at each other's faces, the silence between their heaving breaths as their eyes gazed into each other was as comforting as the rose petal bed they were lying on top of.

"Masamune, I don't know how long I can keep up this charade without going stir crazy," Ritsu whispered his fears at last, his eyes looking away.

"Ritsu, it will only be a matter of time before we can be together again," Masamune, always encouraging despite the odds, propped his head on his hand and turned his body sideways so that he was looking down at the younger man.

"Otou-san has arranged for me to become Usami-sensei's editor, and I've to come home with a binding contract," Ritsu reminded him of the predicament he was caught in.

"You're right," Masamune answered, his eyes unfocused as he wondered if Akihiko had thought his plans through, "Come, its time to come inside," he smiled at the unintended double-edged meaning, "Into the house I mean. We need to sit down with Usami-sensei,"

They got dressed and, as later Ritsu found out the reason why the mansion was dark from the get go was that, the little group did not used the main house, instead used a smaller bungalow attached behind the mansion. Akihiko's trip to LA was not in his initial year plan, so the butlers and maids didn't prepare the house for his arrival. _A small bungalow was rather an understatement._ As Ritsu stepped into the smaller house, if one could call high ceilinged small, he noticed that the bungalow had two living rooms; a TV room; a video-games room; a study room where Akihiko spends most of his time; a large kitchen; two dining rooms; one room filled with odds and ends – _in other words, Akihiko's unperturbed obsession with his teddy bears and train sets_; three master bedrooms, complete with its own attached bathrooms; a large backyard with more roses and this time, carnations surrounding a sizeable swimming pool the size of a mini stadium training pool; and further in, an automated garage that housed Akihiko's flaming red toys: the Lamborghini, Ritsu had seen earlier today, a Maserati and a Porsche, similar to the one he had back in Japan.

Ritsu swallowed. If this was Akihiko's _idea_ of a small house, he shuddered to think of what he would find in the main mansion. He looked over his shoulders towards the dark Victorian keep and shook his head. _The man sure knows how to spend his money_, he thought. A rustle and a whirring of a machine brought his attention back to the house and his head turned towards the sound. Elation blossomed in his heart as he saw Raiu wheeling herself out of reach from an annoyed looking Aki with a smile etched into her face. The mechanism that controlled Raiu's wheelchair was working wonders. She could now move around at the turn of the console attached to the right arm of the chair. _This was out of character for the demon editor_, he mused, listening to the editor's twinkling laughter as Aki hurried after her, this little woman swearing intended assaults towards the other woman.

"Eh? Ric-chan!" Raiu stopped so suddenly that Aki nearly toppled over her. The smaller woman also looked up, her eyes lighting up when she saw Ritsu, a genuine welcoming smile on her face as she greeted him as well.

Raiu cocked her head to one side, _very reminiscent of her brother_, Ritsu thought uncomfortably. Raiu took note of how unkempt and messy Ritsu's hair was, and how disheveled his clothes were, "You've got a twig in your hair by the way. What have you been doing? Romping around the grass with my brother?"

"_**EEEHHHHH!"**_

"_**Raiu-san!"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**Takano-san!"**_

Ritsu, Aki and Masamune answered and admonished simultaneously. Ritsu turning a pretty shade of red, Aki looking at her wide-eyed and huffing an annoyed air at her blatant observation and pointed remark, and Masamune, looking smug as always, chipped in with an enthusiastic agreement to her question, earning him an indignant glare from Ritsu.

Akihiko emerged from his study at the sudden commotion interrupting his work. He took off his glasses and wiped them on the hem of his shirt before putting them in his shirt pocket. The little reunion was halted at Akihiko's stoned expression and Ritsu reddened even more as Akihiko stared at him pointedly. _What is it with people looking at me like that!_ Ritsu thought as panic rose in his throat. A solid wall blocked him from Akihiko's view and before he realized it, Masamune had lost all geniality in his voice. He sounded indifferent now and even calculating, as though wondering how best to broach the subject on the literature contract Ritsu was suppose to pick up.

"Usami-sensei," Masamune said quietly, "Ritsu still needs the contract, this game is far from over,"

"Done and dusted, Takano-san. I had thought about it," Akihiko tore his gaze away from Ritsu who was standing behind Masamune and turned the power of his lavender gaze on Masamune, the author no longer the eccentric man he was, but the businessman his father had raised, "I have called Shinboku Productions and they have faxed the contract deals to me. I have contacted my fellow mangakas here and they will be in touch with me tomorrow evening. Onodera-san, the contract is ready, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Akihiko continued, gesturing Ritsu to enter his study.

Masamune didn't budge from his spot, his hazels looking deep into Akihiko's amethysts. Ritsu was mystified, _what's going on?_ He thought as he looked from one man to another as though they were sizing up each other's worth. Masamune looked satisfied with what he saw and Masamune preceded Ritsu into the study room. On the mahogany table, in a brown envelope, was the contract. Ritsu placed his right hand on it and as he turned to thank the author, he was struck again at the sudden loathing in Masamune's eyes, _as though he expected the author to say something._

"Ano… Usami-sensei, thank you for the contract," Ritsu intervened, disliking the sudden tension in the air, turning both Masamune and Akihiko's attentions to him, "_…and thank you… for bringing Masamune here with you_," he added the last sentence in an embarrassed whisper, his face reddening.

"I owe it to you, Onodera-san," Akihiko replied, there was an odd twinge in his quite voice, but Ritsu could not place it.

"Eh? Owe me what Usami-sensei? It's me that should be thankful for what you're doing," Ritsu replied, letting off a nervous laughter as he noticed the sudden darkening of the aura emitting from Masamune.

"Ritsu, time to go. We don't want your father worrying over you or getting suspicious," Raiu interjected, breaking the awkward moment. Aki's hand was on her right shoulder and she had placed her own on top of it. Ritsu did not miss the pointed over-calculating look Raiu was aiming at him.

"Ah! Right, Raiu-san! Haha! Well, I'll be going now, Usami-sensei, again thank you," Ritsu bowed to the author who conveyed similar courtesy towards him. He was disturbed at the odd way Akihiko was looking at him and the way Masamune was glaring at Akihiko. _They couldn't still be angry at each other over me, is it… _his mind reeling back to that small incident back in the Emerald Editorial.

_What's going on?_ He thought to himself one last time as he opened the door to his Mercedes, and as Masamune escorted him out. There was that strange look again, a sort of distant fire in the depths of Masamune's hazels. It was also there in the set of his jaw and how his lips pursed tightly. He had leaned over Ritsu and left him with a final kiss and a tight embrace, _but that distant look did not disappear and it did not escape Ritsu's oversensitive eyes._

As he drove away, he looked into the rearview mirror and saw the lone man standing in the middle of the driveway. He thought his lover had looked thoughtful as the night breeze blew strands of his black locks over his eyes.

_What the hell is going on? _


	24. Chapter 24: What Have You Done!

**_Disclaimer: Don't own! Just writing for the sake of writing! Owns Raiu and Aki though! (:D)_**

_P/s: I told you this story will take a backseat as I entertained my thirst for Demonology and the Arcane Arts. As I was listening to Within Temptation, my muse for this chapter came to me tenfold and I just had to write this down! Music – I daresay, is a great provocateur for inspiration!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: What Have You Done!**

* * *

"_WOULD THE TWO OF YOU PLEASE FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY?!" _Raiu screamed at the top of her lungs, silencing the men who were bickering nonstop like two old women who disagree about the winner of the latest Bingo game.

Raiu pressed two fingers to her forehead, a tick beginning to form above her left eye as she shut her eyes tight. These _boys_ who call themselves _men_ are going to be the death of her. Ever since Ritsu had left an hour ago, Masamune and Akihiko had been at each other's throat. Masamune was angry with how Akihiko didn't just owned up to his mistakes and admitted to Ritsu what he had done to the unsuspecting man instead of beating about the bush. Understandably enough, Akihiko kept his mouth shut, denying Masamune a good justification to his actions and simply went to the backyard to have a smoke. Masamune had tailed him, calling him insults after insults until finally Akihiko snapped back at him.

"I wouldn't have to scream at the damn man if he would just fucking admit his mistake! Instead he goes _'I owe it to you, Onodera-san'_! What the fuck! Just say it damn straight!" Masamune said, mimicking the author's earlier vague statement to Ritsu with as much sarcasm and venom as he could muster.

"How the fuck do I explain to Onodera what I have done to him?! '_Oh by the way, Onodera-san, you reminded me of my Misaki so I fucked you while you're pissed drunk! That's why I'm helping you right now'_! You be in my shoes and try saying it damn straight, you damn asshole!" Akihiko replied; his usual aloofness was replaced with as much angst as Masamune's.

_That_ statement set another chain of heated arguments and Raiu threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She turned her hazel eyes on another set of lavender eyes that mirrored her vexation and turned her right forefinger in a circle around her right ear, mouthing the word '_baka'_ and rolled her eyes. She signaled for Aki to wheel her out of the living room and on to the front porch where the argument was only but a little muffled by the walls and the distance. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The telltale sign of a ticking migraine was starting to set above her left frontal lobe and she place her fingers on her forehead to massage it. Immediately a pair of small hands came up to massage her neck and shoulders and she looked up, grateful for her little seraphim's thoughtfulness.

"You've been quiet through all this, Aki. What's your take?" Raiu asked as Aki continued her massage.

Aki looked thoughtful as though she was rewinding and replaying the latest events in her head again. She feared she might be bias towards her brother but something Akihiko had said didn't quite sit right with her. She attributed it to favoritism of course, who wouldn't side with family? No matter their atrocities, family was family. However, she had always had a very strong instinct about certain matters and parts of Akihiko's confessions were questionable. She looked into the hazels which were looking up at her with expectancy. Those eyes seemed to see too much into her soul and she knew she was cornered. She let out a sigh and casting one last annoyed look at the house, she wheeled Raiu off the wheelchair ramp and headed towards the rose garden. A little privacy is warranted.

The night breeze blew tendrils of their hairs softly across their faces as they came to a rest near the fountain. Petals of roses scattered in the wind, and floated to their feet. Raiu had tucked a stray tendril behind Aki's ear as she sat on the bench facing the fountain with Raiu positioned next to her. Raiu was rewarded with a timid smile and she leaned forward to take those lips with her own. Hesitantly at first, Aki parted her lips and let her lover guide her with a passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled and Raiu ran a hand in Aki's hair, pulling at the clip holding the tight bun. Soft, silver hair cascaded in curled waves down Aki's back and Raiu wondered at its heavenly silkiness. She could feel though the distress in Aki's kisses and pulled back just a little to stare into those enrapturing eyes. She could look into them forever and be lost in them.

"What is it, Aki?" Raiu asked gently. Aki sighed and looked away, her features seemed troubled. Raiu loved how her emotions were always naked on her face.

Aki looked at her, her eyes so forlorn before looking away again. Aki wasn't her usual chatty self. Earlier she had teased Aki with the new gadgets Akihiko had installed in the wheelchair just to sneak a peek at the impish silver haired beauty's real behavior. The trip and the events that had led to this trip had kept her beloved seraphim quiet and slightly just out of reach. In an attempt to coax the beautiful woman into talking, Raiu; even while seated, was a good head taller than Aki; placed her hand around Aki's head and gently rested the little cherub's head on her shoulder. Sighing contently, Aki closed her eyes as she adjusted her position to a more comfortable one. Her lover had an arm around her shoulders and had rested her cheek on the top of her hair._ What more can I ask for?_ Aki thought, an edge of happiness creeping over her distress.

"Neh, Raiu-san, what if I told you, Onii-chan's confession seems…" Aki furrowed her eyebrows and struggled to find the right word, "… it seems… incomplete?"

"Elaborate, _chibi-chan_," Raiu coaxed, her voice gentle, but her curiosity had been tickled.

"Onii-chan mentioned he saw Misaki in a passionate kiss with Ijuuin-sensei," Aki begun, her face coloring a little at the thought of her brother in any form of passion whatsoever, it just felt… _wrong_. She took a deep breath and in a rush of words, gave life to the thoughts that had been badgering her for so long, "Anyway, he mentioned _that_, but how long did he stay there to watch? Did he just see them at a glance and run off? Did he see Misaki's reaction? Was Misaki really in… err… _passionate_ kiss with the sensei? Why would Misaki _cheat_ on my brother, Raiu-san? That's _unlike_ him! When I first met Misaki, he was the most awkward person on earth, I daresay even more awkward than Ritsu but I knew he _loved_ my brother and _only_ my brother!"

"So you're saying…" Raiu prodded, an eyebrow raised but there was contemplation in her eyes.

"I'm saying… I'm saying that _that_ Ijuuin-sensei must've forced himself on Misaki! Misaki wouldn't have done that willingly! And… And that my brother just happened to catch them in the act! Knowing how brash Onii-chan is sometimes, he wouldn't think twice and he would jump into conclusions! And- And Misaki was there when Onii-chan woke up w-with Onodera-san _n-naked_! _Why_ would he be there if he had cheated on Onii-chan? It just _doesn't_ make sense! _Why_ did he _wait_ around for Onii-chan to wake up?" Aki breathed, her heart thumped wildly in her heart and she looked up to only be greeted by the unfazed expression on Raiu's face, "You- You _believe_ me don't you, Raiu-san?" she asked timidly.

"I haven't had the chance to meet Misaki in person, Aki-chan, I can't judge him by your words," Raiu began and at the sight of Aki's downcast eyes and crestfallen look, she continued with a smile and placed a warm hand on Aki's head, "but I _believe_ in you, Aki-chan," she whispered.

"Thank you, Raiu-san," Aki replied. A flash of thought crossed her face and she looked away, "but it doesn't excuse what my brother did to Onodera-san though,"

"_Hmmm_…"

Raiu sat back in her wheelchair, deep in thought while Aki had stood up and walked around the garden, picking on the roses and running her fingers in the fountain water. Raiu watched her with interest especially after what she had just said. She had a very sensitive nature, this little nymph, and extremely observant and thoughtful, Raiu thought and smiled inwardly. She was right, however, it didn't excuse what Akihiko had done to… _wait a minute…_ what _had_ Akihiko done, _exactly_? He said he couldn't remember anything because he was pissed drunk and neither did Onodera-san. Could he… could he _perform_ at all while drunk? It sounded far-fetched but Raiu could feel it on her sixth sense, something was amiss. Something bad had happened.

_And her sixth sense was never wrong. _

A twig snapped and Raiu turned her head towards the direction of the sound. Huffing and red in the face was her brother, followed by Akihiko who strangely also had similar color on his face. One of their fists was clenched and they had a car key each in the other hand. It looked like the argument had reached its peak, from the sight of Masamune's bleeding lower lip and Akihiko's bleeding nose, Raiu mused noting how the two males were blatantly ignoring each other. Good that they had _that_ out of their systems. Maybe Aki and I can have a quiet night after all, and play… _wait a minute_… a thought just crossed Raiu's mind and she called out to her brother.

"Onii-chan! Wait!" Raiu half-yelled.

"What is it,_ imouto-chan_? I'm going out to get a beer!" Masamune asked, annoyed at being called halfway and Akihiko nearly walked into him. Feeling greatly vexed, he pushed the author away and was on the verge of sending him another punch.

"Jeez, you lout. I have a question, and one for you too, Usami-sensei, so don't run off yet," Raiu replied, pointedly staring at the author.

"What is it?" Akihiko replied, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Onii-chan," Raiu began, a smile playing on her lips, "After having sex with Ric-chan, what's Ric-chan's usual reaction?"

"_**WHAT THE HELL!"**_

"_**Oh, this is interesting!"**_

"_**Raiu-san!"**_

Raiu shook her head at the sudden assault of replies to her question. She suppressed the urge to laugh but she needed an answer. She had a burning question in her mind and the raging fire must be doused with a good explanation. She motioned towards Aki, who was red in the face; greatly outraged at her question; to come to her and sit next to her. She had half-feared, half-laughed that her brother might just give her one _his_ punches which he reserved for Akihiko. Aki was shocked at Raiu's outrageous lack of tact and she thought to herself, _that was the second time tonight! Can't she keep her thoughts to herself?_

"Well?" Raiu mused, her hazels glittered. Masamune could see he wasn't going to get away by not answering this question. He knew _that_ look much too well now. _It was the look she had given the Emerald authors, compelling them to finish their deadlines for fear of their lives being placed at stakes_.

"_FINE_! He could barely move and his back always, _always_ gives way! Now why do you ask? You better have a damn good reason to bring this up now!" Masamune said exasperatedly. His mind however, replayed the scene just over an hour ago when Ritsu had to stand up with his help because his legs weren't able to support him. He fought to suppress the smile creeping its way up to his face at the memory.

"Wait, for just a minute. I'll answer you after I ask Akihiko something," Raiu began, and that familiar smile came back on her face. Inwardly, Akihiko cringed and shuddered, _Raiu-san sure gives Aikawa-san a run for her money, _he thought, "Akihiko, can you _perform_ despite being drunk?"

"_Perform_?" Akihiko asked out loud. _Man, he sure can be dense sometimes_, Raiu thought and gritted her teeth before replying.

"Let me put this in a _not_ so delicate way. Are you able to have sex when you're drunk? You're not impeded by alcohol? You have no problem with getting turned on?" Raiu asked; her face as straight as an arrow as though she expected the world to owe her an answer._ Doesn't this woman have any shame asking these awkward questions_, Aki thought, her face and ears had reddened with blistering heat at having to _hear_ and _witness_ Raiu's matter of fact interrogation;_ apparently not._

"Oh. _Oh_. Err… I think so, yes, why?" Akihiko replied, wondering where this question was leading him to. Masamune shot him a dirty look and the author didn't miss the venom in it.

"What was Ric-chan's reaction that morning?" Raiu asked, her voice quiet. The aura around the area had darkened and Raiu knew it was emitting from Masamune. _He was curious enough to know, that's good,_ she thought, _it will keep him from killing Akihiko for now._

"I-I…" Akihiko replied, his brows furrowing in effort to remember, "I dressed him, and then… shortly after Misaki left, he woke up," he continued, his eyes shut tight, his mind replaying that blasted scene over again, "He woke up… fine… He sat up straight, jumped to his feet and bowed repeatedly, apologizing for staying the night and dashed off with the manuscript… _why_?"

Raiu's eyes glinted. Masamune was staring at her wide-eyed with apprehension; a realization dawning in his eyes. Aki clasped her mouth with her hands, eyes widened at the thought that had just occurred to her. Akihiko, not sooner had he asked _why_, his eyes had widened as well. He was struck speechless.

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" Masamune asked, his voice was so low that Raiu suspected she only caught it because the night breeze had carried his words to her.

"If Takano-san said - _I'm sorry Takano-san!_ – but if he said Ric-chan's back always, _always_ gave way, a-after _y-you know!_ - wouldn't that mean that…" Aki answered; her face coloring again at the thought of any of the men in front of her now in the throes of passion. She looked at Raiu, who was looking over her shoulder at her, the confirmation in the hazels that had just turned a shade darker.

"You've been framed. _Someone else was there_," Raiu answered; looking back at the men, her eyes ever so dangerously, glinted in her infamous menace. The foreboding feeling she had felt earlier was suddenly lifted, and she knew, in her hearts of heart, she was right.

_Someone had framed them._

_The question now is… who?_


	25. Chapter 25: Trouble Be Thy Name

**Disclaimer! Don't own! I write for the love of writing! Owns my girls, Raiu and Aki!**

_P/s: DID YOU MISS ME?! Naw… bet none of you did. Lol! Anyway, ***on hands and knees*** Gomenasai minna! The story was left hanging over a month. I'm done with the crazy end of year theatre production, and now looking forward to the holz! Finally! Some down time to continue my fics! Quick recap: I left y'all with the girls finally coming to the realization that poor Akihiko / Ritsu was **framed**! Disclaimer! Owns nothing! Reviews and critics welcomed! _

**Chapter 25: Trouble Be Thy Name**

"DING!" The elevator door opened on the first floor of the new Onodera Publishing House in the City of Angels, LA.

Out stepped a tall, lanky man with fair skin and short, light brown slightly honey colored hair cropped closed to his scalp and spiked up in small, artful twists. He had dark brown eyes that slanted downwards a little, and twinkled with some unknown mischief under nicely shaped brows. He had a smile that curled upwards; revealing two rows of perfectly aligned white teeth. He smiled at the receptionist who nearly swooned in her spot at the twinkling aura of this beautifully handsome man. Can a man be both beautiful and handsome at the same time? He had a deadly smile. One designed to ensure that he got what he wanted in life and as if on cue he was turning this smile on for the receptionist.

Getting off the plane three hours ago had left him slightly annoyed and jetlagged but he plastered the smile on his face nevertheless. He was here, work had come calling, and he would be a professional about it. A joint venture with his publishing company and Onodera Publishing was all he needed to cement his position as the Head Editor of all the magazine departments in his company. He would have the final say of what stayed and what will leave the company in shreds. He was confident; confident enough to guarantee his Director that he would come back to the company in a few months time and triple the profits through this joint venture with the Onodera Publishing House.

Donning on a pair of dark blue denims and a white, short sleeved, vee-neck top that showed off his leaned muscles, he took wide confident strides towards the receptionist, turning his smile on full wattage, melting the unsuspecting lady on the spot into a puddle of orgasmic tremors. Before he could open his mouth, his eyes caught sight of a famous author and he turned around to call out to him. Eyes widened in delighted surprise, the author came forward, extending his hand outwards towards the man. They shook hands as though they had known each other for a long time, of which they had. The sight of these two beautiful men were too much for the poor receptionist as she stood there, mouth agape, hearts in her eyes, drool slowly appearing at the corner of her open mouth.

"_Ijuuin-sensei!"_

"_Haitani-san!"_

_Haitani Shin; Editor-in-Chief of Shudanshaa Publishing House Weekly Earth magazine, multi-award annual winner for best-selling department, best overall Shudanshaa Editor and above all, biggest, most meanest, rival of none other than the delectable tyrant, Takano Masamune; was here in the flesh, his right hand in a tight handshake with the famous The*Kan author, Ijuuin Kyo Sensei. _

"Haitani-san… what brings you here? This is such a surprise! The last person I would expect to meet here is you!" Ijuuin said, letting go of the other man's hand and tucking his own into the pocket of his jeans, "The surprises just keep on coming!"

His eyes twinkled with curiosity as he leaned on the reception counter. He tilted his head slightly to the side and took a good look at the editor. _Handsome man this_, he thought to himself and smiled at the telltale signs of a familiar stir in his nether regions. _When did I become such a greedy man?_ He mused, half-heartedly chiding himself. _First Misaki, then Onodera, now this editor? I must keep my hands out of the cookie jar_. He grinned as the afterthought fled by him flirtatiously._ Ah… Misaki will always be my first target…_ he decided darkly, _still_, apparently, _dissatisfied_ that Misaki had yet to succumb to him despite succeeding in making him run away from his ash-blonde haired, lavender-eyed lover.

The thought of the billionaire novelist darkened Ijuuin's thoughts. It didn't escape his ears, and from the gossiping female staff, he found out that Usami Akihiko was here, in LA, with God knows what planned up his silk sleeves. _He wondered if Misaki already knew_…

"I could say the same to you. I just got here, sensei," Haitani replied, rubbing his sore eyes, and catching Ijuuin's attentions again, "I dropped my bag at the hotel and came right over. I'm here for a few months on a joint venture. Onodera Publishing reached out to Shudanshaa a few months ago for the launching and I was grabbed for the position. Shudanshaa's interested in the American market, and wondered how Onodera would cope with it. I'm here for statistics and reports. At the same time, help the new editors get a good footing. I'm here today to catch the director. _Yourself_, sensei?" Haitani had answered, his eyes never leaving the dark haired, blue-eyed man in front of him. _Such piercing eyes, and his posture… is very thought-provoking_, he observed, deciding that he liked what he saw. Naughty thoughts flitted by in his mind as he watched the full lips open to form words.

"I've signed a three manga contract with Onodera Publishing for The*Kan, testing the American market as well, just like you. When my contract is up, I'll be returning to Marukawa with the stats. We're on the same boat it seems. Director's not in at the moment, he left for a meeting. He might be in late. Come, let me show you around instead! If we're lucky, we'll bump into Onodera Junior. He's here somewhere, I believe,"

"Onodera Junior? Onodera _Ritsu_ is _here_? Well, well, _well_, isn't this just my starlit luck," Haitani conceded, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"Ah… Haitani-san, this looks interesting," Ijuuin contemplated, his eyes glinted in knowledge. Haitani gave him a shadow of a hint and winked.

Ijuuin clapped Haitani on the back; the drooling receptionist left forgotten; his hand lingering for a moment longer, too long to be of a friendly nature. Haitani gave him a sideways glance, his lips saying nothing but his eyes were dancing with hidden invites and the latter merely smiled; his cobalt blue eyes as piercing as ever, as though in a mutual understanding. Both men went on a tour of the new Publishing House. Ijuuin began to explain the design concepts of the building as he pressed the button to go up the floors as the men stepped into the cool interior of the elevator. The building had a number of floors, its design and architecture reflecting contemporary art, its walls were adorned with posters of recently published works; magazines, mangas, literature, the likes.

The ground floor was the cafeteria floor and waiting lounge where visitors were asked to wait if they had to see any of the staff. The first floor, housed the main conference rooms, the director's office as well as the reception area. A few floors upwards were editorial departments of different kinds from shonen to shoujo to literature. The top most floor was the main hall for the parties and book signings and other events of significance. There was also an indoor swimming pool and a gym for those who needed to sweat it out, not that they will have much time given the limited time for editing.

"And this is where… Ah! _Onodera-san_! Just the man we hoped to bump into!" Ijuuin stopped midway of explaining the rubrics of the editorial department when he caught sight of the Publishing House's heir a short distance away.

Ritsu looked up from inspecting an editing work done by one of his subordinates at the sound of his name being called. He saw The*Kan author waving at him genially and saw someone else, whom he recognize immediately – and was caught by surprised; although not too pleasantly, remembering the last encounter he had with him. He straightened his back and walked towards the two men who towered easily over him and gave the newcomer an inquisitive eye. He accepted the bows and handshakes and got over the formalities.

"Haitani-san, what brings you here?" Ritsu asked nonchalantly, careful to keep the tone of his voice neutral, dispelling all thoughts of dislike for this man from being known to others. He had gotten pretty good with keeping up with the charade.

"I could ask the same of you, Onodera-san," Haitani replied, his smile wide, but his eyes were calculative. Ritsu did not miss the look the man gave him, "It's very unlikely for… what's his name… ah… _Takano-san…_ to let go of you this easily,"

Haitani watched with amused interest as he observed Ritsu visibly flinching at the mention of the Emerald editor-in-chief's name. He had shaken the cool demeanor this man was trying to project as he observed with too knowing eyes the blush that crept slowly but surely onto the younger man's cheeks.

"None of your business, Haitani-san. I believe Father will see to you shortly," Ritsu, after a failed attempt to suppress the urge to blush at the mention of his lover's name, commented rather crudely, "Now, if you'll ex-"

"Remember the _pleasure_ trip you took to Kyoto over the weekend last year with _Takano-san_?" Haitani bent slightly forward, his voice barely above a conspiratorial whisper, his posture mocking the younger man, "Maybe, you could _show_ me some of _that_ while I'm here?"

"I-I… W-what t-the h-hell! Y-You… you…" Ritsu stammered, his façade broken, his awkwardness coming to the surface. His eyes widened in disbelief at the nonchalantly flirtatious way Haitani-san was addressing him, _and in the presence of Ijuuin-sensei nonetheless!_

"I shall wait for that _invitation_, Onodera-san!" Haitani replied, whispering into his ear and straightened up. His eyes were twinkling as he gave Ijuuin a cursory nod. Ijuuin left Ritsu with a wink and a knowing curl to his lips as he continued showing Haitani around the department.

Ritsu stood rooted there to the floor. He could feel the embarrassed heat of the blush from the blatantly outright sexual invitation he had just received. _Haitani-san was interested in him?_ _**Why**_? As if he could ever do it with another man other than Masamune… The thought of his dark-haired amber-eyed lover that night in Kyoto rushed to the surface and stood vividly in the forefront of his mind. He shook his head to dispel the provocative thoughts of… _skin on skin_… _lips on lips_… and the memory of _lips trailing kisses down to his_… _NO! __**Oi! **__This is the workplace! Get a hold of yourself, man!_ Ritsu shook his head harder in an attempt to stop the meandering thoughts.

"Onodera-san, are you okay?" A female staff inquired out of the blue. _How long have I been standing there?_

"Huh? _Nai! Nai!_ Everything's peachy a-okay! Haha! Haha!" Ritsu replied, shaking his hands and head simultaneously, denying anything to anyone within hearing distance of the things that had crossed his mind. Everyone was eyeing him awkwardly and sensing this, Ritsu made an incoherent excuse and made a dash to the elevator.

He kept pressing the arrow down button and when it finally opened, he dashed in, pressing the close button repeatedly; unaware that someone else was in there with him, eyeing him with a loathing so pure, so _strong_.

"Onodera-san!" the voice clipped him, forcing him to jump in agitation and he turned around, pressing himself up the wall of the elevator in rude surprise.

"Misaki-san?" Ritsu's already labored breathing calmed down at the sight of the younger man. He slowly eased himself off the wall, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I've waited weeks to tell you this! Y-You _**BASTARD**_!" Misaki yelled at him, his face coming up so close to Ritsu's face, again forcing the older male to back up into the wall, his mind a frame of chaos. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY?!_ His thoughts screamed inwardly.

"W-what are y-you _**talking**_ ab-about?!" Ritsu stammered, agitated and feeling rather vexed by now.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you asshole!" Misaki yelled. He slammed his palm on the emergency stop button and the elevator shook and tremble before stopping mid-floor, "How dare you! How dare-"

"How dare I _what_? What the hell are you _talking_ about?!" Ritsu interrupted, his voice rising in a shaky octave.

"_HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH AKIHIKO?! HE'S MINE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!_" Misaki practically shouted the accusation into Ritsu's ears, deafening him but enough sense had allowed it to sink down into his brain.

"W-w-wait… WHAAAATTTTTTT?! WHEN?! EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" Ritsu screeched. Now it was Misaki's time to flinch at the high pitch voice directed into his grated eardrums.

"Y-You don't remember? _YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!_ You BASTARD! T-that night after the award ceremony! YOU WERE IN HIS APARTMENT!" Misaki, wide-eyed in disbelief at Ritsu's denial of his acts, pushed his face closer to the other man's now ashen complexion.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! I was there to pick up a manuscript! We- we had drinks b-because he- he said y-you were… YOU WERE CHEATING ON HIM! Now I remember!" Ritsu answered, the faded memories all those months ago resurfacing as fresh as day.

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO FUCK HIM! HE WAS MINE! AND I DID NOT CHEAT ON HIM! I-I… did not… _cheat on him_… _what did he see that night_…" Misaki stopped ranting halfway and stood back, his eyes distant, "Oh God… _Ijuuin-sensei_… Onodera-san, he must've _seen_ me with Ijuuin-sensei!"

"HUH?! _What the hell are you talking about?!" _This sudden turnabout in emotions and reactions was kicking Ritsu off his mental rocker and his mind blanked out for an annoyed second at the sight of Misaki's pale complexion at some unknown realization of some distant memory.

"I-I was wrong, I-I was at fault… BUT YOU FUCKED HIM! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Misaki yelled, confusing an already agitated Ritsu to near madness.

"I DID NO SUCH THING YOU BLOODY TWIT!" Ritsu yelled in return and saw Misaki taken aback by his words.

"B-But… I saw you… and Usagi-san… n-naked on the floor. He dressed you before you woke up a-and I left. I never returned after that. _Y-you're saying y-you don't remember that?"_ Misaki whispered, a shadow of the shy boy he once was colored his voice.

"W-what… what are you talking about…" Ritsu said for the umpteenth time, his mind a reel of confusion as he put his head in his hands, "I-I don't remember anything…"

"Guess… y-you really don't remember anything at all," Misaki finally replied after a long silence. He pressed the emergency stop button again and the elevator became mobile. A second later it reached the ground floor and it opened. Misaki stepped out, a hand on the door, stopping it from closing and he turned around to face Ritsu, "I was at fault… I can't fault him for wanting to sleep with someone else after what he saw,"

"I-I told you a million ti-" Ritsu started but the doors had closed on him, "a million times, I don't remember…"

_Ritsu wanted to scream in frustration. His world was fucked over, under, above, below, sideways and in all ways imaginable. First, Akihiko, with that project. Then, Masamune, appearing out of the blue. Then Haitani-San and Ijuuin-sensei, stirring up trouble. Now, Misaki was accusing him of God-knows-what he had done?! What the hell is going on?! _


	26. Chapter 26: Pieces of the Puzzle

_A/N: Yeayy! The latest SIH installment has come out! Onodera Ritsu no baai! Thank you Nakamura-sensei for that awesome piece! Finally! Some progress to the Haitani + Takano rivalry! I wonder what she has up her sleeves for these two guys! Anyway, here's the next installment. I'm thinking of killing someone. My dear Steampunk Victorian muse, ToktelasAndTea, mentioned that my writing has changed a little. I agree. When I re-read the last chapter, it was… just a tad too light for my usual heavy writing. Must put more angst and violence!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Pieces of The Puzzle

"Ritsu, are you okay?"

The question caught him off-guard. He had been lost in his thoughts and was brought back to reality by that soft voice. He looked up into a pair of curious-filled amber eyes staring at him softly. He smiled tentatively, feeling the blush creeping up his face and looked away. Only this man was able to make him blush the way he did now. His eyes caught the purple orbs of another, watching him with a similar expression, filled with unanswered questions. How can he bring up the subject of what had happened today to the forefront of the little group sitting around him? He was there, at Usami Akihiko's little bungalow, another night secretly spent supposedly with his author but in reality, with his lover. He watched Raiu and Aki, engrossed in a book they had purchased earlier when they went out shopping. From the cover, he assumed it was a _Yuri_ manga. A slight shudder crept down his spine at the thought of the two lovebirds in any… _stop_! He shook his head inadvertently to get rid of the image of two girls… _stop it_!

His forcibly turned his attention to come back to the man sitting beside him. The man had a manuscript in his lap; glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyes diligently moving over minute details. Masamune had gone back to look at the manuscript which was faxed in earlier by Kisa-san. Despite being halfway around the world, he was still keeping in touch with his authors and carried his work with him everywhere. Ritsu caught himself gazing at the expert way those long slender fingers held on to a red pen, marking and circling corrections on the manuscript. He remembered how those very fingers marked and circled his… _stop it, Ritsu_! He inhaled deeply and a slight scent of musky masculine perfume caught his senses. He had always loved that smell on Masamune; it was so subtle yet it lingered like a lover's embrace around his being. His eyes roved around and found himself staring at his author, who had also buried his head in a notepad and scribbling away furiously. The glint of light from the fireplace caught his glasses every now and then as he moved his silver head. The mood was solemn, romantic even and Ritsu settled into his lush chair. His mind inadvertently replayed the moments of this afternoon's events.

_He was unsettled. _

He wanted so badly to know what had happened. Why had Misaki accused him of…_ of sleeping with Akihiko? _He tried all afternoon to rememberthat day, but all he came up with was a night of drunken, confession-filled stupor and waking up in a rush, remembering he had a manuscript due to be sent into printing. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he could not get his head around that afternoon. The look on Misaki's face was pure loathing and it was aimed at _him,_ no less. He remembered Misaki as a very friendly, shy and awkward boy – very reminiscent of himself – he groused mentally, rebuking himself – and yet, he could not for the life of him remember. _Should I ask Usami-sensei? Maybe he could shed light on what happened that night? But Masamune is right here. No… I can't ask Usami-sensei when Masamune is around, he would… he would blow a gasket, knowing him!_ Ritsu thought and cringed inwardly.

_But… But what if I _had_ slept with him? I slept and had sex with Masamune once, drunk, and woke up to not remembering anything._

_What if I really… really did sleep with… with him?_

_What if Misaki had seen… something?_

_Oh god…_

_Have I betrayed Masamune? Have… have I betrayed… Misaki-kun?_

_What have I done…_

At this thought, Ritsu had gone pale. His palms became sweaty, his complexion pallid and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked around and noticed no one had seen his agitation. _He had to get out of that bungalow._ All these questions in his mind, they needed answers! But what if… what if those answers will bring more pain than it had already caused? His mind was running around in circles and going nowhere fast. His heart began to palpitate and to add to his chagrin; Raiu had looked up at the most _inopportune_ times and was watching him with a perplexed expression, her head cocked to one side. _No! _LittleAki, noticing Raiu's sudden change of interest, looked up as well. Her amethyst eyes turning to look at him with similar questions in them; plain for all to see. _Please, please don't ask me anything, please_!

He watched in horror as those heart-shaped, ruby red lips opened to form the dreaded question. He watched as if everything was in slow motion. His head felt like it was about to explode. He felt he was going into limbo. He… he needed to control… him-

"_MISAKI ACCUSED ME OF SLEEPING WITH USAMI-SENSEI!"_

As quickly as the words left him, he grew wide-eyed, terrified at his bluntness, blurting out the worries that had swam around in his mind for hours. He clamped both hands on his mouth, his face reddening to a tomato hue and wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He had never felt so overwhelmed with embarrassment in his whole life. He could hear the rustle of papers falling to the floor as the man beside him stood up so fast. He could hear the tinker of a pen on the wooden floor as the man across from him stood up as well. He could feel the weight of their eyes on him and he shut his eyes tightly, afraid of opening them, afraid of what was about to ensue.

There was silence.

_Can someone please say something?! _

The silence continued.

Ritsu took a peek and opened one eye gingerly. Takano Masamune was standing in front of him, but facing his author Usami Akihiko. If sparks could light up a fire, the stormy lightning that was arcing from one man to another was enough to burn down the whole forest around this bungalow. Masamune was in a protective stance; his hands were in clenched fists as he stood nose to nose with the novelist. There was undeniable fury there, waiting to explode. Ritsu could see the tension in both men's shoulders and the slight heaving of their chests. He watched in horror as his amber-eyed lover swung an impressive right hook that connected with the author's cheek in an ominous crack.

_All hell broke loose. _

Ritsu tried to make sense of the gibberish words that came out of everyone's mouths. He could hear Raiu and Aki yelling at their brothers to stop the fistfight turned wrestling match. He could hear Masamune and Akihiko jabbing insults and _"I told you's"_ at one another. The cacophony was too much to bear and Ritsu shrunk into his seat further, pulling his legs up, shutting his eyes tightly, his head throbbing with the incessant yelling around him and the sounds of crashing and pummeling of things. He could feel his defenses building up and as abruptly as he had announced the news earlier on, he opened his mouth to put a stop to the fighting.

"S-STOP IT!" Ritsu yelled. He pushed himself off the sofa. He could feel his face reddening further.

All eyes were on him. Time seemed to have frozen the characters in place. If it weren't for the dire situation, the scene before him would've looked comical. Raiu was in her wheelchair, half bent forwards and pulling at Masamune's collar; her mouth slightly agape. Aki was doing the same thing, pulling at Akihiko's long right leg, trying to pull Akihiko from Masamune's iron grip. Masamune had Akihiko in a strangle hold with both arms and legs circling the author's neck and torso, turning the latter slightly purple in the face – a stark contrast with his silver hair. The author had both his hands in Masamune's hair, pulling at it and forcing the editor to bend his head forwards in pain. At the sound of Ritsu's sudden outburst, they froze in these positions for a mere five seconds, staring at Ritsu before the interrupted scene commenced again.

"I SAID S-STOP IT! You're acting like a bunch of loony bins!" Ritsu practically screamed. He had his hands in his hair, ready to pull at them, "Please… please stop it… Takano-san, stop it!"

Masamune, hearing his beloved plea had let go first, but not before planting a swift kick to Akihiko in the guts. This earned him a punch to the face and Ritsu had to finally step in between both men, his hands planted firmly on their chests, significantly halting further bouts of kicks or punches. Both men stood up, hairs rumpled, clothes disheveled, noses bloodied and faces bruised. They were heaving slightly, breathing and panting noisily through their noses and mouths.

"I told you, you should've said it earlier! It'll save us all these troubles!" Masamune spat vehemently.

"_Wha-"_

"What did you expect me to say? Hey Onodera-san! By the way, I slept with you and Misaki saw us and broke up with me?" Akihiko spat just as viciously, "I'd like to see you try it, you dumb jackass!"

"_Wait-"_

"Why you son of bit-"

"Bring it on, assho-"

"_STOP IT!"_

Both Masamune and Akihiko turned their shocked attentions to the voice to their rights. They had never heard Aki speak to anyone so sternly, let alone raising her voice at them. The petite silver haired woman was glaring at both men and pointed a long slender finger in their directions alternately. Her eyes were dark purple hues and were dilated, causing them to look like they had sparked with anger and reprimand.

"Gentlemen, if you _do not_ cease your bickering, I _will kick you out_ of this house. Mark my words, _do not tempt me_ or _you will be_ sleeping in the backyard tonight!" Aki growled between gritted teeth.

The company, although quite taken aback by this display and projection of _cute_ anger kept their mouths shut, wisely. Raiu had an inkling of a smile rising in one corner of her mouth, proud of her little _chibi-chan_.

"_Now_!" in an almost split-personality turnabout, Aki clapped both hands together; a huge smile plastered on her face, "Let's discuss this problem like civil human beings,"

"Err-" Akihiko and Masamune simultaneously said, looking at each other, unsure of the odd sociopathic display of behaviors from Aki_. I know Akihiko is eccentric, I didn't know his half-sister would be just as bizarre, _Masamune thought, cringing inwardly.

"I _said_," Aki groused, turning around just as fast, her eyes pinning both men down, "_Let's. Discuss. This. Problem. Like. Civil. Human. Beings_."

With a loud _–oomphf_, Aki sat on the sofa facing the fireplace with Raiu edging closer to her, maneuvering her wheelchair into a similar position beside the sofa; afterwards, resting her head on the palm of her left hand. Masamune took the chair he had vacated and Ritsu sat next to him. Akihiko sat in his lone chair across the fireplace and adjacent to Masamune. All eyes were trained on Ritsu now. Ritsu breathed in deeply and braced himself. He could feel his skin heating up under the heavy scrutinizing gazes of the little merry-making group in front of him

"_Onodera_," Masamune began between clenched teeth; his voice was straining on the boundaries of pleasantries and the need to strangle someone, "What happened?"

And so it began, in false starts and stutters, in between meek mousey-like explanations and bear-like growls of disbeliefs, Ritsu told his company what happened that afternoon. As soon as he had finished telling them of Misaki's accusations, there was silence, the second time that night, though this silence was impregnated with the heavy burdens of guilt, disbelief, anger and remorse.

"What's going on, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked, bewildered, his eyes downcast, "What have I done?"

"Usami-sensei. _Answer_ it," Masamune replied, his eyes blazing cold ambers at the infamous eccentric billionaire.

"I woke up that morning, Onodera-kun," Akihiko began, taking a deep breath, "And you were stark naked, lying down beside me. I dressed you up while you were still fast asleep and proceeded to put my clothes on after. When I stood, I realized someone was at the door,"

"Misaki…" Ritsu interrupted quietly. His face had gone red at the image now flashing through his mind. This author had seen him… _naked_… in his living room, "And.. and why hadn't you said anything to me?!"

"How can I? I didn't really know what was going on. I remembered we were drinking and the next thing I know; I woke up as naked as a newborn babe. I didn't… you were… you were beside me, and I assume the worst…" Akihiko finished in a quiet voice, his startling lavender eyes searching for answers as he stared at Ritsu.

"Jeez…" was Ritsu's only response. He placed his head in his hands, his face had reddened beyond what was thought even normal for him and he said in a quiet voice, "What… what if…"

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Ritsu, it was pure dumb luck of inconvenience," Raiu began. She started ticking off points on her fingers, "Usami-sensei bumped into Misaki, kissing Ijuuin-sensei after the awards ceremony, albeit I believe the bastard had _forced_ himself on Misaki. You, _unfortunately_, went to sensei's house to pick up a manuscript he had promised earlier, when he was in the middle of getting pissed drunk. Sensei, overwhelmed with betrayal, offered you drinks to accompany him. You, _being the nice guy that you are_, didn't turn him down. Masamune said if you and him had sex-"

"_OI!"_

_"Raiu-san!"_

"_Imouto-chan!"_

"Tch- _As I was saying_, Masamune said if you and him had sex, your body gave way and you won't be able to stand. I asked Sensei-"

"_You did what!"_

"_Jeez! Raiu-san!"_

"_God! You're incorrigible!"_

"Jeez! _Stop interrupting_ my train of thoughts! I'm trying to show you there's a bloody pattern here! I _asked_ Sensei if you acted like that – _shut up, I'm trying to talk_ – and Sensei said you did no such thing. You woke up, bolted out the door, not knowing what had trespassed!"

"So you see, Onodera-kun," Aki interfered, more to put an end to Raiu's blatant and blunt perceptions than to place her own take of the situation, "We, Raiu and I, believed that Nii-chan and yourself, had been _framed_,"

"You mean…"

"_Someone else was there_," all of them said in unison and nods of agreements.

"But… who would hate me that much? Who would-"

"Who said the person _hated_ you Onodera? For all we know, it was Misaki who was the main target here," Masamune scoffed, unaware of what he just said, "Maybe the perpetrator wanted Misaki to break up with Sensei and then he or she can step in when Misaki runs off, having witnessed you two together,"

"Onii-chan…" Raiu began; her eyes flickered to life; she clicked her thumb and forefinger together, "THAT'S IT! It must've been that!"

"What? But who… who would want Misaki to break up with Nii-chan?" Aki began, "Why go through all the trouble? Why can't he be a man and step up to Nii-chan's game?"

"I know who has _his_ eyes set on Misaki-kun… If I _catch_ that bastard… and if it's true he is behind all this…_ I'll break his legs with my own bare hands and shoved them down his lying mouth_…" Akihiko began, realization dawning on him as he stood up. The others followed suit, accompanied with silence as they eyed one another.

"_**IJUUIN-SENSEI!"**_

_The pieces of the puzzle suddenly made much more sense. Now... what are we going to do about it?_


	27. Chapter 27: The Storm Gates Opens

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I don't know if anyone still reads this. The story's coming to an end in a few more chapters and I'm struggling now to finalize the plot. I've been watching Junjou and Sekai again just to reacquaint myself with my favorite characters, so that's the reason for this late update. I'm trying not to stray away from the main characters behaviors too much and make them seem too OOC. Anyway, enjoy! I dedicate this to my loyal readers. Usual disclaimers._

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Storm Gates Opens**

* * *

Misaki was taking the subway home to his brother's place. It had been months now, he'd lost track of time trying to forget the silver-haired man that had been on his mind as of late. He couldn't shake of the fact that it's true. He gathered from the gossiping women in the office that Usagi-san was spearheading a new America-Japan project and was set to turn his contracted literature novels with Onodera Publishing into mangas. Misaki had got to give it to this man; he could not deny that this man's mind was a genius of massive proportions.

It's been nearly three weeks and counting, his rabbit was here in the flesh and he had been elated, his heart had been so eager and ready to forgive his once eccentric lover but his mind was not so keen. His mind had stopped his heart short of forgiving; _a flash of naked skin on skin, sprawled on the floor of the suite where the author lived, _raced through his mind as though to taunt him. He could feel his skin prickling in anger as word had it that the Onodera heir, the one man he despised the most, was in charge of the great Usami Akihiko's literature projects. His hand balled into a tight fist as he stopped to take a calming breather. His mind was raging with so many thoughts and questions.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why must those two be here? Together too. Why? Why? Why?_

Stepping out of the subway, Misaki made his way home to his brother's apartment. It's a cozy enough place, safe enough for their little family of four. He took a deep breath and watched as his breath came out in a pale white smoke, freezing in the winter air. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and quickly walked before it gets too late. He knew the crime rates here were still relatively high and he didn't want to risk being caught or mugged in the alley. He was a foreigner too, and he knew that people aren't as keen to help foreigners as they would their own kin.

In the distance, his ears caught the sounds of police sirens, as if confirming his now sidetracked thought of being mugged. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and hugged his bag close to his chest. His heart was pounding strangely fast, pushing alleviated amounts of adrenalin into his system and made him aware of more than just what he saw. His senses heightened; his nose picking up the smells of the night; the burnt tobacco from someone's cigarettes, the tangy smell of hotdog stalls mixing with the aroma of open-air cafes and that indistinguishable scent of crispy winter air, sharp yet soft at the same time with a hint of unmistakable rain.

His ears caught the laughter of young people around him, the quiet discussions of the more elderly, the occasional cries of a child wanting to go home because it's freezing out here and the constant zooming of cars and taxis on the road parallel to him, occasionally blaring their honks at passers by silly enough to cross the road when traffic lights were still green.

He walked around a curb and into a quieter neighborhood; the occasional group of youngsters walking past him, chattering loudly, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. He was glad that his brother had chosen to live in a greener area of this city. He couldn't stand the constant honking of cars and the occasional shouts and fights floating his workplace or anywhere closer to the city center. His mind was now absorbing the slight quiet differences of this neighborhood from the assault of smells and noises from moments ago.

His eyes saw his brother's apartment; a decent white building wedged between a dark brown one and a grey one; _not too far away now_, his heart whispered in almost a relief. Just as the relief had come, it had disappeared. His ears caught the distinct rumble of an engine and the screeching of tires cornering a curb on wet pavement behind him. Out of reflex, he turned around and watched as a flash of red zoomed down the road and came to a halt beside him.

As though in limbo; his heart now in his throat, his steps frozen mere meters from the safety of the apartment doors, his eyes could not tear themselves away from gazing at the figure stepping out of the flashy red Maserati and making his way towards him in wide, confident strides. Lavender eyes flashed underneath a mop of silver hair and a swift large hand caught him by the elbow.

_Run, damnit, run, don't let him get you!_ His mind shouted incessantly at him. _Yet_…

He was transfixed to the ground as the man loomed above him, a good foot taller than he was. His nose caught the scent of tobacco and perfume. His eyes locked onto lavender ones. He had dreamt of this so many times, he had dreamt of the rabbit coming to get him, apologize and promised eternal love and monogamy and they would lived happily ever after.

He had dreamt and waited. _For months._ And now it was finally happening.

Dumbfounded and speechless, Misaki found himself being dragged and shoved into the passenger seat of the luxurious car. For a moment his mind registered the luscious interior of the Maserati, the smooth leather seats warm under his touch. Until he heard another door slam shut, a click of locks, and the rev of an engine, did he snap out of his dream-like state. Spitting outrage, he turned to look at the man who had just kidnapped him yards away from the doors of his apartment.

And he stopped short of shouting insults when he saw the glazed and hurt look the other man had in his lavender eyes. _There was only one other time he had seen that look. It_ was the same hurt look a couple of years ago, when Takahiro, his older brother, had decided to move back to Tokyo and take charge of him from Usagi-san. He remembered… how… the great lord Usami, _who never cried in front of anyone but him,_ had reacted to that news. He remembered how hurt the man was and how he realized that he was deeply in love with this man too.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki breathed, not trusting his voice to be any louder than that.

"I have had enough of waiting, I'm taking you home with me," Akihiko replied, turning his face towards the small man beside him.

How he had missed the deep drawl of that voice and the smell of that rich tobacco that always seem to cling to Usagi-san's being, Misaki thought to himself, his heart now hammering just being this close to the love of his life.

_No_, his mind shouted, _he lied to me!_

"Take me back home, Usagi-san," Misaki replied through gritted teeth and looked away, "I'm done with you,"

He caught his own reflection in the window and saw the hurt and pain in his own eyes at his callous words. He looked down, not trusting himself as well at that moment. _He wasn't done with the author._ He knew his heart still yearned for him but his mind was just as strong-willed. He refused to let this man take control over his life again. He had made a decision when he left that he will never fall in love with him again.

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Akihiko replied quietly and stepped on the accelerator.

"Baka, Usagi-san! Takahiro will be worried if I don't turn up!" Misaki shouted, his eyes watering at the sight of the man. He blinked furiously, refusing to let his cowardice get the better of him.

"I will deal with Takahiro, don't worry,"

"W-what?! You-you… You think you can do whatever you want, you perverted old man!"

"Yes, I do."

_Unbelievable_! Even after all these months, this man was still getting his way. He could still grate his nerves to no end. Knowing that it was fruitless to argue with this stubborn male, Misaki burrowed himself into the comfort of the leather seat, and wondered how long will it take for this trip to end. Exhaustion overcame him and he could feel his eyelids drooping. He struggled to stay awake in case the man decided to jump him like he used to.

_Like he used to…_ a stab of pain knifed his heart and he turned his face away, inching his body as far as he could from the warmth of the man sitting next to him in the enclosed space of the Maserati. How dare the damn man kidnap me in front of my home! After all this while, not even an apology! He thinks he can do whatever he wants! Well, I'll show him!

_I'll show him…_

* * *

Earlier that day, after Ritsu had come back from the office, using his usual sly lie of working at the author's house, he escaped his parents' mansion and made his way to Usami-sensei's LA dwelling. He glanced at the passenger seat. A sealed brown envelope was sitting on it. Good news and bad news. He hates being the bearer of the latter. How am I going to explain to Sensei? The plan had all worked out well. He had used his leverage as the Onodera heir to gain access and nose around the HRD. As much as he didn't like riding on his father's coattails, he couldn't help it. _Just this once, Ritsu, just this once_, he told himself.

He thumbed around the filing cabinets and found the personal files and address of a certain employee that he needed; _Takahashi Misaki_. He photocopied the necessary documents when no one was looking, his heart in his mouth, hoping that nobody will catch him. It was all against his nature; he was a do-gooder not skulking around the office nosing through people's files_. Oh, but he had to_. He had to because so much was at stake here.

_And the stakes just got higher._

_How was he to explain to his company that Haitani-san is here? _They've been here for nearly three weeks now. It was an avalanche of problems after another. He knew Takano-san hated Haitani-san with a vengeance. Something had happened between those two. _They couldn't hate each other's guts that much… Can they? What caused them to be so… hostile with one another? What would Takano-san do when he finds out that he's here? _The questions kept up its tirade until Ritsu had reached the gates of the white mansion.

Letting himself in through the gates, he mentally cheered himself on, he knew sooner or later his raven-haired lover will find out. Better now than later. Just as he was about to step out of the vehicle he was driving, a flash of the conversation he had with the infamous editor a few days ago flashed through his mind. _"Remember the __pleasure__ trip you took to Kyoto over that weekend last year with __Takano-san__?" Haitani bent slightly forward, his voice barely above a conspiratorial whisper, his posture mocking the younger man, "Maybe, you could __show__ me some of __that__ while I'm here?"._

"Over my cold dead body, you asshole," Ritsu groused to himself and slammed the door shut as the memory of the blatantly sexual question flashed across his mind.

"What's over your cold dead body? Who's the asshole?" A voice behind him made him jumped sky high. He turned around so fast that he nearly toppled into the woman looking up at him from her wheelchair.

"Oh Raiu-san, it's just you. Don't creep up on people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ritsu sighed deeply, rubbing his chest to calm his pounding heart.

He watched as the woman's hazel eyes filled up with curiosity and he knew that look the minute the raven-haired lady cocked her head to the side. _So reminiscent of Takano-san, _he said to himself, _they are more alike than different._ Her questions were cut off short by another female voice, almost sweet and angel-like in its angry tirade. A flash of toothy smile crossed the older woman's face as she wheeled herself away on her motorized wheelchair. He thought he was saved by the chibi-chan and Ritsu sighed in relief. He stepped aside to let the smaller woman, who was about his height chase after her partner. In her hands were a couple of bottles of medicines he guessed. _Ah… the editor has not been taking her medicines again._ Shaking his head, curbing the laughter that was boiling up the surface, he made his way to the rose garden.

"Ricchan," Raiu called.

Ritsu turned around mid-track to face his lover's sister. Aki had caught up with the woman and had her arms around the latter's shoulders and Raiu had her head slightly tilted upwards but facing him as the smaller woman tried to force the medicines on her.

"Y-Yes?" Ritsu stammered. Now both women were looking at him with interest.

"Did something happen, Ritsu? Aki, I'll take the meds soon, I need to speak with Ritsu," Raiu said, switching her attention to her partner and nurse. She held out her hand and took the medicines off Aki's smaller hand.

With a small nod and a huffy 'You better or I'll kill you in you sleep' warning, Aki left the two of them alone and made her way back to the bungalow behind the rose garden. It was too good to be true, Ritsu sighed. He knew that determined look on the older woman's face when she wants something done. It was the same look Takano-san had when he chased after his authors and forced them to work double during crunch time. He might as well get this done and over with.

"Ah… so that's what's been bothering you. I see," Raiu nodded in understanding and turned to wheel off into the garden, "Well, good luck telling him! _Ganbatte kudasai!"_

"W-wait, Raiu-san! Aren't you going to help me tell him? What should I do?" Ritsu stammered. The motorized wheelchair stopped and without turning around, Raiu spoke in a soft encouraging manner, unlike the demon editor he was used to hearing.

"Ric-chan, you've got bigger guts than this. He loves you, so trust in him, neh? The both of you have gone through so much, this would just be another tiny bump on the road,"

"Y-Yeah…"

Taking a breather, Ritsu followed the woman through the icy rose garden. Winter had coated everything in soft cottony substance that sparkled whenever the sun or the moon's lights get caught in it. His heart found the familiar pounding whenever he knew the man was near. The man he had loved for over ten years. He smiled to himself. Yes, they had gone through so much, not even death had kept them apart. _I wished… I wished we could live happily ever after like the stories in the manga…_ he whispered inwardly, his eyes downcast and his expression miserable.

"Imouto-chan! What have you done to Onodera this time?" the sound of the familiar deep voice startled him out of his misery and he looked up to see the tall lanky man standing over the front porch.

"Jeez, I didn't do anything you big lout," Raiu replied, choosing to ignore the huffy expression that was on her brother's face, "He has something to tell you, so get in the house,"

"Aih… direct as always," Ritsu stammered, a tick forming above his left eye at the relatively cut-to-the-chase attitude Raiu seemed to have mastered. She can pull this off and leave people speechless!

He took a deep breath and entered the Usami dwelling, tailed closely by the familiar presence of the man behind him and plopped down on the sofa. The other occupants had abandoned their doings at the moment to sit around him. He had never liked being the center of attention, not before the accident or even after the accident. Attentions were always very hazardous for his highly sensitive wellbeing. Aki had gone to the kitchen and was back with a pot of tea and some cakes for everyone. Raiu had abandoned her wheelchair and was using her crutches to move around. Her ability to walk again had always amazed Ritsu as he watched her walked awkwardly to the sofa to take her position next to the silver-haired woman who had her hearts in her eyes for the older woman. _She has been practicing it seemed_, he thought, _her steps are getting stronger than before. _

"Did you get what we asked for, Onodera-san?" Akihiko implored, exiting his study room, business as always and taking residence on his lone sofa by the fireplace. He handed a pack of cigarettes to Masamune who seemed glad to have a smoke.

Instantly both men lit their cigarettes and shortly a slight cloud of smoke had filled the air. These two men were so similar in behaviors yet different in their own ways as well. In response to the author's question he handed the brown envelope into his eager hands. He didn't know how to say it to either of these two men. Usami-sensei, aside that first and only meeting, had only been to the Onodera Publishing House once and did not stay long enough to get acquainted to the staffing or the other authors working there.

Ritsu had only made the connection to Misaki's accusation and Ijuuin-Sensei who was also there, just a mere few days ago. He doubted the star author knew that the _other_ _author_ had been assigned on contract with Onodera Publishing as well. To top it all off, now that he had confirmed it with his Father, he found out that Haitani-san, Takano-san's rival is also on a coincidental contract to work with Onodera Publishing. Oh the stars of heaven above, when will this drama end? He thought somberly.

"Ano… Takano-san… Usami-sensei… I have some bad news," Ritsu began, his heart hammering in his chest, going on overdrive as the sudden silence fell on him, "Err… how do I even begin this…"

"What is it, Onodera?" the cold timbre voice of the raven-haired editor knifed through his thoughts. He looked up to see Masamune staring at him, as if daring him to say anymore.

"_I-Ijuuin Sensei is here and… a-and so is… so is Haitani-san,"_ he whispered just slightly above a croak. He let out an audible swallow as he let the information sink in.

"_**WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**_

Ritsu never knew he could cringe from the thunderous sound so much. He balled himself into the sofa and closed his eyes, averting his face away from both men who was now standing up, cigarettes scrunched in two between their fingers. He dared a peek and saw the two men, eyes wide and furious, brows furrowed, teeth gritted and hands balled into tight fists. He swallowed again and gathered his failing courage. He really wanted to bolt out of that door right about now.

_Oh shit... I've got a lot of explaining to do…._

"I'm kidnapping Misaki now, I'll be back with him!" Akihiko said through gritted teeth after listening to Ritsu's red-faced and stammered explanation.

He glanced at the still standing and heaving frame of the Emerald Editor in Chief. From what he had gathered, the other editor, this Haitani Shin, was a major problem and pain in the ass. He felt sorry for the man, and wondered how in the world did Fate twist all their destinies to entwine together tightly in bits of knots that were impossible to untie. Just as he thought one problem was solved, another problem cropped up, causing more chaos in its wake.

Without listening to another word of protest from the company, Akihiko grabbed the envelope containing Misaki's current address and a set of random keys off a desk near the door and headed towards the garage; his mind turning into the set of thoughts now cementing itself in his head. He had to act _quick.._. He had to act _now_! His mind was filled with unleashed anger… _He's here. The fucking bastard is here. Ijuuin Kyo is here! _


	28. Chapter 28: Candles In The Dark

_A/N: Here's a special chapter. Takano-san's POV. I realized I've written much of the other characters POVs but not so much Takano-san's. I think like all other writers, we find it difficult to write him in character. I typed this up in 45 minutes. Otanjoubi Omedetou Takano-san! Happy birthday to my favorite Editor-In-Chief! I wonder how old you would be now… According to the manga you should be 29 and Ritsu is fast approaching 26! Anyway, before I digress, Merry Christmas to all and to all a Happy New Year! I'll be posting a love scene on New Year's Day so there's a bit of spoiler for you but I would probably be in Singapore on holiday before school semester opens on 2__nd__ January, so it would be slightly late in the update. Off to Singapore in two days! _

* * *

**Chapter 28: Candles in the Dark**

The rustle of leaves on the wind that cold winter night caught his attention. The moon was nearly full. A few more days before the year ended. The beautiful sight was too much for his heart to bear. It was such an opposite of what he was feeling now. How much more did he have to endure before his heart finally gave way? How much more pain and patience did he have to swallow before his heart can be happy with the one person his mind was occupied with now? _Just how much?_ It was one problem after another, one misery after another, a series of unfortunate events. _Unfortunate_? Far from Lemony Snicket's story. These were no mere unfortunate circumstances he had fallen into. This was Fate throwing everything she could to fuck up his life.

Everything Ritsu had just said were still ringing in his ears. He watched the embers on the tip of his cigarette glow bright orange as he put the slim stick between his lips and inhaled deeply. He watched as he blew out smoke rings into the air and watched solemnly as the cool breeze caught them, twirling in the air with them before disappearing into the darkness. Keeping the lit cigarette between his teeth, he placed an arm across the wooden panel in front of him and leaned his forehead on it. Closing his eyes, he let the world weigh him down and for once in his lifetime, he _felt_ the intense burden of his forbidden love. To the world, he may seem stoic and headstrong but he knew better. He knew how insecure and how fragile his well being was. His mind wandered to that day when he had found out his love had a fiancé all along. How brokenhearted he was to learn of it. He remembered vividly the day he nearly lost the man he loved to the accident. He felt as if the world had collapsed on him, the ground he stood on broke open and he was sent careening down into the pits of despair.

_It was then he realized just how fragile he was._

_Just how much he would not survive it this time if Ritsu walked away from him again._

_He never wanted to feel like that anymore…_

"Takano-san…" a soft voice pulled him out of his reverie and Masamune opened his eyes and turned around slowly, his arm still attached to the wooden panel, the cigarette still glowing bright orange between his teeth.

"Yes?" he knew he sounded cold. He knew he should pull this man into a crushing hug and never let him go. He knew it but he also knew if he did, he would break into pieces. Yes, he should sound cold, to protect himself, to protect the man he loved. To protect them both, he must appear strong.

"Ano… Are-are you alright Takano-san?" how timid Ritsu's voice was to his ears. Even after all this while, Masamune found that Ritsu never really let go of his fear for him. He didn't want this man to fear him. He wanted this man to love him. To love him like there was no one else in the world he would love.

"Ah.. What do you think Onodera?" No, this isn't right; he should be putting the smaller man at ease. He watched as the crimson taint began to appear on his beloved's expression. He watched as the smaller man began to sweat just a little, those beautiful emerald eyes darting here and there but at him; he was being self conscious again, thinking too much again. He watched as those small hands bundled themselves up into fists, knotting the hem of his sweater tightly. He watched in fascination all the small details, the fidgeting, the stuttering, above it all, the determination in that beautiful beloved face. He knew what was coming but he wanted to hear it for himself. He needed to hear it for himself.

"Ano… Takano-san… You don't need to feel bad, you know, about Haitani-san… T-there's no one else for… for me," he heard the last two words whispered. His heart began to feel elated. There was only him for Ritsu. He knew the truth. He knew Ritsu loved only him. The younger man was now shutting his eyes out of embarrassment. It never ceased to amaze him how much this man could still feel so much embarrassment after all they have done and gone through; how much he was still very shy when he was left alone with him.

"What did you say?" he couldn't resist teasing the man. He had to rile him up. He loved the fire he saw in his lover's eyes. He loved that spark, that sharp increase in octave in his voice whenever he succeeded in grating the other man's nerves. Just as he expected, those enchanting emeralds shot open in a split of second and glared defiance at him. He knew what was coming. It was as if he could predict his lover's train of thoughts so much like his own. He held his breath… and waited.

"I said th-there's no one else for me! Th-there's only you! I- I lov…"

"Yes?"

"_I- I love only y-you,_"

That was his undoing. Masamune left his stationary spot on the porch and walked towards Ritsu who had his face turned away from him. He was shutting his eyes again. Why does he keep doing that? He loved those beautiful emerald gems; he could stare into them forever. Out of its own accord, his right arm reached out, his hand sliding through the younger man's hair, ruffling them between his long fingers. He watched how Ritsu's eyes popped open, his face crimson, his lips slightly apart, his breathing a tad heavier. Ah, this was his undoing indeed. The open face… the emotions fleeting across his expression was his undoing. He could see the love plainly in his lover's eyes, the slight tears that were always present there when his lover had become emotionally charged.

He brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb and brought it to his lips. He licked it away, tasting saltiness on his tongue. He watched the younger man's reaction to his doing, he saw the slight gulp of his Adam's apple, the widening of those emerald eyes, the slight hitch in his breathing and the whisper of his name on his lips. It sounded so melodious to him, so gentle and so heartfelt.

He pulled Ritsu into his arms slowly, sliding his hands around the younger man's back in a slow caressing movement and tightening his hold. A second. A moment. He felt it then. The small hands making its tentative movements to encircle him as well. He felt the tightening of the arms around his torso and he smiled to himself. Resting his head on top of Ritsu's, he rubbed his chin on it, the slight stubble catching the soft fibers. Breathing in deep, he held on to Ritsu like this, basking in the moment, bathing in the love he felt as the younger man rubbed his face into his chest and coming to a rest just at the crook of his neck.

_Nothing…_

_No one…_

_Was ever going to come between them…_

The revv of an engine broke his concentration and he felt the younger man jumping out of his embrace. Without a second thought, he pulled the now struggling form of his lover tighter in his grip, forcing the other to hiss in disagreement. A flaming red Maserati came into view and the latter froze in his struggles. He could feel Ritsu holding his breath. He could feel himself holding on to his as they watched in slow motion the doors of the Maserati opening to reveal its occupants.

Huffing in the cold night air, a slim figure, much slimmer than his Ritsu exited the passenger seat. He saw the piercing glare the man casted on the other driver of the car who was also exiting. The resemblance to Ritsu was… unnerving. He turned around slowly, pushing his little lover behind him. He could feel the slight tremble in Ritsu's hands as those small hands gripped the back of his sweater, knotting them between his slender fingers. He could feel his lover's hot forehead between his shoulder blades and he knew, Masamune knew, Ritsu was nervous as hell.

Stopping short of an insult, the other man looked up, surprised to see another man standing on the dimly lit porch. For a small tick of a second, he realized that there was someone else standing behind the raven-haired male. He observed the protective stance the male had over the person standing behind him. For a moment, he forgot that his Usagi-san was observing his reactions as well until out of the corner of his eyes, he took note of a man with silver hair walking towards him. _No… not exactly towards him, but standing in front of him._ A large hand came up to his side, pulling him behind Usagi-san. _What's going on? _Forgetting for a while that he was angry with the rabbit, he took a peek from behind the novelist. He didn't like the looks of this raven-haired man. He was… _unnerving_.

"Usagi-san," he whispered, "Who's that?"

"That… is Takano Masamune. Editor-in-Chief of Marukawa's shoujo manga Emerald Magazine. I believe behind him would be…" Akihiko began, signaling to Masamune in the form of a nod.

"Onodera Ritsu," Masamune drawled. He turned his head around slightly and whispered to Ritsu who was trembling like a leaf behind him, "Ritsu, it's alright,"

The younger male's eyes widened in shock as he saw the very man he loathed peeping from behind this editor. He watched those green eyes looking back at him, and he could feel the anger boiling to the surface. Taking one step out from behind his novelist, he pointed a slender finger at the figure and before he could utter anything, he felt long fingers gripping his arm and pushing his arm downwards. He turned to look wide-eyed at the novelist who shook his head at him and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the tank; annoyed and angered and bewildered, all at the same time, rendering him speechless.

"Ah… the company is here. Konbanwa Misaki-kun. It's good to see you again. Nii-chan, Ricchan, Usami-sensei, tea is ready," he heard a female voice from behind him and Masamune turned to see his sister standing by the doorway, noting with interest the contemplative look that was coloring the amber orbs. He watched as his sister crooked a forefinger towards the rest of them and hobbled back inside on her crutches. Turning his head back to the author, he signaled for them to come in as well. Grabbing Ritsu by the hand, in plain sight of the younger male whose eyes opened even wider in confusion, Masamune led the way into the house.

"Usagi-san! W-what's going on? Why is Raiu-san here? Is that her brother? Why is Onodera-san here as well?" he heard Misaki throwing questions after questions at the stoic author who remained impassive as he dragged the unwilling boy into the living room. He walked over to the sofa facing the fireplace, and pushed Ritsu to sit down and all the while he remained standing behind his lover. In a show of possessiveness, his right hand was squeezing Ritsu's right shoulder; this gesture did not go unnoticed by the other green-eyed boy. His lover turned to look up at him, nervousness plain in his eyes to see and Masamune could barely resist the temptation to plant a kiss on those slightly parted lips.

"Ano… I apologize for this Misaki-kun," he heard the slight stutter in his lover's voice as he felt Ritsu take a deep calming breath. He squeezed Ritsu's shoulders slightly, reassuring him to go on. His lover turned to look up at him again and he smiled encouragingly. A small smile formed itself on his lover's lips. Barely able to resist this innocent gesture, Masamune bent forwards, both his arms hanging loosely around Ritsu's upper torso, his face millimeters away from his lover's right cheek. He watched Misaki's eyes glowed with curiosity and he smiled, albeit, he believed too predatorily and too possessively.

"Carry on, Ricchan," his sister was now whispering encouragement to his lover. He turned his eyes slightly to the side to look at his sister with gratefulness. Mirror ambers winked at him and he saw the slight wolfish smile on her lips before they disappeared into her usual impassive expressions.

"Misaki-kun… T-This is Takano Masamune…"

"Y-Yes, Usagi-san mentioned that but why…"

"He- He is my… He is my l-lover…"

"Eh? _**Eeeeehhhhhhhhh?!**_**"**

"So you see, it-it was a b-big mis-misunderstanding! Nothing was going on with Usami-sensei and m-me!"

"B-But I _saw_ you! The _both_ of you! I _saw_ you n-naked on the floor! _Together_!"

"Ano… It seems like th-that of course b-but… but hear us out!"

In fits and false starts, the confusions and confessions reigned that night. Masamune rubbed his temple. _This is exhausting_, he thought to himself, _who knew men were more difficult than women_? He cringed at the laughter he saw in Raiu's eyes and the sympathy he saw in Aki's as the women watched in fascination the strange unfurling of events in front of them.

His lover slumped into him.

Somehow in the course of the few hours it took to convince Misaki of his lover's loyalty and of Ritsu's innocence; Masamune had found himself sitting besides Ritsu, his arm draped over the smaller man's shoulders as the latter desperately tried to make sense of his own jumbled words. He knew Ritsu needed to do this on his own, he knew the smaller man had pride. He knew how Ritsu could not live with himself if he let Masamune take over the situation.

All he could do was be there.

_And be there he will be until a time when Ritsu no longer needed him._

"So… So… Usagi-san… You didn't sleep with him?" he heard the timid voice Misaki aimed at the author. He watched how the author denied and whispered that there was only that little boy for him and he finally understood the author's feelings. They were both victims of the situation. Those green eyes, so similar to his Ritsu yet so different, shot up and looked him in the eye. He realized the greens were deeper than Ritsu's sparkling ones. Ah… he wondered to himself, yes they looked similar but there were detailed differences as well.

"Misaki-kun, in the light of all that you heard, will you then forgive Usami-sensei?" Masamune asked quietly. He observed the boy's contemplative look and the author's anxious expression, waiting for the boy's verdict. Head down, hair covering a good part of his face, hiding his blushing expression from view, hands bunched up into fists on his lap, a rigid back sitting straight on the sofa and a slight tremble to the lower lip, Misaki uttered the most awaited call of judgment.

"_Yes_."

_Ah…_ Masamune thought… _now what?_

He lit another cigarette, the umpteenth one he had that night and sat in observing silence. He watched as Akihiko led Misaki away into one of the other rooms, maybe to kiss and make up, he knew he would after that ordeal. His arm still circled the shoulders of his exhausted lover who was by now refusing to look up or say another word. _He's wallowing in guilt again_, he thought. Nodding goodnight to his sister who smiled knowingly and made her way to her own chambers with her partner, he bit the cigarette between his teeth and turned to look at Ritsu who was startled at his sudden movement. A lopsided smile and a slight '_whoosh'_ accompanied with an indignant yelp, he carried his lover into another bedroom, one he was occupying on his stay there.

Just for tonight, tonight he will forget all worries and make love to this man.

"_Takano-san, p-put me down!"_

After all…

"_Ritsu, it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm claiming my present now," he whispered before he closed the door to his bedroom, silencing anymore protests from his emerald-eyed lover._


	29. Chapter 29: Thoughtful Reflections

**A/N: Ohaiyou gozaimasu minna~ I'm off to Singapore in a matter of hours so I'm updating this as I try to pack my luggage. I've been reflecting loads on stuff that's happened this past year, with many ups and downs; downs overriding the ups obviously; and it got me a little sentimental. I guess this chapter reflected my mood at the moment. Reflections of actions, regrets that cannot be undone, the should'ves, could'ves, would'ves. I hope for a better future. So here's this sentimental bag of bones chapter and here's to wishing you a Happy New Year 2013!**

**Ommmm~**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Thoughtful Reflections **

Ritsu blinked his eyes open several times. It took awhile for his gazes to lock onto the fact that he didn't go home last night. This room wasn't the familiar white walls with high ceilings and a fireplace facing his bed. It was smaller; cozier and with a hint of subtle romance in the air. _Wait… That's right… It's Christmas Eve… that means it's… Takano-san's birthday!_ Emeralds opened wide in realization and he bolted straight into a sitting position and snapped his head to the right. Sleeping under the thick comfortable duvet was the raven-haired man he had fallen hopelessly in love with. _Not that he would admit it willingly_, he thought shortly after; the images of last night's sexual romping sending a fresh new blush creeping up to his face.

Ritsu's features softened as he watched the quietly sleeping man. His eyes locked onto every single detail on the man's face; capturing it in his mind's eye, forever etched into his memory; the slightly parted lips, the aquiline nose, the long dark lashes dusting pale white cheeks, tinted red with a hint of a blush and the closed lids that hid the molten liquid ambers behind them. He listened to the man's slight snores. How innocent and peaceful he looked in his sleep. It was as though this man had shed his thorny armor and burdens aside before he goes to bed every night. He couldn't help but smile. For all its worth, this man… _this annoying man_… was everything to him.

_How did you get me wrapped around your finger… Masamune…_

Quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping form, Ritsu slid out of bed and tiptoed to the center of the room where his clothes from the night before were left strewn about. The floor was slightly cold, that was a given, since it _was_ the middle of winter. Closing the doors softly behind him after getting properly dressed, he let out a shaky breath. Shuffling towards the kitchen he was now familiar with, Ritsu had every intention of making coffee. _Breakfast?_ That was a no go territory. He was as bad a cook as the next man raised in the pleasures of butlers and maids. But coffee… coffee he can do, as inane as the task was; he needed something _normal_ for once.

Placing the kettle on the heater, he sat slumped on the kitchen stool behind the counter and waited. The house was silent but it was the content sort of silence, not the deafening ones of catching oneself in awkward situations. He heard another door closed softly and turned around only to be greeted by a pair of green jewels darker than his staring right at him; his expression just as shocked. His face reddened in response as memories of last night's encounter came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. Looking away, Ritsu held the coffee mug in his hand tightly and turned his gaze away. He still didn't know how to react around the man. The accusation that this guy had thrown at him rung fresh in his ears. The fact that he had seen him _naked_ next to his lover was just as embarrassingly appalling.

"Ano… ohaiyou gozaimasu Onodera-san," a timid voice spoke from behind him. Ritsu could hear the shuffling of slippers making its way to the counter as well.

"O-Ohaiyou, Takahashi-san," Ritsu replied quietly, using the more formal name card to address the man. His discomfort was very apparent now. He could see from the corner of his eyes that this guy had now seated himself next to him, albeit a gap of maybe two feet between them.

"_**GOMENASAI ONODERA-SAN / TAKAHASHI-SAN!"**_ both voices spurted at once.

Misaki looked up from his bowed position to find that the man had also turned in his seat into a similar position. He had mustered the courage to apologize to the man sitting next to him but _why is this man apologizing as well? _He was the one who had caused unnecessary problems for the both of them. He should've seen it coming. Usagi-chichi was right. _I am nothing but trouble to Usagi-san_, he thought solemnly, those very words uttered by Usagi-san's father years ago came back to taunt him; guilt driving at him in throes. He should've known better than to believe Ijuuin-Sensei's words over his lover. It would've saved him all those months of misery. _Oh… the should've's, could've's and would've's. _

_He had unintentionally hurt his Usagi-san and nothing he will do could ever take it back._

How it all now made stark-naked sense. In the hazy memories that he was able to recall last night, he was adamant that Ijuuin-sensei claimed he saw Usagi-san in bed with another man. A nasty thought attacked him… _How had he known it in the first place? _It would only mean that Ijuuin-sensei _was there, in the flesh,_ at Usagi-san's apartment the night it happened. Usagi-san _lived_ in the apartment's executive suite; _that's on the top floor_; and in order to have _seen_ them, _or seen anything for that matter_, he would've had to use the elevator to reach the top floor. _He would've had to open the door and be in the living room_ _and given how drunk and angry he was with Misaki that night, he would've _definitely_ done something horrible_. It all made sense to him now and he had berated himself senseless all night long.

"I'm sorry Onodera-san! I've accused you of things you didn't do! You were there at the wrong place and at the wrong time! Gomenasai!" Misaki reiterated, bowing even lower, as low as he could while remaining seated on the high stool, "and I've hurt Usagi-san as well," he continued in a smaller voice, turning his expression away from Ritsu, "and I can't ever take that back…"

Ritsu's head snapped up when he heard Misaki's confession. He must've hurt as much as Usami-sensei did; maybe even more. Sympathy dawned on him. The younger man clenched his hands into fists atop his lap; his face reddening in response to his own words. Ritsu saw the grief stricken expression on Misaki's face, no matter how much the man tried to hide it from view. Drawing a careful breath into his lungs, he knew deep within his own heart of hearts that he understood perfectly Misaki's feelings. _How many times had he accused Takano-san of similar scandalous endeavors in the past and only to be proven wrong time and time again? _He was in no position to judge the man; that would be hypocritical.

"Ano… Misaki-kun, don't worry about it, neh? We've had our share of regrets. Let's put this behind us, neh?" Ritsu offered, his voice exposing his nervousness, his own fists clenched, "W-what do you say?"

Slowly the younger man lifted his head and looked up at him. His gazes searched the other man's expression long and hard before a timid smile crossed his face and he nodded in embarrassment. The situation felt quite awkward and both men turned to face their empty coffee mugs, silence hanging once more in the air. _How does one begin a conversation with a man you had just had a disagreement with?_ Just as the thought bounced around their minds, another set of doors closed shut and both men turned to face the newcomer shuffling her way into the kitchen.

"Oh! Morning Onodera-kun, Takahashi-kun," Aki greeted happily. She thought she had heard people conversing in the kitchen and she was right. However, she didn't expect it to be these two men, "Have you had your coffee yet? I need some if I'm going to keep up with that demoness," Aki continued, as though oblivious to the awkwardness between the two men and thumbed the air behind her in the direction of the closed bedroom.

Both men greeted her the same time the kettle whistled to a boil. Without skipping a beat, the little lady made herself busy in the kitchen, pouring hot water into the coffee machine and adding the necessary amount of grinded coffee beans into the filter. She turned around, placing another mug on the counter and hopped into an empty stool facing the men. Humming happily to herself, she started pouring coffee before she realized both men were staring at her with strange expressions on their faces. She stopped pouring the coffee midway and looked from one man to another.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Aki asked, her eyes blinking rapidly from one man to another.

"Aki-chan… ano… how do you…" Ritsu started, now was as good as any time to ask the little woman. He glanced at Misaki and continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "How do you keep up with Raiu-san?"

"Oh. OH! Umm… I just do, I guess? I mean, it's simple physics and chemistry. If you love the person, you'll do anything for them. Right?" Aki replied as she poured the men a cup of coffee each, "Oh."

It was strange watching two nearly identical men watching her with expressions as red as beet. Aki tilted her head sideways, resting her cheek on the palm of her open hand. She felt sorry for both men, having to endure what they had to go through. She looked at Ritsu; tough as nails on the outside but jelly legs on the inside, seemingly giving off an aloof vibe every now and then but in truth a hopeless romantic. She turned her gaze on Misaki and she couldn't deny that these two men had similar characters. What little she knew of their private relationships, she knew that they will love to their hearts' content, even if the world said no.

"What are you worried about Onodera-kun? Takahashi-kun?" Aki finally relented and asked the inevitable. Seeing how both men grew even redder at her blatant inquiry, she knew she had hit the spot. _Jeez, I've been spending way too much time with that demon,_ she thought.

"Don't you find it difficult… you know… living like this? The kind of relationships that we're in? The expectations from society?" Ritsu continued; his voice softer, his expression solemn. He held his coffee mug in both hands, taking comfort in the heat presented there.

"You mean as in us being gay?" _Yes, I have spent too much time with her, _Aki told herself off, "I mean, yes, of course Onodera-kun… it is difficult… but trust in your heart, neh? I believe things will work out for themselves. Maybe with a little push in that direction, of course," Aki continued, smiling tenderly.

"You're always filled with positive vibes, Aki-chan, I missed that about you," Misaki said quietly, "I've forgotten how to be as positive as you are now…" Ritsu nodded in understanding at Misaki's words. For a man this young, only a couple of years younger than himself, he's had to put up with problems of his own. _What does that do to a person?_ Ritsu asked himself. He hoped the man didn't become as jaded as he was.

"I've had my share of downs, Takahashi-kun," Aki replied, turning her attention to the other brunette who's eyes mirrored the sadness in the first man; the kind-hearted nurse in her surfacing, "but I remembered that you're always so full of life yourself. You've always given so much of yourself to people around you… especially for my brother… you've spared him a lifetime of sadness just by being next to him… I will always be grateful, neh?"

It was a quiet morning. Three figures were lying in bed, each of their gazes locked onto the ceiling as the kitchen conversation echoed through the bungalow. Every now and then they will hear the seriousness punctuated with fits of awkward laughter and every now and then, genuine laughter will echo through the chambers. They took comfort in knowing that their ukes were comforting each other in ways that they knew were alien and uncomfortable to them; a simple heart to heart talk. A smile curved themselves on their faces as they breathed in resignation of the inevitable. They knew, despite the brief pause in the sadness surrounding their affairs; they knew that confrontations were near in the future.

_Maybe too near. _

_Will they be ready? For each other? Against all odds? _

"BREEEEEEEEP! BREEEEEEEEEP!"

Ritsu turned to look at his Iphone screaming noisily beside his coffee mug. His eyes widened in apprehension, both Misaki and Aki were now curiously looking at him.

"What is it, Onodera-kun?" Aki asked, concern coloring her quiet voice.

"It's my father. I didn't come home last night," Ritsu replied, his apprehension turning into panic.

"Well, are you going to pick it up?" Misaki conceded and Ritsu could see his alarmed face reflected in Misaki's eyes.

"E-excuse m-me while I a-answer this," Ritsu said after awhile, grabbing the phone and leaving the kitchen.

Once he was outside, in the privacy of the front porch, he tapped the green button to pick up the call from his father.

"_H-hello?"_


	30. Chapter 30: Silk Traps

**A/N: Hello everybody~ I just got around to typing this chapter up. Returned from Singapore with an incredibly painful swollen gum caused by flight's air pressure. Was on and off meds and sleeping it off. Plus school's just started so running around with a swollen gum, a migraine and screaming at useless retards, generally means I don't get to type until the weekends. Shaky start to the year but feeling all good! Oh and if anyone's wondering about my Daemons and Angeluses fic, it's in the progress. i got hold of a Necronomicon book, complete with mantras and spells and I'm currently reading through it for that fic. I'll update D&A on Sunday. Promise. I think. Usual disclaimers!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Silk Traps**

"_Hello?"_

Ritsu's hands quaked heavily.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I WAITED ALL NIGHT FOR YOU TO COME HOME! YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING INTO ANYTHING DODGY! YOU HEAR ME BOY?!"_

The sharp bark of someone's voice pierced through the phone, like knives thrown through the air directed right at him. Ritsu held it inches away from his face. His heart was thumping like crazy. _He knew it_. He would get into trouble with his father. He knew it was too good to be true; all these good things happening to him right now. _He knew it_. He took a deep breath to give him the courage to put the phone back to his ear.

"I-I- I was - _am still_ - at Sensei's house!" Ritsu whimpered into the phone. _Way to go to show your confidence Ritsu_, he half berated himself, waiting for his father's response.

A heartbeat and another a second later…

"I'm coming to get you. In case you might be _lying_ to me," came the snappy response from the senior Onodera.

"W-W-WAIT Otou-san! _WAIT_!" Ritsu half-raised his voice but the phone had already gone dead.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ His thoughts overwhelmed him into a state of paralysis. His emerald eyes widened in both shock and fear. His breathing came in gasps and he began to hyperventilate into oblivion. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? It's only twenty minutes from here to my home! He's going to be here any minute! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Just as Ritsu thought that it was all coming to an end, the door opened and he turned about so quickly in fright that the cell phone dropped with a clutter from his cold hand.

"Onodera-kun, what's wrong?" Aki's head peered around the half closed door. She had sensed something amiss when Ritsu sprinted out the door two minutes ago. Her curiosity heightened against her better judgment. She didn't like the look on Ritsu's face; it was too troubling.

"M-my fa-father… he's c-coming to get me because I didn't come home!" Ritsu whispered, trembling.

Aki held a hand to her mouth. She knew what happened between the senior Onodera and his son. She knew if Onodera-sama found out that Takano-san was here, he is going to hurt Onodera-kun. She remembered what Yokozawa-san had mentioned a few weeks ago. _When he caught sight of Onodera-kun climbing into the limousine, he saw the bruises on the man's face and she knew Onodera-sama had hit him._ Not wanting similar event to happen again, she grabbed the older male's hand, pulled him into the house and pushed him down the sofa.

"Stay here, calm yourself, I'll wake the others! Misaki-kun! Help me!" Aki implored, half-ordering the stunned man into agreeing with whatever she had in mind.

The little _chibi-chan_ started knocking on bedroom doors and getting everyone to wake up. Masamune shot up the minute Aki burst into his room, the latter blushing at his naked state, but seemingly finding her tongue again, she told him what was coming. Or rather… _who_ was coming._ What a way to start your birthday!_ Masamune thought grimly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a crumpled tee over his naked torso.

When he got to the living room, he took sight of Ritsu's pale face, his blank gazes staring out of his head, and it didn't escape his notice that his lover's hand was absentmindedly rubbing the side of his ribs. _He knew why,_ Masamune thought, his aura darkening about him. He had seen the bruises the first time Ritsu came here but he didn't point it out because he knew Ritsu would be embarrassed about it.

How dare the old man kicked his own son. He's not an animal to be kicked about like that. _He's not a damn dog! If…_ he had a sudden thought, _if the old man insisted, he will sacrifice himself to the abuse. I will protect you no matter what, Ritsu, _Masamune thought, steeling his resolve as he walked toward the man sitting by the sofa.

The rest of the household also came out of their bedrooms. Raiu held on to an unfamiliar looking cane with her right hand. Her crutches were no longer in sight. Masamune felt an overwhelming surge of pride as he watched his little sister; little being an understatement given the height of the woman; walked out of the bedroom with no help from her distracted lover. Concern and worry were etched into her features.

He was about to sit when Akihiko came out groggily from his bedroom. He just managed to clamber out of bed at Misaki's insistent yapping to tell him to get up. Although he didn't like being aroused so early in the morning, the urgency in Misaki's tone was enough to bring him to his feet. Standing in front of the slim brunette, somewhat in a possessively overprotective way, Akihiko blinked his eyes into focus and stared at the group in front of him.

"Onodera-sama's coming, Nii-chan," Aki whispered; eye-ing her brother in an almost pleading manner. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her hands were grasping Raiu's free upper arm. The usually vocally tyrannical editor was quiet. Her eyes were ever observing, drinking in the situation and assessing it with her almost computer-like mind.

"_Shit_. Let me think," Akihiko muttered to himself. Usually he would be dodging these messes with a flight out of the country but he knew he had done enough dodging. _He knew the last dodging had caused him months of misery at the loss of the love of his life_. He found Masamune staring at him and he suddenly had a light bulb moment. His author's mind came to work and he was steadily creating a plot in his mind as if a new story had suddenly come to him. Just as he was outlining his ideas, the shrill buzz of the intercom emanated through the silence, slicing through the suffocating air like a knife.

_The intercom came to life with the unmistakable sound of Onodera-sama's voice piercing haughtily through it._

"_Usami-sensei, good morning, I've come to collect my troublesome son from you," _the intercom belted.

Everyone froze.

"Quick, Takano-san, Nagasaki-san, you should be out of sight!" Akihiko barked, manners forgotten, "Aki, Misaki, you too! Leave Onodera-san here,"

"_What_- NO WAY!" Masamune reacted angrily. _How dare this man asked him to leave his beloved at the mercy of his father!_

"Nii-chan, we should do as he says," Raiu interrupted. The quiet cold of her voice sounded chillier than usual, snapping Masamune to her attention.

"_Imouto-chan_!" Masamune protested, half advancing to his sister to shake some sense into her.

"No, Nii-chan, let's get out of here," Raiu said, her demeanor still quiet, unhinging the already strained Masamune. She turned around towards her bedroom and motioned him with the same tone of voice, "_unless you want to see Ritsu beaten up again_,"

The god-awful truth slapped Masamune in the face and he threw a stricken look at his pale-faced lover who was trying to look brave for both of them. Ritsu nodded and swallowed and Masamune, casting a death glare at the author, and throwing another masked expression towards his lover, ended up storming after Raiu's footsteps into the bedroom.

With a soft click, the door shut tightly. All four breaths were held in as they listened to Akihiko's smooth voice calling into the intercom.

"Ah, Onodera-sama! Yes, Onodera-san is here, come in, come in. Through the rose garden to the bungalow at the back. He's just helping me edit the final manuscript," Akihiko lied.

He released the button and heaved. Now, the next step to his plan.

"Onodera, get into the study room, there's a manuscript on my table and a bunch of red pens in the drawer. Pretend you're editing the damn thing. I'll try to convince your father," Akihiko swiftly said, turning his attention to Ritsu. The lavender eyes pierced him.

Nodding furiously, understanding the depth of this author's sacrifice, and knowing how much the author usual only minded his own business, he was eternally grateful. He ran to Akihiko's private study room and scanned the room quickly to locate the manuscript sitting atop a mess of papers on the mahogany desk towards the back of the room. He was such a bad actor and an even terrible liar, Ritsu thought; he prayed that his father would not see through this façade.

Sitting himself on the chair parallel to the table, he grope open the top drawer to fish out a red pen and started making quick random circles and arrows over the lines although he wasn't really reading it. His heart was in his mouth. Time seemed to have ticked by slowly. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room swung its pendulum silently to the ticks of the precious seconds counting themselves down in his head.

His fingers gripped the pen tightly now and he began to sweat just a little, his bottom lip quivering in dreaded apprehension as he heard the smooth drawl of Akihiko's deep baritone greeting the unmistakably higher pitch of his father's. _Relax Ritsu, breath! You can do this!_ He muttered to himself in his mind. For some strange reason, everything seemed to echo loudly in the house. He could make out two muffled footsteps of his father and of his author slowly making progress towards the study room. _It's now or never…_

_The door creaked open._

" See? Onodera-san is hard at work on my latest manuscript, Onodera-sama. You really shouldn't distrust him so. It was _unnecessary_," the last word had hit home as the older Onodera coughed at the underlying but _obvious_ reprimand.

"The boy's been slacking. I've to keep a tight hold on him and make sure he doesn't do anything… _untoward_… to ruin the family name," Onodera-sama replied, there was a slight whiplash in his tone, resenting the fact that this author had dared reprimand him in front of his _ungrateful_ son.

"You put too much pride in names, Onodera-sama. At this day and age, no one will bother-" Akihiko started, his eyes rolling into his head at the thought of his _own_ family name.

"How I _raise_ my son is not _your_ concern, Usami-sama,"Onodera-sama interrupted the author in an almost menacing voice.

Instantly Akihiko stopped. He had stepped on the line with that remark. Obviously the senior Onodera was a man of pride; he could see where Ritsu had gotten _his_ pride. The author smirked in his usual manner and _tsk_-, shaking his head at the older man. He walked towards Ritsu who was watching the exchange in a forlorn manner and winked at him. Ritsu could not react to that offer of friendship and protection in front of his father. Instead, he pooled all the anger and hate he had been keeping in, and glared at his father.

"A-as you can s-see, Otou-san," Ritsu began, his voice quivering a little, but his pride held him, and he spat his words between gritted teeth, "I was not doing anything _untoward_ at the moment. I am simply _working_,"

"Don't be insolent, boy! Who has taught you to be this rude to your father? Was it your stupid excuse of a ho-" Onodera-sama began; raged at the fact his son was talking to him so rudely in front of his latest – _not to mention, multi-billionaire_ – client. Senses caught on to him before he said _that_ word out loud in the presence of his client, "_Fine_, I expect you home this afternoon for lunch,"

"I think, I will do that. Goodbye, Otou-san," Ritsu replied, dismissing his father at the same time. He bit his last words out and turned his eyes back towards the manuscript, blinking the angry tears that were threatening to spill.

_Was it your stupid excuse of a homosexual boyfriend?_ Ritsu finished his father's words in his mind. He knew what his father was just thinking. It boiled his blood so hot that he actually wanted to hit the man if he didn't still have a modicum of respect for him.

"Usami-sama, please let me know if my son has troubled you more than necessary. I will make sure to teach him a lesson. Excuse my intrusion so early in the morning," Onodera-sama bowed slightly to the author, who returned the gesture with a hard smile and cold eyes.

"I will do that, Onodera-sama. Oh, and before you _leave_," Akihiko said, the older male before him stopping in his steps, "We shall have a meeting after New Year's day to arrange the progress of my novels turning into mangas and animes. I will introduce my elite editors then,"

_Badump_.

Ritsu's eyes widened at the turn of events. He didn't dare look up from the manuscript. He couldn't mean… _could he_?

_Shit._

_Is it what I think it is? Is he serious?!_

"Oh, that's excellent news Usami-sama!" Onodera-sama exclaimed, forgetting a while his little anger over his rebellious son, "You have… _additional_ editors?" the small information did not escape him. Ritsu held his breath at Akihiko's respond. _Was this the brilliant plan the author had cooked up?_

"I am nitpicky with whom I choose to work with, Onodera-sama. They are the best in the business and I only _work_ with the best. I will not have anyone else editing for me," Akihiko confirmed brusquely, ending the conversation. He pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lit the end, dragging in smoke and nicotine deeply before letting the smoke escape his lips in swirls, "Do we have any _problems_?"

"O-Of course not! Business with you is lucrative Usami-sama, I will not turn down any offer! Are your editors here now?"

"No, but they are flying out of Tokyo as we speak,"

"Oh! That's too bad! I would love to meet them. I cannot wait! Well, I shall see you January second then, at eight sharp! Good doing business with you, Usami-sama! Send my regards to your editors! And Merry Christmas!" Onodera-sama made another deep bow and left the study room, feeling fat from the imaginary billions that will be pocketed into his wallet.

"_Regards_, huh?" Akihiko said silently.

"Ano… Usami-sensei… you didn't _mean_…" Ritsu whispered, not daring to look up at the silver haired man standing across from him, leaning his hip on the desk.

"It's about time to come out of hiding," Akihiko tersely replied. With that Akihiko left to refill his need of Misaki. He had drained the remaining acts of kindness and valour he had patience for in one day. He just wanted to spend time cooped up with his Misaki for now.

Ritsu stared after the author even after he had long gone from his sight. His heart was racing at the thought of introducing Masamune and Raiu as the author's editors for manga. _If his father had known, he would- he would not agree to the contract! And then... and then what? He will be shipped off to some unknown continent! He would be banned from seeing his mother! He will lose Masamune forever! _

_What the hell was the man thinking?!_


	31. Chapter 31: Axles of Fate in Motion

**A/N: I know I said I'll update D&A but this story is gripping me! I'm currently waiting for Chapter 32 to be edited and then whoooosssshhh! DRAMMMMAAAAA! Shall not spoil it for you! And my editor hasn't replied my D&A email, so hopefully I can upload tomorrow. For now enjoyyyy~ Usual disclaimers!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Axles of Fate In Motion**

"_WHAT_?! Takano-san! You- You can't be serious?!" Ritsu exclaimed, his heart palpitating as though it was about to burst out of his chest.

_Why doesn't anyone understand… _he wanted to shout at them.

It was well past brunch and the company was having late breakfast in the kitchen. Aki cooked up a storm of sunny side ups, toast, bacons, sausages, pancakes, waffles, salads and unending fills of coffee. The tense morning grated on everyone's nerves and Aki figured a good hearty breakfast was sure to put everyone's mood at ease. Not to mention ready to talk especially for Akihiko's outrageous idea.

"It can't be helped, Onodera," Masamune said with exaggerated gung-ho while spooning mouthfuls of sunny side ups, "These are good, Aki-chan,"

"I agree Nii-chan. Plus, I'm starting to feel really tired from being cooped up in the house. It's driving me stir crazy," Raiu replied, nodding her head in enthusiasm, bacon in one hand, a coffee mug in the other, munching away happily.

"Raiu-san!" Ritsu protested. He would have thought that Masamune's sister would at least be on his side. He looked pleadingly from brother to sister to no avail, "B-but..."

"It can't be helped!" came three simultaneous replies. Akihiko, Masamune and Raiu were all staring at him from the brinks of the coffee mugs they were drinking from. All eyes were pointedly sharpened and narrowed, challenging the small editor to say a word against them.

_Calm down Ritsu, they'll see your way, they will…_ he chanted to himself to no avail, trying to calm his palpitating heart. The thundering of his heartbeats in his ears became too loud. He was suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety and fear of the unknown.

_No…_

_Not of the unknown…_

_Of his Father… Fear of his father…._

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE WOULD SHIP ME OFF TO ANOTHER CONTINENT! I WON'T SEE MY MOTHER AGAIN! I..." Ritsu exploded, his hands on both sides if his head, his eyes shut tight, the tears began to well up at the corners if his eyes, "_I won't be able to see Masamune anymore_..."

"_Ritsu_!"

The chair he sat on toppled over backwards in the ensuing silence as he stood up in haste from his explosive confession. He hid his face in the crook of his arm but the unmistakable break in his voice and the quiet sobs did nothing to hide the fact that he was crying. The slam of wood against wood signaled a bedroom door had closed somewhere in the house.

"How could you be so cruel to him?" a soft voice castigated, "Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"_Aki_-"

"Don't you Aki me, lady! I kept quiet all this while because I knew you knew better! And you Nii-chan! Just because you finally have Misaki back doesn't give you the rights to stop helping Onodera-kun! You owe it to him too! And Takano-san! You- you..." Aki swallowed, "You should be ashamed of yourself for putting Ritsu through this! _I thought you loved him!_"

"Aki! That's _enough_!"

"_No_, Raiu!" tears welled up in her eyes. Why was no one seeing the hurt they are putting Ritsu through, "This morning, he said he wanted to know how I put up with you! And I told him that's because I loved you! I would do anything for you!"

"-and you think... _I don't_?"

Masamune had placed his mug down quietly. He spoke to it as though it could understand him but his response was directed at the red-faced chibi-chan who had just exploded in their faces. He could feel his sister's gaze burning into him and he knew she would not allow him to snap at her sharp-tongued partner. The emotions that he had kept in tight leash came boiling to the surface. He had held off long enough and he would not be talked down to.

"You think I _don't_ love him? You think I won't do _anything_ for him?"

The cool quiet of Masamune's indifferent voice pierced the silence in the kitchen. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the coffee mug too tightly with both hands. He had his head down, his hair covering his upper face, hiding his expression from view. He could feel the pregnant weight of held breaths waiting for him to undeniably snap at the company. Without a word, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the direction Ritsu had disappeared to, leaving the company to their own speculations.

"Aki-"

"What?!" Aki snapped, exasperated.

"_Aki_... Masamune loves him. Beyond anything you could have ever imagined. He had lost Ricchan once; do you think he can bear losing him again? He agreed to do this, not because he wants to put Ricchan in the spotlight, but like you said this morning... _Everything will turned out okay... You just need a little push towards that direction_. Sooner or later we have to deal with it. _Or did you forget your own advice_?"

_Ba-dump._

"We were trying to be strong for him, Aki. It wouldn't do well if he sees us anything other than being confident. We aren't even sure if this plan will work,"

Aki's eyes widened. Yes, she said those very words to Onodera-kun. Seeing the disappointed look in Raiu's eyes was enough to put her to shame. Her cheeks were rosy tints as she hung her head low, her lower lip trembling. Her heart went out to the man; she only wanted to protect him but she _knew_, she knew that they couldn't stay hidden forever. She knew that the Onoderas have to be forced to come to terms with the situation, especially the stubborn old man.

Raiu reprimanded her partner in a low voice. She hated doing anything to put her down but as much as Ritsu had protested, she knew Akihiko's heart was in the right place. Sighing to herself at the tangled state, she stood up with a slight difficulty, bracing herself with both hands on the edge of the table, finding her balance. Picking up her dishes and mug, she shuffled slowly towards the kitchen sink, reveling in her own ability to walk again albeit slowly and painfully. She turned the water tap on and began washing the dishes quietly.

"Gomenne," came the timid reply, "I-I didn't read the situation right. Nii-chan's idea was for the best,"

Aki felt remorseful. She looked up pleadingly at her brother who was sitting across from her to understand her reasons. The older Usami shook his head and quietly stood up to retreat to his study. He cast a small smile towards his sister, ruffled Misaki's hair and left the trio in the kitchen. Aki turned her solemn look towards the other silent brunette, hoping to have a friend in this.

"Don't worry Aki-chan! I know your heart is in the right place, Takano-san will understand. Won't he, Raiu-san?" Misaki quipped, injecting an overload of enthusiasm into his voice as he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. What a land mine he had stepped on. He didn't realize just how bad the situation was.

"He will, Aki, don't worry," Raiu replied, her voice cool and gathered; very reminisce of Masamune's own tone. She leaned down and kissed her partner's forehead before turning around with an encouraging smile on her lips.

Aki kept her head low, feeling every bit of guilt for lashing out at the Chief Editor. Her eyes watched from their corners as Raiu reached out for her silver tipped black cane, making her way towards her bedroom. There was still work to be completed and she was a little behind in editing her author's manuscript this week. She had spent quite some time trying to get use to walking again. The persistence had paid off despite the pain. It will only be a matter of weeks before she could discard the cane she was holding on to now.

Misaki was watching all these happening in front of him. He watched as all three editors disappeared one by one. He watched as Akihiko returned to his study room to continue working on his latest manuscript before Onodera-san had to edit it. His eyes came to a rest on a petite woman about his height, with silver hair and matching lavender eyes to her half-brother. Hopping off his high stool, he helped her clear the remainder of the dishes. The both of them weren't much help when the others have decided to attend to their work.

"They're mad at me aren't they, Misaki-kun?" Aki whispered; her voice barely audible.

"Eh? Ahahaha! Naw! I don't think so Aki-chan," Misaki awkwardly laughed it off. Upon seeing the forlorn expression on the woman, he stopped laughing and gave a comforting smile, "Neh, Aki-chan, you were right to stand up for him you know. Anybody would do that, especially if you know that he would be hurt somewhere along the line,"

"I know. All I was doing was standing up for him," came the timid reply.

"Yes and that's okay. I would do the same thing as well. I mean," Misaki stopped mid-sentence. His mind returned to the scene in the elevator a week ago when he had accused Onodera-san of sleeping with Usagi-san, "_I've hurt him too you know_,"

"Misaki-kun…"

"So… So it's okay to stand up for him! I know we can't do much about helping them do anything else. I mean, I'm just an office boy and you're… well, you're Raiu-san's nurse but you know, we could support them right? Don't worry! Usagi-san, Raiu-san and Takano-san will understand! They won't get angry with you!" Misaki rambled on, his face reddening a little.

He only wanted to cheer this woman up and seeing the grateful expression reflected in her eyes made him smile wider. He winked and gave her a thumb's up, earning her a little earnest giggle. They continued washing and cleaning up the kitchen in a lighter silence. Yes, he had hurt Onodera-san as well. He had hurt Usagi-san too. He more than understood Aki-chan's standpoint.

From the little that he comprehended of what had happened to Onodera-san a few months ago in his quiet talks with Usagi-san made him feel even sorrier for the young editor. He had learned that Onodera-san was involved in an accident and Raiu-san had saved him, absorbing the impact of the accident onto herself; hence her paralysis and partial blindness. Usagi-san had told him that both of them were confined to the hospital, in a coma for over three months. He had told him how Takano-san was beside himself with grief when Onodera-san was announced dead after a major brain surgery.

_He would follow him, you know_, Usagi-san had said last night,_ his love is the kind of love that will follow in death_. It sent chills down his spine when the rabbit concluded the events leading up to the night he confronted Misaki. How petty he felt, accusing the editor of the things he had said a week ago. They had gone through so much together. It was only a matter of time before Fate stepped in again to turn things around for either better or worse.

The quiet click of a door opening and closing, followed by another nearer one opening and closing as well, the revved of an engine and the muffled goodbye brought both kitchen occupants to a halt. Onodera-san was leaving. He had promised his father he would be home for lunch. It was unlike him not to say goodbye to the others but it couldn't be helped. Both _chibis_ knew that the young editor was distracted and depressed with what was going on.

Footsteps returned to the house, click-clacking on the wooden boards and came nearer to the kitchen. Aki and Misaki looked up from their morning clean up and saw Masamune's tall, lanky build by the open door, a hand placed on the doorframe and a cigarette in the other. His eyes were rimmed red, one could only guess what had happened but they were softer now, as though resigned to some unknown Fate.

"Thank you Aki-chan," he began, his voice quiet, "For worrying about Onodera. He needs someone who is transparent with their feelings as friends. I-…" Masamune stopped.

"Gomenne, Takano-san… I didn't mean to," Aki breathed, clasping her hands together.

"I'm sorry if I seemed upset with you. It wasn't intentional. I hope you understand," Masamune continued, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Aki-chan, Misaki-kun,"

"Hai…" both Aki and Misaki replied, bowing slightly as the editor turned around, leaving the kitchen with a wave of his hand.


	32. Chapter 32: Bitter Revelations

**A/N: To Sunset Siren Curse and ToktelasAndTea, my muses, my beautiful angels, thank you for always reading and reviewing. To my mystery reviewer, I give you my bows of gratitude for your comments, I like it when what I have written have touched hearts. To my silent readers, thank you for following me all this while. Daemons and Angeluses will follow in a short bit. I do apologize for the delay. School and work had taken precedence. **

**I'm feeling a tad sad because this story will not end very well. ****Get the hint, someone's about to die.**

***edit* thanks to Hikari Teiruzu-san for pointing out a silly mistake I overlooked ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 32:Bitter Revelations**

It had been a week since Ritsu had the slight breakdown at the thought of exposing Masamune and Raiu to his father's presence. The date of the meeting had drawn to a close and before anyone realized what day it was, they found themselves packed into Akihiko's fiery red Maserati. Sporting a deep navy blue two-piece suit, a white undershirt, a bright blue tie carelessly thrown aback his right shoulder, white leather shoes, and a pair of sunglasses shielding his albino eyes from view, Akihiko slid into his seat and inserted the key into the ignition. The hum of the engine as it came to life reverberated silently like a big giant cat purring in feigned innocence before leaping at its prey as fast as lightning.

The weight of the car shifted as two more persons climbed in. Eyeing both his 'editors-in-chief', Akihiko smiled in silent approval. Had he been the type to forego all decent manners and had no respect for monogamous relationships, he would have taken a huge _liking_ to Masamune despite the raven-haired man being the obvious seme-type. His usual attire of t-shirt and jeans were discarded. In its place was a black two-piece suit, a red undershirt – unbuttoned to the third hole, tails tucked out and sans any tie, exposing a pale, lean, long neck, flushed red by the snipping of the late winter air – a pair of polished black shoes and a pair of dark shades over his eyes. He looked beyond charming, as though the hot-guy-factor had been turned up a few notches. Akihiko's eyes caught a glimpse of a gold band around Masamune's third finger. The ring looked strangely familiar to the one Ritsu wore. Ah… he thought, as he smiled to himself, maybe he should get matching pairs for Misaki as well.

He contemplated this thought as he took in the sight of the woman sitting in the backseat, laptop on her lap, silver-tipped cane resting on the empty seat next to her. _Raiu_. Akihiko took note of her choice of formal attire. She was wearing a black two-piece suit – a jacket and a pencil skirt that rode up a little above her knees as she sat – a white blouse underneath – tails tucked out and buttoned down from the third hole downwards, a slight curve of her breasts peeking out – knee length, three inched stiletto black boots that accentuated her long legs and made her look unbelievably taller than she already was, and hair tied up in a ponytail, away from her face. She looked elegant, poised, and very much pulling off the tyrannical businesswoman look. The cane she sported looked more a weapon than for support. Akihiko kept in mind that he should keep an eye on the woman. God knows what she could be up to. She could definitely give Aikawa a run for her money.

Aki waved in the doorway, an encouraging smile on her face as she mouthed 'Good luck' to them. She had been charged to look after the house while they were gone but not without some strong resistance. Raiu was adamant that she stayed out of troubled waters until they had some sort of idea what they were up against. With much huffing and annoyed harrumphs, Aki finally relented and reluctantly let her partner leave without her, unsupervised. The usually frightening editor received an earful of nags and reminders and both men were glad that they were not in her shoes. The little woman had the editor tied around her pinky finger, and the men nearly laughed out loud at the desperate look Raiu was casting around earlier that morning, eager to get away from her overprotective caretaker. Akihiko knew that his sister would be a force to be reckoned with and he was glad that this time _he_ wasn't the subject of her scrutiny. He smiled in sympathy for the woman who had tied her heart to his sister.

Akihiko waved goodbye and drove out the mansion, his mind on many a myriad of things. He knew the Onodera house was aware of his quirks when it came to work. The brilliant author thanked his stars that he was blessed with such irreplaceable brains. He needed to play the game right if he was to get what he wanted. The stakes just got higher and he had an old score to settle with a particular The*Kan author for putting him in such misery for nearly a year. _What will the man do,_ he wondered to himself and _what a complicated mess_. His author mind plotted out the storyline of their troubles in his head. It was like watching one of those 'The Bold and the Beautiful' soap opera series on cable.

There were quite a few main characters, all of them intertwined in some strange slip of the wheel of Fate. There was Raiu, the unlikely protagonist who saved his sister's life. She became his editor, fresh out of University, and he thought that that was it. There was no more drama attached to it. How wrong he had been. Raiu came to know Misaki when he first stayed at his apartment but didn't stay long enough and never really made it into Misaki's list of friends like Aikawa had done upon breaking the editor-author contract to work elsewhere. He didn't think much of the editor then until his sister told him a few months ago that she had found her, _and Ritsu_, comatose in a hospital. This was about the same time he had just recently lost Misaki to the Ritsu-scandal. How about that… What a story line… it would make a good plot for his next novel and now here he was with Masamune, Ritsu's lover, trying to fix what BS had came down their heads.

_Misaki_.

Akihiko's fingers tightened around the wheel. The thought of his lover being in the same space as The*Kan author for the past few months was enough to make his blood boil over. How dare the unscrupulous man weasel his way to the US under Marukawa's contract! What BS did he plant in Isaka-san's mind? He needed that author out of their lives now! Takahiro had been worried sick the night Akihiko kidnapped Misaki off his front lawn. He had been inches from the door before Akihiko grabbed him and took him home with him, his mind completely forgetting Takahiro had even existed or even might be wondering where his little Misaki was. A phone-call a few hours later, followed by an earful of accusations of being a complete moron bombarded his right eardrum soon after he had made love to Misaki. That was a week ago. Takahiro was still at gripes about Misaki seeing him again and Akihiko understood. He had promised Takahiro he would take care of Misaki from now on.

"I still have my reservations, Akihiko," Takahiro had mentioned in a quiet voice that night. Akihiko looked over his shoulders to a sleeping Misaki and continued to listen, "I'm still not sure what's going on between you two but if you hurt my brother _one_ more time, I won't ever let you see him again. Do we understand each other, _Akihiko?"_

It was mutual agreement. Maybe he would take a leaf out of Masamune's book and get that ring after all. Akihiko sighed and kept his eyes on the road, weaving in and out of traffic into the city center.

Buildings flashed by in a blink of an eye. Masamune looked out the window, the weight of the new gold band sitting on his third finger reminding him of the night of passion on New Year's Eve. The memory of skin against skin rubbing against each other, limbs entwined almost as though one couldn't get enough of the other and lips locked onto lips, kissing, suckling, caressing sent a shiver down his spine. He had made love to Ritsu all night long and when both men were spent, their bodies covered by a sheen of sweat, Ritsu had turned over to look at him. His cheeks were flushed red from their lovemaking and his eyes were bright. He reached over him onto the discarded pants on the floor and took a while to fish out something from the pocket of his jeans. This position Ritsu did, bent over his thighs, bum sticking out in the air as his hands reached downwards to the floor for his pants was too much for him to bear. It stirred his nether region into life again.

He circled Ritsu's waist and pulled him up but all thoughts of sex had slipped his mind when Ritsu turned and pushed a small black box into his chest with both his hands. His face was turned away, brown locks shielding his face from view but the unmistakable tint of red on his cheeks caught at the hem of Masamune's curiosity. Sitting cross-legged in front of Masamune who had sat up as well, looking at the small black box in his hands, Ritsu hugged a pillow to his chest, effectively obscuring his face from Masamune's questioning eyes. There was a catch on the side of the box and Masamune lifted it.

"_Ritsu_…"

"I made a copy of the gold ring you gave me. Now we have similar ones, so if anything ever happened to either one of us, we will always be together-"

Ritsu never really did finish his mumbled speech. His pillow was snatched away and he was pounced on by a happily grinning man and was smothered with kisses everywhere.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Takano-san," Ritsu mumbled as he pressed his face into Masamune's bare chest, "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but the process took longer,"

"_Arigatou_… _Ritsu_,"

The ring fitted his finger perfectly and he raised his hand to his eye to inspect the make. It was a beautiful copy, very intricate in its design and the words '_Faith'_ and '_Eternal Love_' carved in kanji in the inner diameter. He had entwined both his hands and Ritsu's together and saw how both bands looked very well fitted together.

Masamune was deep in thought. He hated dressing in suits. It was far too stiff a uniform for him but what needed to be done had to be done. His mind was on Ritsu. How was he faring now? They had a long talk last night and although Ritsu was very much still bitter with the decision, he had no choice in the matter. The wheels of fate had been turned. There was no stopping the inevitable outcome. Masamune tried to comfort Ritsu the best way he knew how. He had forced the younger man into stripping down and suckled the entire length of Ritsu's engorged phallus until Ritsu had overcame himself with orgasm. They had made love all night; love, anger, sadness, desperation, frustration, everything they had felt these past few days were forced into their love-making. A slight sad smile curved on his lips. Ritsu had been bolder than usual. It broke his heart into pieces when he realized that Ritsu had made love to him as though they would never see each other again.

"Ritsu… What's wrong?" Masamune had asked last night after that last round of lovemaking. Ritsu had his head in his hands.

"I don't know… my head hurts," Ritsu had mumbled more to himself than to Masamune who was looking at him concerned, "I feel dizzy, I'm going to sleep for awhile,"

Masamune had tucked the younger man under the blankets and soon after the brunette had fallen asleep. He placed a hand on Ritsu's forehead and wondered if the man had a fever. It was warmer than usual. _Maybe I've just exhausted him tonight_; Masamune thought as he gathered the younger man into his arms and soon fell asleep afterwards. He woke up this morning to find Ritsu had gone; a small yellow post-it note was stuck to the bedside table. _Got to go, have to get ready for meeting, Ritsu, _he had read. His heart had clenched in apprehension as he read the note.

The white dome building came to view as the Maserati turned off an intersection, snapping Masamune out of his trance. Akihiko parked the car across the main entrance and was quickly greeted by the company's public relation officers. They eagerly opened doors and bowed as the small entourage exited the car. Taking a deep breath, Akihiko, flanked on both sides by Raiu and Masamune, made their presences known. The slight click-clacking on the marble floor and the off beat _tap _of the silver-tipped cane, followed by the eager chatter of the PROs was enough to make heads turned and gaping mouths soon followed. The ever-charming façade of Usami Akihiko, heir to the Usami Group Fortune 500 company; would win any hearts over to his side. Deep down, he despised all the attention.

It didn't make matters any better when the man he despised the most came out to greet him. A sharp intake of breath and a whispered warning '_Onii-chan_' just behind his ears gave him enough signals that the _other_ man with The*Kan author was Haitani Shin. There was no smile on Akihiko's face and judging by the tense aura he could feel emanating from behind him, he knew both his editors had none on their faces either.

"Usami-sensei, fancy meeting _you _here," there was ice in that jolly voice and there was no warmth in that smile.

"Ijuuin-sensei," Akihiko acknowledged, taking off his sunglasses and barely bowing his head, "If you will excuse us, we have business to attend," Akihiko continued while stepping closer to the famous manga artist until they were nose-to-nose. Akihiko had the advantage of being just a tad taller than the man, and he relished the fact that he was _looking_ _down_ on manga artist. The euphemism went both ways.

"Usami-sensei, meeting you is a pleasure and _Takano-san_," the other man greeted before the entourage could leave, "_Fancy meeting you here as well_", there was no warmth at all, if any emotion was present, it was loathing.

"_Haitani-san_," Masamune said in between gritted teeth and stepped forward to level his eyes with the Shudanshaa's Earth Weekly's editor, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Work, of course, Shudanshaa's Earth needed a facelift. Can I ask the same of you?" Haitani drawled.

"I'm with Usami-sensei, his new manga editor," Masamune replied in a deadpanned tone, catching the Shudanshaa editor off guard. Haitani quickly masked his surprise but Masamune did not miss the jealousy that flared in the man's liquid brown eyes and he smirk in satisfaction, "And _Ijuuin-sensei_," The*Kan author did not miss the nasty bite under Masamune's greeting as the ravenette turned to him but decided to keep to the safest route of action, nodding and smiling, "_So… You're the one who have been stirring up our problems, haven't you?"_

"I don't know what you're referring to Takano-san," there was genuine confusion in Ijuuin's voice.

"Oh, let me _refresh_ your _memory_," Akihiko cut in, his voice in a sharp sneering whisper, only enough for the group to hear, "of a particular, no wait in fact, _two_ particular brunettes. _My_ Misaki,"

"And _my_ Ritsu," Takano-san conceded. There was venom in his voice, "Please watch your back, Ijuuin-sensei. Karma is a bitch. And _you,_ _Haitani-san,_ Ritsu chose _me_," Takano-san turned his full-blast glare on the Shudanshaa editor, lifting his ringed finger for the other man's inspection, "So if you _hit_ on him again, I will hurt you _so_ bad you wouldn't be able to use your _dick_ ever again,"

"Gentlemen, if you must banter and exchange mildly friendly conversations bordering on punching each others lights out, may I suggest that you continue _after_ the meeting?" a female voice cut through the angst and pheromones now thickly circling in the air. A slight impatient tapping of a stiletto could be heard.

"Who is _this_?" Haitani asked; taken aback by the bluntness in Raiu's tone and the knowing look she threw him.

"This," Raiu said sweetly, pointing to herself from top to bottom with a flare of her free hand, "is your _worst_ nightmare," Raiu breathed and gave the men a bitter sidelong glance. She smirked at the confused look on their faces, "Usami-sama, Takano-sama, please, if you may,".

Stepping backwards a step, the entourage bowed their farewell and continued on to the first floor, the PROs leading the way towards the conference room. Masamune's heart was palpitating and as if on cue, a warm hand slid itself into the crook of his right elbow, giving him a gentle squeeze. He glanced at his sister, a small smile on her lips and a slight nod of her head. She was encouraging him in her own way. He pressed a hand around her fingers and returned her squeeze. Nodding in understanding, Raiu let go, and again he was amazed at the way the mask of indifference fell over her face, obscuring any kind of emotions she might have held inside.

The doors to the conference room opened and everyone stood up to greet the entourage making their way to the head of the table. Usami Akihiko took the top seat, to his right, Masamune and to his left, Raiu. They bowed their greetings and sat down. Papers were shuffled and passed around, instructions were executed and at the sound of the door creaking open, everyone stood up again to bow to the Director, Fukushima Onodera-sama.

"_**USAMI-SENSEI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**_


	33. Chapter 33: Plots And Plans

**A/N: Tralalala~ Usual disclaimers. PS: My lovely beta quit on me so if you find any mistakes, please let me know! Many thanks! And oh! This is so late but thank you so much for helping me hit my 100th review (and counting). Thank you to my silent readers who followed me but never really saying anything (Your silence is still gold to me!)**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Plots and Plans**

* * *

"_**USAMI-SENSEI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**_

Everyone who stood to greet the Onodera Publishing President stared at the Director; feet rooted to their spots, mouths were agape, hanging open, taken by surprise by the sudden outburst. Eyes were locked onto the Director, who was breathing heavily, nose flaring, eyes bulging in an obvious angry displeasure. The air was suddenly thick with tension and a murmur began to take precedence. _Why was the Director suddenly lashing out at the author_? The singular question hung unspoken but was obnoxiously loud in their minds.

"What seems to be the problem, Onodera-sama?" Akihiko drawled, feigning curiosity and confusion, his deep baritone seeming to snap the older man into some modicum of self-awareness.

"_Him_! What the hell is _he_ doing here?" the Director very nearly spat the reference to Masamune and it didn't escape everyone's sights, the loathing so viscous and apparent in the Director's eyes as his small green eyes zeroed in on Masamune. Masamune's face, however, was a mask of indifference and mild boredom and his eyes stared with curiosity at the finger pointing rudely at him.

"What about him?" Akihiko asked, looking at the Director and Masamune and back again. He asked nearly very lazily; provoking the Director to say more; pushing the Director to say _why_ he loathed the very man his son was seeing.

"_H-Him_! Why him? There are so many other damn editors, why _him_? What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Onodera-sama was reddening. He couldn't very well say the very reason _why_. _Damn this author_, he thought angrily, _he's got me cornered!_

"Onodera-sama! Are you _implying_ that my choices in editors are _gravely_ mistaken?" there was a sharp reproach in Akihiko's voice. Breaths were collectively held as the eccentric author placed both hands on the table, leaning forward, the features of his face darkening. There was an unspoken challenge in his voice, a challenge from a man who _always_ got what he wanted and damn well everything that was entitled to him.

"We have _Haitani-san_ who is in residence at the moment! Won't you consider him?" the Director voted for the absent editor, desperation clawing at him, anything, anyone, _anyone would do_ but this man who he struggled so hard to get rid of! _Putting an ocean's distance between this man and his son hadn't been enough! _

Mocking laughter sliced through the air: rude, obnoxious and detestable. The author was bent over holding a hand to his side, laughing his lungs out. His laughter stopped at the very first sign of a hiccup. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he shook his head, a snide smile plastered to his face; his white teeth gleaming. He took his seat while both his editors were still standing, staring almost insolently at the Director. Akihiko tapped the table with the tip of his pen, his chin propped on his free hand, elbow placed neatly on the table for support. He eyed the Director in what was possibly the most impertinent look anyone could ever pull off.

"Let me introduce my editors-in-chief, Onodera-sama," Akihiko began; his voice a deep timber, an open challenge for dispute, "_This_ is Takano Masamune, the youngest editor-in-chief in Marukawa Shoten, who picked up what scraps were left by the vultures of Emerald and turned it into the best-selling magazine in Japan in just under a year. If I want my books to sell, I want to have the best in the business and not just some random Shudanshaa editor who can't even match Takano-san's capabilities. I have done my homework, Onodera-sama. Maybe you are not as aware of the politics between houses as I am. Takano-san left Shudanshaa Shoten because Haitani-san had usurped his position and claimed my editor's work as his own. _So why should I have a backstabbing son-of-bitch like Haitani-san as my editor when I have hit gold right here?_"

At this introduction, a smirk stuck itself onto Masamune's face and he bowed low. He knew the Director could not refuse his position now, no matter how he looked at it, Masamune had polls and reviews and supports to his name._ Be damned the old man!_ He turned to Akihiko and bowed in acknowledgement, taking his seat and masking his trepidation in an expressionless facade. Onodera-sama huffed; he could not find a reason to dispute the author's logic. Tetchily, he took his seat as well; his mind already plotting the best ways to get rid of the Emerald editor.

_Permanently_.

He was not letting this homosexual pervert come anywhere near his son again. _Over my cold, dead body!_ His mind screamed in frustration, an imaginary fist hitting the air, shaking its anger and denial at the editor's presence. No one else dared sat, in fear of being reprimanded. The air was extremely heavy with unspoken provocations. It felt like walking on eggshells. The wrong move might simply be the cause for someone's paycheck getting cut or laid off.

"Let me introduce my second editor, this is Nagasaki Raiu, the second editor-in-chief of Emerald and when she came onboard the magazine, profits have quadrupled in their sales within three months. So you see, Onodera-sama, I have with me the _golden team_. How can you deny me my choice of editors? In fact, how _dare_ you deny me my choice of editors? I can simply offer this proposal to another company who I'm sure will be very willing to say yes no matter what the conditions are,"

Onodera-sama's eyes trailed over to the second in command, who bowed to him and turned to bow to Akihiko for the acknowledgement before settling in her seat. He did not miss the way she looked at him. There was no warmth in those eyes. All he could deduce was the calculating look of a cold-hearted businesswoman. He looked over to the man his son had fallen in love with. _Love? What disgusting notion! _The nerve of the man to come to his company!

Bile rose up his throat at the sight of the indifferent expression on this man. There was no remorse, nothing to hint at guilt or whatever emotions he supposedly had for his son. _Had he just been fooling around with my son? That son-of-a-bitch! _Figuring that he could not stomach the cold indifference, he turned his eyes on the author. The usually soft lavender-colored eyes were now deep violets and they were staring straight at him. Caught red-handed analyzing the author's choice of editors, Onodera-sama cleared his throat and snapped at his subordinates, ordering them to take a seat and commence with the meeting.

"I assume from that, you agree to my terms, _Onodera-sama_?" the lilting drawl of Akihiko's lazy baritone grated at the Director's nerves.

"_Fine_! Let's get on with it then!" grudgingly, the Director slammed open the files and the meeting commenced.

_He was plotting though. _

_All through the meeting, he was plotting on how best…_

_How best to __**murder**__ the bastard once and for all…_

_And does Ritsu know all of this? If he did, I will murder him too! _

_How dare they make a fool out of me!_

* * *

A fist slammed into the concrete wall, the sound echoing off the tiles. He had never been this embarrassed his whole life. _What did that man do to get into the good graces of the author? He doesn't deserve it! _The green–eyed serpent of jealousy reared its ugly head as insidious whispers of hatred for the raven-haired editor escalated into screams of revenge. _Why was the man so lucky? Why him? What do people see in the fucking bastard?! _Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied another man, fuming as hot as he was and bent over the sink, his hair in wet tresses.

"Ijuuin-sensei, _we need to do something_," Haitani whispered fiercely, "it seems that our _problems_ have followed us here," he spat into the nearby sink with vehemence. How he wished he could spit into the editor's face instead.

"Ah," was the only reply he received from the The*Kan author. That one syllable though, was agreement enough. The bite of the venom forced into the word was the confirmation Haitani needed.

Looking into his reflection in the mirror, Haitani was propelled back in time to when he first started out as a rookie editor in the Shudanshaa's Weekly Earth magazine. A rising star editor was already paving his way but because of his infamously unorthodox techniques; he was often at claws with the Printing and Sales departments. Eager to make an impression, Haitani had befriended the editor, learning as much as he could from him, his jealousy of the editor's achievements fueling his façade of a friendship. He remembered when he had turned his back on him; used his techniques against him; stole his star authors, slept with them to get into their good graces; and how satisfied he was when the editor quit the company. He rose to the top very quickly from there, achieving his goal of becoming the Editor in Chief of Shudanshaa's Earth. He thought he had broken the editor enough to cause him to step out of the publishing business.

_But no… he came back… Better and bigger than before._

_Damn him. Damn him to hell, the lucky son-of-a-bitch!_

_What does he have that I don't?!_

The door to the toilet creaked open and in stepped a man in his late-fifties, face as red as a plum, mouth shooting vulgarities unknown to have ever existed in the older man's choice of vocabulary. He slammed the door shut and stopped mid-track when he saw two seemingly very upset men staring back at him. He was struck by the antipathy in both men's eyes. He nodded to them in acknowledgement and both men returned the gesture. There was such an awkward silence in the small room as the Director continued with his business.

"How goes the meeting with Usami-sensei, Director?" Haitani asked, placing his hands under running water. He wanted to know how Masamune was faring. His curiosity and jealousy had gotten hold of the best of him.

"Perfect. Just _perfect_!" the Director replied, facing away from them as he zipped up his pants. Both men did not miss the heavy sarcasm underneath the Director's jovial reply. Haitani caught Ijuuin's eye in the mirror and the latter nodded.

"Is something wrong, Director?" Haitani asked, tentatively.

"_Nothing's_ wrong," came the reply. Again, that underlying sarcasm was so thick you could eat it whole if it were made out of bread pudding.

"You seem rather at odds with your words, though," Ijuuin prodded. They were really stepping the line this time.

"_**That blasted editor he hired**_! You know, _Takano Masamune_! I couldn't find one damn fault with his proposal and he answered every single question I could throw at him!" before he could stop himself, the Director spoke his mind. _Much too late to take it back now_, he groused and sighed in relief at the same time. Letting that out was quite needed, apparently.

"Well," Haitani began, choosing his words wisely and threading carefully, "Well, he _is_ extremely good Director, or he wouldn't have been nominated Editor of the Year award for two years running,"

"Hah! You say such _nice_ things about the man! He accused you of _usurping_ his position in Shudanshaa _and that's why he quit_! I knew he was a good for nothing!" again, the Director was unable to stop himself from his tirade, sarcasm dripping from every pore of his being.

Sensing an opportunity, Haitani and Ijuuin nodded slightly at each other. Maybe there was a chance after all, to get back at their _problems_.Rather unpleasant thoughts tickled their minds as they prodded more from the Director. It was then from his bits and pieces that they found out why the Director hated the editor so much. Haitani kept this information in mind. The one thing he wanted most from the editor was the Director's own son, but letting the Director know this was putting a noose around his own neck. So he opted for the next course of action, one he knew very well and one he had used most often to get his way.

"How disgusting of him! He was after your son no less? What the hell is he? A homosexual pervert?!" Haitani exclaimed, playing his cards out, siding with the Director, knowing how much the old man hated gays. Ijuuin nodded, following in Haitani's cue.

"Exactly! We must do something before he corrupts everybody! For all we know he must've corrupted the author! Poor Usami-sensei, putting his trust in that piece of trash! I hope he gets what he deserved!" Ijuuin retorted, fueling the Director's misplaced sense of justice.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Keep it down… but can I ask you a rather odd question?" the Director inquired, in a most hushed tone.

_Knowing they have scored high points with the Director, the two men leaned in closer to hear what the older Onodera had to say._


	34. Chapter 34: Fate Is Merciless

**A/N: Spot the mistakes! Cookies await you~ No, still no new beta. I'm such a demanding author, that's why. Can anyone recommend me an anal editor who would nitpick everything I write and explain my mistakes (if any) to me? I promise I won't bite or maim you~ *offers poison-laced cookies on a silver platter of malice* **

**I'm on my the lower swing of my bipolarism at the moment so if my writing is darker than normal and just downright **_**mean**_**, I'm **_**not**_** sorry. P/S: Out of meds. Need more meds. Doctor is taking away my meds! Says he wants me to experience 'natural healing'. What eff. May the Devil hear your pleas for mercy when I curse you into an eternal life in Hell! Oh, usual disclaimers by the way. **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Fate Is Merciless**

* * *

The bloody gash was long and jagged, as though rude claws had decided to rip apart the thin elasticity of the epidermis. Blood oozed out of the stab wound eagerly, soaking the carpet crimson in a matter of seconds. The dying man lied limp on the lush carpet, face down and slightly turned to the side. His breathing was shallow and ragged; and all the while his good eye watched as precious life-giving blood slowly seeped out of him in pools of crimson elixir. His lips were tinged blue now and raspy breaths rattling in his chest could be heard. In a show of final defiance before the light in his eyes faded to nothingness, his one good eye, which hadn't been swollen shut when he came to blows with his assailant, looked up at the man with every fiber of loathing he could muster.

_The last thing he saw was that satisfied smirk and the regret he felt that his life had ended like this._

Blood dripping from the knife he had used to repeatedly stab the now lifeless form of what used to be a strong man, the assailant smiled in grim satisfaction. His eyes stung and he blinked the blood out of it. Carefully, he wiped a hand across his forehead and it came off bloodied. He knew he had lost one good eye from when the man had punched him with a knuckleduster. _An eye for an eye you fucking bastard_, he thought in satisfaction. He had punched the other man blindly in return and had wrestled the army knife out of his hand. A painful stretch of his lips was the sign of a manic smile forming, the split on the bloody lower half widening as he succumbed to uncontrollable laughter.

He laughed hard and furious and manically sobbed right at the very end. He looked down on the knife he held in his hand and the metallic, tangy, rustic scent of his nemesis's blood in his nostrils hit him like a freight train. His hands and fingernails were caked in dried blood. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised. He inhaled deep, memorizing the smell of the evening, patterning it into his mind, and looked down on the cold body sprawled on the floor. Humanity returned to him at the sight of the mangled body he had given a cold-hearted beating to. Instantly, he knew he had just _committed murder_. He bent his knees closer to the dead man and in an unexpected show of respect; he closed the now dull murky-colored eye that stared at him angrily even in death. He ran a hand through the black hair and offered a prayer for the soul of the man he had taken.

A strangled noise caught his attention. At first he thought it was the man on the floor, he thought him not quite dead, but he found the source of this noise soon after. His head turned and stared into the wide emerald eyes of a young editor he had loved. There were tears glistening in his eyes, angry bruises on his cheeks and lips where cruel hands had laid themselves upon them. The young brunette, traumatized by what he had seen, was rendered speechless beyond words. He was tied up and bound hands and legs on a chair that, in the course of the recent struggle, had toppled sideways. There was a dirty gag around his mouth obscuring any manner or form of speech but there was no mistaking the absolute horror in his emerald orbs. The man walked closer and kissed the sweaty forehead caked in blood. The younger man flinched at the coldness of this man's lips and this small action did not escape the assailant's notice.

The man nodded in sad understanding.

"_I'm sorry, Ritsu,"_

Heart heavy in trepidation, he pocketed the knife, left the abominable place and headed to the nearest police station to turn himself in. As he walked the streets in a daze, ignoring the looks of passers-by who gave him a wide berth, he tried to recollect his memories. All he could remember were the anger, jealousy and hate that swirled in their ugly depths, eating him up from the inside out. A demon he had unleashed and used to _kill_ a life. He felt the knife in his pocket and remembered how he had stabbed the man, relentlessly, angrily, until all his pent-up frustrations were spent but he continued stabbing mechanically, his mind unable to control his actions.

_How did he come to this? How did his life come to this end? How? _

_There was no use regretting what had been done. _

* * *

_Five days ago._

* * *

The sharp cracking echo of a slap could be heard from within listening distance of the Director's office. Fortunately for the occupants, the office was far enough and secluded enough that no one would have guessed what was going on in there. A lone brunette was standing by the door, heart in his mouth, praying that the old man had not lost his wits about him. He was torn between jumping in and distracting the Director and come to Ritsu's aid but he didn't know if that would be stepping on the line. Misaki closed his eyes and prayed for strength as he placed his cold, shaking hands on the doorknob. He could lose his job if he didn't do this right and could cost Usagi-san everything they were trying to hold together in their brittle grips!

The Director paced in front of his table, swearing oaths after oaths after his son who stood rooted to the floor, head down while slim rivers made their paths down angry red cheeks. The meeting was adjourned for lunch and his new business '_associates'_ had retired to a room above the conference room to further discuss the outcomes of the proposals. The editors hired by the author were undoubtedly on the top of their game and this was the only reason the Director suffered them through the meeting. If he turned down the business proposal, he would lose not only billions of money in profit enough to fuel his company for a decade but he would also lose face in front of his LA associates who were eager to make good impressions on the billionaire prodigy author. His company would've been a goner had he turned the author down. _No one turns down a star author_. He wasn't a shrewd businessman for nothing.

"You _knew_ didn't you?! You _knew_ he was coming! How _dare_ you defy me, Ritsu! You're my son! _MY SON!_" he screeched the accusation, pointing a finger at his son, "And you _sat_ there, through the meeting, like nothing had ever happened! Do you _take_ me for a _joke_ you damn boy?!"

"_I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS COMING!_" Ritsu retaliated the half-truth in an angry shout; he had to protect Masamune, be damned his pain. Emerald eyes glared angrily at the Director, be damned even if it was his father, "_How was I suppose to know who Sensei wanted for editors?!_ He is under contract with Marukawa Shoten; it couldn't have been just anybody! Isaka-san wouldn't have _allowed_ it!"

Mentally, he apologized to Isaka-san for selling out his name at a time like this. He stood his ground, glaring defiantly at his father who was breathing heavily and looked about ready to punch the lights out of the young man. He could still feel the sting of his father's palm on his cheeks and he knew, because he was so pale in skin, that the marks would be _very_ noticeable. He saw, however, the grudging light of reason dawning in his father's eyes but he curbed the need to breathe in a sigh of relief. _He had bought them more time._ Even the Director wasn't stupid enough to send some other company's editors in place of his own. He would lose an insurmountable amount of profit.

A timid knock was on the door, followed by a soft creak signaling that the intruder had opened the door and both occupants turned their glares at him. A smiling brunette popped his head in and instantly, both glares softened, _Ritsu's_ - because he could not harbor angst for Misaki - _and the Director's_ - not so much for whom it was but because he needed to cover remnants of the argument. Grudgingly, the Director asked what Misaki wanted from him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Director. I was told Onodera-san was here. Usami-sama sent me to call for Onodera-san, Director. He needs Onodera-san's view from a literature stand point," Misaki lied smoothly; his smile felt huge and strained on his face.

"Wait outside a minute and I will send him out," the Director huffed, disliking where this conversation was going. The younger brunette nodded and disappeared behind the door. Turning his attention to his son, the Director hissed angrily, "If you do anything ho-_disgusting_ with that man, I swear I will kill you myself,"

"Don't worry, Father. I won't do anything to _embarrass_ you," Ritsu replied scathingly, standing nose-to-nose with his father before turning around and stepping out of the stuffy tension-loaded office, "_Maybe you'll roll in your grave when I marry him_," he whispered under his breath vehemently.

Misaki was there to receive him and they walked away casually from the office, knowing that there was a set of eyes watching their retreating backs before they turned around the corner, pressed the elevator button and stepped into the elevator to head to the fourth floor where Akihiko, Masamune and Raiu were waiting for them. Once inside the elevator, both men sighed loudly in relief and slumped weakly on the wall.

"That was scary," Misaki admitted in a small voice.

"You did very well, Misaki-kun. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together like you did," Ritsu half-smiled, his eyes softening as he watched the younger man laughed awkwardly, hand in hair and cheeks red as tomatoes.

The fourth floor was a series of fully furnished rooms used for group discussions and visiting author's personal writing space. It had the perks of vending machines and a lounge area where authors could sit together and exchange notes or pleasantries. Misaki walked towards a room right at the very end of the hallway and motioned Ritsu to follow him. As his hand was about to turn the doorknob, a familiar figure stepped out of a room a couple of doors down, accompanied by one he knew Ritsu would give everything to avoid right now. He cringed inwardly at the loaded '_Hello, Misaki'_ The*Kan author offered. Barely able to look the man in the eye, Misaki mumbled a polite 'hello' in return, wanting to avoid both men as much as possible.

The door slammed open and a blur of silver and black walked out. Before they could register what had just happened, Misaki and Ritsu found themselves shoved into the office and out of an automatic response, reacted indignantly. Emeralds looked up to find themselves eye to eye with blazing hazels behind thick-rimmed glasses, brows furrowed into a frown, lips pursed into a downturned smile and arms crossed against ample breasts. Finding themselves staring at these, they quickly forgot their initial irritation and looked away, cheeks crimsoning to their necks.

"_Men_," the woman huffed in annoyance. She indicated two empty seats which were recently vacated by both her author and sibling editor with a nod of her head.

Misaki and Ritsu took their seats quickly and with an annoyed –_tch_, the woman walked out of the room to find herself caught in between unfinished cutthroat business. She took one long look at both parties and noted how Akihiko and Masamune were nose to nose with their adversaries. Lightning was arcing between them, the atmosphere was tensing up and fists were balled tightly. There were angry sparks igniting between the men as they exchange quiet insults at one another and if she didn't step in, they would have a UFC brawl right there and then. Shaking her head at the idiocy of men, she lifted her cane and slid it right in front of the men, effectively pushing them backwards in surprise.

"I said, _after_ the meeting, boys," Raiu hissed, her angry hazels' gaze fixed on the intruders.

"Ah… Takano-san, I didn't know you needed a woman to keep you in line," Haitani drawled snidely, "_Women should learn their place, though_," this, he aimed at Raiu, returning her malicious gaze tenfold.

"_I would take that back if I were you_," Masamune warned monotonously in a low whisper, taking a step backwards, his hand on Akihiko's shoulder, pulling the reluctant author, who was shooting daggers at Ijuuin, with him.

"Why should I- _oof_! You _bitch_!"

A quick reflex of the wrist, Raiu had smacked Haitani's face not too gently with the tip of her cane, causing the Shudanshaa editor's nose to bleed a little. At the little insult he shot her, she raised her cane again and flicked it this time to the side of his face, effectively cane-slapping him. He quickly averted his face away, a hand on his face, covering his nose, eyes narrowed angrily at the woman and all the while blinking back tears from the sudden pain. Ijuuin quickly pulled his elbow before he could advance on her, a whispered '_We'll get them later'_ did not go unheard. Reluctantly, Haitani shrugged off Ijuuin's hand and both men turned around, heading towards the elevator.

"_Told you so_," Masamune replied, a smirk plastered to his lips as he watched the retreating backs of the other men as they stepped into the elevator.

Raiu turned to him; her amber hazels frowning at him.

"_What_?" he managed before a flick of the cane landed on his head and he let a soft –Oww before rubbing his head with his hand.

"Are you both idiots, Onii-chan, Usami-sensei?" she hissed, "If you start a fight now, you'll raise more suspicion worth its gold! Do you honestly think that Ricchan's father will hold out for the business? Push him anymore and you'll never see Ricchan again! And you Usami-sensei! Didn't you promise Misaki's brother that you won't jeopardize him? Do you want to lose him as well? I can see that both Haitani-san and Ijuuin-sensei get on your nerves but if you don't keep your cool, all we've planned for will be for naught!"

"Jeez, alright already, we get it," Masamune replied, reluctantly agreeing with his sister, "Akihiko-san, you're awfully quiet,"

"I didn't like the sound of Ijuuin's threat, Masamune," Akihiko replied quietly, "I don't like the feeling of this,"

Troubled lavender eyes turned to look at the sibling editors. A hushed silence fell upon them. There was something amiss in the way Ijuuin had looked at them. The man was quieter than the Shudanshaa editor. Something was brewing in air, and they couldn't put a finger on it…


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Cheat Death

Dear readers. I'm sorry for the late updates in my writing. It's the third week of my brother's wedding celebration (_he is finally –and officially– getting married this coming weekend_) and him being the first (_and only_) son in the family makes it a bloody big deal (_and a huge family affair –and I mean huge as in I-don't-sleep-a-wink-over-preparations-and-it-makes-me-a-grumpy-bitch-with-MAJOR-writers-block_). I didn't like the way the latest chapters of Daemons and Angeluses panned out so I'm scraping Chapter 7&8 altogether and getting back to it when it suits me. It's 2.30am here now and somehow I got a kick out of my bipolarism and I need to hurt someone. Here's a short chapter I typed out while listening to karaoke and lotto playing in the background. _Note_: they were the inspirations. i.e. murderous intentions.

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

**Chapter 35-Prologue 1: Don't Cheat Death. It Comes Back For You.**

* * *

_Masamune…_

_Ritsu's eyes were a blur, tears kept pooling in them, fogging his visions as he stared at the lifeless body sprawled in an awkward angle across from him. He was still on his side, his hands struggling to break free of the wire cables tying his wrists together behind him. He could feel the wires cutting deeply into the skin of his wrists as he pulled and pulled at them unsuccessfully. His heart was thumping in his chest so loudly at the panic that was beginning to escalate. Muffled protests began to emit from his throat at the sour taste of the gag around his mouth. He pulled at the restrainers with all his might and he could feel the skin around his wrists slowly peeling off. In a final attempt at freedom, he sucked in a deep breath and let a muffled, desperate scream go as he tugged violently, dislocating his right hand and finally freed himself._

_Barely a look at the opened jagged wound he had managed to cut on himself, he cradled the hand he knew he had damaged to his chest, Ritsu spat the gag out of his mouth while trying to untie his feet from the chair with his good hand. Kicking the chair away from him as though it had offended him, Ritsu half-crawled, half-limped towards the person lying cold on the floor as blood began to circulate once more into his limbs at a furious pace, pumping them out in sticky oozes from his right wrist. Edging himself closer now with his elbows, he reached forward with his good hand. It came into contact with soft raven hair and he gulped, the tears streaming down his cheeks in desperation and anger. Locking his fingers into the silky strands all but matted down with blood, he pulled himself closer and sat up, desperate to find a pulse in the jugular artery of the man's neck. _

_There was so much blood._

_No, he needed to focus. _

_Closing his emeralds, shutting out the pain and the heavy beating of his heart in his eardrums, his fingers came into contact with cold, pale skin._

_No. No. No._

_Oh god… Please, no..._

"_Masamune… please don't leave me…" he whispered as he pulled the leaden body into an upright position, "Please don't leave me… I love you… Do you hear me? I love you! Please… Please Masamune…"_

_There was unspoken desperation in that voice as silent tears wracked his body violently. He felt and failed miserably to find a pulse anywhere. He had ripped his shirt into pieces, staunching off any more blood flow from whatever visible wounds he could see. Panic had set and he wailed in bitterness and denial. Shaking his head violently, he cried and cursed the heavens with all his might. He pulled the cold body of his lover, his husband, his best friend into his embrace, placing Masamune's head in the crook of his neck and shut his eyes tightly as the tears kept flooding them blind. With his left hand, he held Masamune's cold ones to his heart. Turning his face into his husband's, foreheads touching, his tears fell onto cold cheeks._

"_If you leave me now, I will follow you in death. Like our vows, even Death won't keep us apart," he whispered, a quiet resignation in his voice as he held the body tighter. _

_Twin golds twinkled in the dimming light as Ritsu began to lose consciousness. He fought to stay awake but the exhaustion of the events that had happened the last four days and the lost of blood had all but sapped him of any more strength. He just wanted to sleep, sleep forever with his husband who now lay quiet in his arms. Husband… that word brought a ghost of a smile to his lips as he remembered their wedding day. They had exchanged vows and promised that even if Death comes knocking on their doors again, they would not leave each other. His eyes came to rest on Masamune's left third finger, his wedding band glittered and turned slightly to look at a similar copy of that on his own finger. He held the hand tighter as darkness finally enveloped him, stealing his last breath away into a shudder._

_They had engraved a third kanji character into their rings before the wedding._

_The kanji characters for Faith and Eternal Love were now accompanied by another phrase… _

'_Together Forever'._

* * *

_**Warning: This is series of prologues to more violence. The following chapters are short preludes as well to the other couples in this fic and have been sorted and it will all then be explained. What will happen to the Nostalgia couple?**_

_**Shout out to my authors: ToktelasAndTea and Sumireo; whom I still owe chapters for beta-editing, I love you both, please wait till I get my sucky life sorted out okay. People, please check out their stories, awesome writers. **_


	36. Chapter 36: Sacrifice of An Angel

_A/N: Second prologue up. I'd like to concentrate on this story before I concentrate on Angeluses and Daemons. There's just one more couple to go (and you know who they are) and I hope I can write that down by this weekend as I edit the other stories I owe. Please be reminded that… I like killing characters off. So… **NO**, I'm not sorry. HEHEHE! I'll keep you guessing as to REAL ending of Advent of the Storm. What will happen to the Nostalgia and Romantica Couples? Will they all end up dead (because I'm a sadist and I like to see pain) or… You just have to keep on reading, ne? I'm trying to come up with a good label for Aki and Raiu, what should I call them?_

_But for now… usual disclaimers!_

* * *

_**Chapter 36-Prologue 2: The Sacrifice of an Angel.**_

* * *

_The intruders came barreling into the mansion, guns at the ready, kicking doors down looking for its occupants. They had disabled the security cameras outside and it will be a matter of minutes before the main trigger resonated through Homeland Security and the police precinct downtown. The billionaire didn't waste a fortune over security for nothing. It took them awhile to figure out the combinations of the security code and it took them longer to disable the second code for the electric fence. They had no time to waste; they were only presented a narrow window to pull off their mission. Wearing ski masks and bulletproof vests, footsteps thumping around loudly and quickly, going from one empty room to another, they had one mission hammered into their minds: kidnap the two brunettes their anonymous patrons had paid handsomely for and kill whoever was left._

_"No one's in the main house," rasped a burly man the size of a wrestler behind his ski mask, his eyes were slightly manic, the clock was ticking, "Let's check out the outer house. Intel says Mr. Moneybags might be using the bungalow,"_

_"Why all this trouble for a couple of Asian punks?" another man rasped as they made their way in twos towards the backyard._

_"Beats me, a million a head is a whole lot of money. Shut up and let's get on with it,"_

_From the near distance they could make out the outer house. Silently, blending into the shadows, the men covered every possible route of escape. On the count of three fingers, the burly man kicked open the door and a slight shrill resonated through the bungalow; security had been breached. The men began to curse but rampaged through the house nonetheless…_

* * *

_"Aki…"_

_The name barely left Raiu's lips. Her breath caught in her throat as tears began to flood her eyes._

_On the floor of the living room, like a broken china doll tossed about in a shipwreck, naked from the waist down was her lover, her partner, her wife. Aki was sprawled at an awkward angle, her blouse in tattered pieces, exposing bare breasts to the world, her face barely recognizable under the bruises that marred her perfect porcelain skin. Her silver hair was matted with blood. There were rude angry marks on her arms and legs as though someone had gripped her flesh tightly with brute hands. There were strangling marks around her neck where imprints of two large hands were clearly visible. Her legs were spread opened obscenely, tied each to the twin pillars that supported the high ceilings while her arms were tied above her and secured to another pillar._

_There was a pool of blood between her legs…_

_Oh god… Please god… Please don't… don't do this to Aki…_

_Flashes from a camera caught her eye. The police were on the scene and they were taking photos of her wife in such derogatory position. Raiu snapped and suddenly found strength in her legs as she forced her way towards the woman she loved, pushing the photographer out of her way. Her mind screamed at her to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off the horror that had taken precedence in this house. I should've stayed, I should've protected her, and this is my entire fault… Raiu cursed herself inwardly. Her Aki had been shamefully desecrated. Her angel, her guardian, her beautiful and innocent Aki…_

_Taking off her coat, the swell of anger rising like a beast within her, Raiu covered her lover's body before the police had a chance to stop her. She quickly untied the knots binding Aki's arms and legs to the pillars and picked her up as gently as she could onto her lap. Angry tears made their way down her cheeks, she clenched her teeth and her lips trembled in rage as she hugged the body of the woman she loved to her heart. She forced her mind to memorize every single bruise mark on Aki's skin into her memory, fueling her rage._

_"Ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am, you've got to let us do our job," the crime photographer hedged behind her, his voice cool and collected._

_"No…" Raiu whispered, her eyes snapping up in fury at the policeman but her voice was the voice of a broken soul, "No…" Raiu repeated, her lips trembling even more as emotions threatened to choke her, as reality dawned on her, and as she looked down to her wife, her voice broke even more, the swell of sadness in her overpowering her anger, "Not like this… Aki… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left you at home, I should've protected you, baby… I'm so sorry,"_

_Raiu shut her eyes tightly and placed her forehead against Aki's cold ones, her tears spilling onto her lover's porcelain cheeks. Her skin felt cold to her touch and Raiu feared the worst. Hugging the broken body to her soul, Raiu finally let her sobs have their way._

_"Please don't leave me baby…" she whispered between clenched teeth, rocking the silent woman in her arms as her tears and sobs tore through the heartstrings of everyone present there._

_"I'm sorry…"_


	37. Chapter 37: Death Knows No Boundaries

_A/N: The original chapter was a ridiculous excuse of a piece of writing that I should truly be ashamed of. I'm sorry. I was wallowing so much in the height of my depression it began to affect my writing. My love to my beautiful muse ToktelasAndTea and for the equally beautiful gift you have given me. Words can never truly express my gratitude for being with me though we are thousands of miles apart. Here's a revised version of Misaki's troubles. Chapter 38 will be following shortly. I am currently in Honolulu on a work-visit and updates, though sparse, will hopefully pick up as soon as I return from the US.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 37-Prologue 3: Death Knows No Boundaries**_

* * *

_"Pretty, ain't he?" dirty soiled fingers traced Misaki's translucent pale cheekbones, causing the brunette to cringe and shiver not in delight but in the utmost disgust. Hot, fish-like breath assaulted his nostrils, causing the bile to rise up in his esophagus but he fought valiantly to swallow it and hold it down. The dirty fingers continued their lewd tracing into the lines of his hair, "Had you been you a girl, I'd tear into you right now and fuck you the way I rammed my dick into that hot Japanese girl you were with. Oh, the bitch had been asking for it,".  
_

_Misaki opened his good eye widely, as his other eye was swollen shut when he tried valiantly but in vain to save Aki. He looked up defiantly at his captor. Red, hot anger swirling in his belly. He was unable to move, pushed down to his knees, with his hands bound to ropes tied to two pillars. Ritsu was taken first, knocked unconscious with a hard blow to the head, and had Aki not tried to stop the men, she wouldn't have gotten hurt, wouldn't have been… raped… in front of his eyes… Misaki squeezed his eyes shut; the pain did not drown out the screams and pleas of the woman he should've protected. He had watched helplessly as the brutes tore into her shamelessly, mercilessly; slamming their brute fists into her face when she refused to shut up, ravaging her without even the most miniscule of remorse. Dirtied her. Soiled her. Desecrated her._

_And I let that happened to her… I'm sorry Aki… I wished I had been stronger for you…_

_He swallowed the dryness of his mouth with difficulty, feeling the tight constriction on his bruised throat where one of the men had gripped him tight. His good eye looked around, hoping to see where he might be held captive. It was a small fishing warehouse Misaki noticed, with plenty of barrels and crates lined around and stacked one on top of the other. The poor lighting casted shadows across the boxes and the crates and it rendered him difficult to see or recognize anyone's faces._

_Where is Ritsu? I can't see him anywhere…is he okay?_

_Just as these thoughts took its course through his mind, a pair of hands grab the brunette's hair roughly as soon as the fingers reached up into his hairline, Misaki was forced to look up at his assailant. He placed as much hate and poison as he could muster into his eyes and stared back at the man, defiantly, rudely and obstinately. This did the complete opposite of what Misaki had hoped for. He had hoped for the man to assault him, hit him or leave him alone but the excitement he witnessed in the masked man's eyes only meant that the man had other things on his lecherous mind. The man held Misaki's head now with his dominant hand, keeping it still as he stood in front of the young man. Misaki could see the bulge that was very evident in front of his eyes, clad behind the thin fabric of a pair of black jeans. _

_Oh god... his mind screamed at him, what is this man thinking?!  
_

_With shockingly rude force, the man unzipped his pants. The sound of the zipper disengaging itself from its position was the most horrible sound Misaki had ever heard in his entire existence. Out spilled a large piece of slightly purple engorged meat, nearly bursting its own skin and slightly beating. The man began rubbing Misaki's tightly sealed lips against his massive member. It was bent upwards into an arrowhead, it's cylindrical stem thick with veins popping out on the sides, straining for ejaculation. Slightly huffing and straining, he ordered Misaki to open his mouth wide while he placed a small 9 millimeter gun to his forehead, warning the already terrified boy that if he didn't do as the masked man had said, he would be inherently sorry.  
_

_"I'll be dead first before I suck your damn cock!" Misaki spat angrily, denying the man's orders. There were angry tears now in his eyes. His heart palpitated so badly it felt as though it was about to burst out of his chest._

_This again had the wrong effect on the man. He became even more excited at the idea of forcing his unwilling prey. Grabbing Misaki by the chin, he squeezed Misaki's cheeks inwards to a point where his lips finally formed a small O-shape despite his best effort not to open his mouth for invasion. The masked man took that small opportunity to ram his engorged phallus into the young boy's mouth, forcing Misaki to not only choke but open his mouth wider to accommodate the man's size. Tears course down his cheeks in rivers as the man began pumping more vigorously into his mouth. His head was firmly held by the large hands and his own hands unable to move an inch to stop the madness. Grunts of intense sexual pleasure began to emit from behind the man's throat as he forced his penis into the back of the boy's throat even faster. _

_A second longer and hot bitter cum exploded in Misaki's mouth, causing the young boy to choke and cough at the same time. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. The bastard didn't stop his invasion even after that. Instead he began to ram faster into Misaki's hot cavern, and if Misaki didn't experienced it himself, his deflated penis began to enlarge once again. Terror gripped the boy's heart; frostbiting cold icicle-like fingers squeezed his heart into overdrive, giving him a healthy dose of adrenaline. Closing his eyes tightly, Usagi-san's name on the forefront of his mind, Misaki chomped down on the engorged member hard._

_The man howled like a motherfucking banshee._

_Everything became such a blur. The man was suddenly on the ground, his hands between his legs, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Misaki could taste the blood in his mouth as he spat out the disgusting piece of meat that he had clamped down on. He was a sight to behold, our Misaki, with a blood-streaked face, eyes filled with anger and anguish, hair messy and out of place, and that crazy smile he had plastered to his the man writhing in pain on the floor was enough to make him want to scream and laugh out loudly to the world. _

_"You motherfucking son of a bitch!" the man screamed heinously. His scream was cut short when another voice interrupted him._

_"Hands off the merchandise, Liam, you know the rules. See where it got you!" another man interjected, followed by a chuckle. Misaki looked around wildly, amid the shadows, another man's figure began to take shape._

_Misaki had little time for panic to settle in. The slow click clacking of shoes against the wooden floor snapped at his attention. He watched, in growing apprehension with dread heavy in his heart as a figure emerged from the enveloping darkness. First, a foot… followed by another… a pair of long lean legs…. And as his eye moved upwards he began to recognize the figure of the man in front of him…_

_Panic was angry and furious._

_"Ijuuin-sensei!" he squeaked, his voice coming out in a croak._

_The man smiled at the call of his name but the smile didn't reach up to his eyes as he began unbuckling his belt, slowly approaching the frozen boy in front of him. _

_No… Misaki's mind pleaded… Usagi-san… save me…_


End file.
